Le quatrième élément
by Titou Moony
Summary: Fic en pause. Harry s'était longtemps demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler ses parents... et le voilà, contre son gré, envoyé avec une inconnue dans un passé chaotique, ou rien n'est plus comme avant! Les ennuis ne font que commencer... fic centrée sur Remus
1. Disclaimer et présentation des personnag...

_**

* * *

**_

_**o(-)o(-)o(-)o(-)o**_

**LE QUATRIEME ELEMENT:**

**_o(-)o(-)o(-)o(-)o_**

* * *

****

**Disclaimer et présentation des personnages **

_(ou rappel pour ceux qui s'en souviennent plus… :-p)_

**_o(-)o(-)o(-)o(-)o(-)o(-)o_**

* * *

****

****

****

J'ai décidé de faire un disclaimer et un rappel des personnages une bonne fois pour toute ! Je rajouterais sur la liste les personnages nouveaux à mesures qu'ils apparaîtront. J'en avais marre de réécrire autant de fois ce maudit disclaimer et de passer deux pages à chaque début de chapitre pour les rappels de personnages… Vous n'êtes bien entendu pas obligé de lire, c'est juste si vous aviez un petit trou ! Vous pouvez passer directement au chapitre suivant…;o)

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**__**

**_Disclaimer :_**...(sick)... (...) franchement si tout ça m'appartenait vous seriez au courant depuis longtemps, mais comme je suis une fille adorable je met mon honneur de côté et je met ce disclaimer: Rien-n'est-à-moi-tout-est-à-la-géniale-JKR-et-je-ne-touche-pas-d'argent-avec-cette-fic... V'z'êtes contents maintenant? è.é

**_o(-)o(-)o(-)o(-)o(-)o(-)o_**

**_Auteur :_**_ Titou Moony alias « Titou » ou « Moony » pour les intimes (en fait pour tout le monde, parce que c'est plus court )… Je sais je suis une lazy lady... ToT_ **_Résumé :_**_ ça serait trop long, donc lisez… Les premiers chapitres sont plutôt mystère, action, mais c'est pour situer le cadre, et après ça devient plus romance/humour, avec les maraudeurs…(qui a dit que j'étais super neuneu? è.é)_

**_Remerciement :_**

_- A ma bêta-readeuse, **Angelina Johnson 4**, qui écrit aussi une fic : _« Quand les désir deviennent réalit »_, avec un voyage temporel… Merci, parce qu'il y a du boulot, je fais quand même des chapitres assez longs… _

_- A tous mes reviewer ! J'ai dépassé les cent reviews ! Vi, vi ! Vous faites de moi un auteur comblé… Je vous adore, continuez comme ça, rien ne fait plus plaisir à un auteur ! Même si c'est pour mettre un tout piti mot d'encouragement, ça fait plaisir ! Je vous mangerais pas, je le promets, même si vous me dites que ma fic est nulle ou que Remus Lupin est moche… (encore que pour le second cas....mdr)___

**_Rappel des personnages :_**_ Ca y est, il commence à y en avoir pas mal, alors pour pas que vous vous perdiez, un petit rappel : (je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de rappeler l'histoire des Maraudeurs et de Harry…)_

_Ah et aussi... hem... ceux qui ont des tendances "tuons les mary Sue et à bas les gary Stue" hem... Cette fic est ma première sur les maraudeur et.. autant l'avouer...TT je crains que quelques beaux spécimens mary-Suiistes trainent dans les parages... TT' Donc si vous n'aimez pas les mary Sue, alez plutot lire mon Caprice, qui vous plaira certainement plus... (je sais c'ets un peu -beaucoup- de l'anti-pub mais je vois pas pourquoi je ferai sembant de nier que cette histoire est géniale et qu'aucun personnages n'a de tendance mary Suiste...é.è)_

_**Léna Manel :** moldue qui devient l'héritière de Serdaigle. Elle a 16 ans et a l'age de rentrer en sixième année. Elle a un sérieux crush sur Remus Lupin…Assez jolie, brune, à certaines tendances complexiques mais sans plus._

_**Arsène Leblanc :** c'est un orphelin de onze ans qui devait entrer à Poudlard cette année. Il est l'héritier d'Helga Pouffsouffle depuis que Cédric Diggory est mort. Pour le nom et le prénom, Arsène est un nom que j'adore, et Leblanc… a un petit rapport avec un auteur que j'adorais il y a quelques années… Et il se fait « adopter » par une famille sorcière d'origine Nouvelle-calédonienne : les Ashumi._

_**Maddy Handsley :** ancienne condisciple de Tom Jedusor quand il était à Poudlard, et héritière de Serdaigle. Quand elle est assassinée par Voldemort elle devient l'ange gardien de Léna, son héritière (mais pas sa descendante, à part chez les Serpentard, l'héritage de Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle et Griffondor ne se fait pas forcément par la descendance…). Personnage secondaire de l'histoire._

_**Séréna Lupin :** Mère de Remus Lupin, et médicomage à St Mangouste. S'entend très bien avec son fils, bien qu'elle soit très protectrice. Très gentille et accueillante, pour remplir la grande maison elle reçoit souvent des anglais ou des étrangers. Très active et amie de Armelle Potter depuis que Remus et James sont dans la même école._

_**Armelle Potter :** La mère de James. Elle a le don du troisième œil, et est super-protectrice envers son fils qu'elle a peur de perdre. Très gentille malgré son manque de terre-à-terre. S'enguirlande souvent avec son fils sur le sujet de ses blagues, mais elle l'aime beaucoup quand même. C'est une fille de moldus, et malgré qu'elle soit sorcière elle continue s'habiller dans des tenues moldues dès qu'elle est chez elle… Adore Sirius et Remus, qui l'écoutent plus patiemment que James._

_**Samuel Elliott :** vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'année, ami de Dumbledore, et professeur de DCFM depuis quarante ans. Depuis le temps qu'il est à ce poste, il incarne la défense contre les forces obscures à Poudlard. S'il mourait, personne ne pourrait le remplacer vraiment…_

_**Nadine Boulgkov :** Jeune fille de sixième année à griffondor, amie de Lily, et qui déteste Sirius, pendant que Lily déteste James. Elle a des cheveux châtains foncés mi-longs bouclés, qu'elle attache généralement dans une demi-queue large. Des yeux bleus outremers glacés et un air aristocratique. Ses robes sont toujours très bien coupées, et d'une simplicité coûteuse. Toujours élégante .Très belle, dans le genre beauté roumaine ou russe… Si vous aimez les icebergs avec de l'humour cynique et un sourire ironique, vous êtes bien tombés… Sirius est intéressé de plus en plus par elle, mais sans succès._

_**Katharina Boulgkov :** sœur de Nadine, mais beaucoup plus naturelle. Ressemble assez peu à sa sœur, d'une nature plus douce, et tolérante. Surnommée « la marieuse », ou « la multicolore ». Charmante, mais contrairement à sa sœur, elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Elle est à Serdaigle en sixième année, et s'habille avec des robes colorées et des foulards. Un peu le même style que Léna (couleurs chaudes, et pas de demi-teintes)._

_**Julia Smith :** Sixième année à Griffondor, amie de Lily, blonde aux yeux verts, assez égocentrique, et parfois agaçante, mais peu être aussi très amusante et d'excellente compagnie. Assez jolie, mais plus banale que Nadine, Lily ou Katharina, ses amies. Connaît un peu tout le monde et va facilement de l'avant. A des manières un peu gamines, mais on s'y habitue…_

_**Lucas Ethan :** petit copain de Julia. En septième et dernière année à Poudlard, Griffondor. Blond lui aussi aux yeux bleu-gris, il a son charme, même s'il est assez discret. Ils sortent ensemble depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un an. Assez réservé mais de bonne compagnie quand on le connaît bien._

_**Mathias Lemarin :** le copain actuel de Katharina, il est en sixième année à Griffondor avec les maraudeurs. Il est sympa, et mignon, mais très maladroit, et il ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Les Maraudeurs ne se sont jamais même posé la question pour qu'il fasse parti ou pas de leur groupe, la réponse étant évidente…_

_**Ray Chang :** père de Cho Chang. Il est en sixième année à Pouffsoufle. Il est métis, noir-asiatique, un mélange réussi dans son cas… Il est beau et mystérieux, comme Remus et Sirius, mais dans un genre différent… Préfet de sixième année à Pouffsoufle._

_**Réa Chang :** Très jolie fille, sœur de Ray, et elle est à Serdaigle. S'entend très bien avec Katharina et Bridget. Peut-être une histoire avec Harry…/suspense intenable/_

_**Bridget Weasley :** Serdaigle de sixième année, cousine de Arthur Weasley, elle est jolie avec ses taches de rousseur et son visage mutin. Rigolote, intelligente quand même, elle est de très bonne compagnie. Meilleure amie de Réa, et vice-versa._

_**Zaak Perow** : petit copain de Lily à la fin des vacances. Il est capitaine et poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Pouffsoufle et il est en sixième année. Très mignon, brun, grand, aux yeux verts, et il a un caractère fort et assez possessif. Adore complètement la jolie rousse._

_**Annie Rickman :** première année à Pouffsoufle, châtain, yeux noirs et très grands, mignonne mais discrète et plutot banale. Arsène l'aime bien._

_**Léo Applegate** : sixième année à Serdaigle. Préfet. Avant les vacances, il s'entendait très bien avec Réa, presque un peu trop, mais après deux mois d'absences, les choses ont changé… il est mignon, grand, blond, aux yeux gris._

_**Kellÿa Ashumi** : sixième année à Pouffsoufle, préfète avec Ray, et elle s'est occupée beaucoup de Arsène pendant les vacances. Grande, brune aux yeux noirs en amande, légèrement typée asiatique et à la peau très mate._

_**Li Ashumi** : grande sœur de Kellÿa, était à Serpentard. A vingt-cinq ans._

_**Ma Ashumi :** mère de Kellÿa, et mère adoptive de Arsène._

_**Noah Ashumi** : père de Kellÿa, s'est fait tuer par Voldemort il y a deux ans. A été à Serpentard._

_**Sacha Ashumi** : dix ans, petite sœur de Kellÿa, très timide._

Pour l'instant, je crois que c'est tout…Et c'est déjà pas mal, non ? Je mettrais à jour quand il y en aura d'autres !

* * *

**Et maintenant, une retranscription de la chanson générique de ma fic !**

_L'Odyssée du Réel_ de **La Ruda Salska** (album : passager du réel)

_Le premier cri…_

_Le deuxième souffle…_

_La troisième dimension…_

_Le quatrième élément…_

_Le cinquième continent…_

_Le sixième sens…_

_Le septième art…_

_La huitième armée…_

_La neuvième symphonie…_

_Le dixième commandement…_

_Le onzième parallèle…_

_Le douzième salopard…_

_Mon treizième verre…_

_La quatorzième avenue…_

_La quinzième heure…_

_La seizième minute…_

_La dix-septième femme qui passe… Il pleut…_

_…Pour la dix-huitième fois…_

_…Au dix-neuvième jour du mois…_

_Ma dernière cigarette…la vingtième…_

_Le vingt et unième siècle… J'y suis ! … J'y reste !…_

_… L'Odyssée du Réel !…_

_Le premier homme…_

_Le « deuxième couteau »…_

_Le troisième « Reich »…_

_La énième connerie…_

_La cinquième République…_

_Le sixième amendement…_

_Le septième samoura_

_Il est quinze heures dix-sept ! J'éteins ma cigarette…Tu ne viendras pas ! Au destin d'une planète le chemin de deux êtres, ce n'est rien et pourtant parfois…Tout s'éteint, tout s'arrête et ma tête se projette aux cloisons des « lendemains sans toi »…_

_Je griffonne l'addition où j'ai rayé ton nom… Je pense à l'homme que je vais être…. Et la vie de « l'homme » me paraît désuète…_

_Par delà la vitrine, je regarde placide le ballet des âmes qui défilent sous la pluie, l'inconnu de leurs vies passe par la prochains avenue…Il est quinze heure dix-huit ! Et les « tac » et les « tic » ne créent plus de déclic en moi, ni le bras mécanique de la boîte à musique où tourne ce disque au désespoir…Où tourne ce disque au désespoir…L'odyssée du Réel !…_

_Mon verre…Le glaçon dans mon verre…Mon verre sur le zinc…Le zinc de ce bar…Ses néons sur l'avenue…Qui croise d'autres avenues…Le dix-huitième arrondissement…Paris…Le « pays de Molière »…Le « vieux continent »…La Terre…_

_Elle s'arrêtera pas de tourner ! Que tu ne viennes pas, ça ne changera pas le monde…La Terre…Elle s'arrêtera pas de tourner ! Que tu ne viennes pas, ça ne changera pas le monde…On n'intéresse personne !_

_Et le temps s'éclaircit, on ferme les parapluies…Et le temps qui poursuit sa ronde à l'infini…Et les éphémérides sont papiers gras qui collent puis volent au vent de la vie…Tu fuis dans les rigoles, je remonte mon col… Non ! Ce n'était pas un SOS ! … Ce n'était qu'un signal de détresse…L'odyssée du réel !…_

_Le premier rendez-vous…Et puis le dernier…Mon dernier verre…Première résolution ! Au quatrième temps, il sera exactement quinze heure…Dix-neuf minutes ! … L'odyssée du réel !…J'y suis ! J'y reste ! L'odyssée du réel ! …Le vingt et unième siècle…_

**L'ODYSSEE DU REEL, de La Ruda Salska…**

**_Bonne lecture et merci d'être arrivé jusque là! ;o)_**

**_Titou Moony_**


	2. entre reve et réalité

**Le quatrième élément**

**Disclaimer :** rien de tout cela n'est à moi, à part l'intrigue et tout ce que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas dans l'histoire. Et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic (il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Nan, je fais ça juste par plaisir car il n'y a rien de plus agréable que d'écrire une fic, à part peut-être lire une autre fic, ou un des tomes de HP…)

**Auteur :** Titou Tur Lupin (oui, j'ai rajouté le Tur Lupin à la fin de mon pseudo habituel, mais il y a l'explication à la fin…)

**Résumé :** c'est que le premier chapitre, donc je vais pas vous faire de résumé, lisez plutôt la suite…

**Chapitre 1 : entre rêve et  réalité…**

         « Ils étaient une trentaine en cercle serré autour de leur maître, à écouter ses ordres avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. On ne pouvait pas voir leur visage, qui étaient cachés par des grandes capuches noires. De loin on aurait très bien pu les confondre avec des détraqueurs, car ils portaient une longue robe noire et une longue cape de la même couleur. Seule une personne était habillée différemment, au milieu du cercle qui s'était formé quelques minutes plus tôt sous le haut dôme noir d'un château en Albanie. L'Homme portait une grande cape verte qui contrastait avec ses yeux brillants et rouges sang. Il portait une longue robe noire et sa capuche était baissé, laissant voir son visage cadavérique et froid. Tous les hommes autour de lui le regardaient avec respect et crainte, mais ils étaient confiants. Le Plan avait marché, ils ne seraient donc pas sanctionnés… Par contre ils pourraient jouir d'un beau spectacle : cinq membres de l'ordre du Phœnix allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre, ainsi que La Femme. Les mangemorts frémissaient littéralement d'impatience en attendant le spectacle qui allait leur être offert…

_         Et soudain, un brouhaha parcourut la foule, et le cercle des mangemorts s'ouvrit comme la mer devant Moïse, et ils laissèrent passer les six hommes et femmes, escortés par une quinzaine de gardien. Le Maître n'avait pas prit de risque… Les gardiens rejoignirent la foule des mangemorts et reformèrent un cercle, encore plus grand autour du petit groupe formé du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des cinq prisonniers. Ceux-ci le défiaient du regard, et se tenaient droits et fiers, malgré la position peu confortable dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Une vielle femme prit alors la parole et regardant Voldemort du haut de sa petite taille mais de son grand courage elle lui dit, en crachant les mots :_

__ Alors, Tom ? Pourquoi nous avoir amenés ici en si charmante compagnie ? Elle avait accentué sur le terme « charmant » comme pour défier l'assemblée qui lui faisait face en souriant, je vois que tu es toujours aussi lâche…    Six contre une cinquantaine ! Je suis très flattée que tu es pensé que nous étions si dangereux et puissants que un seul gardien par personne n'était pas suffisant, mais c'est vrai que tu as raison, nous sommes peut-être en sous-nombre, mais si nous avions nos baguettes, nous pourrions facilement décimer cette assemblée de lâches, de poltrons, de moins que rien sans cervelle…_

_         Elle allait continuer mais Voldemort la fit taire d'un sort, sous le regard amusé des Mangemorts, qui avaient sourcillé en se faisant traiter de lâche et d'imbéciles._

__ Ah ! C'est déjà plus calme depuis que tu as arrêté de parler, Maddy… (il s'arrêta un instant pour que l'assemblée de mangemorts qui avaient ri ait le temps de se taire, et il reprit quand le silence revint dans la salle). Ah, ma petite Maddy ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu… Ce qui m'amuse c'est que tu traite mes valeureux hommes de lâche alors que tu t'es terrée (il avait accentué sur « ma petite Maddy » et « terrée » en la regardant d'un air narquois, mais elle ne lui fit pas le plaisir de sourciller, et elle garda la maîtrise d'elle-même) au Canada depuis quinze ans…Tu pensais que tu avais gagné et que tu avais choisi le bon côté en refusant de me suivre quand je te l'avais demandé, et voilà où ça t'a mené ! Pourtant la qualité première des Serdaigles est l'intelligence normalement, mais il semble que tu n'as pas été doté autant qu'on aurait pu l'espérer chez l'héritière de la belle Rowena… Il eut un rire glacial et regarda Maddy Hansley dans les yeux pour lire dans son esprit, mais celle-ci contre toute attente, rit et lui dit :_

__ Enfin ! J'aurais pensé que depuis le temps tu avais compris que tu ne pourrais jamais lire dans mon esprit ! A ce que je vois tu n'arrives pas à te rendre à l'évidence…J'aurais cru que depuis le temps que tu me connais tu aurais su que tu n'arriverais jamais à savoir mes pensées, même avec du Veritaserum…Tu es d'un… Pathétique !…_

_         Le mot eut l'effet escompté. Voldemort frémit et la regarda avec fureur, mais il fut certainement énervé par le sourire goguenard qu'elle affichait en le regardant dans les yeux avec provocation._

_         Maddy Hansley avait 68 ans, le même âge que le grand Voldemort lui-même, et ils avaient été à Poudlard ensemble…Coïncidence ou pas, Voldemort, qui à l'époque s'appelait Tom Jedusor, était tombé sous son charme et sa grande intelligence. Elle était bien la seule qui pouvait rivaliser avec lui en cours, et bien que ça l'énervait qu'une simple sang-de-bourbe lui fasse concurrence, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle pourrait lui être d'une aide précieuse. Mais il s'était vite heurté au caractère têtu mais invariablement du coté des forces du bien de l'Héritière de Serdaigle. Car il n'avait pas mis longtemps à découvrir qu'elle était l'héritière depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Ca n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui de s'apercevoir que son patronus était un oiseau fier et beau, comme l'aigle de Griffondor. C'était une règle invariable : les héritiers pouvaient se transformer plus facilement que les autres en animagi, et leur animal avait généralement un lien étroit avec l'emblème de leur maison. Or Voldemort était fourchelang, et Maddy était un hibou grand duc. Cela l'avait passablement étonné la première fois qu'il l'avait vu se transformer alors qu'elle se croyait seule dans la volière._

_         Son regard se porta alors sur un homme au physique très caractéristique : Maugrey fol Œil, qui le regardait de son œil normal pendant que son œil magique tournait sur son orbite pour regarder les autres mangemorts._

__ Maugrey ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Je vois que tu t'es bien remis de ton séjour forcé dans ta malle… Tu m'en voies content !_

_Les mangemorts rirent en cœur à la remarque de leur maître avant que celui-ci ne les fasse taire d'un geste de la main. Il se retourna à nouveau vers Maugrey._

__ Je vois que tu utilises correctement ton œil magique… Tu pourrais me remercier, ingrat ! C'est grâce à moi que tu n'as plus qu'un œil normal ! A vrai dire, tu es tellement paranoïaque que j'aurais pensé que tu aurais fait plus attention à tes arrières et à ceux de ton protégé… dire qu'il ne m'a fallut juste « cueilli » Harry Potter alors qu'il était dans la voiture de son oncle, en revenant de Poudlard… Et maintenant, je vous ai, vous ! J'attendis mieux de vous ! Dit-il avec le ton amusé d'un bourreau sadique._

_Voldemort se tourna alors vers un homme grand et droit, qui le regardait avec un mépris non dissimulé. Ses beaux yeux bruns dorés étaient emplis de colère, et il dégageait une force et une puissance qu'on ne se serait pas attendu à voir chez un homme d'habitude paisible._

__ Remus ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu sais, surtout dans ta jeunesse, mais tu n'as pas voulu me rejoindre… dommage, car ta puissance aurait pu nous aider, mais ta « droiture » t'a aveuglé… Dommage car si tu avais suivi le chemin de ton ami Queudver, tu serais certainement maintenant un de mes plus fidèles et proche serviteur._

__ Peter Pettigrow n'est plus mon ami. C'est un traître, et je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il a fait subir à James, Lily, Harry, Sirius et moi. Et mon désir le plus cher est justement de ne jamais lui ressembler et devenir l'esclave d'un homme qui n'hésiterait pas à me sacrifier pour pouvoir ressusciter. Remus Lupin avait employé un ton froid et méprisant et sa voix tremblait sous l'effet de la colère. Il ne jeta même pas un regard dans la direction de Peter qui se tenait quelques mètres derrière son maître, en tenant une un gros globe blanc qui représentait le monde et où des petites taches rouges apparaissaient de temps en temps, avant de disparaître. Peter semblait gêné et n'osait pas regarder non plus son ancien ami._

_         Voldemort continua son tour des prisonniers et son regard s'arrêta au niveau de la chevelure d'un roux caractéristique. Son regard descendit jusqu'au visage de l'homme, et il étudia pendant quelques secondes Arthur Weasley qui se tenait devant lui Arthur n'avait plus rien de l'homme amusant, et gentil qui adorait les moldus et ne pouvait rien refuser à sa femme. En quelques instants il était devenu un homme qu était prêt à mourir avec honneur, et le seul signe de sa peur était qu'il n'arrêtait pas de tourner son alliance autour de son doigt dans un tic. Voldemort s'en aperçut et lui dit, le sourire aux lèvres :_

__ Alors, Weasley, on s'inquiète pour sa nombreuse famille ? Et pour sa chère petite femme ? Toi aussi j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi…Et de ton amour pour les moldus ! dit-il avec un rictus, tu déshonores les sorciers de sang-pur, Weasley ! Et tu paieras ! Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ta femme, en ce moment ! Elle doit s'inquiéter pour son petit mari chéri, dit-il avec une voix   aiguë. Tous les mangemorts tapèrent dans leurs mains et ricanèrent en regardant Arthur Weasley dont les oreilles devenaient de plus en plus rouges._

_         Mais Voldemort continua son tour d'horizon, et il s'arrêta en face d'une femme d'allure sévère dont les yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un chat. Elle se tenait raide et digne, et regarda Voldemort avec aucune lueur de peur dans le regard, mais plutôt avec l'expression qu'elle aurait alors qu'un élève vient de faire du chahut dans son cours._

__ « Professeur » MacGonagall ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Je me souviens très bien de toi. Tu étais en seconde année à Griffondor quand j'étais en septième année… Je me souviens encore du mépris et de la révulsion que tu avais quand tu croisais un Serpentard dans les couloirs. Il n'y avais décidément que pour moi que tu avais du respect. J'imagine que je fait que j'étais préfet devait t'impressionner, et j'étais aussi largement plus intelligent que tu ne le seras jamais…Ca devait t'étonner de la part d'un Serpentard… Mais je vois que tu n'as pas changé, tu regarde toujours les braves qui ont rejoint les forces obscures avec un mépris et une fureur que tu n'essaie même plus de dissimuler… Mais maintenant même moi tu me regardes avec mépris, dit-il avec une fausse déception, ah ! Sombres temps ! Maintenant, même la petite « miss-je-sais-tout », devenue professeur, ne me fais plus confiance !_

_         MacGonagall n'avait pas sourcillé une seule fois, même quand il l'avait appelé avec dérision « professeur », mais son contrôle d'elle-même ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de la répulsion pour le débris d'humain qui se tenait devant elle, « et c'est cet homme qui est la cause de tant de malheur ? Pitoyable… ». Mais Voldemort était le spécialiste de la légimencie, et il lui répondit donc :_

__ Ce n'est pas moi qui a l'air en pitoyable position, Minerva, mais vous six. N'échangeons pas les rôles… dit-il avec un sourire sadique. Mais son sourire se fana aussitôt sur son visage quand il passa au dernier prisonnier._

__ Rogue ! Tu es bien une des dernières personnes que j'aurais pensé qu'elle me trahirait… Mais il est vrai que je n'ai jamais pu connaître tes pensées… Et ce que je considérais comme un atout s'est finalement révélé être un… traître ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait craché le mot avec un dégoût non dissimulé, et tous les mangemorts frémirent et serrèrent les poings en direction du professeur Severus Rogue, qui tenait tête à son ancien maître et le regardait avec défi dans les yeux._

__ Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu aurais rejoint tes anciens ennemis, ceux qui t'avais humilié pendant si longtemps et qui ne t'ont ouvert les bras que quand ils eurent besoin de toi… Tu es tombé bien bas !_

_         Il regarda avec répulsion l'ancien mangemort, et lui envoya le sortilège Doloris. Il le fit durer sous les yeux craintifs de ses mangemorts._

__ Voilà ce qui vous attends si je m'aperçois que vous m'avez trahi…_

_         Il se reconcentra alors vers Maddy Hansley, qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis._

__ J'imagine que vous avez deviné pourquoi je vous ai amené, vous n'êtes pas des idiots, malgré votre naïveté sur le bien et le mal… Je vais donc avoir le plaisir de te tuer, Maddy, mais je garderais les autres en vie quelques jours encore, car j'adore faire durer le plaisir… Je sais que je n'arriverai jamais à t'utiliser, tu as trop d'expérience pour te laisser faire, mais ton héritière n'auras pas ton expérience et la maîtrise de sa puissance comme tu peux l'avoir depuis le temps que tu l'utilises… Je vais donc avoir le plaisir de joindre l'utile à l'agréable… Il ne me manquait plus que le dernier ingrédients et je vais bientôt le découvrir grâce à toi, ma chère vieille Maddy… Tu as une dernière faveur à me demander avant de mourir ?_

__ Oui._

_         La voix ferme et sans réplique avait surpris tout le monde, à commencer par Voldemort, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde._

__ Oui, j'ai encore une dernière chose à dire. Si je meurs, c'est pour préserver le bien, et je protégerais toujours où que j'aille ceux qui te tiendront tête, _Tom_._

_         Voldemort, qui n'avait pas apprécier d'être à nouveau appelé par son prénom, lança alors d'une voix faussement nonchalante :_

__ Avada Kedavra !_

_         Maddy Hansley, qui toute sa vie avait combattu les forces obscures et qui ne s'était jamais abaissé à utiliser une seule fois la magie noire, tomba alors doucement par terre, avec une sorte de grâce post-mortem. Se furent d'abord les genoux qui plièrent avant que reste de son corps tombe par terre. mais un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux grands ouverts devant la mort, avaient une impression indéchiffrable. Mais Voldemort ne regarda pas son ancienne condisciple et se tourna alors vers Queudver qui s'était jusque là fait oublié :_

__maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à regarder sur le détecteur de magie que nous avons « emprunter » au ministère, où va ressusciter la puissance de Maddy… Hansley était une grande sorcière, et le transfert de son héritage ne devrait pas passer inaperçu. Et effectivement, un énorme point rouge apparut sur le globe, et mis plus de temps que les autres à s'éteindre. Voldemort mis le doigt sur l'endroit où le point n'était apparut, et il murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres personnes présentes :_

_« France, 7 impasse des gens perdus, Cordeville… Héléna Manel, j'arrive ! » et il éclata d'un rire glacial. »_

         Un flash vert. Léna se réveilla en sursaut  dans son grand lit. « Ce n'était pas un rêve… J'ai l'impression que c'était vraiment la réalité… Mais c'est impossible ! Les sorciers n'existent pas ! Et il ne suffit pas de marmonner un mot en agitant sa baguette pour tuer quelqu'un… ». Et pourtant ça avait l'air si _réel. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais Léna n'arrivait pas à oublier le frisson de peur qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait entendu cet homme prononcer son nom et son adresse. Elle avait frissonner surtout parce que personne ne disait son adresse comme ça. Pour tout le monde s'était « la maison du pendu », et personne, à part l'employé de la mairie qui avait écrit son nom sur son dossier à sa naissance, ne l'avait jamais appelé __Héléna. Tout le monde l'appelait Léna. Tout court. Pour ne pas confondre avec sa mère, Héléna Kent. _

Sa mère était anglaise et son père mi-espagnol, mi-français, mais elle avait toujours vécu en France. Elle était née dans une petite ville du Nord, et elle parlait couramment l'anglais et l'espagnol, surtout depuis le divorce de ses parents. Ses parents avaient divorcé depuis maintenant cinq ans, et son père avait décidé de rester en France, et il avait acheté la « maison du pendu », alors que sa mère était repartie vivre en Angleterre. Léna voyait sa mère un week-end sur deux, plus la moitié des vacances, ce qui faisait d'elle une habituée des vols « Paris-Londres ». 

Léna n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Son père était un excellent chirurgien, très séduisant, et encore très sportif, qui l'avait toujours comblé de cadeau, et sa mère travaillait au ministère des affaires étrangères, et était très appréciée à son bureau, par son intelligence et son efficacité, mais aussi par sa beauté. Mais justement, le problème venait de là. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Léna avait toujours vu ses parents se disputer. Héléna et Marc avaient tous les deux un fort caractères et étaient très jaloux, mais très volage, ce qui suscitait de nombreuses disputes. Léna avait presque remercié sa grand-mère quand elle avait proposé l'idée du divorce. Ses parents avaient divorcé six mois plus tard.

Léna avait longtemps souffert d'un complexe, car être al fille de deux personnes très séduisantes et unanimement admirées et appréciées est très éprouvant. Elle était souvent comparée à sa mère ou à son père par des amis de la famille, mais c'était rarement à son avantage. « Elle est bien discrète votre petite ! Pas du tout toi au même âge, dis donc ! », « c'est vrai que tu es intelligente à l'école ? La digne fille à ton père : », « on dirait une petite chose, une poupée d'apparence fragile », ou encore « C'est vrai que tu t'es disputée avec ton prof d'anglais" ? Et ta mère ne t'a pas disputée ? Elle est vraiment patiente et une bonne mère… ». Jamais il ne serait venu à l'esprit de Léna que les gens essayaient seulement d'engager la conversation avec elle sur le seul sujet qu'ils avaient en commun : ses parents. Et il ne lui serait jamais venu non plus à l'idée que les gens lui disait ça car ils pensait que la comparer à ses parents lui ferait plaisir. Non, décidément, Léna revendiquait son identité et le fait qu'elle n'était pas une copie de ses parents.

Il faut dire que même si ses parents la surchargeaient de cadeaux, ils étaient rarement présent, sortant souvent le soir, et la laissant avec une nourrice trouvée dans l'annuaire et dont elle ne se souviendrait jamais du nom…

Mais Léna, malgré ce qu'elle disait, avait beaucoup de points communs avec ses parent, bien que ça la vexât quand quelqu'un lui disait. Elle avait quinze ans, et passait sans problème en première, avec tous les honneurs, dans toutes les matières, elle avait beaucoup d'ami, bien qu'elle ne soit au lycée Louis XVIII depuis un an, et qu'elle ait laissé derrière elle tous ses anciens amis, et elle était aussi une des filles les plus appréciée, pour ne pas dire populaire, de son lycée. 

Cela ne veut pas dire que tout le monde l'appréciait, loin de là, car de nombreuses filles la détestait, et beaucoup de garçons la trouvaient snob après qu'elle les ait envoyer balader. Elle était sorti avec Valentin, un mec bien sous tout rapport, pendant trois mois, avant qu'elle le voie entrain d'embrasser celle qu'elle considérait alors comme sa meilleure amie. Cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter le malaise de Léna, qui avait été contente que les vacances arrivent. Surtout que les vacances après la seconde duraient presque trois mois.

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, Léna avait soigneusement éviter de se balader dans le petit village de crainte de rencontrer Valentin et Sophie au détour d'une rue, préférant rester allongée sur une chaise longue à lire des bouquins.

Jusqu'ici, Léna n'avait jamais eu d'apparition paranormale, et elle se considérait comme parfaitement normal et banale. Trop même … C'était donc la première fois qu'elle faisait un rêve aussi bizarre. Elle essaya en vain de se rappeler son rêve, mais plus elle essayait, plus il semblait lui échapper. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était deux magnifiques yeux bruns dorés brillants de colère et de rage contenue. Ils paraissaient, même alors qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de son rêve, étrangement vivant. Trop vivant pensa-t-elle aussitôt. Des yeux pareils ne pouvaient pas exister, aucun homme, aussi beau fut-il, ne pouvait avoir un regard pareil. Et heureusement, car ça lui donnerait beaucoup trop de charme pour le malheur de toutes les malheureuses qui auraient la malchance de croiser son regard . Car même si elle ne se souvenait plus de son rêve, elle savait que ce regard appartenait à un homme. Elle n'avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus.

Léna se recoucha alors, et allait fermer les yeux quand elle sentit un courant d'air frais lui parvenir. Elle aurait pourtant jurer qu'elle avait fermé la fenêtre. Elle se leva et s'aperçut alors avec stupeur que les carreaux des deux fenêtres de sa chambre avaient explosé. Elle s'aperçut aussi rapidement, en ouvrant la porte pour aller à sa salle de bain se jeter de l'eau sur la figure, qu'il n'y avait pas que les carreaux de sa fenêtre qui avaient explosé. Tous les objets en verre étaient en mille morceaux : le cadre où il y avait tous ses anciens amis, le verre du lavabo, la lampe, la vitre de l'armoire à pharmacie, toutes ses boites de CD en plastique, le miroir de la salle de bain… 

Elle s'aperçut aussi très rapidement que le carrelage du sol était également fissuré, comme s'il avait été soumis à une pression inhabituelle…

Léna ressortit de la salle de bain comme une zombie, et alla directement se coucher en essayant de ne pas regarder en direction de la salle de bain et des fenêtre. La dernière chose qu'elle pensa avant de s'endormir fut : « faites que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve… Faites que demain, tout soit à nouveau en ordre… Faites que tout redevienne _normal_… »

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Léna s'aperçut que son deuxième vœu avait été réalisé car tout était en ordre. Personne n'aurait pu savoir que pendant la nuit elle avait cru que tout avait explosé. Léna soupira d'aise, et descendit déjeuner. Mais elle s'aperçut, à ses dépends, que tout n'était pas redevenu normal et que son rêve n'était pas qu'un simple rêve. Car elle avait devant ses yeux cinq des hommes en noir qu'elle avait vu quelques heures plus tôt regarder avec satisfaction cette pauvre vieille femme se faire assassiner… Léna eut un mauvais pressentiment, et recula instinctivement vers la porte qu'elle entendit se fermer toute seule. Elle se passa alors une main sur les yeux, mais quand elle les rouvrit elle ne put que se rendre à l'évidence : les hommes encapuchonnés étaient toujours là et la détaillait du regard avec un air mauvais et un sourire goguenard.

_ Allez, rejoint donc tonton Lucius sans faire d'histoire si tu ne veux pas qu'on devienne _méchant. Car on sait être très méchant, tu sais ? Même avec les jolies filles comme toi…_

Et les quatre mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Léna frissonna et se rapprocha de la porte pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était fermée… Il n'y avait plus aucune issue… A part la fenêtre… Elle s'élança alors vers la fenêtre… mais elle sentit se pieds se dérober sous elle, et elle compris alors que par Dieu savait quel mystère, elle était ligoter. Et elle eut beau bouger dans tous les sens, les liens ne se desserraient pas… Léna préféré ne pas trop réfléchir à comment ça avait pu arriver, mais elle se sentit alors soulevée de terre comme par enchantement, alors qu'un des hommes murmurait :

_ Mobili Corpus.

_ Le maître va être content, on a le dernier _ingrédient _!

C'est à ce moment-là que Léna perdit conscience, trop bouleversée par les derniers événements.

J'espère que vous avez aimé mon premier chapitre ! Pour le titre, ce n'est pour l'instant pas un titre définitif, mais je n'ai as encore écrit assez de chapitre pour trouver un meilleur titre. Mais si vous avez une idée…^_^ 

Et si vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre, reviewez ! Ca fait toujours super plaisir ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre en une après-midi tellement j'étais motivée, et j'en ai mal aux mains ! Et pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic « la prophétie de la flamme verte », je n'écris pas cette fic parce que je n'ai plus d'inspiration, ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 13 devrait arriver Samedi, peut-être même plus tôt si j'ai le temps !

Au prochain chapitre ! et n'oubliez pas le guide ! lol (à traduire en « n'oubliez pas l'auteur ! » ^_^)

Titou Tur Lupin (et oui, je vais bientôt changer de pseudo, car on m'a reproché le fait qu'on ne savait pas quel perso j'aimais le plus. Comme ça, je porte haut les couleurs de mon Maraudeurs préféré j'ai nomme l'irremplaçable Remus Lupin !)


	3. La cérémonie du Temps

**Le quatrième élément :**

**Disclaimer :** rien de tout cela n'est à moi, à part l'intrigue et tout ce que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas dans l'histoire. Et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic (il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Nan, je fais ça juste par plaisir car il n'y a rien de plus agréable que d'écrire une fic, à part peut-être lire une autre fic, ou un des tomes de HP…)

**Auteur :** Titou Tur Lupin (oui, j'ai rajouté le Tur Lupin à la fin de mon pseudo habituel) alias Titou pour les intimes (en fait pour tout le monde, parce que c'est plus court…) et je suis une fille française de 16 ans qui fait S pour la petite biographie…

**Résumé :** c'est que le deuxième chapitre, donc je vais pas vous faire de résumé, lisez plutôt la suite…

**Rappel des personnages :** Pour l'instant il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais je vais quand meme commencer une liste :

_ Léna Manel : moldue qui devient l'héritière de Serdaigle. Elle a 16 ans et a l'age de rentrer en sixième année (Léna n'a AUCUN rapport avec moi, le seul point commun c'est que nous avons 16 ans, et c'est logique puisqu'elle doit avoir le meme age que Harry et les maraudeurs… je ne parle donc pas couramment plusieurs langues, mes parents sont français, et physiquement je ne lui ressemble pas. Et je ne m'appelle pas Léna, j'ai pris un nom au hasard dans le livre des Noms…)

_ Arsène Leblanc : c'est un orphelin de onze ans qui devait entrer à Poudlard cette année. Il est l'héritier d'Helga Pouffsouffle depuis que Cédric Diggory est mort. Pour le nom et le prénom, Arsène est un nom que j'adore, et Leblanc… a un petit rapport avec un auteur que j'adorais il y a quelques années…^_^

_ Maddy Handsley : elle était à Poudlard à Serdaigle en meme temps que Voldemort. Voldemort l'a tué car la prophétie parle de trois enfants à maîtriser (il faut lire ce chapitre pour mieux comprendre…).

         Pour l'instant j'ai inventé que ces trois personnages-là, donc c'est pas trop difficile à retenir ! Et si vous avez des personnages que vous aimeriez faire entrer dans l'histoire, donnez-moi les noms et une description physique, je pourrais les mettre (j'ai toujours du mal à trouver de noms et un physique pour mes perso…^_^)

**Chapitre II :**

**La Cérémonie du Temps**

         Tout était noir. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière l'éblouit et elle les referma aussitôt. Elle essaya de bouger, mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle était ligotée, par ce qui devait être une corde en acier très solide. Elle ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, et s'habitua à la clarté de la pièce. Elle regarda alors ses poignets, mais elle ne vit aucune corde les tenir. Et pourtant elle sentait les cordes sur ses poignets et sur ses chevilles… Les souvenirs lui revinrent alors peu à peu à l'esprit. Non, elle devait être folle, l'homme n'avait pas pu la faire voler… C'était impossible ! Elle avait du rêver ! Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit alors : «et tu es peut-être aussi entrain de rêver que tu es prisonnière… Sois donc un petit peu logique ! ». Léna ferma les yeux deux secondes et les rouvrit en espérant qu'elle allait se réveiller, mais bien entendu, elle se retrouva encore dans la même position. Elle s'aperçut par contre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle vit un garçon brun de son âge qui était à l'opposé d'elle, et dans un autre coin se tenait un garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui bougeait légèrement et avait l'air de se réveiller. Léna essaya de parler mais le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un horrible gargouillement. Elle réessaya et obtenu des résultats plus concluant :

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Et où sommes-nous ? Que faisons-nous ici, et… pleins de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais elle fut interrompue par deux exclamations poussées par les deux garçons qui étaient dans la même pièce qu'elle :

_ What ? What have you said ? (Désolé pour mon anglais, j'arrive plus facilement à le lire qu'à l'écrire…^_^) dit le jeune brun qui écarquilla les yeux dans sa direction. Léna eut juste le temps d'apprécier leur belle couleur verte et de remarquer que son compagnon d'infortune était particulièrement charmant, et intéressant, avant que le deuxième garçon dise :

_ Qué ? Qué has diciendo ? Eres francesa ? (encore désolé pour les fautes s'il y en a…)

_ Oh la la ! eut juste le temps de dire Léna en s'apercevant que de toute évidence aucun ne parlait la même langue. Heureusement (et elle remercia intérieurement ses parents d'avoir eut la patience de lui avoir donné des cours de langues depuis qu'elle était petite…) elle arrivait à se débrouiller en anglais et en espagnol … il y avait bien un léger accent, mais elle arrivait à se faire comprendre parfaitement.

         Léna s'aperçut vite que le petit garçon ne parlait que l'espagnol, mais heureusement pour elle, il parlait la castillan, ce qui facilitait l'échange. Et l'adolescent était anglais et ne parlait que l'Anglais… En son fort intérieur, Léna trouva très dommage qu'à 16 ans on ne connaisse qu'une langue, mais elle ne s'attarda pas là-dessus.

         Au début Léna, qui venait de se réveiller, eut du mal à comprendre tout ce que ses interlocuteurs disaient car ils parlaient vite et précipitamment, comme s'ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis des années. Mais au bout de quelques minutes de mal de tête elle réussit à suivre le rythme de ses interlocuteurs. Elle apprit ainsi que le jeune brun avait effectivement 16 ans, comme elle, bien qu'il dégagea une impression de maturité peu commune, et il s'appelait Harry Potter (nan, c'est pô vrai ? ! ?). Il sembla assez étonné quand elle lui dit son nom et qu'elle était enchantée, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise autre chose. Il lui demanda alors si elle était moldue, et en voyant son air étonné il lui sourit et lui dit qu'il lui expliquerait après. Elle appris ensuite que le deuxième garçon s'appelait Arsène Leblanc et était espagnol. Il avait onze ans et vivait dans un orphelinat depuis sa naissance, sa mère l'ayant abandonné après l'accouchement. Léna se sentit désolé pour lui et pour Harry, qui lui avait dit qu'il était orphelin. Arsène commença alors à leur demander, au plus grand étonnement de Léna, mais visiblement pas à celui de Harry, s'ils étaient sorciers, et il leur dit qu'il était lui—même un sorcier, comme il l'avait appris paraît-il deux semaines auparavant, juste avant de se faire enlever.

         Léna regarda alors sur sa montre quel jour il était, et elle sursauta quand elle vit qu'ils étaient déjà le 15 août. Ca faisait donc plusieurs jours qu'elle avait été kidnappée. Elle demanda alors aux deux garçons depuis combien de temps ils étaient là. Arsène était là depuis près de deux semaines, le lendemain où il avait appris qu'il était sorcier, et Harry était là depuis le premier juillet. Harry devant l'air étonné de Léna qui ne comprenait plus rien, commença à lui expliquer ce qu'était les sorciers. Au début, Léna n'y croyait pas, mais elle dut vite se rendre à l'évidence, malgré ce que son cerveau lui disait : la magie existait. A vrai dire là journée passa très vite. Deux hommes habillés en noirs comme ceux qui l'avaient enlevée, leur apportèrent de la nourriture une heure plus tard, et en fin de journée, mais Léna ne s'ennuya pas une seule seconde. En effet, Harry lui expliqua toute la journée le fonctionnement du monde magique, et il lui raconta aussi ses cinq années palpitantes à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait, et même plus, il lui parla de ses amis, de ses professeurs, et Léna passa du rire aux larmes en écoutant Harry parler. Elle lui parla ensuite d'elle, de son école moldue, et de ses parents, ses amis… de tout et de rien, mais il n'y eut pas un seul blanc dans la conversation. Au début, Léna essayait de traduire pour Arsène, qu'elle avait pris en affection, mais il était visiblement fatigué, et il s'endormit rapidement.

         En fait, Harry avait été capturé en revenant du Poudlard-Express. Son oncle avait été soumis au sortilège de l'imperium par quelqu'un qui avait transplané à l'intérieur de la voiture pendant qu'ils attendaient à un feu rouge. Le mangemort avait un portoloin avec lui et il l'avait pris avec Harry qui avait été ligoté. Quand il s'était sentit aspiré par le portoloin, Harry avait juste eut le temps de voir un autre mangemort arriver et lancer le sortilège Doloris sur Pétunia en riant d'un air dément. En disant cela, une ombre de tristesse passa dans ses beaux yeux verts :

_ Je les détestais, mais je n'ai jamais voulu qu'ils souffrent. J'aurais aimé qu'ils me comprennent mieux, mais je n'ai jamais espéré que pour cela ils doivent subir ce que j'ai subi. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, et je préfère ne pas le savoir… C'était mon unique famille restante, malgré tout le mal que j'ai pu penser d'eux.

_ Je comprends… J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas fait de mal à mon père… Il n'était pas là quand je suis descendu, mais il était de garde. J'espère qu'il était à l'hôpital… Je ne peux qu'espérer de toute façon ! Car je ne pense pas que les mangemorts auront l'amabilité de me renseigner !

_ Je ne pense pas non plus ! 

_ Mais nous sommes les seuls à être prisonniers ici ? Demanda-t-elle. Elle lui raconta alors son rêve, et Harry eut un air inquiet :

_ Tu as rêvé de la scène ? Car elle s'est effectivement passé comme ça. Je n'étais pas présent, mais un des mangemorts en a parlé… Tu as vu la scène du point de vue de qui, Léna ? C'est très important ?

_ Et bien, en fait, je la voyais d'un air extérieur, mais j'avais l'impression de faire partie de l'esprit de Maddy  Handsley… Je sais c'est idiot, mais j'avais cette impression. Elle vit Harry pousser un soupir de soulagement.

_ Ca me rassure, alors ! Je n'aurais pas aimé que tu aies un lien toi aussi avec Voldemort !  Et pour t'expliquer mieux, Maugrey Fol Œil, le professeur MacGonagall, le professeur Lupin, le professeur Rogue et Arthur Weasley ont été capturé alors qu'ils allaient escorter Maddy Hansley.  La vraie Maddy avait été enlevée dans l'avion, et remplacée par Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait pris du Polynectar. Elle les a tous stupéfixiés quand ils étaient dans la voiture… Alors que Maugrey Fol Oeil est un vrai paranoïaque, il n'a même pas réussi à percer la supercherie de Bellatrix. Il a pris ça comme une offense personnelle à ce que j'ai pu voir quand ils l'ont emmené dans un cachot…

_ Pourquoi ils ne sont pas dans notre cachot ? S'ils y mettent trois personnes, ils peuvent aussi en mettre 8 ?

_ Ils ne sont pas fous ! Ils pensaient que tu ne parlais pas l'Anglais, et si ça avait été le cas nous n'aurions pas pu dialoguer ! Et même en parlant, nous ne pouvons pas nous échapper, alors que si tu mets cinq membres de l'Ordre dans une même pièce avec trois adolescents, ils finiront par mettre au point quelque chose… C'est pourquoi les adultes sont tous dans des pièces différentes …

_ C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle là…

         Le lendemain, en revanche, ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler que déjà six mangemorts venaient les chercher.

_ Allez ! Debout bande de morveux ! Il faut que vous soyez en forme pour rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

_ Oh ! Mais que vois-je ! Le petit Potter s'est fait une amie ? Dit une femme avec une fausse voix de bébé, quand elle s'aperçut que Harry et Léna s'étaient rapproché pour parler. 

         Harry eut une moue de dégoût en la voyant, et en voyant la tension dans ses yeux, Léna devina sans peine que s'il n'avait pas été ligoté il aurait sauté à la gorge de la mangemort. Bellatrix Lestrange s'en aperçut et elle s'en amusa en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune sorcier et en lui disant d'une voix faussement émue avant d'éclater d'un rire dément :

_ Alors, il te manque mon jeune et idiot de cousin ? Quelle triste fin pour lui quand même… Mourir si jeune…

         Léna devina tout de suite à quoi elle faisait allusion, Harry lui ayant expliqué la veille ce qui s'était passé au département des Mystères. Elle ressentit alors une haine indescriptible pour cette femme si cruelle. Elle ne réussit qu'avec peine à se contrôler.

Les mangemorts les amenèrent alors dans une immense Salle que Léna reconnut sans difficulté pour être celle qu'elle avait vue en rêve. Ce souvenir ne la réconforta guère mais elle ne le montra pas et marcha le plus dignement qu'elle pouvait vers le milieu du cercle de mangemort. Quand elle croisa le regard de Voldemort, elle essaya de ne pas ciller, mais ce fut difficile, et alors que des images commençaient à défiler dans sa tête, une voix de femme lui parla : « Empêche-lui de savoir ce que tu penses ! Referme ton esprit ! Bloque le passage ! Ce n"est qu"une question de volonté ! ». C'était la voix de Maddy, Léna le sut, et sans réfléchir elle essaya de bloquer son esprit, de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à « vous ne saurez rien de plus de moi ». Cela dut marcher car les images de son enfance cessèrent de défiler devant ses yeux, et elle recommença à pouvoir réfléchir correctement. La première chose à laquelle elle pensa, c'était pourquoi elle avait entendu la voix de Maddy. Aussitôt la réponse lui apparut dans la tête : « Parce que je suis ton ange gardien face à Tom, petite Léna… Il ne doit surtout pas pouvoir lire dans ton esprit. Montre-lui que tu es forte et que tu es la digne héritière d"Helga ». Héritière de quoi ? pensa immédiatement Léna, mais elle ne put penser davantage car une voix froide commença à parler :

_ Je vois que tu sais mieux bloquer ton esprit que ton ami Harry, petite sang-de-bourbe… Tu te rends compte de ça Potter ? Se faire doubler par quelqu'un qui ne sait rien de la magie ? Vraiment pitoyable… Tu es bien le digne héritier de cet imbécile de Griffondor… Alors que toi, Léna… dit-il en se retournant vers elle doucement, toi, tu as du potentiel. Tu es une moldue, mais justement, tu n'as jamais été éduquée avec des idées arrêtées sur le pouvoir… Je peux faire quelque chose de toi, tu sais ? Je peux te donner la puissance, la connaissance, tout ce dont tu pourrais rêver…

         Léna n'eut pas besoin d'écouter la petite voix de Maddy pour savoir quoi faire. C'était tellement absurde, surtout après ce que Harry lui avait raconté ! Et elle commença à rire. Son rire, au départ moqueur devint rapidement un fou rire incontrôlable et nerveux. Le genre de fous rire qui n'arrive jamais au bon endroit ni au bon moment… Elle essaya bien de se calmer, mais elle n'en pouvait plus, et en s'imaginant la tête que devaient faire les mangemorts, elle repartit de plus belle. Et comme elle riait, elle ne put pas se préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Et même si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas pu se préparer à une telle souffrance. Au moment où Voldemort d'un ton furieux, lui lança le Doloris, la seule chose à laquelle elle put penser fut la douleur. Une douleur telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressenti de pareil. Elle ne pensait  pas qu'il fut possible de souffrir autant… Pourtant elle avait déjà connu la douleur. Elle s'était une fois ouverte l'arrière du crâne dans la maison de campagne de ses parents, et son  père avait du la recoudre sur-le-champ et sans anesthésie… Et bien la douleur qu'elle avait alors ressentie lui sembla ridiculement petite. Et puis, tout aussi brusquement que la douleur avait commencé, elle cessa. Léna ne sentait plus ses jambes, et tout son corps était parcourut de frissons. Elle se releva avec peine et son envie de rire avait complètement disparue. Elle redressa fièrement la tête sous les rires moqueurs des mangemorts rassemblés, pendant que Voldemort la regardait d'un air victorieux :

_ Alors, toujours envie de rire, Héléna ? Tu ferais mieux de te joindre à moi pendant qu'il est encore temps…

_ Jamais.

         Le mot claqua dans le silence. Elle avait osé couper la parole à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! Mais Voldemort ne sembla pas s'en soucier et il se tournant alors vers  Queudver, qui était resté pour l'instant prudemment en retrait. Il tenait dans les mains une immense plume de phœnix, d'une belle couleur rouge et dorée. Il avait aussi une coupelle et un parchemin jauni par le temps.

_ Viens donc par ici, Queudver, tu n'as pas à avoir peur ! 

         Il se tourna alors vers dix mangemorts et leur dit :

_ Allez donc chercher mes chers invités.

         Quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq membres de l'Ordre que Léna avait vu en rêve arrivèrent.

Quand elle les vit, elle eut de la compassion pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas du être bien nourri car leurs visages étaient pales et creusés par la fatigue… Mais ils avaient toujours le regard déterminé, et ils ne donnèrent pas à Voldemort le plaisir de les voir abattus. Quand elle vit les cinq adultes qui se tenaient là, droits et fiers alors qu'ils étaient sur de ne jamais pouvoir s'en sortir, Léna sentit de la fierté d'être de leur côté, de ne pas être du côté de cette Bellatrix, si cruelle et si folle, ou de ce Queudver si lâche. Elle sut que même si Voldemort gagnait cette guerre, elle s'était mis du côté des gagnant. Tant qu'il y aurait des résistants comme l'Ordre, il y aurait de l'espoir. C'est cette pensée qui la réconforta tandis Voldemort regardaient d'un air satisfait les membres de l'Ordre venir à lui.

_ Content de vous revoir. Par contre je m'aperçois qu'une semaine de traitement spécial commence à faire effet… Vous paraissez facilement dix ans de plus…

         Léna préféra ne pas penser à ce que devait être le traitement spécial que Voldemort leur avait infligé, mais elle ne put que s'apercevoir que les adultes avaient maintenant beaucoup plus de cheveux blancs qu'une semaine auparavant, dans son rêve. Quand elle pensa qu'en une seule semaine ils aient pu vieillir autant, elle eut un élan de compassion pour eux. Ils ne méritaient pas ça !

_ Avancez, mais avancez, n'ayez pas peur de moi ! Par contre n'entrez pas dans le cercle ! Seuls mes petits invités ont l'honneur de pouvoir y entrer.

         Léna regarda par terre, et s'aperçut qu'un cercle avait été dessiné sur le sol autour d'eux, de Voldemort et de Queudver . C'était un cercle vert pâle qui semblait rayonné d'une lumière froide… Cette vue la fit frémir, bien qu'elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Mais Voldemort continua :

_ Je voudrais faire les présentation, car je vois que certains de mes « invités » ne se connaissent pas encore. Je vous présente Héléna Manel, l'héritière de Handsley, et donc de Serdaigle, Arsène Leblanc, l'héritier de Cédric Diggory, et donc de Pouffsouffle, Harry Potter, que tout le monde connaît, l'héritier de son père et donc de Griffondor, moi, l'héritier de Serpentard, mais je pense qu'ici tout le monde me connaît (cette phrase fut suivie d'un frémissement de rire chez les Mangemorts). Et maintenant les cinq membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, dirigés par cet amoureux des moldus, avec MacGonagall, Lupin, Weasley, Maugrey et… Rogue. Le traître.

_ Chacun ses opinions, mais je dirais que le traître ici, c'est sans contexte Pettigrow… dit une voix douce et calme, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. 

         Léna regarda dans la direction de la voix et vit l'homme aux yeux bruns dorés qu'elle avait vus en rêve : Remus Lupin. Ses yeux exprimaient la lassitude et la tristesse, mais aussi la détermination. Il capta son regard et lui sourit pour la réconforter. Elle croisa le regard de MacGonagall qui exprimait une détermination farouche, mais qui s'adoucit quand elle croisa le regard de Léna. Léna n'eut pas le temps de regarder plus précisément les autres membres de l'Ordre, car Voldemort, qui avait semblé ne pas entendre la remarque de Lupin.

_ Si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour que vous ayez le temps de regretter de ne pas vous être joint à moi tant qu'il en était encore temps… Pour que vous puissiez admirer une dernière fois l'étendue de mes pouvoirs ! Mais j'aimerais d'abord vous dire toutes les démarches que j'ai du faire pour pouvoir réunir les trois autres héritiers… A vrai dire, le plus facile à trouver fut sans aucun doute Harry. Je savais depuis longtemps qu'il était l'héritier de Griffondor. Ma bêtise a peut-être été de tuer son père et sa mère avant lui, car il a ainsi put bénéficier de la protection de sa mère et du pouvoir de son père et de Griffondor… Mais le mal est réparé puisque notre cher ami est présent avec nous aujourd'hui…(il y eut quelques rires de mangemorts dans la salle, mais qui s'éteignirent vite). J'ai ensuite du soumettre à l'imperium un élève de première année, qui est allé prendre pour moi le globe et le parchemin de recensement magique. Sur le globe apparaissent en rouge toutes les forces de magie, et sur le parchemin sont notés les noms de toutes les personnes anglaises qui ont eu un aperçu incontrôlé de leur pouvoir magique. C'est grâce à cette feuille que Poudlard sait qui doit venir à Poudlard chaque année. J'ai donc modifié la liste pour qu'elle me donne à l'étendue mondiale toutes les démonstrations importantes de magie dans l'heure qui avait suivi la mort de Cédric. D'ailleurs si j'avais su qu'il était un héritier je ne l'aurais pas tué, ça m'aurait évité d'aller jusqu'en Espagne chercher son héritier… Heureusement, comme je l'avais espéré, quand Arsène Leblanc a reçu les pouvoirs magique, ça n'était pas passé inaperçu : l'infirmerie de son orphelinat où il était en consultation a complètement brûler… Mes fidèles mangemorts sont donc aller sauver Arsène. Car pour moi l'enlever de son orphelinat c'était lui rendre un service. J'ai été dans un orphelinat et j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir en sortir… Et puis, il y a une semaine, nous vous avons capturé ainsi que Maddy. Maddy n'était plus une enfant, elle n'aurait pas pu m'être utile, je me suis donc résolu à la tuer, et j'ai regardé sur le globe où allait réapparaître la puissance magique de Rowena Serdaigle… Les transferts de pouvoir des Quatre Grands de Poudlard ne passent jamais inaperçu sur le globe… Et cette fois-ci n'a pas fait exception… Et maintenant, nous sommes enfin tous réunis ! Prêt à utiliser _la Prophétie du Temps…_

         Léna lança un regard intrigué à Harry mais il semblait aussi étonné qu'elle, si ce n'est plus. Léna regarda alors les adultes prisonniers et elle s'aperçut que trois d'entre eux savaient très bien de quoi Voldemort parlait. Lupin, Rogue et Maugrey essayèrent de cacher leur stupéfaction et leur inquiétude, mais trop tard. Voldemort les regarda tour à tour dans les yeux et regarda ensuite plus précisément dans les yeux de Maugrey.

_ Je ne peux malheureusement pas lire dans ton esprit Lupin, la lycanthropie (Léna regarda d'un air étonné Harry qui lui fit un signe rassurant. En effet le garçon ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi son père était devenu un animagus, car il ne voulait pas trahir le secret de son ancien prof…) a cet avantage-là, et Rogue connaît bien l'Occlumentie. Et ton œil magique ne me permet pas de savoir à quoi tu penses Maugrey… C'est dommage, je ne peux pas savoir jusqu'à quel point vous connaissez la Prophétie du Temps… Mais comme vous avez fait tous les trois des études poussées dans les défenses contre les forces du mal, je pense que vous la connaissez bien…

         Voldemort s'arrêta de parler et se retourna vers Queudver :

_ Tu as bien la prophétie avec toi ? C'est parfait ! Et bien lis-la pour que nos amis qui ne la connaîtraient pas puissent savoir de quoi parle l'une des premières prophétie qui fut écrite au temps où Poudlard fut créé…

         La voix de Queudver s'éleva alors dans le silence de la salle où tout le monde s'était tu :

_Quand les Quatre Grands Héritiers_

_Seront à nouveaux retrouvés,_

_Quand le serviteur lié à l'un de manière irréversible_

_Voudra le rendre invincible,_

_Quand une ligne de Temps_

_Sera tracée dans leur sang,_

_Les Quatre Grands_

_Pourront choisir_

_Entre changer le Temps_

_Ou voir leur Avenir_

_Mais on ne dompte pas le Temps_

_Comme on maîtrise trois enfants_

_Et leur date d'arrivée_

_Sera seulement choisie_

_Dans le Futur ou le Passé_

         Quand Queudver eut fini de lire le vieux parchemin, toute la seule se tut quelques secondes.

_  Je vois que peu de gens avaient eu l'honneur de pouvoir entendre cette prophétie…

_ Je l'avais déjà entendu, et je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez utilisé ce texte, désolé de vous décevoir, mais une prophétie ne donne jamais toutes les informations… Vous devez le savoir mieux qu'un autre, non ? demanda Rogue d'une voix sèche.

_ Oui, j'en sais quelque chose qu'une prophétie ne donne pas tous les éléments mais seulement des indices, mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que mon passage par le département des Mystères n'a pas été vain puisque même si la Prophétie qui me liait à Harry Potter a été détruite (à cet instant il eut un rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon), j'ai pu découvrir cette prophétie, et toutes les recherches qui ont été faites par les langues-de-plomb à son sujet. Or cette Prophétie est si vieille que toutes les recherches ont été faites. J'ai retrouvé dans les Archives du Destin, dans le Département des Mystères, des documents très intéressant, notamment un texte écrit par Rowena Serdaigle en personne. C'est un texte d'une centaine de rouleaux de parchemin, mais pour résumer, cela indique que la date où arriveront les Héritiers sera forcément choisie à un moment où au moins deux des cinq personnes présentes (les Quatre et le Serviteur) seront déjà ou encore en vie. Et ces deux personnes verront leurs puissances passées et futures s'additionner… Or je ne suis plus invincible, même si je peux vaincre Potter puisque j'ai le sang de sa mère… Alors qu'avant j'étais invincible. C'est donc un Voldemort invincible et surpuissant qui renaîtra à nouveau… Vous avez eu tort de me sous-estimer, Lupin, Rogue et compagnie…

         Il partit d'un rire dément et glacial, être même ses mangemorts n'osèrent rire avec lui tellement ils avaient peur de ce rire aigu et froid. Léna se sentit frémir jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Ce rire n'avait rien d'humain comme la personne qu'elle voyait. Tout, de ses yeux rouge-sang jusqu'à son visage verdâtre, de son nez qui n'en était pas un à la fente qui lui servait de bouche, lui inspiraient de la crainte, du mépris et de l'aversion.

_ Bon, maintenant que je vois que je vous ai convaincu, je pe,nse que la Cérémonie peut commencer… Malefoy, vous avez la baguette de Mister Potter ? Merci.

         Il prit alors la baguette de Harry alors que celui-ci grognait dans sa future barbe « ne touche pas à ma baguette, toi » ! » en lui jetant un regard dégoûté. Voldemort prit alors sa baguette et l'approcha de celle de Harry. Quand les deux baguettes se touchèrent, un fil vert et or apparut entre elles. Queudver approcha alors doucement la plume rouge de Phœnix qu'il avait gardé à la main depuis le début de la Cérémonie et toucha du bout de la pointe le fil vert. Le fil vert sembla alors se concentrer autour de la plume, et bientôt celle-ci passa du rouge à une magnifique et étincelante couleur dorée. Toutes les personnes assistants à la scène ne purent détacher qu'avec difficulté leur regard de la source de lumière et de Magie. Car Léna vit à ce moment-là tous ses derniers doutes sur le monde magique s'envoler. Cette lumière, cet aura de puissance était La Magie. Ca ne pouvait qu'être magique. Jamais des moldus n'auraient pu créer quelque chose d'aussi pur et d'aussi beau. Mais Léna du retourner à la réalité comme toutes les autres personnes dans la salle.

         Queudver entailla alors l'avant-bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec la pointe la plume et il fit couler le sang dans la coupelle. Il fit de même avec Arsène, Harry et Léna. Il traça alors sur le sol, juste sur le cercle de lumière verte autour duquel tous les mangemorts et les prisonniers étaient encerclés, une ligne dorée avec la plume de Phœnix. C'est comme si un peu de la lumière qui irradiait de la plume était transvasée sur le sol. Queudver prit alors la coupelle de sang et laissa couler doucement le sang tout le long du cercle. Quand il eut ainsi terminé son tour et versé la dernière goutte de sang, les couleurs or, vert et rouge se confondirent pour ne plus former qu'une seule source de lumière blanche. Et d'immense fil apparurent du cercle pour former un dôme au-dessus de Voldemort, Queudver, Harry, Léna et Arsène, qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui était entrain de se passer. Harry avait déjà vu un phénomène semblable lors de la finale du Tournoi des Trois Sorcier, mais jamais il n'aurait pu s'attendre à un tel aura de magie. Il était sur qu'au même instant sur le Globe magique était apparut une énorme tache rouge d'une rare intensité… Mais à la différence de la fois où il y avait eu le priori Incantatem et où il avait entendu une douce musique de Phœnix, il régnait ici un silence troublant. Dans ce grand dôme blanc éblouissant et silencieux où l'on avait l'impression d'être dans une dimension parallèle, m^me Voldemort était impressionné… Mais il sembla se réveiller, et il demanda alors à Queudver de continuer la procédure. Celui-ci dit alors :

_ Les Quatre sont à nouveaux réunis, moi le Serviteur, veut donner à mon maître l'invincibilité et la gloire éternelle, et la ligne de temps a été dessinée. Et aujourd'hui le passage de l'espace et du Temps sera ouvert vers le Passé.

         Harry avait déjà expérimenté plusieurs moyens de transports sorciers, comme la poudre de cheminette, le magicobus ou le portoloin, mais jamais il n'avait sentit ça. Peut-être parce que cette fois il ne se déplaçait pas seulement dans l'espace mais dans le Temps. La lumière s'accentua  et tout aussi brusquement diminua. C'était comme si ça avait duré des années, ou comme si ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas compter puisque le Temps n'avait pas passé mais reculer… C'était une très bizarre sensation au creux de l'estomac, et Léna préféra ne pas se poser trop de questions, pour réussir à garder sa santé mentale à peu près intacte.

         Et soudainement, le dôme devint transparent, et une large ouverture apparut derrière Arsène. Voldemort eut un sourire triomphant, et Léna regarda où ils étaient arrivé. Elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit, mais Harry oui  et il lui dit :

_ Le chemin de Traverse ! Nous sommes au chemin de Traverse ! Et regarde il y a une attaque de Voldemort en ce moment même !

         Léna regarda dans la direction qu'il pointait du doigt et tressaillit. En effet Voldemort était entrain de faire souffrir avec le Doloris un des passants pendant que des hommes et des femmes criaient et partaient dans tous les sens. Et Léna aperçut alors, à deux mètre du dôme, un group composé de quatre jeunes garçons d'environ son âge qui essayaient de se cacher de Voldemort. Trois des garçons étaient grands et forts et réussissaient à peu près à garder le contrôle de leurs émotions, mais le troisième, plus petit et plus frêle, tremblait comme une feuille, en essayant de se cacher derrière les trois autres. Ce garçon, c'était Peter Pettigrow.

         Léna eut un sursaut de dégoût en le voyant, surtout quand elle réalisa que le garçon qui protégeait Queudver a droite n'était autre que Remus Lupin. Harry s'en aperçut aussi et eut un sursaut. Il venait de reconnaître celui qui deviendrait son père et son parrain !

Mais ils  n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Les évènements à partir de là furent rapides et bousculés, et sur le coup, Léna, Arsène et Harry ne comprirent rein à ce qui se passait. Et ce qui se passa ne devait pas être prévu.

         Voldemort voulut sortir par 'l'ouverture. il réussit d'ailleurs bien à sortir, ainsi que Peter et les trois jeunes sorciers, mais c'est là que Léna perdit le cours de s évènements. En effet, le jeune Peter Pettigrow qui était caché derrière ses amis s'envola alors vers le Queudver adulte. Les deux corps se confondirent pour ne plus former qu'un seul homme d'une quarantaine d'année mais qui semblait plus en forme que l'ancienne version adulte de Queudver. La même chose se produisit pour Voldemort  qui devint comme il aurait du être si Harry ne l'avait pas défait. Voldemort eut un rictus triomphant et se tourna vers Harry. Il lui lança l'Avada Kedavra. Mais le trait vert ne tua pas Harry. Il l'enveloppa de lumière, et Queudver et Voldemort disparurent. En une seconde il ne restait d'eux que deux corps sans vie étendu à deux mètre de là où s'élevait le dôme une minute auparavant. Harry lui-même ne comprit rien de ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux, car au meme moment il agrippa sa cicatrice et s'évanouit.

Alors ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée sur ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Explications au prochain chapitre ! Car il y a une explication logique à tout ça ! Et oui ! Et si vous la trouvez, bravo ! Tous les éléments de la réponse ont déjà été donnés, soient dans les cinq tomes de HP, soit dans ma fic… mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'explique tout dans mon prochain chapitre ! Et dans le prochain chapitre apparaîtront aussi enfin les Maraudeurs ! Et oui ! Enfin ! lol.

         Bon, je sais que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de combien recevoir des reviews réconforte un auteur et lui permet d'écrire mieux et plus vite (comme j'update à peu près chaque semaine un nouveau chapitre de chaque fic, le fait que je reçoive des reviews me fait faire des chapitres plus longs et de meilleurs qualité…^_^), mais je vous le demande quand même : donnez un avis, bon ou mauvais, en appuyant sur « submit review » ! Y a rien de tel pour aider une fic à être mieux ! Tous les auteurs vous le diront ! Mais bon, je ne suis pas sadique, donc de toute façon j'écrirais quand même la suite, je ne fais pas partie des auteurs qui ne postent que quand ils ont un quota de reviews…

Les réponses aux reviews :

_Pug de Crydee : ça me fait plaisir que tu aies eu la curiosité de lirema deuxième fic ! et merci pour les compliment ! pour les membres de l'ordre je t'avais répondu et tu devrais avoir eu la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! Et Léna n'était pas une sorcière, elle est une sorcière depuis que Maddy Handsley est morte… Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

_ Didie.m : merc pour ton petit encouragement, ça fait plaisir ! Voilà la suite !

___Sion : voilà la suite ! tu vas pouvoir te faire un peu plus une idée ! Encor qu'il reste des points à éclaircir…^_^. Mais le prochain chapitre devrait venir bientôt, j'update régulièrement (toutes les semaines en général…)

_ Bibi :Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu ! meme s'il y a encore certain points dans l'ombre…^_^.

         Bon, comme j'ai bien blablaté et tout, je vais vous laisser en paix, et au prochain chapitre !

Titou ^_^


	4. Explications

**_Le quatrième élément :_**

**__**

**__**

**_Disclaimer :_**_ rien de tout cela n'est à moi, à part l'intrigue et tout ce que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas dans l'histoire. Et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic (il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Nan, je fais ça juste par plaisir car il n'y a rien de plus agréable que d'écrire une fic, à part peut-être lire une autre fic, ou un des tomes de HP…)_

**_Auteur :_**_ Titou Tur Lupin (oui, j'ai rajouté le Tur Lupin à la fin de mon pseudo habituel) alias Titou pour les intimes (en fait pour tout le monde, parce que c'est plus court…) et je suis une fille française de 16 ans qui fait S pour la petite biographie…donc les fautes d'orthographes ne sont pas mon soucis premiers, même si je corrige tous mes chapitres et que j'essaie d'avoir une grammaire correcte…^_^ Vous pouvez aussi me croiser sous le pseudo Titou Moony…Mais c'est plus rare, je préfère titou tout court (une vrai paresseuse je vous dit !^_^)_

**_Résumé : _**_Léna, jeune moldue de 16 ans devenue sorcière et héritière de Rowena Serdaigle, Arsène, l'héritier de Helga Pouffsouffle, et Harry Potter, l'héritier de Griffondor retournent dans le futur avec Voldemort, l'héritier de Serpentard et Queudver… Mais Queudver et Voldemort disparaissent quand ils arrivent en 1975… Explications dans ce chapitre ! Ainsi qu'une présentation des personnages… mais d'autres persos apparaîtront dans le fil du récit…^_^_

**_Rappel des personnages :_**_ Pour l'instant il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais je vais quand meme commencer une liste :_

__ **Léna Manel** : moldue qui devient l'héritière de Serdaigle. Elle a 16 ans et a l'age de rentrer en sixième année (Léna n'a AUCUN rapport avec moi, le seul point commun c'est que nous avons 16 ans, et c'est logique puisqu'elle doit avoir le meme age que Harry et les maraudeurs… je ne parle donc pas couramment plusieurs langues, mes parents sont français, et physiquement je ne lui ressemble pas. Et je ne m'appelle pas Léna, j'ai pris un nom au hasard dans le livre des Noms…)_

__ **Arsène Leblanc : **c'est un orphelin de onze ans qui devait entrer à Poudlard cette année. Il est l'héritier d'Helga Pouffsouffle depuis que Cédric Diggory est mort. Pour le nom et le prénom, Arsène est un nom que j'adore, et Leblanc… a un petit rapport avec un auteur que j'adorais il y a quelques années…^_^_

__ **Maddy Handsley :** ancienne condisciple de Tom Jedusor quand il était à Poudlard, et héritière de Serdaigle. Quand elle est assassinée par Voldemort elle devient l'ange gardien de Léna, son héritière (mais pas sa descendante, à part chez les Serpentard, l'héritage de Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle et Griffondor ne se fait pas forcément par la descendance…). Personnage secondaire de l'histoire._

         Pour l'instant j'ai inventé que ces personnages-là, donc c'est pas trop difficile à retenir ! Et si vous avez des personnages que vous aimeriez faire entrer dans l'histoire, donnez-moi les noms et une description physique, je pourrais les mettre (j'ai toujours du mal à trouver de noms et un physique pour mes perso…^_^)

**_Chapitre III :_**

**_Explications_**

         Quand Léna ouvrit légèrement les yeux, elle aperçut une dizaine d'yeux qui la fixait avec inquiétude, mais tout était encore flou. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien tout ce qui se disait autour d'elle et elle essaya de se rappeler doucement ce qui s'était passé :

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ils venaient d'où ? Ce ne sont que des enfants et le plus jeunes n'a pas plus de douze ans, ils n'auraient pas pu transplaner… cria d'une voix hystérique une femme à la voix particulièrement aiguë qui lui perça les tympans.

_ Ils sont arrivés dans une bulle, avec deux adultes, et ensuite les deux adultes ont disparu et Peter aussi. Et à ce que j'ai pu voir, Voldemort a disparu en même temps, mais j'étais bien trop occupé à les regarder pour faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de nous… dit une voix grave et légèrement traînante qui sembla mélodieuse à Léna après la voix de la femme.

_ Ne prononce pas son nom James ! Et arrête de dire des âneries pour te rendre intéressant… Tu sais très bien que Peter est trop jeune pour transplaner… Si tu te crois drôle, tu ne l'es pas ! Il faut savoir être sérieux parfois !

_ Tout d'accord avec vous, madame Potter, James devrait un peu plus prendre exemple sur moi… ça l'aiderait j'en suis sur…dit une voix grave qui semblait très amusée et moqueuse. Ou si je suis un exemple trop difficile à suivre, car il est vrai que tu n'as pas été doté de mon tact et de ma délicatesse à la base, essaie de prendre exemple sur Remus, c'est un bon compromis entre nous… et le jeune garçon se mit à rire pendant que son ami grommelait. Une autre voix intervint alors :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour eux ? Le plus petit s'est réveillé, mais les deux autres sont encore évanouis sur les brancards… Le garçon te ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs James, c'est bizarre… Mais la fille m'est complètement inconnue. Elle est soit moldue soit étrangère car elle a notre âge et nous l'aurions reconnue sinon…

_ Je suis française… dit Léna en articulant avec difficulté et en ouvrant lentement les yeux. Elle essaya de se lever mais s'aperçut que ce n'était pas une option possible car elle avait subi le sort du saucisson. 

_ Oh ! Désolé ! Dit la femme que Léna avait entendue en se réveillant. Elle fit un rapide geste de sa baguette et Léna se sentit libérée d'un grand poids. Elle put bouger ses membres et elle s'étira avant de demander :

_ Je suis où ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Tu es sur le chemin de Traverse, lui répondit un jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs et au sourire amusé et cynique sur les lèvres, et c'est à toi de nous dire ce qui s'est passé, car ton ami (Sirius désigna d'un geste de la main Arsène qui semblait terrifié parmi tous ces gens dont il ne comprenait pas la langue) n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il est réveillé, et ton autre ami, qui ressemble si fort à James, n'ait pas réveillé et vu le choc qu'il a eut, ça m'étonnerait qu'il se réveille rapidement…

         Léna comprit rapidement qu'elle devait être à l'époque des maraudeurs et des parents de Harry, car il lui avait parlé de James Potter et Lily Evans. Elle regarda le jeune homme brun aux lunettes et aux yeux bleus qui passait sans s'en rendre compte sa main dans ses cheveux avec les yeux froncés :

_ Tu dois être James Potter, c'est ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

_ Oui, pourquoi ? On s'est déjà rencontré, demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire en carrant les épaules d'un air avantageux qui fit sourire Léna.

_ Non, mais c'est assez compliqué… En fait, Harry m'a parlé de toi. Et elle désigna de l'œil Harry qui était encore profondément évanoui, et elle reprit : c'est ton fils.

         James partit d'un grand éclat de rire, comme toutes les personnes présentes, et Léna se sentit soudain pitoyable et ridicule. Un garçon blond-châtain s'essuya les  yeux en essayant d'arrêter de rire et en se relevant et lui dit en souriant :

_ C'est juste que c'est assez… bizarre. Vous débarquez là, et vous nous dites que ce Harry qui a notre âge est le fils de James… C'est assez incroyable ! Surtout quand on connaît James ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il se serrait finalement marié ! 

Et il repartit d'un grand éclat de rire avec Sirius qui s'était un peu repris en entendant parler son ami. James leur lança un regard courroucé et se retourna vers Léna. Il allait s'expliquer quand Sirius le coupa et ajouta sur le ton de la confidence à Léna :

_ Ne fait, c'est pas le fait qu'il est fait un enfant qui m'étonne, c'est plutôt le fait qu'il l'ait reconnu… Je pensais qu'il était plutôt du genre irresponsable…

_ SIRIUS !!! 

         James lança un regard furieux à son ami qui regardait le plafond en sifflotant, l'image même de l'innocence et qui par un tour de magie avait fait léviter au-dessus de sa tête une auréole dorée. Remus était mort de rire et essayait vainement de se relever, mais il n'arrivait qu'à se mettre à genoux. Léna s'essuyait les yeux en pleurant de rire et Sirius gardait sa pose, tandis que James bouillonnait de rage. Mais finalement, il finit par en rire lui aussi, alors que sa mère et les adultes présents les regardaient comme s'ils étaient fous. Léna réussit à arrêter de rire, et elle se sentait déjà beaucoup plus à l'aise parmi ses trois garçons qui avaient l'air si amusants. La foule autour d'eux se dispersa alors et une femme d'une quarantaine d'année au visage fin et doux mais qui respirait la puissance et la force apparut. Personne ne semblait contester son autorité naturel et elle prit aussitôt les choses en mains. Elle s'approcha de Léna et lui donna un morceau de chocolat :

_ Ca va ? C'est vous qui vous êtes évanoui c'est ça ? J'espère que mon fils et ses amis ne vous ont pas trop fatigué, excusez-les…

_ Maman !!! 

La médicomage se tourna vers Remus qui avait parlé et qui semblait exaspéré par ce que sa mère avait dit.

_ Remus ! Au fait, l'autre garçon est où ? Tu lui as donné du chocolat ?

_ Il est là, et il s'est évanouit donc je n'ai pas pu lui donner de chocolat… Je l'ai installé sur une civière, car il a l'air d'en avoir pour un moment. Il a une cicatrice sur le front assez bizarre et brûlante. Elle était tellement rouge que je croyais qu'elle saignait, et je pense qu'il y a un lien avec son évanouissement car quand il est tombé il se tenait la cicatrice. 

_ D'accord. Je pense que je vais lui appliquer de l'onguent anti-douleur sur la cicatrice en attendant qu'il se réveille et que je puisse lui faire boire une potion. Tiens, distribue ces morceaux de chocolat à tout le monde, les dernières minutes ont été mouvementées….

Mme Lupin fit léviter le brancard où se tenait Harry, et commença à lui administrer les premiers soins. Remus avait parlé d'un ton très professionnel, et devant l'air interrogateur de Léna devant ce changement de ton, Sirius lui expliqua à voix basse :

_ Séréna Lupin est une médicomage reconnue. Elle était allé faire ses réserves en ingrédients pour les potions pendant que Armelle Potter était allé s'acheter des nouvelles robes. Malgré ce que Remus dit il adore sa mère et ils se soutiennent l'un l'autre. Il fait office d'assistant chez elle. Il déteste les potions mais du coup il a des notes très bonne dans la matière, à force devoir faire des potions régénératrices et des onguents…

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil pendant que Remus sourcillait, ayant compris par un mystérieux sixième sens qu'on parlait de lui. Mais il se dérida vite quand Sirius lui dit :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas je ne raconte pas plein d'horreur sur toi. J'étais juste entrain de lui énumérer tes nombreuses qualités ! Dit Sirius en faisant une génuflexion.

 Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, et Remus éclata de rire devant les pitreries de son ami. Léna se sentit frissonner et elle pensa aussitôt qu'elle adorait l'entendre rire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi et elle se traita aussitôt de stupide, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la joie contagieuse du jeune blond. Elle croisa alors une nouvelle fois son regard et se sentit électrisée. Il avait des yeux magnifiques, qui pétillaient de malice tandis qu'il riait, mais il y avait aussi autre chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas définir dans son regard : une sorte de maturité, même lorsqu'il riait. Léna se sentit bêtement rougir. Sirius l'interrompit dans ses pensées et lui dit avec un sourire :

_ Mais nous ne nous sommes présentés ! Nous manquons vraiment de courtoisie ! J'espère que tu nous pardonneras ! Le jeune homme employait inutilement un ton cérémonieux ce qui fit accentuer le sourire de Léna qui se sentait maintenant tout à fait à l'aise, moi c'est Sirius Black, celui qui rigole comme un dément, mais qui d'habitude est bien plus sérieux, c'est Remus Lupin, et l'autre qui est entrain de discuter avec la femme hystérique, c'est James Potter, mais tu voyais déjà qui c'était. Et la femme hystérique c'est sa mère, Armelle Potter, ajouta-t-il nonchalamment, elle est très gentille, mais elle a le don du troisième œil, et elle a tendance à s'inquiéter pour un rien. Mais elle est très accueillante et elle cuisine très bien.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu disais encore sur ma mère, ingrat ? Demanda d'un ton froid James, mais son sourire démentant ses yeux sourcilleux, je pense que tu es le dernier qui peut critiquer, tu vis chez moi depuis un an maintenant ! Je peux te virer quand je veux !

_ Tu ne ferais quand même pas ça mon petit James… Sirius lui lança un regard de chien battu auquel James ne put résister puisqu'il éclata de rire.

_ Au fait, ça va… ? Demanda Remus en la regardant interrogateur. Léna comprit la question muette et lui répondit :

_ Léna. Léna Manel. Et je vais tout à fait bien. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, et elle se sentait jubiler de l'intérieur : il lui avait demander comment elle allait !

_ C'est pas pour vous déranger tous les deux, mais des membres de l'Ordre arrive, et il y a même Dumbledore, dit Sirius d'un ton assez froid et distant. Léna et Remus se regardèrent étonnés, ne comprenant pas ce brusque changement d'humeur, mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de lui poser la question car cinq homes arrivèrent, menés par un vieil homme à la longue chevelure blanche. Celui-ci se mit à parler à Séréna Lupin :

_ Je pense qu'on devrait les amener dans une des salles du chaudron baveur, nous serions plus tranquilles pour parler…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le chaudron baveur. Arrivés là-bas, Dumbledore écouta toutes les versions des faits avec une femme à l'allure sévère d'une trentaine d'année que Léna reconnut comme étant MacGonagall et un vieil homme à la mine souriante d'une soixantaine d'années mais encore en pleine forme, que Dumbledore lui présenta comme étant le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Quand ce fut au tour de Léna de parler, elle se sentit toute petite devant ses personnages à l'allure sévère habillés de longues robes et qui la jugeait du haut de leur savoir. Mais elle croisa le regard pétillant de Dumbledore et quand elle se retourna James, Sirius et Remus lui adressèrent un sourire engageant. Elle se mit alors à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis une semaine, à commencer par son rêve… L'assistance d'abord ébahi et sceptique, sembla de plus en plus convaincu par son discours. Elle le fut encore plus quand Dumbledore posa quelques questions dans un espagnol parfait à Arsène qui semblait d'accord en tout point avec Léna. Celle-ci se sentit beaucoup plus rassurée quand elle comprit qu'un puissant sorcier comme Dumbledore la croyait et lui faisait confiance, et elle répondit beaucoup plus sereinement aux dernières questions qu'on lui posait, notamment concernant la prophétie. Quand l'interrogatoire fut terminé, Dumbledore la scruta quelques secondes au-dessus de se lunettes et en voyant qu'elle ne détournait pas le regard et qu'elle le regardait avec une question muette dans les yeux, il lui sourit :

_ Je pense que tu veux que je te donne des explications, c'est ça ? 

Léna approuva vigoureusement et regarda avec espoir le directeur, et elle s'aperçut que tous ceux qui étaient dans la salle s'étaient encore rapproché pour ne rien loupé de ce que Dumbledore allait dire…

_Et bien malheureusement dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer. Je pense que quand ton ami sera réveillé et qu'il pourra me parler j'arriverais à trouver la solution de ce problème, mais je n'ai pas connaissance de tous les faits, et un infime détail qui peut paraître inintéressant à des personnes non-initiées peut-être primordial… Selon ce que tu m'as dit, j'en déduis que ce Harry Potter est la clé de ce mystère et qu'il est le seul qui peut me donner les informations nécessaires à la résolution de cette histoire, or pour l'instant il est dans le coma pour une durée indéterminée…

_ Oh… Léna ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un soupir déçu, et à ce qu'elle put voir de nombreuses personnes semblaient démoralisées que leur directeur ne leur ait pas donner l'explication du problème sans difficultés. Léna se sentit désappointé, pourtant elle aurait du se douter que le vieil homme n'avait pas la connaissance de tous les faits qui s'étaient passé à son époque…

_ Je suis désolé, mais une prophétie est très précise et un simple petit détail, qu'une personne no initiée n'aurait pas remarqué, peut faire tout basculer…  Seul Harry peut nous donner ce petit détail, et ce n'est même pas sur qu'il le connaisse lui-même…

_ Et bien comme ça nous allons pouvoir le savoir tout de suite. 

La voix de Séréna Lupin était tombé dans un des silence de la conversation, et tout le monde se tourna vers elle, le regard interrogateur.

_ Oui, il est réveillé. Je vous jure monsieur le directeur que s'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi il ne serait pas venu dans un état pareil, mais il semblait très déterminé et je n'aurais pas pu lui réparer ses blessures dans son état…

_ Je te comprends tout à fait Séréna, et je sais très bien combien un garçon de 16 ans entêté peut être difficile à convaincre, surtout si il est bien le fils de James… (celui-ci carra les épaules avec une fausse modestie à l'énoncé de son nom). Faites-le donc entrer, je pense qu'il n'attend que ça, et nous aussi…

Harry entra alors dans la salle et e dirigea vers le directeur avec rapidité, et le visage rouge d'avoir du courir jusqu'ici pour leur parler, sans faire attention aux regard qui allaient de lui à James, et e James à lui, accompagné de mine déconfites devant leur ressemblance frappante.

Léna sourit. En effet James et Harry se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais ils étaient néanmoins facilement reconnaissable. James était plus grand d'au moins cinq centimètre que son fils, et avait une allure plus sure de lui-même. James savait qu'il plaisait à une nombreuse partie de la gente féminine, ce qui avait du échapper à Harry qui était beaucoup plus timide avec les filles en général, au contraire de son père qui lançait des clins d'œils aguicheurs à toutes les jolies filles passant à moins de dix mètres. James était du genre rigolo, farceur, boute-en-train, alors que Harry semblait être affecté plus que la normale d'un destin tragique, et ses yeux ne pétillaient pas de joie, mais de tristesse quand il regardait James, Sirius et Remus. Et enfin, dernier contraste, Harry avait es yeux verts alors que James avait de profonds yeux bleus-gris… Mais il est vrai que la ressemblance au premier abord était frappante et même James regardait éberlué Harry qui lui faisait l'impression d'être son double (jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit qu'il aurait pu être considéré lui-même comme le double de Harry…).

_ Je suis désolé, je serais bien venu vous parler avant si des raisons indépendantes de ma propre volonté ne m'avaient pas obligé à rester sur un brancard… (Harry eut un sourire crispé, et Léna s'aperçut qu'il ne semblait pas du tout aller bien et qu'il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, mais heureusement le directeur s'en aperçut et lui ordonna de s'asseoir…). Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que cet entretien reste confidentiel car ce que je vais vous dire concerne aussi indirectement ou directement des personnes ici, et je n'aimerais pas leur donner des informations sur un avenir qui n'est maintenant plus le leur depuis que Voldemort est mort…

_ Je comprends. Et bien, je suggère Harry que nous allions discuté solo a solo dans une autre pièce ?

Harry eut un sourire et approuva de la tête. Léna les vit partir avec un sourire, en pensant qu'il n'aurait effectivement pas été judicieux d'annoncer leur ancien avenir à James ou à Sirius, ou même à Remus. Mais les Maraudeurs ne voulaient pas laisser passer l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur  leur avenir et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers elle en adoptant une démarche conquérante dans un effort pathétique pour intimider la jeune fille, qui n'en fit qu'en rire. En voyant cela ils cessèrent aussitôt leur démarche d'intimidation et rirent avec elle, mais ils n'avaient pas perdu leur, but, surtout James à ce qu'elle put voir.

_ Euh… en fait je voulais avoir un peu plus de renseignements sur ma future femme et tout, si tu l'as vu, comment elle est, et tout quoi !

_ Pas la peine de passer par quatre chemins James, avoue tout simplement que tu veux tout simplement un nom ! En espérant que ce sera une certaine tête rousse…

_ Tais-toi Sirius ! Ou sinon…

Le regard de James furieux fit taire temporairement Sirius et ils se tournèrent alors vers Léna qui était morte de rire devant le manège des deux adolescents. Remus lui demanda alors :

_ Alors, c'est qui l'heureuse élue ? Encore que, au vu de mon expérience, je dirais que c'est plutôt la malheureu…

_ REMUS !

_ D'accord, d'accord, je ne dis plus rien ! Et effectivement Remus s'arrêta de parler, mais son sourire parlait pour lui.

_ Et bien, en fait, je suis désolée les gars, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire. Ca sera à Harry de vous le dire si il en a reçut l'autorisation, amis je ne suis pas bien placée pour vous dire vos avenirs, surtout que comme l'a dit Harry, ce ne sont plus vos avenirs maintenant que Voldemort a disparut avec Queudver…

Les trois garçons se regardèrent interloqué, et au vu de leur mines, ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle ait dit le nom de Voldemort qui les gênaient, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle connaisse le surnom de Peter.

_ D'où tu connais le surnom de Peter ? ! ? Demanda Remus, interloqué.

Léna se tortillait male à l'aise sur sa chaise, mais heureusement Harry et Dumbledore arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

_ Bon, je crois que je vais enfin pouvoir vous donner quelques explications. Je vous ferais pour ça un bref résumé de la vie de notre jeune ami, Harry Potter, au destin plus que chargé…

Pendant une heure, Dumbledore raconta l'histoire de Harry, et il parla aussi que « par une raison inconnue » (Dumbledore esquissa alors un sourire, ainsi que Harry, Léna et les Maraudeurs), Peter était un animagus. Il raconta alors comment Sirius s'était évadé d'Azkaban et comment lui et Remus voulait tué Peter. A vrai dire, Dumbledore cacha le fait que les autres maraudeurs étaient aussi des animagi, et il ne dit pas non plus le nom de la femme de James…

_…Et Harry, alors que Peter avait trahi ses parents, décida de lui laisser la vie sauve. Il ne voulait pas, dans un but honorable, faire des meilleurs amis de son père des assassins… Peter avaient donc une dette de sorcier envers harry. Une dette qui lui resterait jusqu'à la mort. Il se crée un lien spécial quand quelqu'un doit la vie à quelqu'un d'autre… Mais Voldemort n'avait pas eu vent de ce lien entre Queudver et Harry Potter, et s'il l'avait su il aurait probablement agi différemment. Mais Queudver, avec justesse, avait deviné que ce lien magique si puissant avec son pire ennemi ne plaisait pas du tout à Voldemort… Et il se tut. Un an plus tard, Voldemort ressuscita grâce à de l'ancienne magie : il utilisa les os de son père, il prit la chair de celui qu'il considérait comme son serviteur : Queudver, et il prit le sang de son plus grand ennemi : Harry Potter… Ce fut la première erreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Car il devait maintenant une dette de sorcier à Harry puisqu'il avait hérité de la chair de Queudver… Et il avait reconnu Harry comme son plus grand ennemi en lui prenant son sang ! A partir de ce moment, il devint impossible à Voldemort de tuer Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir… Et quand ils sont retournés dans le présent, enfin, leur passé, Voldemort et Queudver aurait du additionner leur pouvoir… Or, le pouvoir de Voldemort dans le futur, c'est-à-dire leur présent (vous suivez toujours ?^_^) Etait l'opposé de celui de maintenant : Dans le futur Voldemort avait du sang de Harry Potter et il lui devait la vie, alors que dans le passé il n'avait aucun lien avec personne… Or il a fait une deuxième grosse erreur, qui s'est avérée être fatale : Il a voulu tuer Harry. Or il ne pouvait pas, pour les raisons évoquées plus haut, et il a disparu… C'est donc à cause de Harry, et de ses plus grandes forces : le fair-play, le courage et la justice qu'il est mort. Car jamais il ne serait venu à l'idée de Voldemort que quelqu'un puisse laisser une personne vivre quand on lui en veut à mort…

Il y eut un long silence dans la salle, chacun méditant les paroles du vieux sage. Sirius se décida après un long moment d'introspection de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

_ Mais, pour Queudver ?

_ Et bien, lui c'est un peu différent. Vous savez qu'il existe deux sortes de magie : la noire et la blanche. En fait il en existe plus que ça, mais on ne va pas en parler aujourd'hui. Il y a donc deux types de pouvoirs, diamétralement opposés : le pouvoir des forces sombres, et le pouvoir de la magie immaculée. Or, à cette époque, Peter avait un pouvoir faible, mais il faisait encore parti de la magie blanche, alors que le Peter adulte avait basculé dans les forces obscures. C'est un peu comme le plus et le moins Les deux pouvoirs se sont additionné, mais comme ils étaient de signes différents, la charge de pouvoir en elle-même a descendu. Sa puissance magique blanche a été soustraite par la puissance de la magie noire… C'est un peu compliqué car on entre ici dans les subtilités de Rowena Serdaigle, et si Peter avait lu le travail réalisé par celle-ci il aurait su que quelqu'un qui a appartenu à différentes puissances magiques a de forts risques en remontant le passé… Des spécialistes se sont déjà penchés sur la question, et c'est une source de travail perpétuelles. Les conséquences d'un voyage temporel sont inattendues et diverses. On ne peut jamais délimité les conséquences d'un petit fait. Par exemple, je pense que vous connaissez tous la blague avec le vampire, la harpie et le mage noir. Le mage noir fait juste tomber son mouchoir et ça provoque…

Dumbledore fut coupé dans sa blague par un toussotement discret de MacGonagall, qui semblait néanmoins plutôt amusée que fâchée.

_ Ah, oui, c'est vrai, revenons dans le centre du sujet. Je ne pense pas que je vais développer donc avec vous toutes les conséquences sur notre futur de l'arrivée de Miss Manel et de M. Potter, mais ne leur demandez donc pas votre avenir car à partir du moment où ils sont arrivés ici, le futur a changé… Par contre, James, j'aurais à te parler à la rentrée. Le premier jour je te demanderais de venir me rejoindre à mon bureau après le dîner.

Dumbledore se leva alors et se dirigea vers Séréna Lupin et Armelle Potter qui étaient en pleine discussion sur s'il fallait demandé à Léna et Harry le métier de Remus, et la femme de James. Les deux femmes avaient hâte d'avoir plus de renseignements sur l'avenir de leur fils unique… Quand le directeur arriva vers elle, elle le harponnèrent, et ils discutèrent pendant un bon moment loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Léna bavardaient avec Remus, Sirius et James. Ou plutôt, James se taisait en pensant à sa propre mort qui avait été due à celui en lequel il avait mis sa confiance, même si Harry et Léna lui avaient répété sans fin les paroles de Dumbledore comme quoi le futur restait à nouveau à faire maintenant qu'ils venaient d'arriver. Et Sirius et Remus essayaient de faire craquer les deux adolescents pour savoir avec qui James se marierait, depuis qu'ils savaient qu'il avait été le seul à avoir été marié :

_ A vrai dire, avoua Remus  à Léna quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne cèderait pas et ne lui donnerait pas le nom de Lily, jamais je n'aurais cru que l'un d'entre nous se marierait. Sirius est volage et ne reste jamais plus d'une semaine avec une fille, sauf cas exceptionnel, James est amoureux d'une fille qui le déteste ce qu fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il sort avec une fille il ne peut s'empêcher de la comparer à Lily (or Lily ne souffre aucune comparaison, et toutes les filles paraissent particulièrement dénuées d'intérêt à côté d'elle) et du coup James finit par les quitter… Et moi… Et bien, à part une fille avec qui je suis sortie pendant cinq mois, je ne sors jamais longtemps avec une fille. J'ai peur des relations sérieuses… Et Peter n'avait jamais eu de petites copines avant.

Remus avait un peu rosi en parlant de la jeune fille qu avait réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus pendant cinq mois, mais il n'avait pas perdu son assurance en avouant qu'il avait peur des relations sérieuses, alors que la plupart des mecs n'osaient jamais avoué qu'être privé de leur liberté pendant longtemps les effrayaient. Léna se sentit un peu piquée dans sa curiosité (et pour ne pas le dire, un peu aussi dans son amour-propre) par Lily Evans, cette jeune fille qui suscitait l'admiration chez Remus, et qui était aimé par James Potter, qui deviendrait son époux. Ou plutôt qui serait devenu son époux si ils n'étaient pas arrivés car maintenant tout était possible… Léna se sentit arriver sur un terrain glissant en pensant au futur et préféra penser à autre chose. 

Remus allait lui demander quelque chose quand Dumbledore, Mme Lupin et Mme Potter arrivèrent.

_ Pour les deux semaines qui vont suivre avant la rentrée scolaire, nous avons décidé que Harry irait vivre chez James avec Sirius qui, à ce que j'ai compris s'est échapper de chez lui. Armelle aurait bien accepté Léna aussi, mais nous avons décidé de ne pas trop la surcharger, donc Léna tu iras chez les Lupins. Tu verras ils sont très accueillants, ils offrent souvent l'hospitalité aux étrangers sorciers… Nous avons aussi pensé aux Lupins car Remus, en tant que préfet, pourra ainsi t'aider à rattraper le niveau de sixième année de Poudlard…

Léna se sentit vaciller à ce que Dumbledore venait de suggérer :

_ Je pourrais aller à Poudlard ? Pourtant je suis une moldue…

_ Plus maintenant Léna. Et si quelqu'un osait prétendre que tu n'as pas de pouvoirs magiques, il se tromperait énormément… Tu as reçu la puissance de Rowena Serdaigle, Léna… C'est un grand pouvoir ! Mais tu as cinq ans à rattraper, et tu devras travailler dur pour rattraper les autres… C'est pourquoi pendant les deux semaines qui vont suivre, Remus et Séréna quand elle sera là, t'aideront à acquérir les bases de premières années. Bien sûr, une fois arrivée à Poudlard tu devras continuer à bosser et à voir le programme des cinq premières années, c'est pourquoi il faudra que tu t'organises avec tes amis pour qu'ils puissent te faire de l'entraide tour à tour. J'aurais d'ailleurs quelque chose à te remettre quand tu arriveras à Poudlard. Mais tu devras promettre dessus que tu ne l'utiliseras que pour faire tes devoirs et suivre tous les cours des six premières années… Mais on règlera ces petits problème à la rentrée… Par contre, pour vos fournitures scolaires à tous les deux, je vais vous donner une certaine somme d'argent pour vous acheter ce dont vous avez besoin. Et pour tes livres Léna tu demanderas à Remus de te passer ses anciens. Tu n'auras qu'à acheter ceux de sixième année.

Quand ils sortirent du chaudron baveur pour retourner au chemin de Traverse et acheter des affaires à Harry et Léna, ils étaient tous les cinq surexcités. Sirius semblait inquiet pour Léna et lui avait déjà proposé son aide pour rattraper son retard, tout comme Remus, James et Harry, mais celle-ci était surexcitée :

_ Tu te rends compte ? Je vais pouvoir étudier la magie ! Bien sur, je devrais beaucoup bosser, mais je finirais par rattraper le niveau… Je serais moins bonne que vous, bien sur, mais ça a l'air tellement passionnant que je suis prête à bosser 48 heures par jour !

_ Et bien je crois que c'est ce qui t'attend, lui dit Harry, j'ai eu une copine qui avait pris tellement d'options que pour tout suivre elle devait utiliser un retourneur de temps, et je suis sur que c'est ci qui t'attends… Et pourtant elle n'avait que quelques heures supplémentaire, toi tu vas avoir six fois plus d'heures que nous ! Je suis sur qu'il va te faire participer à tous les cours… Mais on t'aideras à t'en sortir, t'inquiète pas !

Mais contrairement aux garçons qui semblaient mortifiés à l'idée de devoir travailler six fois plus, Léna semblait encore plus enthousiaste :

_ C'est super !  Cette année va être six fois plus longue ! Je vais pouvoir en profiter au maximum…. J'ai toujours l'impression que le temps passe trop vite mais là je vais pouvoir la voir passer cette année ! Et c'est pas grave, je dormirais sept fois plus pour récupérer…

Les quatre garçons ne semblaient pas convaincu, et la regardaient maintenant comme si elle était folle.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est toi l'héritière de Serdaigle. Il n'y a qu'elle qui aime assez les cours pour vouloir en faire six fois plus ! Dit Sirius en souriant et en passant son bras autour de sa taille. Cela fit sourire Léna que l'assurance de Sirius charmait. Sirius était exactement le genre de mec qu'elle aimait, physiquement : brun, mat, aux yeux noirs, beau, ténébreux, charmeur… Et pourtant, inexplicablement elle se sentait plus attirée par Remus. Remus n'était pas le beau brun ténébreux, puisqu'il était châtain, mais il lui paraissait beaucoup plus mystérieux et ténébreux que Sirius Quelque chose dans le regard peut-être… Mais elle devait avouer que les quatre garçons étaient tous très bien.  Léna ne savait pas si elle était particulièrement bien tombée ou si tous les Anglais étaient comme ça, mais c'était prometteur… Mais surtout, les quatre sorcier étaient sympathique et rigolos. Ils avaient réussi à tout de suite les mettre à l'aise, elle et Harry, dès la première journée… Et de plus, elle allait passer deux semaines chez Remus… Elle en souriait déjà !

Ils allèrent chercher ses robes, et Sirius, Remus et James tinrent absolument à payer à elle et Harry une robe de soirée. Sirius lui dit en riant :

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment de la générosité ! On a assez d'argent pour vous l'offrir, c'est notre cadeau de bienvenue : Et puis, lors des bals à Poudlard, on a pas envi d'avoir l'air ridicule à côté de vous parce que vous serez habillés avec l'uniforme ! Sirius éclata de rire et la prit vers la taille pour l'amener jusqu'aux robes de bal.

Léna savait que Sirius la poussait par la taille sans arrière pensées, et qu'il était le genre de mecs à flirter avec toutes les filles, mais toute cette attention lui faisait quand même plaisir. Ils étaient tous les quatre adorables pensa-t-elle.

Les garçons voulaient absolument voir à chaque fois ce que ça donnait, et comme ils payaient la robe, ils lui avaient fait essayé au moins une vingtaine de modèle différents. Ils n'avaient retenu dessus une dizaine, et Léna se rendit compte qu'ils avaient vraiment bons goût. Elle en élimina ensuite six que les mecs avaient « adoré », mais qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop osé, et qui même si elles auraient très bien convenu pour une fête ou une soirée, pour un bal avec l'école… Ils semblèrent déçus mais n'insistèrent pas, sachant peut-être qu'elle avait raison.

Mais les quatre dernières robes étaient magnifiques, et elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Les garçons étaient aussi indécis qu'elle. Il y en avait une vert bouteille aux motifs argentés, qui descendait très bas et qui avait de fines bretelles spaghettis argentées et vertes que James avait trouvé, et qui lui allait très bien, faisant ressortir ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleu-verts, mais Remus rétorqua que si James préférait celle-là c'est parce que ça lui faisait pensé à une certaine fille... Sirius rajouta que c'était la couleur des Serpentard et que ça éliminait donc la robe. Harry lui dit seulement que les quatre robes lui allaient très bien et qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire de mauvais choix. Léna comprit qu'il ne voulait pas prendre parti, mais elle le remercia quand même pour le compliment.

Le second ensemble était composé d'un bustier bronze et d'une jupe large bleue et bronze. La robe était magnifique. C'était Harry qui l'avait trouvé car il trouvait que ça lui allait bien en temps qu'héritière de Serdaigle.

La troisième était aussi un ensemble que lui avait trouvé Sirius. C'était une jupe courte noire avec une chemise rouge bordeaux avec un décolleté qui frôlait la limite du raisonnable. C'était vendu avec une paire de bottes noire, et Léna avait l'air d'une déesse de la nuit dedans, mais elle se sentait un peu g^née par le décolleté, bien qu'elle n'ait pas osé trop le dire à Sirius qui semblait tellement enchanté de sa trouvaille…

Le dernier ensemble avait été par Remus. Avant de lui montrer il lui avait dit :

_ Ils ont tous choisi des robes dans les tons gris et bleu-verts, ou alors la tenue réglementaire des griffondores, mais moi tu me fais plutôt pensé au feu. Avec tes grands yeux bleu-verts, et tes cheveux bouclés noirs tu me fais un peu pensé à Esméralda… Je sais c'est idiot, mais je t'imagines plutôt n gitane ou quelque chose comme ça…

Et il lui montra l'ensemble qu'il préférait. Léna aurait du s'y attendre : Remus ne pouvait pas choisir comme les autres… L'ensemble était composé d'un bustier dos-nus en satin noir bordé de carmin, et d'une jupe qui lui arrivait juste aux genoux, et qui était faites d'une multitude de bandes de couleurs chaudes cousues les unes aux autres. C'était un assemblage de rouge, de violet, de orange, de jaune ocre, de carmin, de rose… Il y avait toutes sortes de nuances,  et surtout la touche magique finale qui faisait que chaque bande de couleur changeait de nuance, le rouge passant du carmin à l' orange foncé ou au pourpre… C'était très amusant et ça donnait l'impression que la robe dansait et bougeait elle-même… Mais la robe avait tout son éclat quand elle était portée par Léna. C'était consternant. On avait l'impression que l'ensemble avait été cousu pour être portée par la jeune fille…

Finalement ils optèrent pour la robe multicolore, et allèrent la payer à la caisse. Harry avait lui prit une robe de soirée simple mais très jolie, vert bouteille, de la même couleur de  ses yeux, avec des motifs en bronze et un lion en bronze brodé dans le dos qui se pavanait et marchait la tête haute dans le dos de Harry. La robe lui allait vraiment très bien, et accentuait la différence entre James et lui, en mettant en valeur ses yeux. Léna vit James regarder fixement Harry pendant quelques secondes un sourire aux lèvres, et elle fut certaine qu'il avait deviné qui était la mère de Harry, car il afficha une mine réjouie tout le reste du trajet…

Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller chercher les livres de Harry et Léna, et ils se seraient bien arrêter prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarome, mais Séréna et Armelle arrivèrent à ce moment-là et en décidèrent autrement.

         Léna vit partir Harry, Sirius et James avec un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à cette journée qui s'était si bien finie, alors qu'elle avait si mal commencé, mais son sourire lui revint quand Remus lui sourit et lui donna le nom de sa maison pour utiliser le réseau de cheminette. En voyant sa mine étonnée, il sourit et lui expliqua en quoi il consistait :

_ Mais pour la première fois, tu n'as qu'à y aller avec moi. Notre cheminée est très large, il n'y aura pas de problème. Essaie juste de garder ton équilibre en arrivant. Ma mère nous rejoindra plus tard, elle doit voir un dernier truc avec Dumbledore.

Léna se sentait intimidée et ridicule devant cette cheminée haute, mais pas très large, et elle se demandait comment ils allaient faire pour y tenir à deux, mais la question fut vite réglée. Remus lui fit mettre ses bras en croix sur sa poitrine, et il la prit fermement dans se bras. Il jeta alors la poudre de cheminette et cria « à la nouvelle lune ». Léna se sentit alors tourbillonner, mais elle n'arrivait qu'à penser à une chose : Elle était dans les bras de Remus ! Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras forts de son ami, et elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais… Au moins son premier voyage par le réseau de cheminette avait été agréable, dans la chaleur réconfortante des bras du mystérieux Remus…

         Ils atterrirent durement sur le sol, et elle se sentit basculer vers l'arrière… Heureusement, Remus, qui avait toujours ses bras autour d'elle, mit ses avant-bras en remparts, et ils eurent plus de peur que de mal. Léna sentit une horde de papillon arriver dans son ventre quand elle s'aperçut que son visage était à moins de dix centimètre de celui de Remus. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, et elle frissonna. A ce moment-là, ils semblèrent remarquer où ils étaient et dans quelle position car ils se séparèrent brusquement. Remus aida Léna à se relever, et elle s'aperçut qu'il rougissait et elle compris alors qu'elle devait être aussi rouge que lui sinon plus…

_ Je suis désolé, je prends la poudre de cheminette depuis que je suis tout petit, mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal à l'arrivée, alors à deux, c'était un peu plus difficile…C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée…

_ Oh si, c'était une bonne idée ! Je sens que si tu ne m'avais pas accompagnée je me serais cogné quelque part ou je me serais trompé de cheminées… Vraiment merci ! Je sais que le parcours a du être moins agréable pour toi, avec l'arrivée et tout, mais c'était la première fois que je prenais la poudre de cheminette et je préfère l'avoir fait avec quelqu'un…

         Elle lui sourit et il lui sourit en retour, toute trace de gêne ayant définitivement disparue entre eux. Il lui montra ensuite la grande maison, meublée avec goût, et très confortable, comme toutes les maisons sorcières… Léna s'extasia devant toutes les inventions de l'horloge magique avec des planètes et des étoiles, au simple miroir parlant, en passant par l'escalier en bois des îles qui avançait tout seul… Remus souriait de la voir si heureuse et émerveillée et il en profita pour lui montrer d'autres invention typiquement sorcières.

         Il lui montra ensuite sa chambre et lui donna rendez-vous une demi-heure plus tard pour aller manger, lui laissant ainsi let temps de prendre une douche et de se changer…

         Quand Léna se laissa tomber sur le grand lit orange, rouge et violet à baldaquin, sa première pensée fut pour le voyage si court mais si agréable avec la poudre de cheminette. Elle pensa ensuite à tous les évènements qui s'étaient passés dans cette journée et elle eut un sourire bienheureux à cette pensée… Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était dans le monde de la sorcellerie ! Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve et qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller… 

_Voilà ! Un autre chapitre de fini ! Plus j'avance dans cette histoire (même si pour l'instant je n'en suis qu'au début…), plus je m'y attache… J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et si oui… reviews ! Je sais je radote, mais je le met quand même ! Comme tous les auteurs j'adore les reviews , même si j'écris pas pour ça, et ça fait super plaisir…^_^ _

**_Les RAR :_******

**_-bibi :__ ça va la suite est venue rapidement, non ? J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, j'ai écrit chaque soir et hier je me suis couché à minuit pour finir le troisième chapitre… j'espère qu'il te plaira !_**

**_-Phénix 20 :__ pareil qu'au-dessus, j'espère que j'ai été assez vite… ^_^ Voilà la suite tant attendue !Lol._**

**_-Angelina Johnson 4 :__ Ah toi aussi ça t'arrange que Peter soit plus là, hein ? ^_^Je ne peux pas le supporter, mais d'un autre côté c'est grâce à lui en quelque sorte que Voldemort disparaît… Voilà donc l'explication, j'espère que j'ai été assez précise et que vous m'avez comprise, mais si il y a des petits détails qui vous chiffonnent, dites-le moi j'essaierait d'expliquer !^_^ Je pense que mon explication tient la route, j'a utilisé la fin du troisième tome, quand Harry dit qu'il ne veut pas avoir de lien avec Peter et que Dumbledore lui dit que ça peut être utile… Bon, j'espère que l'explication a pas été trop longue et radotante !lol, et au prochain chapitre !_**

**_-Didie.m :__ maintenant tu sais pourquoi Vdmrt et Peter sont morts… J'espère que mon explication tient à peu près la route, comme je l'ai dit à Angelina, juste au-dessus ! J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu !_**

_Bon, à la prochaine maj. !_

_^_^ Titou Tur Lupin ^_^_


	5. Quand on se rencontre au mauvais moment

**Le quatrième élément :**

****

****

****

****

**_Disclaimer :_**_ rien de tout cela n'est à moi, à part l'intrigue et tout ce que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas dans l'histoire. Et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic (il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Nan, je fais ça juste par plaisir car il n'y a rien de plus agréable que d'écrire une fic, à part peut-être lire une autre fic, ou un des tomes de HP…)_

**_Auteur :_**_ Titou Tur Lupin (oui, j'ai rajouté le Tur Lupin à la fin de mon pseudo habituel) alias Titou pour les intimes (en fait pour tout le monde, parce que c'est plus court…) et je suis une fille française de 16 ans qui fait S pour la petite biographie…donc les fautes d'orthographes ne sont pas mon soucis premiers, même si je corrige tous mes chapitres et que j'essaie d'avoir une grammaire correcte…^_^ Vous pouvez aussi me croiser sous le pseudo Titou Moony…Mais c'est plus rare, je préfère Titou tout court (une vrai paresseuse je vous dit !^_^)_

**_Résumé :_**_ Léna, jeune moldue de 16 ans devenue sorcière et héritière de Rowena Serdaigle, Arsène, l'héritier de Helga Pouffsouffle, et Harry Potter, l'héritier de Griffondor retournent dans le futur avec Voldemort, l'héritier de Serpentard et Queudver… Mais Queudver et Voldemort disparaissent quand ils arrivent en 1975… Explications dans ce chapitre ! Ainsi qu'une présentation des personnages… mais d'autres persos apparaîtront dans le fil du récit…^_^_

**_Rappel des personnages :_**_ Pour l'instant il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais je vais quand même commencer une liste :_

__ **Léna Manel :** moldue qui devient l'héritière de Serdaigle. Elle a 16 ans et a l'age de rentrer en sixième année (Léna n'a AUCUN rapport avec moi, le seul point commun c'est que nous avons 16 ans, et c'est logique puisqu'elle doit avoir le meme age que Harry et les maraudeurs… je ne parle donc pas couramment plusieurs langues, mes parents sont français, et physiquement je ne lui ressemble pas. Et je ne m'appelle pas Léna, j'ai pris un nom au hasard dans le livre des Noms…)_

__ **Arsène Leblanc :** c'est un orphelin de onze ans qui devait entrer à Poudlard cette année. Il est l'héritier d'Helga Pouffsouffle depuis que Cédric Diggory est mort. Pour le nom et le prénom, Arsène est un nom que j'adore, et Leblanc… a un petit rapport avec un auteur que j'adorais il y a quelques années…^_^_

__ **Maddy Handsley :** ancienne condisciple de Tom Jedusor quand il était à Poudlard, et héritière de Serdaigle. Quand elle est assassinée par Voldemort elle devient l'ange gardien de Léna, son héritière (mais pas sa descendante, à part chez les Serpentard, l'héritage de Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle et Griffondor ne se fait pas forcément par la descendance…). Personnage secondaire de l'histoire._

__ **Séréna Lupin :** Mère de Remus Lupin, et médicomage à St Mangouste. S'entend très bien avec son fils, bien qu'elle soit très protectrice. Très gentille et accueillante, pour remplir la grande maison elle reçoit souvent des anglais ou des étrangers. Très active et amie de Armelle Potter depuis que Remus et James sont dans la même école._

__ **Armelle Potter :** La mère de James Elle a le don du troisième œil, et est super-protectrice envers son fils qu'elle a peur de perdre. Très gentille malgré son manque de terre-à-terre. S'enguirlande souvent avec son fils sur le sujet de ses blagues, mais elle l'aime beaucoup quand même. C'est une fille de moldus, et malgré qu'elle soit sorcière elle continue s'habiller dans des tenues moldues dès qu'elle est chez elle… Adore Sirius et Remus, qui l'écoutent plus patiemment que James._

__ **Samuel Elliott :** vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'année, ami de Dumbledore, et professeur de DCFM depuis quarante ans._

_         Et si vous avez des personnages que vous aimeriez faire entrer dans l'histoire, donnez-moi les noms et une description physique, je pourrais les mettre (j'ai toujours du mal à trouver de noms et un physique pour mes perso…^_^)._

**_         Et est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait être mon/ma bêta-readeur ? J'ai réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour « la prophétie de la flamme verte », mais pour « le quatrième élément », la place est encore libre !^_^ Si quelqu'un est intéressé, qu'il m'envoie une review avec son adresse !_**

**_Chapitre IV :_**

**_Quand on se rencontre au mauvais moment…_**

         Harry se réveilla doucement et sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il dormait dans un lit à baldaquin rouge très confortable… Pourtant il n'était pas à poudlard ! Il se frotta les yeux en se réveillant et en essayant de remettre ses idées en place il avait fait un étrange rêve, mais il ne s'en rappelait plus. Bizarre… Mais ce qui était certain c'est qu'il n'avait rien ressenti à sa cicatrice, ça ne pouvait donc pas être une prémonition. Il s'étira et s'arrêta soudainement dans son geste : il y avait quelque chose qui clochait ! Et soudain il comprit : sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus mal, elle ne le démangeait plus en permanence… A ce moment-là, il se souvint alors des événements de la veille. Il eut un grand sourire. Tout était encore confus dans son esprit, mais ce qu'il savait qu'il était chez son futur père et son futur parrain, et que la veille au soir, tout c'était bien passé.

         Harry se souvenait encore de la veille, de l'accueil chaleureux qu'il avait reçu de la part de sa future famille… A table, ils l'avaient tous écouter raconter sa vie, ce qu'il avait appris sur le futur de James… Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'i n'avait pas révélé, c'était le nom de Lily. Il se souvenait encore de l'épisode de la pensine il y a quelques mois, et il se doutait qu'il valait mieux annoncer la nouvelle à ses futurs parents ensemble, et ne pas laisser James le dire directement à Lily… Harry sourit avec une pointe d'amertume en imaginant la tête horrifiée de sa mère quand elle apprendrait la nouvelle…

         Il se sentait vraiment bien dans le grand manoir de Godric's Hollow, parmi les couleurs rassurantes. Tout était propre et bien rangé, et on sentait qu'il devait y avoir au moins trois ou quatre elfes de maison derrière, ce qui aurait certainement scandalisé Hermione et fait frémir d'envie Ron. Il était dans une chambre rouge et or immense avec une cheminée personnelle et un canapé ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque et un bureau. L'armoire avait rapidement été remplie de vêtements par la mère James, Armelle, qui ne voulait pas que son petit-fils sorte nu… Il y avait une douzaine de robes noires et simples, et cinq ou six robes de soirées. Harry avait sourit en se rappelant sa garde-robe à Poudlard : Trois robes noires obligatoires et une robe de soirée… il était sur que Armelle ne soupçonnait même pas que quelqu'un puisse « vivre » avec si peu de vêtements… Il sourit à cette pensée. Tout sentait le luxe discret mais raffiné ici, de la qualité impeccable du service, à la piscine et au terrain personnel de quidditch dans l'immense parc… il y avait tout pour être heureux ici !

         Tout, sauf peut-être Ron et Hermione. C'était bien le seul regret que Harry avait : Ne pas avoir pu emmener ses deux meilleurs amis avec lui… Surtout que Dumbledore l'avait prévenu : Il ne les reverrait que quand ils naîtraient, dans cinq ou six ans… Quand il était revenu dans le passé, Harry avait modifié l'avenir, et il n'était même pas sur que si James et Lily se mariaient ils aient un garçon qui lui ressemble ! Il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir retourné dans le futur, ou s'il revenait dans son époque, ça ne serait plus la même situation puisque le futur avait changé… A partir de là, il avait un peu perdu le fil de l'explication, Dumbledore ayant commencé à lui raconter un film moldu qu'il avait vu et qui montrait bien ce problème de futur et de passé (allusion à « retour vers le futur »). Dumbledore l'avait aussi renseigné sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de monde parallèle dans lequel continuaient à vivre ses amis A partir du moment où ils étaient partis, ils avaient du s'efface, disparaître, sans s'en apercevoir. Harry avait encore du mal à imaginer ses amis disparaître, il avait l'impression qu'ils mourraient, même si Dumbledore lui avait dit que ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'ils n'étaient pas encore nés…

         Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées chaotiques par un discret toquement à sa porte. Après qu'il eut grommelé un vague « entrez » , Sirius et James apparurent, tout souriants et déjà habillés, dans l'encadrement.

_ Ah, je vois qu'il commence à se réveiller ! Dit Sirius avec un sourire démoniaque.

_ Oui, moi aussi je vois ça ! Je suis myope mais pas aveugle… dit James avec le même sourire démoniaque. Ils s'approchèrent dangereusement de lui et lui sautèrent dessus pour le chatouiller. Quand il eut crié grâce, il s'assirent autour de lui, et James, avec des yeux suppliants le regarda et lui demanda :

_ Allez, tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire qui a été ma femme pendant mes quelques petites années d'existence ? Je te jure que je ne dirais rien à Dumbledore ! dit James en devenant inhabituellement sérieux, ce qui prouvait que le sujet lui tenait visiblement à cœur

_ Désole, j'ai promis !Une promesse est une promesse les gars !

_ Humpf ! Au fait, je voulais te prévenir qu'on va chez Remus toute la journée dans quatre jours, ça sera son anniversaire le 22 août. On pourra jouer au quidditch et voir ce que donne Léna !

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache jouer c'est une sorcière d'origine moldue…

_ Quelqu'un ne sait pas jouer au quidditch ? Il faudra absolument qu'on lui apprenne ! S'écria Sirius, et puis, elle a l'air sympa.

_ Et elle est très jolie ! Tu as vu comment elle était dans les robes qu'on lui a fait essayer ? Surtout la tienne ! Elle aurait jamais pu aller comme ça à un bal à poudlard, même Snivellus serait tombé raide dingue !

_ C'est vrai que j'ai bon goût en robe… dit Sirius d'un air faussement modeste .

_ Personnellement, je trouvais la robe un peu trop provocante. Ca allait bien à la limite pour une fête entre copain ou pour une St Valentin romantique, mais…

         Les deux autres garçons hochèrent la tête.

_ Je me demande combien de temps Remus va mettre pour sortir avec elle, dit James pensivement.

_ Arrête ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'intéresse vraiment ! Dit Sirius d'un ton choqué.

Pour toute réponse James lui lança un regard sarcastique et ricana.

_ Et tu dis de moi avec Lily, hein ?

_ Vous pouvez m'expliquer un peu ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry qui semblait un peu dérouté.

_ C'est vrai, tu ne sais pas toi ! Et bien, je ne sais pas, ça semble assez logique : laisse le beau et mystérieux Remus deux semaines avec une jolie française sympa et qui parle l'anglais, et tu peux être sure qu'il va sortir avec. Remus n'est pas très « sérieux » dans ses relations à vrai dire, il va d'une fille à l'autre, sans se stresser… Mais il faut avouer qu'il est doué : aucune fille qu'il a plaquée ne lui en veut, je ne sais pas pourquoi… J'ai déjà essayé de lui demander comment il fait, mais j'en sais toujours rien. « Le mystère Remus » ! Oh fait, tu sais jusqu'où pour… nos surnoms ?

_ Oh, tu veux dire pour le fait que Remus est un loup-garou ? Et que vous êtes des animagi ?

_ Bon, c'est bon, ça me rassure ! Dit James en se levant.

_ Mais Remus n'a jamais eu de petite copine qui a duré plus de deux trois semaines ? Demanda Harry avec curiosité, ne s'ayant jamais douté du passé de son ancien prof.

_ Et bien… en fait, si, il est sorti pendant cinq mois avec la même fille, mais c'était pas la bonne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… dit Sirius en riant et en regardant James. Harry se tourna vers ce dernier :

_ Comment ça, pas la bonne ?

_ Et bien… En fait, je me suis aperçu qu'elle m'intéressait aussi… Elle s'appelle Lily, c'est notre préfète… Et puis, elle ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup, et elle déteste être avec Remus quand on est là, ça la gène, alors ils ont décidé d'arrêter de sortir ensemble. Mais ils s'entendent toujours super bien, ajouta James avec amertume.

_ C'est bizarre, je n'aurais pas pensé ça de lui, en le voyant, comme ça ! J'aurais plutôt pensé que c'était le genre de mec à s'en foutre complètement et à ne même pas s'apercevoir des filles qui le trouvent bien.

_ Mais c'est exactement ça en plus ! Il n'est pas vraiment conscient qu'il me fait une sérieuse concurrence ! Dit Sirius avec sérieux. James, lui, il n'est obnubilé que par Lily (« la ferme Sirius ! »), Moi je sors avec un peu toutes les filles que je trouve bien, Peter n'a jamais eu de petites copines, mais Remus est mon seul obstacle pour être le mec le plus recherché des filles ! Dit Sirius en rigolant. En fait, il s'en fout complètement qu'il y ait des filles intéressées par lui, et c'est ce qui les attirent, ce recul, cette maturité… Mais je lui en veux pas, tous les trois on est complémentaires : James est le beau gosse qui sort avec des filles mais qui est toujours intéressé par Lily, Remus est le beau gosse blond aux beaux yeux mystérieux et taciturne qui fait rêver la moitié des filles de Poudlard, mais qui s'en contrefout, et moi, et bien je suis le beau gosse brun, mat, aux yeux noirs et profonds, charmeur, toujours le mot pour rire, et je dois faire rêver les trois-quarts des filles de Poudlard ! C'est pour ça qu'on nous surnomme "les maraudeurs, les trois beaux gosses de Poudlard"!Ajouta-t-il sans aucune modestie et en se pavanant devant Harry.

__ Ca va les chevilles ? c'est pas que je sois pas d'accord avec ce que tu viens de dire, mais moi je trouve que ça fait un peu trop de « beaux gosses » dans une même phrase…Parce que si Remus se fiche de l'attention que ceux ou celles qu'il ne connaît pas lui porte, c'est le contraire pour Sirius : il ne vit que pour ça ! Ajouta James pour Harry, qui semblait plus qu'amusé par la situation. Au fait, Léna sait pour Remus ?

_ Nan, je lui ai pas dit, c'était pas à moi de lui raconter. Elle est sympa mais je la connaissais pas depuis assez longtemps pour lui dire, il y a certaines choses qu'on ne dit pas à n'importe qui. C'est à Remus de savoir à qui il le dit, pas à moi.

_ D'accord avec toi. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à ta place si tu avais dit pour sa lycanthropie à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, il est assez prudent là-dessus… Et je le comprends ! Ajouta James.

_ Vous allez organiser quoi pour son anniversaire ? Parce que j'imagine que les célèbres maraudeurs vont faire quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de l'un des leur… dit Harry en souriant. James le regarda avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres :

_ Tu es mon digne fils, Harry ! Je suis ravi de savoir que notre popularité a dépassé notre propre mort … ajouta-t-il en se regorgeant, mais il éclata de rire et ajouta : ouais, on passe la journée chez lui juste nous trois, toi et Léna, comme elle est déjà là-bas, et leurs parents, et le soir à 19h, les copains arrivent et on fait la fête. Oh, pas un grand truc, il y en a pas mal qui ne peuvent pas venir, ou qui ne sont pas là, mais ça devrait être bien quand même…

_ Juste par curiosité, on va être combien ? Demanda Harry en regardant son père.

_ Environ une trentaine, pas plus. Une petite fête, en somme, mais on se rattrapera à Poudlard à notre fête d'arrivée pour inviter ceux qui ont pas pu venir.

_ Seulement une trentaine ? C'est énorme… Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait tant d'élèves à Poudlard !

_ Bah, quand même, on est huit mecs à griffondor dans la même année, et il y a neuf filles de notre âge à Griffondor. C'est à peu près partout pareil, au même niveau, on remplit vite une fête ! Même s'il y en a qu'on invite pas, bien sur… Ou qui ne veulent pas venir ! Mais je pense que Lily devrait venir, elle et Remus s'entendent… bien, dit James avec une pointe de jalousie. Mais elle peut pas venir avant 18h, sinon elle aurait aussi passé l'après-midi avec nous. Tant pis !

_ Tu l'aimes bien cette Lily j'ai l'impression ! Elle a quoi de si spécial ? Demanda Harry avec nonchalance.

_ Lily ? Et bien… C'est notre préfète, avec Remus. Jusque l'année dernière on faisait que de la taquiner, mais je l'aimais bien quand même, même si je l'aurais jamais avoué, elle m'aurait demandé de sortir avec elle j'aurais sauté au plafond. Mais jamais j'aurais osé avouer ça aux autres maraudeurs Et puis, il y a eu quelques embrouilles avec elle et seul Remus est resté de son côté et l'a aidé et c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis aperçu que je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup, dit James sans rougir, en toute simplicité, comme si c'était simplement un fait comme ça. Mais Harry à côté de lui se sentait bizarre…

_ Et elle, elle t'aime bien ? Demanda Harry, même i il savait déjà la réponse.

_ Et bien j'aimerais bien te dire qu'oui, mais je ne pense pas. Elle a toujours refusé de sortir avec moi et elle me méprise. Mais le dit pas à Sirius ou Remus, à chaque fois ça les fait marrer, pour une obscure raison.

_ Et elle ressemble à quoi ?

_ Et bien, elle est rousse, assez petite, les cheveux auburn, les yeux verts en amande, un teint de lait, un sourire magnifique… dit James avec un sourire et en regardant Harry, mais il y a qu'à toi que je peux le dire, parce que si je sors ça à Sirius il fait semblant de se pâmer par terre, l'imbécile ! Au moins, toi, tu me soutiens !

_ Pas sur ! Si je juge que Lily fait concurrence à ma mère, je vais essayer de te dégoûter ! Dit Harry qui savait pourtant pertinemment que c'était le contraire et qu'il allait essayer par tous les moyens de les mettre ensembles.

_ Tu ne ferais pas ça, quand même ! Tu es mon fils, tu te dois de me soutenir ! Dit James qui avait l'air horrifié Harry rigola :

_ je verrais ce que je peux faire …

_ Mhhh… dit James qui avait l'air septique bon, allons rejoindre Sirius, à la vitesse où il a dévalé les escaliers j'imagine qu'il doit déjà être à table.

         Effectivement quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger où le déjeuner avait été installé, ils purent voir Sirius, la bouche remplie d'aliment diverse, qui se goinfrait comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine. Quand il vit arriver James et Harry, qui étaient pliés en deux, il leva la tête vers eux avec une mine étonnée ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le rire du père et du fils.

_ Euh woa ?

_ Hein ?

         Sirius déglutit et en regardant tour à tour les deux amis :

_ De quoi ?

_ Ah, c'était ça que tu voulais dire, dit James en pouffant de rire, suivit rapidement par Harry qui avait essayé en vain de se retenir.

_ J'ai comme l'impression que vous vous êtes déjà bien rapprocher tous les deux dis donc ! Dit Sirius d'un ton suspicieux, qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu dire sur moi pendant mon absence ?

_ Rien sur toi, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit James qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.

         Le petit déjeuner passa assez vite, et les elfes débarrassèrent les restes pendant que les trois amis se dirigeaient vers le terrain de quidditch.

_ Au fait, du coup, avec les évènements, on a pas eu le temps d'acheter son cadeau à Mumus ! dit soudainement Sirius à James.

_ Mumus ? Interrogea Harry .

_ Ne fais pas attention, c'est un surnom que Sirius donne à Remus et qu l'énerve particulièrement, raison pour laquelle Si' ne manque pas une occasion de l'utiliser…^_^

_ De quoi Jamesie ? Demanda Sirius avec un air innocent sur le visage.

_ Rien du tout Sirichounet ! Lui répondit James sur le même ton.

         S'en fut trop pour Harry qui explosa de rire.

_ Oh, Riri, on ne se moque pas de son père ! Dit James d'un ton faussement sérieux.

_ Bon, pour revenir à une discussion normale, je disais qu'avec tout ça, je n'ai pas pensé à m'éclipser pour aller chercher son cadeau, à notre Mumus national ! Et Harry n'a pas de baguette non plus, parce que quand il s'est réveillé il n'y avait aucune baguette à côté de lui…

_ Oui, elle a du rester dans le futur… C'est embêtant, je l'aimais bien ma baguette ! Dit Harry d'un ton ennuyé.

_ Je pense que Ollivander doit encore l'avoir en stock si elle a été fabriquée il y a longtemps, et vu les explications que Dumbledore nous a données, si elle a été construite en même temps que celle de Voldemort, elle doit déjà exister !

_ Le mieux c'est qu'on aille au chemin de Traverse ! Je pense que te parents ne seront pas gênés si on mange là-bas, James ?

_ Non, on l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois et ils n'avaient rien dit. On y va maintenant alors ?

_ On peut peut-être se faire une petite partie, voir comment ton fils vole. J'aimerais bien voir si ses talents valent les tiens ! Tu joue à quel poste Harry ?

_ Attrapeur . Et si vous pouviez arrêter de m'appeler « ton fils » ou « mon fils », ça m'arrangerait, j'ai l'impression d'être avec des adultes quand vous dites ça ! Dit Harry en rigolant.

_ C'est bien pour ça qu'on le dit, dit James su le ton de la plaisanterie, et moi aussi je suis attrapeur. Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon balais, c'est un très bon balai, un Haley 1800, ajouta-t-il avec fierté.

_ Je vais voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre ton Haley ! T'as un vif d'or ?

_ Ouais, dit James avec fierté, je l'ai pris à une séance d'entraînement !

Et il sortit de sa poche une petite boule boîte en verre qui contenait un vif d'or. Il ouvrit la boîte et laissa le vif d'or s'échapper, avant de le rattraper.

_ Allez, vas-y montre-nous si tu es mon digne fils en Quidditch, dit James en souriant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil : sans vouloir te mettre la pression !

Mais Harry ne sentait pas du tout la pression. Quand il monta sur le balai de James, il s'aperçut que son talent pour le vol avait résister au voyage temporel car en s'envolant et en sentant le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, il se sentit merveilleusement bien. Il enchaîna à pleine vitesse des feintes, des tonneaux, des piquets, des chandelles, sous l regard admiratif de James et Sirius. Et il vit à ce moment-là le vif d'or, qui volait très haut à une trentaine de mètres du sol. Il fit une chandelle et il monta dans cette direction. Il n'arrivait plus  respirer avec la pression, et il sentait les larmes lui flouer la vision Mais il tint bon et il put sentir la petite sphère dorée dans son point i descendit en piquet vers ses deux amis, et s'arrêta à 50 centimètre de Sirius après avoir fait un écart de dernière minutes. Il tendit son vif à James et en voyant que les deux adolescents avaient toujours la bouche ouverte, il dit en rigolant :

_ Ola ! Vous gobez les mouches ou quoi ?

Sirius et James s'empressèrent de refermer la bouche :

_ C'est seulement que c'était… ouaouh ! Tu voles vraiment comme James, c'est bizarre ! Enfin, t'es pas son fils pour rien !

_ Ouais, c'était vraiment impressionnant ! Je pense qu'on pourra avoir une place pour toi en batteur, si ça t'intéresse, c'est la seule place de libre L'autre batteur c'est Sirius (celui-ci carra les épaules d'un air avantageux), les poursuiveurs c'est Mélinda Nox, en septième année, Charles Bourget, en septième année aussi, et Félicie Mingot, en cinquième année. Et bien sur Remus en gardien.

_ Il est bon en gardien ? Demanda Harry avec curiosité, en pensant que c'était encore une chose que son prof lui avait caché.

_ Remus jouer bien ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! C'est le capitaine de l'équipe. Il a été sélectionné dès la deuxième année avec James, et je suis entré dans l'équipe en troisième année. Mais on se débrouille super bien nous aussi !

_ Je sais pas, je vous ai pas encore vu à l'œuvre, dit Harry qui n'avait que moyennement apprécié la fanfaronnade. Et les autres joueurs ils sont bons aussi ?

_ Ouais. Mélissa et Charles sont vraiment des boss, ils sont en parfaite osmose, mai ils se connaissent depuis la première année, ça aide. Et Félicie n'est pas mal non plus,  c'est une excellente tireuse au penalty, mais elle est capable du pire comme du meilleur. Ca lui est déjà arrivé de louper des balles vraiment faciles ! Mais elle joue super bien dans l'ensemble. Elle s'est améliorée depuis qu'elle est rentrée dans l'équipe l'année dernière.

_ Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais joué au poste de batteur, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner… faudra que je m'entraîne ! Dit Harry avec enthousiasme.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si on allait chercher le cadeau de Remus maintenant ? On pourrait ensuite manger à « la taverne du sorcier » et aller chercher ta baguette ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

_ Moi je suis d'accord !

_ Moi aussi. Quand je n'ai pas ma baguette j'ai l'impression d'être démuni et sans défense.

_ On n'est jamais sans défense, même sans baguette à quoi tu crois que ça sert le duplon ?

_ Le duplon ? Demanda Harry, hébété ?

_ Vous en faites plus, demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Harry, c'est pourtant la meilleure matière ! C'est du sport, une sorte de combat sans baguette, en utilisant juste le flux de magie intérieur pour contrôler notre force et gérer nos geste…

_ Attention, le spécialiste parle ! Railla James.

_ Oh, hé ! C'est pas parce que tu es moins bon que moi et Remus en duplon que c'est quelque chose de nul ! C'est très utile !

_ Tu aimes bien ça j'ai l'impression !

_ Ouais, plus tard, j'aimerais faire prof de duplon. Mais il y en a beaucoup qui veulent et il faut être très doué Mais je m'entraîne souvent avec Remus, comme c'est un loup-garou, il est très fort. Parfois, soupira Sirius, je l'envie presque… mais j'ai bien dit presque ! Se rattrapa Sirius.

Au même moment, à « la nouvelle lune », le domaine des Lupin, une jeune fille dormait paisiblement. Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit sur Remus qui s 'apprêtait à la réveiller mais qui eut une légère hésitation : Elle paraissait si vulnérable… Mais son regard tomba sur l'horloge qui indiquait onze heure, et il décida de passer au-delà de ses scrupules et de la réveiller, s'ils voulaient avoir le temps d'aller chercher la baguette de Léna. Il secoua alors la jeune brune qui grommela et entrouvrit les yeux.

_ Oh, ce n'est qu'un rêve !

_ C'est gentil de me comparer à un rêve Léna, mais crois-moi je n'en suis pas un ! Je suis même _ton pire cauchemar_ ! ajouta-t-il en montrant les crocs et faisant des mimiques avec les mains comme si c'était des griffes.

Cela eut pour effet immédiat de réveiller tout à fit la jeune fille et de la faire rire.

_ Tu ne me fais pas peur, je n'ai jamais eu peur du grand méchant loup, dommage pour toi !

_ Tu n'as jamais eu peur de qui ? Demanda Remus qui était entrain de se demander si elle savait pour sa lycanthropie.

_ Du grand méchant loup, celui qui fait peur aux enfants, et que les parents utilisent pour que leurs enfants soient sages…

_ Ah ! Nan, dans le monde sorcier, on dit qu'il faut avoir peur du lou-garou. Si tu n'es pas sage, je vais t'amener chez les lou-garou ! Imita-t-il avec amertume.

_ Personnellement, à part si c'est la pleine lune, je ne vois pas pourquoi avoir peur d'un loup-garou, Alors qu'un loup, i est loup tout le temps, pas un seul soir par mois ! C'est de l'intolérance, c'est tout.

_ Tu devrais te méfier pourtant Parfois la croyance populaire a raison… les loups-garous sont très dangereux tu sais, même quand ils ne se métamorphosent pas il faut faire attention à eux, tu ne sais jamais ce qui peut passer dans leur esprit vicieux ! Dit Remus avec amertume et en essayant de sourire pour montrer qu'il s'en fichait, mais il ne du pas réussir car elle le regarda horrifiée (« voilà, c'est malin maintenant elle a peur de toi ! »).

_ Je ne pensais pas les sorciers si arrêtés sur la question ! Après tout ce sont des hommes et des femmes comme nous, sauf une fois par mois… Je te croyais plus ouvert d'esprit. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui ne sait pas certaine chose. 

_ Quand je te dis que les loup-garou sont dangereux, je parle par expérience, dit-il plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait voulu en se levant du lit où il s'était assis pour la réveiller.

_ Oh… Je suis désolée… tu as connu quelqu'un qui s'est fait attaquer par un loup-garou ?

Remus se retourna soudainement un air étonné sur le visage. Comment avait-elle pu deviner ? Etait-il si transparent ?

_ Oui. J'en ai connu un (en fait, on peut même dire que j'en ai connu deux, pensa-t-il amèrement).

_ Je suis désolé, répéta-t-elle, je ne savais pas…

_ Tu n'as pas à être désolé, lui répondit-il un peu abruptement, tu ne savais pas. Mon père s'est fait tuer par un loup-garou quand j'avais huit ans. 

_ Ah… Tu l'as vu ?

_ Non.

Son ton était froid, sans réplique, et il l'espérait, convainquant. En fait, il mentait. Cette nuit-là, il était là. C'était à cause de lui que son père s'était fait tuer… A cause de son inconscience… Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait ! Sans s'en être rendu compte il était tombé sur le lit, et il revint à l réalité quand il sentit une main froide mais douce lui caresser la nuque en lui disant des mots réconfortants mais sans aucun sens dans une douce mélodie. Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que la main et la voix appartenaient à Léna qui s'était assise sur le lit pour le réconforter. Il tourna le visage vers elle pour la remercier mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge et il rougit furieusement. Léna le regarda les sourcils froncés avant de s'apercevoir qu'en s'asseyant sur son lit, les couvertures avaient glissé, laissant voir la nuisette noire que Séréna lui avait passé. Elle remonta précipitamment les couvertures sur elle en rougissant furieusement, pendant que Remus sortait précipitamment de la chambre de la jeune fille en rougissant et en s'excusant.

_Mais pour qui va-t-elle me prendre maintenant ? Pour un voyeur ou un truc comme ça… Après tout elle avait quelque chose sur elle, c'était pas comme s'il n'y avait rien de gênant ! Rien ? Pas sur, finalement… Après tout sa mère adorait la lingerie fine, et la nuisette sobre et noire qu'elle avait donné à la jeune fille était très suggestive, surtout pour un mec de presque 16 ans… Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?!? Non, il n'avait jamais dit ça, c'était une autre voix qui avait parlé dans sa tête, JAMAIS il n'avait pensé ça…enfin…peut-être pas formulé comme ça alors ! Mais c'est vrai que la nuisette noire allait très bien avec le longs cheveux noirs détachés de la jeune fille et son teint mat… Bon, essaye de penser à autre chose, ptit pervers ! A quoi tu étais entrain de penser quand tu t'es aperçu qu'elle te réconfortait en simple nuisette ?_

Il réfléchit un instant en remontant ses pensées, et il se souvint, et son visage se fit triste, tandis que la voix dans sa tête lui criait : « Non ! pas ça ! Ne pense pas à ça ! Pense à la jolie nuisette et aux longs cheveux noirs qui s'étalaient sur les épaules de Léna ! Pense à combien tu as rougi ! Pense à tout ce que tu veux, mais pas ça !!! ». Mais il était trop tard, Remus n'était plus en état d'écouter sa voix intérieur, son esprit étant bien trop occupé par de sombres pensée, revoyant le cours des évènements qui l'avaient amené à devenir un loup-garou, et qui avaient amené son père à mourir… 

_Mon Dieu ! Comme c'est gênant ! C'est dommage, il allait me raconter ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il soit devenu si intolérant envers les loup-garou… Encore une gaffe, tiens ! Il a connu des personnes qui se sont fait mordre par des loup-garou, et toi tu essaie de lui prouver que les loup-garou peuvent être inoffensifs du moment que ça n'est pas la pleine lune ! Il n'a pas du apprécier énormément ! Mais n'empêche, je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi intolérant envers les créatures demi-humaines… Enfin, après tout je ne le connais pas du tout… C'est pas comme si je le connaissais depuis longtemps… j'ai encore plein de truc à apprendre sur lui, James et Sirius… mais maintenant il doit me prendre pour une cruche… J'aurais pu m'apercevoir qu'en m'asseyant les couvertures allaient glisser, ça aurait évité un moment pénible de gêne ! On dirait parfois que j'ai un don pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise ! Pourtant c'était si parfait ! Elle était entrain de le consoler de lui caresser la nuque, c'était l'instant parfait pour rapprocher deux personnes, et j'ai tout gâché ! Encore une fois ! Quelle cruche quand même !_

Elle regarda rapidement dans la garde robe que Séréna s'était fait un plaisir de garnir généreusement par des robes qui étaient maintenant trop petites pour elle, et qui était à la taille de léna. En fait, les robes étaient en général un peu grande, mais très jolie, et Léna n'avait eu aucun mal à faire quelques retouches sur les robes, surtout avec les aiguilles et les fils magiques qui cousaient tout seul sur la ligne tracée à la craie. Elle choisit une simple robe assez serrée en haut en large à partir de la taille qui allait du vert en haut au bleu en bas, maintenu par des larges bretelles bleue. Elle jugea de l'effet dans le miroir ,et celui-ci, à sa grande surprise, lui dit :

         _ Ouahou ! C'est pur qui que tu te fais aussi belle ? Je suis fière de toi ! Les copines vont être jalouse ! Bonne chance pour ton rencard ! Le petit chanceux ! Lui dit son reflet avec un clin d'œil et en se rengorgeant et en la regardant sous toutes les coutures avec un œil appréciateur. Léna rougit et sortit de la chambre. E monde sorcier ne manquait plus de l'étonner ! Il y avait même des miroir pour te remonter le moral ! On aura tout vu, pensa-t-elle. 

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne vit pas Remus, et elle se sentit triste. Elle n'avait pas été si longue que ça pourtant, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'attendre. Tant pis. Elle espérait que la gêne entre eux serait passagère, car elle ne comptait pas passer deux semaines toute seule à lire ses bouquins d'école…

         Il était assis sur les marches de l'escalier, et de là où il était il pouvait voir la porte de la chambre de Léna, et il la vit sortir. En fait, il ne percuta pas tout de suite qu'elle avait fini, il était plongé dans des pensées assez morbides et il ne faisait plus vraiment attention au monde extérieur, mais sa robe verte et bleue lui attira l'attention, et le fit sortir de sa rêverie. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle, dans toutes les tenues… Mais Remus se connaissait, et il savait qu'il n'avait que de l'attirance pour elle, au contraire d'une certaine jeune griffondor pour laquelle il continuait d'avoir des sentiments… En fait, il ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Ils avaient rompu, et il n'avait pas envie qu'ils ressortent ensemble, pourtant il avait toujours envie de la rassurer, de la prendre dans ses bras, mais plus comme une sœur qu'il fallait protéger… il l'avait tellement aimé qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'habituer au fait qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais plus comme avant… sa passion s'était éteinte maintenant, et il faudrait qu'il passe à autre chose, mais il ne voulait pas entrer à nouveau dans une relation sérieuse… Compliqué… Très compliqué !

Et pourtant, malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la jeune file qu le cherchait du regard et qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers pour descendre aux cuisines. Il courut après elle, et l'appela, et elle se retourna dans un mouvement gracieux de sa robe. Quand il la vit le regarder et lui lancer un grand sourire timide, en essayant de percer ses yeux et de savoir si ça allait mieux, son cœur fut rempli de gratitude envers la jeune fille qui s'inquiétait si manifestement pour lui. Il était rare que les files s'inquiètent pour lui, elles le jugeaient sans faiblesse, fort, et sans état d'âme, une seule fille jusqu'à présent était allée au-delà de son assurance et de son demi-sourire si célèbres à Poudlard, et avaient découvert son secret…

_ Je pensais que tu étais déjà parti, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement et en hésitant visiblement sur l'attitude à tenir

Pour toute réponse, il lui fit un demi-sourire, qui relevait seulement le bord de ses lèvres en accentuant un peu plus sur un côté, et il lui prit le bras :

_ Moi, ne pas attendre une si jolie fille comme toi ? Je sais que je suis un peu bizarre, mais je sais être un gentleman quand je le veux ! 

_ Je n'en doute pas ! Dit-elle en riant.

Son rire était libre, éclatant, quand elle irait, elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, elle se laissait vraiment aller, et son charme semblait être multiplier par dix, sans qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Remus avait toujours aimé les filles qui étaient naturelles, il se sentait plus à l'aise. Il aimait les filles vivantes avec du charisme… Comme Lily en fait.

Ils se dirigèrent en parlant de choses et d'autres, le moment de gêne définitivement oublié, et ils mangèrent rapidement, avant que Remus lui propose d'aller au chemin de Traverse pour aller acheter une baguette pour Léna. Séréna les accompagna, par sécurité, et aussi parce qu'elle devait faire réviser sa baguette. Remus était sur que la baguette de sa mère n'en avait pas besoin et qu'elle avait juste trouvé cette excuse pour emmener Léna chez madame Guipure.

 Séréna avait tout de suite pris la jeune fille en affection, car elle aurait bien aimé avoir une fille après avoir eu Remus, mais malheureusement elle n'avait jamais eu cette chance. Et il soupçonnait sa mère de vouloir s'amuser avec Léna comme avec une poupée, en allant lui acheter des robes… il est vrai que Léna était d'une taille facile à habiller, assez petite, mais bien proportionnée, et elle ressemblait à une poupée, avec ses traits fins et harmonieux qui tenaient autant de l'Espagnol que du français… L'alliage des différentes nationalités avait parfaitement réussi chez Léna, bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Quand elle prit la poudre de cheminette, Léna n'était pas très rassurée, et elle aurait préféré faire à nouveau le voyage dans les bras de Remus, mais elle doutait que, même si Séréna n'avait pas été là, il lui ait proposé. Après tout il y avait eu assez d'instant de gêne sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter !

Elle lança la poudre dans la large cheminée et prononça de la voix la plus distincte possible « chaudron baveur », avant d'entrer dans les flammes vertes. Elle sentit alors le décor autour d'elle bouger, elle vit les flammes danser autour d'elle, et elle vit passer des milliers de maisons à toute allure avant de retomber brusquement sur le sol, sur le dos et de s'étaler sur quelqu'un. Avant même qu'elle eut pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, une voix familière lui dit :

_ Ce n'est pas que cette position me gêne, jolie Léna, mais je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux d'essayer e se pousser avant que quelqu'un d'autre arrive, surtout que James et Harry sont en dessous de moi, et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils apprécient beaucoup d'être coincé en sandwich… dit la voix grave et amusée de Sirius.

_ Sirius ! Enfin, tu m'expliqueras tout ça plus tard, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur Sirius pour pouvoir se relever, mais trop tard, une nouvelle personne avait atterrit sur le tas : Remus, et elle sentit basculer à nouveau en arrière sur le choc. 

Remus ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il y avait trois autres personnes en dessous de Léna, trop occupé à la regarder dans les yeux. Léna et Remus revinrent rapidement à la réalité en entendant des grognements et la voix de Sirius qui cria :

_ Si ça vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais que vous vous leviez, on est un peu étouffé ici !

Remus se leva alors rapidement, en aidant par la même occasion Léna, qui se retourné et fit face à Sirius pour la première fois : il avait les cheveux complètement décoiffés maintenant, mais son visage avait gardé son sourire. Les autres se relevèrent, et ils purent alors enfin se dire bonjour, tandis que Séréna arrivait dans la cheminée :

_ Il était moins une ! Dit James avec une grimace.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quand je suis arrivée, je suis arrivée directement sur vous ? Vous faisiez quoi ?demanda Remus, soutenu par Léna qui regardait les trois garçon d'un air étonné :

_ Et bien en fait, j'ai perdu mes lunettes en arrivant ci, et je me suis baisser pour les ramasser quand James est arrivé. On s'est étalé, et Sirius est arrivé juste après. Il ne voulait pas se relever, juste pour nous ennuyer, continua Harry en lançant un regard noir à Sirius qui était toujours mort de rire, et c'est à ce moment-là que vous êtes arrivé !

James et lui s'étirèrent pendant que Léna les regardait avec des yeux ronds :

_ Ca va ? Ca a pas du être agréable, dit-elle avec une grimace.

_ Non, effectivement ! Répondit James en lançant un regard courroucé à Sirius qui souriait toujours. Toi, encore, quand tu es arrivé, c'était pas gênant ! T'es pas lourde ! Mais Sirius ! En plus il voulait as se bouger ! Et puis quand Remus est arrivé, pareil ! James et Harry grimacèrent, tandis que Remus et Sirius souriaient d'un air victorieux :

_ C'est vrai que Sirius et moi on joue pas dans la même catégorie que vous deux ! Dit Remus en carrant les épaules.

_ Ouais ! D'accord avec toi 'Mumus ! On est pas des poids plume, nous ! Ajouta Sirius en levant la tête, mais il fut bientôt interrompu par ses amis qui lui avaient sauté dessus, James et Harry pour les avoir traité de poids plume, et Remus pour l'avoir appelé 'Mumus, et devant une fille, double crime !

Sirius était mort de rire, et quand ses amis cessèrent de le chatouiller il prit Léna à témoin :

_ Léna, toi qui n'as pas d'a priori sur l'affaire, soutiens-moi ! Dit Sirius en regardant Léna avec un regard de chiot irrésistible.

_ C'est vrai que James et Harry sont moins grand que vous deux, mais 1m75 n'est pas synonyme pour autant chez moi de « poids plume »… étant donné que je suis moi-même petite, pour moi c'est grand ! Et 'Mumus, je trouve ça très mignon personnellement comme surnom ! Dit-elle avec un petit rire, mais devant la mine courroucée de Remus, mais s'il se sent vexé parce qu'il n'a pas envie qu'on lui montre de l'affection, c'est son choix ! Je ne pense pas non plus, Sirichounet, que tu apprécierais que tout le monde te donne des surnoms ridicules…

_ Tant que c'est toi qui me donne des surnoms ridicules, ça va, je n'arriverais pas à me vexer, ma petite 'Nana… ajouta-t-il affectueusement.

Léna rougit et lui dit avec de l'espoir :

_ Tout sauf ça ! Je déteste ce surnom ridicule ! Encore, « petite Léna » j'aime bien, mais « nana », nan ! C'est trop !

Naturellement, pour cette même raison, les quatre garçons s'amusèrent à la taquiner en l'appelant « petite Nana » pendant bien cinq minutes avant de se lasser et de passer à autre chose, au grand plaisir de Léna.

_ Vous étiez aller faire quoi ? Demanda Sirius soutenu par Harry et James.

_ On était allé chercher la baguette magique de Léna. Et ma mère veut l'emmener chez Madame Guipure et faire du lèche-vitrines avec sa protégée… Et vous ?

_ Pareil… Sauf qu'on n'ira pas chez madame Guipure ! Tu nous raconteras ? Demanda James avec un clin d'œil à Remus, qui resta imperturbable.

_ Pourtant, j'ai souvenir que ta mère avait une garde-robe immense, il doit bien y en avoir une vingtaine qui iraient à Léna ? Demanda Sirius.

_ Oh, oui ! Mais ma mère adore habiller les gens ! Presque autant que les soigner ! Et en plus, il faut qu'on achète à Léna un maillot de bain, comme ça on pourra utiliser la piscine…

En effet, les Lupins, et de même les Potter avaient des piscines, comme dans toute grande maison sorcière.

_ Ouais… On dit ça ! Chanceux, va ! Je vous accompagnerais bien, j'ai un goût assez sûr en ce qui concerne les maillots de bain filles… mais je ne peux pas, on a d'autre projet, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant les regards d'avertissement de James et Harry qui lui rappelaient pourquoi ils étaient venus si tôt.

_ On a qu'à se retrouver à « la taverne du magasinier » dans deux heures pour manger et aller chercher les baguettes ! Dit James avec un enthousiasme débordant. On te laisse en bonne compagnie, Remus !

Les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers le magasin de Quidditch et Léna regarda Remus, étonnée de les voir se barrer en laissant leur ami seul avec une fille qu'ils ne connaissaient que depuis une journée…

_ Ne te sens pas obligé de nous accompagner, tu sais, Remus ! Je comprendrais très bien que tu veuilles les accompagner voir les ustensiles de Quidditch… dit Léna, encore choqué que James et Sirius soient partis en laissant Remus seul, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en être formalisé :

_ C'est bientôt mon anniversaire, et je suis sur qu'ils vont m'acheter un cadeau, sinon ils nous auraient accompagné. Je connais Sirius, il adore voir les filles essayer tout plein de vêtements, ça l'amuse… Tu n'as pas vu le regard d'avertissement que lui a lancé James ?

_ Ah, c'est pour ça ! Tu es né quand ?

_ Le 24 août. Demain, Sirius , James et Harry devraient venir à la maison, pour faire du Quidditch. On pourra t'apprendre comme ça. Tu es déjà monté sur un balai ?

_ Non, jamais, avoua-t-elle sans paraître gênée.

_ Jamais ? Je pensais qu'on t'avait déjà emmené au moins une fois en ballade à balai, après tout tu es quand même jolie, et les Français sont réputés romantiques…

_ Je ne savais même pas que les sorciers existaient avant que Harry me l'explique…

_ C'est vrai, je suis bête, j'avais oublié ! Excuse-moi ! Mais ta famille ne te manque pas trop ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

_ A vrai dire, non. Ils n'ont jamais été très présent dans ma vie. Je connaissais plus la femme de ménage que ma mère. Ils n'étaient là que pour m'offrir des cadeaux luxueux pour se prouver qu'ils étaient des bons parents, dit-elle amèrement. Je suis arrivée par erreur, ajouta-t-elle ne rougissant, la pilule n'est pas toujours efficace, et mes parents ont toujours pensé que j'étais un obstacle à leur carrière… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, même mes parents ne savent pas que j'ai surpris une de leur discussion…

_ Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis sûr qu'ils t'aimaient quand même ! Tu dis juste ça parce que tu leur en veux de ne pas avoir été présent…

Léna sourit amèrement. 

_ Et toi ? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup du reste de ta famille…

_ C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire dessus. Mon père est mort, tué par un loup-garou, j'ai un frère de 21 ans qui vit en Australie et que je ne voie quasiment jamais, et mes oncles et tantes, ainsi que quelques cousins habitent en France ou en Australie… Ma mère était fille unique et anglaise et c'est pour ça qu'on est venu vivre ici quand mon père est mort. Je ne voie jamais le reste de ma famille…Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

Léna était sûr qu'au contraire il y avait beaucoup à dire, mais elle comprit très bien l'allusion et elle ne continua pas la discussion. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique de vêtement à la suite de Séréna qui semblait dans son élément. Remus s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils noirs et confortables et il ouvrit son livre « défense contre les forces du mal, niveau six, tome 1 » et commença sa lecture, en jetant quand même un coup d'œil de loin de temps en temps à sa mère et Léna, qui venaient de temps en temps le voir pour lui demander un conseil ou pour lui demander si ça allait. Personnellement, il pensait que Léna aurait pu embarquer toutes les robes de la boutique, il n'y en aurait qu'une ou deux qui ne lui iraient pas… mais Séréna et Léna avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, et après tout les fauteuils de Mme Guipure étaient très confortables, et la DCFM était une de ses matières préférées…

Léna s'était rarement autant amusée. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé quand sa mère l'emmenait dans des grands magasins pour lui acheter des vêtements et « se faire une après-midi entre filles ». Peut-être que cela était du au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais été proche de sa mère. Alors qu'une complicité s'était vite établie entre elle et Séréna.

Séréna lui fit essayer quelques pyjama, en soie, et des nuisettes, et Léna pensait que Remus était encore dans le hall, donc qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, et elle sortit en riant de sa cabine pour montrer à Séréna une nuisette particulièrement suggestive, rouge et violette avec un décolleté et très courte :

_ Je ne pourrais jamais mettre ça ! Elle est très jolie mais.. dit Léna en riant avant de s'apercevoir dans un sursaut d'horreur que Remus était là, entrain de parler à sa mère et lui donner son avis sur une des robes qu'elle avait acheté. En la voyant, ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes, tandis qu'elle retournait précipitamment dans la cabine en rougissant.

L'air con ! Mon Dieu, mais j'ai un ange gardien qui a décidé de me faire mourir de honte avant la fin de la semaine, ou quoi ? J'accumule les gaffes dis donc !

Elle se changea rapidement et enfila sa robe verte et bleue pour sortir de la cabine.

_ Je pense qu'on a fini avec les sous-vêtements et les pyjamas… dit-elle en souriant comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'elle ne s'était pas humiliée publiquement.

_ On prend que celle-là donc ? Demanda Séréna en montrant du doigt deux nuisettes, deux pyjamas plus un bel assortiment de sous-vêtements qu'elle mit dans un sac. (Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, Léna n'a aucun vêtement, ni sous-vêtements ni pyjamas, si elles essaient autant de truc c'est qu'il faut lui faire une garde-robe complète, et les Lupins ont largement les moyens…).

_ Ah, il te faut aussi des maillots de bain ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un air réjoui en détaillant Léna qui essaya d'avoir l'air neutre.

_Ca devrait être moins long que pour les robes et les dessous,  je n'ai besoin que d'un seul maillot.

Effectivement, trouver le bon maillot de bain fut très rapide, un peu trop même pour  qui dit mi-figue mi-raisin :

_ C'est dommage, j'étais venu avec vous juste pour te voir essayer les maillots de bain ! Sirius aurait été déçu !

Et ils partirent à rire pendant que Séréna payait les achats de Léna plus les quelques robes qu'elle avait trouvé pour elle-même.

_ Ta mère est vraiment sympa ! T'as de la chance ! Lui dit Léna.

_ Ouais, mais elle est un peu mère poule. Mais elle adore s'occuper des gens et les aider. C'est pourquoi elle fait médicomage alors qu'elle a assez d'argent pour ne rien faire de sa vie ! Mais elle veut aussi me laisser quelque chose si elle meurt, pour que je ne sois pas complètement déshérité.

_ Je pense que même si elle mourait, tu aurais de l'argent ! Vous avez l'air de rouler sur l'or !

_ Oui, mais quand elle mourra (à cet instant il eut une mine sombre et il toucha du bois), en dehors du fait que je serais seul, je n'aurais rien de l'héritage de mon père. Ma mère n'a que l'usufruit de la fortune de mon père, à sa mort, tout ira à mon frère, même s'il en a déjà hérité une bonne partie à sa majorité. Je suis le cadet, je n'ai donc pas le droit de recevoir la fortune de mon père. J'aurais seulement l'héritage personnel de ma mère. Or ma mère était une moldue peu fortunée. Mais de toute façon je suis presque majeur. Si je me retrouvais orphelin je pourrais toujours me débrouiller et bosser. Mes BUSE étaient excellent, je n'aurais pas de mal à trouver du boulot à ma sortie de Poudlard.

_ Ton frère ne t'accueillerait pas ? Lui demanda Léna, horrifiée.

_ Non.

Le ton était sans réplique, mais Léna se demandait quand même ce qui avait pu arriver aux deux frères.

_Achille… Non, je suis sûr que tu ne m'aiderais pas, tu serais même heureux de me voir crever… Mon très cher frère ! Tu m'as toujours détesté, à partir du moment où Papa est mort… A partir de ce moment tu avais peur de moi…Tu m'en voulais, tu m'as tenu responsable de ce qui était arrivé ce soir-là, et tu avais raison. Comment pourrais-tu me pardonner ? _

Tu m'évitais à la maison et ensuite à Poudlard. Tu n'as jamais compris pourquoi Dumbledore m'avait accepté, et tu as tout fait pour que je n'aie pas le droit d'y aller. Tu as été parlé au directeur, tu as fait des crises à maman, et tu m'as menacé d tout révélé si je faisais semblant de te connaître. Très peu de personne à Poudlard savent que tu s mon frère, tellement tu étais discret là dessus. Ils pensaient tous que nous n'avions que le nom de commun. Et c'est vrai. Je suis un loup-garou, un monstre, alors que tu avais la chance d'être un humain, je suis à Griffondor et j'ai des amis moldus, alors que tu détestais tous les « sang-de-bourbe » et les semi-humains et que tu étais à Serpentard…Tu as toujours u honte de Maman, parce que ses parents n'étaient pas sorciers, et quand on revenait de poudlard, tu faisais semblant de ne pas la connaître et tu nous rejoignait à la maison par la poudre de cheminette au lieu de prendre le portoloin avec nous…

_Non, tu ne peux pas savoir Léna, mais je suis sur que si Achille en avait l'occasion, il me tuerait de ses propres mains. Tout le monde n'a pas ta tolérance et ta naïveté Léna. Je suis dangereux. Je peux tuer. J ne suis qu'un lâche. Dumbledore ne se doutait pas qu'en m'acceptant j'entraînerais trois de mes amis à devenir animagi…Pour quelques heures de bonheur, je risque la vie de mes camarades en me baladant avec eux les soirs de pleines lunes…Pitoyable !_

_ Bon, on va rejoindre tes amis, Remus ? Demanda Séréna en interrompant les pensées de son fils, on avait rendez-vous où déjà ?

_ A « la Taverne du magasinier » je crois.

_ On prend lequel alors ? Demanda pour la énième fois Sirius en regardant tour à tour les deux robes que tenait à bout de bras Harry.

_ Je sais pas… J'hésite ! Dit James en regardant attentivement les deux choix qui s'offraient à lui.

L'une des robes était noire, argent et verte, et accompagnée d'une paire de gants noirs, et l'autre était noire et rouge, accompagné d'un souaffle et de trois cerceaux d'entraînements.

_ D'un autre côté, la rouge et noir est à la bonne couleur, mais elle a pas de gants… Mais elle a un souaffle et des cerceaux !

_ Ouais, mais Remus a déjà un souaffle et il a un terrain de Quidditch, c'est mieux que des cerceaux d'entraînements ! Mais bon, le vert et argent, ça fait un peu serpentard… Ca me gène… Dommage, les gants avaient l'air pas mal !

_ Bon, vous choisissez oui ou non ? Je suis pas un porte-manteau ! Dit Harry qui connaissait à avoir des démangeaisons dans les bras.

_ Ca sera vingt mornilles, James. Je le mets sur la note de tes parents ? Comme d'habitude ?

_ Ouais ! Exactement ! Dit James d'un ton joyeux en prenant le sac où était rangé une robe de Quidditch et une paire de gants.

Après un long moment à regarder les différends modèles dans le magasin, ils étaient finalement tous tombés d'accord sur un ensemble comportant une paires de gants de couleur cuivre, et une robe noire avec un lion rugissant dans le dos, et le nom du jour qui portait la robe inscrit sur le devant et l'arrière de la robe, et les bords de la robe ainsi que l lion t l nom du joueur brodés avec des fils de couleur cuivrée.

_ Ouais. On a fait le bon choix les gars. Elle ira super bien à Remus, ça accentue son côté sombre et mystérieux, je suis sur que son pouvoir de séduction est décuplé avec cette robe-là ! Dit sur le ton d'un expert Sirius.

_ Tu n'auras qu'à demander son avis à Léna, elle te répondra directement ! Lui dit James avec un clin d'œil.

_ Imbécile ! Grogna Sirius. 

_ Bon, on les rejoint ? Je commence à avoir faim, moi ! Dit James avec un sourire carnassier.

_ Tu as tout le temps faim de toute façon ! C'est étonnant d'ailleurs qu'avec ton petit gabarit tu ne prennes pas plus de poids que ça ! Dit Sirius en taquinant James, qui leva la tête en faisant semblant ne pas avoir entendu.

Sirius accentuait tout le temps sur la taille de James car c'était le plus petit des trois, mais pourtant James n'était pas petit. Il mesurait un peu plus de 1m75, et était de taille normale, mais Remus mesurait plus d'un mètre 80, et Sirius dépassait le mètre 85. Harry mesurait à un centimètre près le gabarit de son père au même âge, et il était un peu plus mince. 

_ Ah ! Je les vois ! Dit James en faisant de grandes signes de main à trois personnes devant la taverne.

Sirius sourit, puis son visage se ferma légèrement en voyant que Remus avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Léna te qu'elle paraissait rayonner. Mais il sourit à nouveau en pensant que de toute façon, cette fille ne l'intéressait pas plus qu'une autre. Enfin…

Bon, je coup maintenant, parce que mon chapitre fait déjà 19 pages Word, et que si je continue, je mettrais le chapitre deux fois lus tard ! Et si vous voulez la suite… Reviews ! Je ne m'en lasse jamais ! (D'ailleurs, quel auteur s'en lasse, entre nous ?^_^). Et j'ai un sondage à faire : vous préférez Léna avec Sirius ou Remus ? Et vous préférez Léna dans quelle maison ? Et Harry, toujours à griffondor ?

****

**_Pour les RAR :_**

__ **Angelina Johnson 4 : pour Léna, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Et comme je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas encore très bien dans quelle maison elle va aller…plusieurs scénario en tête de toute façon, et les détails se précisent au fur et à mesure, même si la trame générale reste la même (encore que ça puisse changer, et que ça évolue constamment…). Et j'ai posté le quinzième chapitre de « la prophétie de la flamme verte » samedi, si ça t'intéresse. (Pour l'instant j'arrive à updoater chaque semaine chaque fic… pourvu que ça dure !)**_

__ _**_Phénix 20 :_**_ Non, ma fic ne sera pas tout le temps du point de vue de Léna, je vais faire varier les points de vue. Pour l'instant je préfère donner son point de vue car comme elle découvre tout, c'est plus facile de lui faire présenter tous les personnages, sans faire trop récapitulatif…^_^ Et je devrais parler de Harry, t'inquiète pas ! Là, déjà j'en ai un peu parler ! Mais ça va dépendre… je sais pas vraiment exactement ce qui va lui arriver pour l'instant, c'est un de mes personnages les plus flous… j'ai quelques idées, il faut juste que je choisisse…^_^ Et j'espère que ça t'a plus le passage du point de vue de Harry !_

__ **Didie.m :** c'est gentil ! __Je suis contente que tu aies bien aimé mon explication! Je suis contente qu'elle tienne la route !^_^ Et j'ai vu que tu avais eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review sur « la prophétie de la flamme verte », c'est très gentil ! j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre là ! ^_^_

__ **Bibi : pas la peine de te sentir coupable !lol. j'ai suivit ton conseil, c'est pour ça que je poste le chapitre aujourd'hui au lieu d'hier soir, parce que ça m'aurait fait couché à je sais pas quelle heure, le temps de corriger mes fautes et tout ! J'espère que ça te plait quand même !!!**_

Voilà, @+ 

Titou Moony, ou Titou Tur Lupin, alias encore « Titou ».


	6. Petit repas entre ennemis

**Le quatrième élément :******

******__**

******__**

**_Chapitre V :_**

**_Petit repas entre ennemis…_**

**__**

         Remus vit arriver ses deux meilleurs amis en souriant. Harry les accompagnait, et Remus s'aperçut en souriant que celui-ci s'était chargé de porter un assez volumineux paquet qu'il essayait de réduire le plus discrètement possible, sans que Sirius ne s'en aperçoive.

         James les vit et leur fit de grands gestes, auxquels Léna et Remus répondirent. Léna ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'ils auraient mis dix minutes de plus à arriver, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé du tout : En effet, avant leur arrivée, Remus était en train de lui raconter certaines anecdotes de leur scolarité, et il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules pour lui montrer du doigt un de leur prof. Il ne l'avait ensuite pas enlevé pendant cinq minutes qui aux yeux de Léna se révélèrent paradisiaques. Mais après avoir fait de grands gestes à ses amis et par conséquent enlevé son bras des épaules de Léna, il ne l'avait pas remis à sa position initiale. Dommage… Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait oublié complètement son geste, et elle était sûre que si elle le lui demandait, il ne se serait pas souvenu qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras pendant cinq minutes, soit environ 300 secondes !

         _Bon, tu vas t'en remettre Léna ? C'est bien de penser à combien cette sensation était agréable, mais je sais pas si tu as remarqué, James, Sirius et Harry se dirigent vers toi, ça serait bien d'aller leur dire bonjour… Moi je dis ça, et je dis rien, mais ça leur paraîtrait bizarre si tu restais là, comme une andouille, avec un sourire niais sur le visage et l'air à côté de la plaque… c'est même le plus sur moyen pour qu'ils te considèrent comme une gamine…_

         _ Alors, tu as acheté quoi finalement ? Demanda Sirius avec son sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres. A la fin, son sourire-dentifrice était assez lassant. Quelqu'un qui sourit tout le temps, on ne fait plus attention à son sourire, alors que le sourire de Remus était bien plus mystérieux, bien plus énigmatique… les deux coins de ses lèvres qui avaient l'air si douces et si pleine (_ne t'égare pas trop non plus, Léna !) se relevaient légèrement, le coin droit se relevant un peu plus, et généralement, à ce moment-là, i regardait les gens avec son sourire si spécial, entre l'ironie et le mystère…_

         _Et généralement, à ce moment-là, j'ai l'air d'une attardée, les yeux plus vraiment en face des trous, la bouche ouverte en un sourire niais, des étoiles dans les yeux, les bras ballants, et limite la bave qui pend du coin de la bouche… Une vrai catastrophe ! Donc, si je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une attardée complètement jetée et inintéressante, il faut soit que je me reprenne, ce qui s'avèrera impossible s'il me sourit… soit que j'essaie de m'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui, et éviter ainsi son sourire. Et surtout, ne jamais regarder dans sa direction, il pourrait croiser mon regard…Bon, je pense que je suis parée, je n'ai qu'à entrer à la suite de Sirius.___

Elle entra à ce moment-là dans le bar, bondé, comme d'habitude. Sirius s'assit sur la banquette, et elle s'assit juste en face. Elle le vit légèrement sourire, pour elle ne savait quelle raison. A côté d'elle était Harry, et ensuite Remus. Elle ne pourrait donc pas le voir du repas, pour son plus grand malheur, mais pour sa propre sécurité. A côté de Sirius était assis James, et Séréna était parti manger avec des amis à elle assis quelques tables plus loin.

         Léna se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les quatre garçons, et elle se sentait un peu seule, sans de présence féminine pour la soutenir à ses côtés.

_ Alors, Léna, tu ne nous as pas encore parlé de ton ancien lycée ? Tes amis ne te manquent pas ? Et ton petit ami ? Demanda Sirius avec son tact coutumier. Léna vit James sourire d'un air amusé, et elle vit Harry regarder en direction de Remus et hocher la tête en signe d'exaspération. Elle entendit Remus dire :

_ Toujours ton tact et ta discrétion… Si tu veux savoir si une fille est célibataire, demande-le-lui dans le fil de la conversation, n'entame pas directement dans le sujet, comme ça !

         Léna sourit, comme toutes les personnes présentes, même Sirius, en pensant qu'au moins, Sirius avait réussit à la mettre à l'aise.

_ Et bien, mes copains me manquent beaucoup, mais j'avais déménagé quelques temps auparavant, donc je n'avais pas d'amis de longues dates. Et je n'avais pas de petit copain à ce moment-là, dit-elle en riant, puisque je revenais de vacances.

_ Et toi Harry ? Demanda Remus.

_ Moi ? Pas de petite copine, pensa-t-il en se rappelant sa brève histoire avec Cho. Je suis un « sorcier-boy solitaire », je ne suis pas un gros dragueur, je n'ai jamais eu de vraie petite copine jusqu'à présent. (A Pink Lemon : -) ça y est je l'ai utilisé ! Encore merci, j'adore cette expression ! ~_^)

         Léna vit les trois autres garçons regarder Harry les yeux ronds, pendant que celui-ci essayait de ne pas rougir. Léna elle-même était étonnée : Harry était sympa, un excellent attrapeur à ce qu'il lui avait dit, intelligent, mignon, brun, avec de beaux yeux verts… Léna était sûre que s'il l'avait voulu il aurait pu sortir avec pas mal de filles sympas et jolies… Mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps jusqu'à présent d'envisager une relation, vu ce qu'il lui avait raconté sur ses cinq ans dans le futur…

         Sirius allait poser la question qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres, mais à ce moment-là James aperçut quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer dans la salle et il se leva pour appeler :

_ LILY !!! Ou hou ! On est là ! Fit-il avec de grands geste de la main pour l'inviter, elle, ainsi que ses trois amies, et les deux petits amis de celles-ci. 

         Lily eut une mine agacée et allait se diriger vers l'autre côté de la salle quand elle vit Remus qui s'était retourné :

_ Venez manger avec nous, ça sera plus sympa ! Et puis, tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul Lily avec un James et un Sirius furieux !

         A ce qu'elle put deviner, Léna était sûr que Remus avait utilisé sa botte secrète pour convaincre la jeune rousse, car celle-ci passa de 'agacement à entendre James l'interpeller, à un grand sourire en voyant Remus. Elle parla quelques secondes avec ses amis et elle s'approcha d'eux :

_ Salut tout le monde ! dit Lily d'une voix joyeuse, on veut bien manger avec vous, mais il faudrait aller là-bas, la table est plus grande…

_ Ok, on te suit, dit Remus en se levant, et on te présente Léna et Harry qui sont venus du futur tu as du en entendre parler…

_ Oui, j'ai vu ça dans les journaux ce matin ! Je suis vraiment ravie de faire votre connaissance… J'imagine que vous ne voudrez pas me dire mon avenir ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Harry et Léna.

         Harry hocha la tête, et Léna s'aperçut qu'il avait baissé les yeux pour que sa mère ne croise pas son regard.

_ Tu t'appelles Harry, c'est ça ? Je me trompe où tu es le portrait craché de Potter !

_ Euh, oui, c'est ça, je suis son fils, dit Harry en passant d'une jambe à l'autre, à la manière d'un elfe de maison, mais heureusement pour lui, les autres étaient déjà partis s'attabler, et seules Léna et Lily étaient là. 

_ Je vais pas te manger tu sais ! Je pense que tu sais, si tu viens du futur, que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup ton père (en disant ça, la jeune rousse fronça involontairement les narines et eu une petite moue), mais cela ne s'étend pas à toi. Tu as l'air sympa, et moins arrogant que lui. Je suis Lily Evans, la préfète de Gryffondor. Et les autres ce sont Nadine Boulgkov, la fille aux cheveux châtains foncés et aux yeux bleus qui a un air assez aristocrate, Katharina Boulgkov, sa sœur, elle est née dix mois plus tard, et elles sont toutes les deux dans la même classe, mais dans deux maisons différentes, et enfin Julia Smith avec son petit copain, Lucas Ethan, qui a un an de plus que nous, et le denier c'est Matthias Lemarin, le copain de Katharina, qui est à Gryffondor dans la même année que nous. La seule qui n'est pas à Gryffondor c'est Katharina, elle est à Serdaigle, une maison amie. Ils ont pratiquement tous leurs cours communs avec nous, plus les cours en option… Vous verrez ils sont très sympa.

         Harry eut un sourire intérieur assez amer quand il entendit sa mère lui dire qu'il devait savoir qu'elle détestait son père. Il lui semblait impossible de finir mariée avec James, pour elle-même dans le futur ils se seraient détestés. Ou plutôt, _elle  l'aurait détesté. Car lui l'adorait, et c'était bien là le problème… Dumbledore lui avait bien dit que même si ses parents ne sortaient jamais ensemble il vivrait quand même, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir mettre ses futurs parents en couple. _Ils sont fait pour aller l'un avec l'autre… Ca se voit ! Ils sont complémentaires ! Pourquoi Lily ne s'en rend-elle pas compte !__

         Mais le coup de grâce lui fut porté quand sa mère, qui était restée un peu à l'arrière avec lui, lui demander en chuchotant :

_ Je peux juste te poser une question ?

_ Euh…

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais, _est-ce que tu sais si je vivrais avec Remus ?___

_…

         Harry ne s'aperçut pas non plus, bien trop étonné, que Léna, un mètre devant eux, avait soudain blanchi, peut-être parce qu'elle commençait à comprendre… Il ne la vit pas non plus avoir un sourire crispé à une blague de Sirius. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir été mortifié par l'aveu de Lily.

          Comment ai-je pu être assez idiote pour ne pas comprendre plutôt que la mère de Harry et Remus étaient sortis ensembles ! Il me la presque dit pourtant ! Il a fait l'éloge de Lily, il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule fille avec qui ça avait été sérieux…

_         Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à la détester. Pourtant je devrais, elle semble si bien s'entendre avec Remus, James l'aime, elle a tout pour elle… Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Elle a été sympa avec moi, elle ne m'a pas snobé ou quoi que ce soit… La vie n'est pas juste. Certains sont plus dotés que d'autres…___

__

         Maman… et Remus ?!? Impossible ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Maman ? Pourquoi pas Papa ? Pourquoi Remus au lieu de James ? Je pensais que Remus t'aimait après ce que James et Sirius m'avaient dit, mais je n'avais pas percuté que cela sous-entendait que toi aussi tu l'aimais… C'est impossible ! Après tout, tu es ma mère… mais à seize ans, ce n'était pas James que tu aimais…C'était un de ses meilleurs amis. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Lily ?

         Harry était sous le choc, et il jetait parfois des regards furtifs à sa mère, jusqu'au moment où il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient enfin arriver à la grande table rectangulaire au bord de la salle.

_Viens Léna, on t'a gardé une place juste entre nous ! Dit Sirius d'un ton joyeux, en montrant à Léna la place entre lui et James. Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance de lui avoir gardé une place, et elle se faufila. Ce n'est qu'en s'asseyant qu'elle s'aperçut de son erreur.

         Remus la regardait avec son éternel demi-sourire, assis juste en face d'elle. Quand Sirius avait dit « juste entre nous », il n'avait pas mentit. Elle était littéralement entourée de ses trois nouveaux amis. Mais Léna oublia complètement qu'elle ne voulait pas s'asseoir à portée de sourire de Remus quand il se pencha au-dessus de la table pour lui dire en chuchotant :

_ On s'est dit que tu serais mieux avec nous, qu'avec des gens que tu ne connaissais pas en train de se bécoter, dit-il en désignant du doigt Katharina et Matthias qui s'embrassaient à un bout de la table, et Julia et Lucas, de l'autre côté, qui étaient en train de chuchoter et de rire. 

         Léna eut un petit rire et Remus lui fit un sourire, sans doute content d'avoir réussi à la mettre plus à l'aise. _Reste calme ! Ce n'est qu'un sourire ! Ne deviens pas une méduse, il n'y rien de moins attirant qu'une méduse, à part un légume ! Bon, ça va, j'ai réussi à peu près à pas voir eu l'air d'une gourde, du moins, j'espère ! Nadine s'installa à côté de Remus, en face de Sirius, et Lily n'eut d'autre choix que de s'installer en face de James si elle voulait être à côté de Remus. Harry s'installa de l'autre côté de sa mère, et Léna, en le voyant si défait, eut un regard compatissant. Quand elle avait compris pour Lily et Remus, elle n'avait même pas pensé au choc que cette révélation avait du avoir pour Harry ! Vraiment égoïste !_

Quand ils furent tous installés autour de la table, et que la serveuse fut passé, Sirius reprit la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée :

_ Au fait, tu ne nous a as dit comment ça se faisait que tu n'avais toujours pas eu de petites copines ! Demanda-t-il à Harry, avec son tact coutumier, en plein milieu d'un blanc.

Léna, qui avait le bras de Sirius autour de son épaule, lu donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui lança un regard exaspéré.

_ Hey ! Je reprends juste la conversation là où on l'avait laissé.

_ C'est pas grave. Après tout, moi aussi je suis curieuse de savoir comment un gars comme toi, qui a l'air sympa et tout, malgré le père que tu as, a pu rester célibataire si longtemps ? Demanda Lily en regardant Harry avec insistance.

_ Euh… et bien, il n'y avait qu'une seule fille qui m'intéressait, et finalement au moment où j'aurais pu sortir avec je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne m'intéressait plus… et je n'ai jamais osé aller voir une fille pour lui demander, j'étais sur qu'elle ne  voudrait pas, et la seule fois où j'ai osé, elle était prise… dit-il assez gêné.

_ Moi je trouve ça bien, un mec qui ne sort qu'avec une fille qui l'intéresse, dit Katharina, dans les bras de Matthias, mais franchement, tu devrais oser plus, cette fille devait être une exception, car je suis sûre qu'on arrivera à te trouver plein de filles qui accepterait à Poudlard… Si tu en as envie, bien sûr !

_ Bah… ça dépend…

_ Laisse un peu tes dons de marieuses de côté, Kate, je pense qu'il arrivera très bien à se débrouiller tout seul ! Dit Lily en riant, ne fais pas attention, elle adore mettre les gens en couple, ajouta-t-elle à l'oreille de Harry en souriant.

En face d'elle, James eut un froncement de sourcil. Depuis qu'ils étaient installés l'un en face de l'autre, Lily avait délibérément évité son regard, préférant parler à Harry ou à Remus. Il rentra rageusement les épaules et allongea ses jambes. Il rencontra alors les jambes de Lily, et il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner et de lui caresser la jambe droite avec son pied, tout en appréciant au passage le galbe parfait de la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci réagit au quart de tour et lui envoya un coup de pieds avant de remettre ses jambes sous sa chaise. Mais elle n'avait même pas jeter un regard sur lui, l'ignorant superbement. Elle n'avait pas du apprécier qu'il l'oblige à se mettre en face de lui si elle voulait être à côté de Remus.

Remus, Léna, et Lily entrèrent bientôt dans une discussion sur comment s'organiser pour donner des cours de rattrapage à Léna.

_ J'ai pris comme option soins aux créatures magique, étude des runes et étude des moldus, dit Remus, je pourrais t'aider aussi en défense contre les forces du mal, c'est une matière que j'adore, ainsi qu'en Astronomie.

_ Moi j'ai pris arithmancie, soins aux créatures magique, et divination. Et je pense que je pourrais t'aider en histoire de la magie et en enchantement.

_ Tututut ! Les enchantements, c'est MA matière préférée. Ca me semble donc logique que je donne des cours particulier d'enchantements et de métamorphose à Léna ! Toi tu peux toujours lui donner des cours d'histoire de la magie et d'arithmancie… dit Sirius avec un air condescendant.

_ J'adore les enchantements et je pense que je ferais une meilleure prof que toi, Sirius ! Si tu veux draguer, trouve une autre méthode ! Dit Lily, qui commençait à s'échauffer.

Remus lui mit la main sur le bras et la fit se rasseoir, et il demanda à Harry :

_ Et toi ? Il y a des matières où tu penses que tu pourrais aider Léna.

_ Et bien, en DCFM. L'année dernière nous avions une prof nulle, et j'avais organisé des cours de DCFM illégaux, et j'ai déjà eu une certaine expérience…

_ Et bien tu n'as qu'à l'aider dans cette matière. Moi je peux t'aider en Astronomie, en étude des runes et en soins aux créatures magique. Je pense que pour l'étude des moldus, tu arriveras à te débrouiller… lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. 

_ Moi je peux te donner des cours de potion et de vol sur balai, dit James. Je t'aiderais bien en métamorphose aussi si Sirius t'aide en sortilège et en duplon.

A côté, Lily et Sirius était encore en train de se disputer à savoir lequel était le meilleur en enchantement, sous le regard amusé des autres :

_ C'est toujours comme ça ! Avoua Remus avec un sourire en désignant à Léna ses deux amis.

Pour calmer le jeu, il entoura de son bras Lily et la fit se rasseoir. La présence du bras de Remus autour d'elle sembla la calmer, et elle redevint plus calme. En face de Remus, Léna calmait Sirius en lui promettant qu'elle ne prendrait des cours de sortilèges qu'avec lui.

_ C'est vrai ? Merci de me faire confiance ! Je sais que je suis un imbécile parfois, mais je te jure je suis vraiment très bon en sortilège et en métamorphose…Je pourrais t'entraîner au duplon aussi si James s'occupe de la métamorphose…

_ Et nous, vous nous avez oublié ? Demanda Nadine en prenant part à la conversation pendant que sa sœur et Julia étaient occupées par leurs petits amis respectifs.

_ Et bien, il reste la botanique. Ca t'intéresse ? Demanda James en direction de la jeune fille.

_ Pffff ! Quelle question ! Bien sûr que la botanique ça l'intéresse, Potter, c'est la meilleure de la classe dans ce cours-là avec Chourave ! Tu devrais le savoir, parce qu'elle est aussi meilleure que toi en potion, et à mon avis, elle serait plus apte à apprendre à Léna l'art des potions… toi tu lui apprendrais les 36 000 façon de les faire exploser !

_ On se calme ! On se calme ! Dit Remus en ramenant une nouvelle fois Lily sur sa chaise, et en la calmant en passant sa main dans son dos dans un mouvement machinal pour la détendre.

_ D'accord mais dis à tes deux copains de se calmer, ils sont vraiment énervés ! Dit Lily, dont la fumée semblait sortir des oreilles.

C'en fut trop pour Remus, Harry et Léna qui regardait la scène de loin. Léna éclata de rire, et rien ne pu la calmer, et surtout pas Sirius qui essayait de la calmer en lui demandant ce qui se passait. Remus, lui était mort de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière, en essayant vainement de s'essuyer les larmes au coin des yeux, pendant que Lily le regardait, étonnée, et se demandant encore ce qu'elle avait pu dire de si drôle. Et Harry était tombé de sa chaise et était plié en deux, parterre.

 Seule Nadine n'était ni étonnée, ni morte de rire. Elle était comme d'habitude au-dessus de tout ça, d'une beauté froide, d'une beauté de l'Est, Léna en était sûr. Ses cheveux ondulés et formant de larges boucles s'arrêtaient aux épaules et étaient attachés en une demi-queue par une pince crocodile en cuivre. Ses yeux étaient froids, d'un bleu-gris foncé, et on n'aurait pu penser qu'elle s'ennuyait mortellement si le coins de sa bouche ne s'étiraient pas dans un fin sourire amusé.

Elle regardait la scène sans essayer de porter secours à un des deux côtés, totalement neutre, comme à son habitude, seul son léger sourire trahissait son intérêt.

Finalement Remus arrêta de rire, et réussit à s'essuyer les yeux en souriant et en regardant Lily, Sirius et James, qui semblaient toujours aussi éberlués. Léna réussit finalement à se calmer, et elle s'aperçut que Sirius en avait profité pour la serrer plus près de lui, bien que cette promiscuité ne la gêna pas du tout :

_ Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, qu'est qui s'est passé ?

Léna croisa à ce moment-là le regard de Remus et ils eurent un sourire complice.

_ Non, rien de bien méchant, mais vous étiez vraiment comique tous les trois…

_ Je confirme ! Dit une voix de dessous la table, vous étiez vraiment tordant !

         Une tête ébouriffée immergea alors de la table, et Harry se releva, en essayant de garder son sérieux, mais il avait quand même encore des hoquets de rire fréquent, qu'il réussit finalement à contrôler.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? J'ai pas tout compris… dit Lily d'un ton sec et vexé.

Remus se pencha alors et l'embrassa alors sur la joue en passant son bras autour de ses épaules :

_ C'était rien, ma jolie Lily, juste un petit fou rire. Tu me connais, jamais je ne me moquerais de toi ! Dit-il avec un sourire suppliant et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté pour qu'elle le pardonne.

Naturellement, elle n'y résista pas. Ou plutôt, elle n'y résistèrent pas… Lily ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire amusé, et Léna eut l'impression que son cœur allait éclater, que ses épaules s'étaient décrochées et qu'elle n'arriverait jamais plus à parler. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu à jamais l'envie de manger. Elle aurait donné _n'importe quoi pour un regard pareil, ou un baiser sur la joue de la part de Remus… Et plus si affinités… Elle ne put s'empêcher de repousser son assiette et elle essaya de reprendre contenance, mais elle s'aperçut que James n'avait pas l'air bien non plus. IL jetait des regards furieux à Remus qui ne s'était aperçu de rien et il paraissait très en colère. Il repoussa loin devant lui son assiette, et elle cogna celle de Lily qui se retourna, une expression sévère sur le visage :_

_ Quand donc arrêteras-tu tes pitreries, Potter ! Nous n'avons plus 5 ans, je te signale !

_ Toi non plus tu n'as plus faim ? 

La voix de Remus sembla réveiller Léna et elle regarda le jeune homme en face d'elle qui la regardait compatissant :

_ Euh, et bien c'est à dire que je n'ai plus très faim après avoir ri… et je me garde une place pour le dessert ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire lamentable.

_ Je peux finir ? J'adore ça !

_ Bien sur ! Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller aux toilettes.

Et elle sortit précipitamment de la salle.

_« D'accord mais dis à tes deux copains de se calmer, ils sont vraiment énervés ! »___

Qu'est-ce que sa phrase avait de bizarre ? Lily regardait Remus, Léna et Harry rire de quelque chose qu'elle avait dit, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle à ça. Elle regarda bizarrement Léna qui riait à gorge déployée. Elle avait des sentiments mitigées à l'égard de la jeune fille. Léna avait l'air très sympathique, et elle était sûr qu'en d'autres circonstances elles se seraient très bien entendues. A vrai dire, elles se ressemblaient sous beaucoup de côtés. Lily avait tout de suite deviné que sous ses airs de fille gentille et amusante, Léna pouvait aussi faire valoir ses droits… Mais Lily n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé la concurrence, comme le montrait sa récente altercation avec Sirius et James, et Léna représentait une concurrence certaine sur un terrain qui continuait à tenir à cœur à Lily : Remus.

Lily avait été vraiment agacée quand elle avait entendu cet imbécile et prétentieux de Potter l'interpeller. A ce moment-là, elle avait pensé que sa journée était gâchée (Potter avait ce pouvoir : sa simple vue lui donnait de l'urticaire…). Mais heureusement, son antidote était là aussi, et quand Remus l'avait appelé, l'inverse de Potter s'était produit : elle s'était senti revivre en le voyant lui lancer son sourire. Le sourire de Remus avait ce pouvoir, du moins sur les filles : remonter le moral en flèche. 

_Elle se sentait toujours en forme quand il la regardait, elle avait des papillons dans le bas-ventre quand il lui souriait de cette façon si spéciale, « made in Remus »… Et que dire quand il l'embrassait ! Remus arrivait toujours à lui remonter le moral, à lui redonner le sourire… Elle se souvenait encore avec un sourire de la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé. Elle avait cru qu'elle allait exploser tellement elle se sentait heureuse, elle avait la tête qui tournait, et pendant une semaine elle avait souri comme une imbécile… Cinq mois de bonheur et de joie. Et à cause de ce…Potter, elle et Remus ne sortaient plus ensemble. S'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait lui faire détester encore plus Potter c'était bien ça. Quand ils avaient cassé, Lily s'était demandé si elle arriverait à s'en remettre. Jamais elle n'avait autant tenu à un mec. Mais Remus avait été là, et il l'avait consolé, alors qu'ils ne sortaient plus ensemble, la rassurant sur le fait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il se verrait encore, mais plus comme petits amis. Et il avait utilisé son arme secrète pour la remettre d'aplomb : il lui avait sourit avec amusement, et comprenant mieux qu'elle-même ce dont elle avait besoin, il s'était doucement penché vers elle et l'avait doucement embrassée… A ce moment elle avait été sûre qu'il l'aimait encore, et c'était la seule chose qui l'avait rassurée. Il y avait encore peut-être un espoir…___

_Et aujourd'hui pour la première fois, elle avait peur de le perdre. Ses sentiments pour lui avaient changé pourtant, elle l'aimait encore, mais plus de manière amicale, mais ça n'empêche qu'elle l'aimait encore… Et quand elle avait vu Remus lui présenter Léna et qu'elle avait appris que la jolie jeune française vivait chez Remus, elle avait été refroidie. Le pire était certainement qu'elle trouvait malgré ça la jeune fille sympathique, et Remus avait l'air de penser la même chose. Le jeune homme avait gardé une place à Léna juste en face de lui, privilège que Lily avait quand ils sortaient ensemble, et Léna semblait bien intégrée, au milieu des mecs les plus populaires de Poudlard. Et pourtant, malgré ce privilège, Lily avait eu l'impression que la jeune fille évitait le regard de Remus, alors que celui-ci cherchait à croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Lily avait assisté à ce petit manège depuis le début du repas, et elle en était malade. Elle savait très bien pourquoi Remus essayait de croiser le regard de Léna. Quand elle s'était assise, Remus avait réussi à croiser son regard, et Lily avait vu qu'il faisait le même effet à Léna qu'à elle-même avant qu'elle sorte avec Remus… et même maintenant. C'était un peu le jeu du chat et de la souris entre ces deux-là ,et rien ne pouvait l'énerver  davantage, à part peut-être Potter…___

_A vrai dire, c'était idiot, mais Lily était jalouse. Jalouse de cette jeune française qui au bout d'une journée avec les quatre garçons avait réussit à s'intégrer parfaitement et à attirer l'attention de Remus. Elle avait mis deux ans avant que Remus la remarque, et si ils n'avaient pas été tous les deux préfets elle était sûr qu'il lui aurait fallu au moins un an de plus…_

Remus arrêta alors de rire, mais il continuait à sourire en regardant Lily, et elle vit Léna s'arrêter progressivement de rire. Elle vit aussi le regard de connivence qui passa pendant un bref instant entre les deux adolescents, et elle se sentit légèrement déprimée. Mais, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Remus choisit ce moment-là pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules, et il l'avait embrassée sur la joue, en la regardant avec son sourire énigmatique et mi-ironique, mi-amusé. Mais elle ne s'était pas offusquée de son amusement, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de moqueur dans son regard, et elle put même y lire un peu d'amour, de l'amour pour elle…

Lily était à nouveau reparti dans sa bulle, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'apercevoir que le chaste baiser de Remus avait troublé la jolie française, qui avait l'air morose. Ah, mon beau Remus, je ne pense pas que tu te sois vraiment rendu compte un jour des dégâts que pouvait provoquer ton sourire !

Remus essaya d'engager la conversation avec Léna, mais cela n'aboutit pas puisque la jeune fille après avoir éviter son regard était partie aux toilettes. A ce moment-là, Lily eut un élan de compassion envers la jeune fille. Elle comprenait ce qu'elle devait ressentir… La même chose s'était produite avec elle… Après tout c'était le destin qui voulait ça, si Remus était intéressé par la jolie Léna, pourquoi se mettre entre eux ? Elle aurait du lui apporter son soutien au contraire… elles étaient si semblables… et si différentes. 

Lily avait un teint de porcelaine, de grands yeux verts magnifiques et vivants, avec des paillettes de jaune, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains roux lisses et ayant du volume, des tâches de rousseurs et des traits typiquement irlandais et un visage très fin, alors que Léna avait une peau assez mate, des cheveux noirs bouclés, de grands yeux bleu-verts, une bouche pleine et un visage avec de petits défauts, mais très attirant justement à cause de ça. Léna avait du charme, de la vivacité, et elle était très belle, d'une beauté chaude, hispanique, attirante. Alors que Lily était une beauté typiquement irlandaise. Elles avaient toutes les deux un caractère de feu, mais deux manières différentes. Lily avait un fort caractère, et ses traits fins et mélodieux, si parfaits, étaient captivants… mais Lily, tout comme Léna, n'était pas consciente de son pouvoir de séduction. Sa sœur aînée l'avait toujours rabaissée, humiliée, et avant de rencontrer Remus, elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être un monstre.

Lily eut une hésitation, puis en voyant le regard perdu de Remus, qui n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi la jeune fille l'avait fui comme ça, elle décida d'aller elle aussi aux toilettes.

Remus regarda Lily partir à la suite de Léna aux toilettes, et il eut un regard perdu en direction de Sirius, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris plus que lui ce qui s'était passé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose d'important, d'être passé à côté d'une étape du processus.

Il regarda la porte des toilettes pour dames se refermer derrière Lily, sa crinière rousse disparaissant de sa vue, et il se sentit triste. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait l'impression d'être seul, maintenant que les deux filles auquel il tenait le plus était parti. Car il tenait à Léna. Pour preuve, le sentiment de déception qui l'avait envahi quand en entrant dans la salle, elle s'était assise loin de lui, et qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir. Ca expliquait aussi pourquoi il avait essayé de croiser son regard durant tout le repas, pour essayer d'y lire une indication susceptible de l'aider… Pourquoi les filles étaient-elles si compliquées ? Et pourquoi ses sentiments étaient si compliqués ? Car il aimait encore Lily. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il avait aimé l'embrasser même si c'était seulement sur la joue, il avait aimé l'avoir assise à côté de lui, et il avait aimé la tenir, si fragile, dans ses bras… 

Et il avait l'impression qu'à force d'être attiré par une fille et d'en aimer une autre il allait finir par les perdre toutes les deux. Il devrait choisir, s'il ne voulait pas risquer de les perdre toutes les deux, et c'était un choix difficile… QU'il n'était pas encore capable d'assumer. Il le savait. Il n'aurait pas su dire avec qui il aurait préféré sortir à cet instant précis, ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, pas se poser la question… C'était si compliqué !

Il se tourna vers Nadine avec espoir :

_ Toi qui es une fille : tu as compris pourquoi elles se sont rejointes aux toilettes ?

_ Même si j'avais compris je ne te le dirais pas. Mais je pense que tu n'es pas étranger à cet engouement soudain pour les toilettes dames… Mais ne t'inquiète pas elles vont revenir… Tu as toujours du faire des choix, hein ? Dit-elle avec une voix nostalgique et absente.

_ Euh…oui, dit Remus, assez gêné. Il était sortit avec Nadine pendant très peu de temps avant de sortir avec Lily.

_ Toujours la même chose… Et toi Harry, tu as réussi à faire ton choix ? Demanda Nadine avec amusement en direction du jeune homme qui avait gardé la bouche fermée depuis que Lily était parti.

_ Nan, mais j'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard… répondit-il sans plus d'explication.

_ Et toi, Sirius ? Toujours un coureur, ou tu as trouvé la fille de tes rêves ?

_ Oh, tu me connais, dit le jeune brun avec un sourire charmeur, moi il n'y a jamais une fille qui m'intéresse, il y en a toujours plusieurs… Et toi ma beauté des glaces, sur qui as-tu jeté ton dévolu ?

_ Sur toi, bien entendu ! Dit Nadine avec un ton très sérieux.

_ C'est vrai ? Je le savais qu'aucune fille ne pouvait me résister…dit-il en relevant la tête.

_ En fait, je rigolais, c'était de l'ironie, car ici aucune fille n'a succombé à ton charme, Black, ta méthode n'est pas au point… dit-elle avec ironie, mais fait attention aussi, ta méthode ne doit pas être trop au point sinon tu vas finir par ne rien avoir non plus ! 

En disant cela, Nadine regardait Remus, et celui-ci fit comme s'il n'était pas concerné.

_ N'importe quoi ! Ma méthode est très au point ! Tu aurais déjà  succombé si tu étais une fille normale, et pas une fille trop bourgeoise pour accepter d'avoir un petit ami… Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a aucun mec qui t'intéresse tellement tu es coincé ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je m'intéresse à quelqu'un comme…comme toi !

_ Tu dis ça juste parce que je ne suis pas une idiote et que tu ne m'intéresses pas ! Il y a plein de mecs qui m'intéresse, tu n'es pas le seul mec de Poudlard ! Et même si tu étais le seul mec de Poudlard, cela ne changerait pas l'opinion que j'ai de toi !

_ Vas-y, donne-moi un nom d'un mec qui t'intéresse !

_ …Remus ! Dit la jeune fille triomphalement, contente d'avoir trouvé un nom qui ne gênerait personne, puisqu'ils étaient déjà sortis ensemble.

_ Tut, tut, tut ! Ca compte pas ! Vous êtes déjà sortis ensemble, c'est donc logique qu'il t'intéresse ! Un autre !

Nadine eut l'air dépitée, et chercha quelques secondes, avant de crier :

_ Harry Potter ! Le fils de James ! Il est sympa, beaucoup moins arrogant que toi et James, mignon quand même… 

Le dit Harry que Nadine et Sirius avaient complètement oublié recracha sa bierraubeurre en toussant en entendant son nom. Mais ce fut Remus qui intervint d'une voix ennuyée et blasée :

_ Bon, s'il vous plait, battez-vous si vous voulez, mais ne nous mêlez pas à vos disputes…

_ De toute façon, tu sais très bien que je pourrais sortir avec toi quand je voudrais si je le voulais ! Tu es si prévisible ! Dit Nadine en regardant avec fureur Sirius, je pourrais très bien sortir avec un mec quand je le voudrais c'est juste qu'en ce moment j'en n'aie pas envie, et ça sert à rien de se forcer !

_ C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on dit ! Dit plutôt que tu n'as aucune chance avec les mecs qui t'intéressent ! Et c'est pas étonnant !

_ N'importe quoi !

_ OK, on parie : le premier qui sort avec quelqu'un a gagné et le vainqueur donne un gage au vaincu ! Le pari commence à partir de ce soir, minuit !

_ Pari tenu ! Dit Nadine en frappant la main de Sirius du plus fort qu'elle put.

_ C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Dit narquoisement Sirius en tapant comme un bourrin dans la main fine de la jeune fille, qui en grimaça de douleur.

Les yeux de Nadine irradiaient de colère, et elle serrait avec rage les accoudoirs de son siège.

Qu'est-ce que tu es belle quand tu es en colère comme ça… Ca ne devrait pas être permit que des petites pestes comme toi soient aussi séduisantes… Tu es aussi belle que tu es insupportables avec tes manières si parfaites et ta successibilité ! En tout cas, je sais très bien avec qui j'ai envie de sortir pour ton pari… Après tout, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable ! Après, je ne sais pas si elle voudra… On verra bien !

__

_Mais quel con ! Mais quel con, mais quel con ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi prétentieux ! C'est bien le digne copain de James ! Je me demande comment Remus fait pour les supporter ! Je passe une demi-heure avec eux, je sors de mes gongs, ça ne manque jamais ! A croire que c'est un challenge pour nous mettre à bout ! Et ce coureur de Sirius qui croit que toutes les filles sont folles de lui… Il faut absolument que je gagne cette histoire de pari ! Peut-être qu'avec Harry ça pourrait marcher, mais il a entendu le pari, alors ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte… Le mieux c'est que j'attende le Poudlard-Express et je demanderais à un mec au hasard… Enfin, un qui me plait quand même, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable…___

__

_Pathétiques ! Ils sont pathétiques ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils vont finir ensemble ! Ils sont tellement semblables ! Il n'y a qu'eux pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Je me demande bien ce que font Lily et Léna…___

__

         Léna se regarda dans la glace avec un soupir. Elle avait une mine affreuse, et on ne se demandait pas pourquoi… Elle avait essayait de se remaquiller un peu, mais ça n'avait pas totalement caché ses yeux rougis. Pourtant elle n'avait pas pleuré, ni rien de ce genre, mais elle était tellement déprimée… Elle se regarda à nouveau dans la glace et s'étudia avec critique.

Des yeux petits et rouges, gonflés, des sourcils trop épais, des cheveux moches et d'une couleur noire déprimante, pas comme des cheveux roux, qui détonnent, la bouche sans couleur, male dessinée, le mascara qui a un peu coulé, des joues un peu rebondie à 16 ans, des frisottis ridicules, un teint sans finesse, des boutons ici et là, un nez énorme et arrondi, pas beaucoup de poitrine, trop petite…Il faut pas que je me demande pourquoi j'ai pas de petits copains ! Et Sirius qui me pose la question ! Encore plus démoralisant !

_Pourquoi faut-il que certaines filles aient tout, et que d'autres n'aient rien ! Cria-t-elle plus fort qu'elle n'avait voulu.

_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, répondit une voix près de la porte. 

Léna se tourna vers cette direction et regarda avec stupéfaction Lily, adossée à la porte.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle bêtement.

Lily s'approcha d'elle et se regarda dans la glace.

_ Pour voir comment tu allais, tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Pour te remonter le moral, mais en fait, ça ne fait que me le baisser.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as tout ce que tu veux, tu…

_ J'ai tout ce que je veux ? Tu parles de Remus, j'imagine… répondit la jeune rousse amèrement.

_ Euh, oui… comment tu as deviné ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas, intuition féminine je suppose. Et pour te citer, pourquoi faut-il  que certaines filles aient tout, et que d'autres n'aient rien !

_ … Tu n'as pas à te plaindre. Tu as tout. Remus, des parents qui t'aiment, la beauté, l'intelligence, l'admiration de tous… Moi je n'ai que mon nom, et je t'assure que ça fait pas beaucoup pour entrer dans la vie… Je ne sais rien de la magie, j'ai un retard énorme… tout le monde me prends pour une intello moche, inintéressante et bonne poire… J'en ai marre.

A son plus grand étonnement, Lily, pour toute réponse, rit :

_ Moi, j'ai tout ? Déjà je n'ai pas Remus. Je suis sortie avec lui mais nous avons rompu, à cause d'un imbécile nommé James Potter qui me demande au moins une fois par semaine de sortir avec lui… très lassant, et très énervant surtout quand ça a pour conséquence de te faire quitter l'homme que tu aimais… J'ai des parents, mais ma sœur me déteste, et je reste à Poudlard pendant la grande majorité des vacances… Et tu es belle, tu as du charme, alors que je fais gamine, avec mes taches de rousseurs… Je suis la préfète, la « miss-je-sais-tout », et tout le monde s'attend à ce que j'ai réponse à tout… Et en plus, pour reprendre le sujet de Remus, il t'apprécie beaucoup, et ça se voit qu'il te trouve bien. Il n'a fait que te regarder tout le repas… Mais je suppose que c'est la vie… Ca me dégoûte un peu, mais je ne sors plus avec Remus, je n'ai aucun droit sur lui… Mais je t'assure que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à mettre en pratique ! Dit-elle avec une ironie amère.

_ Non. C'est toi qu'il aime encore. Peut-être que je l'intéresse comme une copine, mais il m'avait parlé de toi hier, et il y avait quelque chose dans le regard…Je ne pourrais pas le définir, mais je le sais, c'est tout. Peut-être que ça changera, mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il parle avec admiration.

Le ton de Léna était celui de la simple constatation, et elle partit sans dire un mot de plus.

_ Peut-être qu'il m'admire, mais je préfèrerais parfois qu'il m'aime tout simplement… dit Lily en chuchotant, le regard triste avant de sortir à son tour et de se rasseoir à côté de Remus qui la regarda avec interrogation.

_ Non rien. Q'est-ce qui s'est passé encore entre Black et Nadine ?

_ Vous êtes donc les deux jeunes gens du futur ? Votre ami Arsène Leblanc est venu chez moi hier… Une baguette en bois de hêtre avec un poil de licorne… Douce et maniable…

_ Nous serions là pour prendre les baguettes de Léna et Harry, coupa Sirius qui s'ennuyait visiblement.

Le vieil homme jeta un regard courroucé à Sirius avant de revenir vers Harry et léna.

_ J'avais déjà une baguette, avant de venir, je n'ai qu'à vous donner la référence…proposa Harry.

M. Ollivander alla chercher la baguette et la tendit à Harry avant de se diriger vers Léna, qui n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Remus hésiter à faire quelque chose, il semblait indécis, mais finalement il s'assit dans un coin de la petite boutique.

_ Vous êtes donc Melle Léna Manel, la jeune fille moldue qui a héritée des pouvoirs de Maddy Handsley… C'est étonnant, car Maddy vit encore aujourd'hui, vous pourrez la rencontrer… De même que Harry a pu rencontrer son prédécesseur… C'est assez peu courant d'avoir deux fois plus d'héritier de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle… Enfin, j'ai une baguette qui vous conviendra très bien à mon avis, ça saute aux yeux… Oui je pense que vous vous compléterez très bien… 

M. Ollivander continua à marmonner dans sa barbe en allant chercher la dite baguette. Léna se tourna vers les autres, et ils la rassurèrent d'un geste de la tête et d'un sourire. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite boîte noire. Quand il l'ouvrit, Léna put sortir une baguette noire en ébène, très simple, très sobre, mais très belle. Léna l'admira en la sortant délicatement de la boîte et elle agita doucement dans l'air la baguette. Aussitôt des multitudes de paillettes de toutes les couleurs émergèrent dans le ciel pour former une sorte d'oiseau ressemblant au phénix. Il y avait toutes les couleurs, pourtant le phénix semblait blanc, ou argenté, et Léna devina qu'il était fait de lumière. Il battit l' air d'un gracieux coup d'ailes avant de disparaître. Léna était émerveillée, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes, particulièrement James qui la fixait les yeux grands ouverts, sauf Ollivander qui regardait la jeune fille avec un sourire :

_ Je m'en doutais, c'est toujours comme ça… l'image du phénix que vous avez pu voir est celle d'un phénix de lumière, ou phénix des neiges. Il est très proche du phénix normal, et ils ont beaucoup de caractéristiques commune, mais le phénix des neiges est beaucoup plus rare car ses plumes sont très recherchées et coûteuses. C'est une plume d'un phénix de lumière qu'il y a dans votre baguette.

Léna semblait ravie, mais avant qu'elle puisse dire la moindre chose, James demanda à Ollivander :

_ Si je puis me permettre, est-ce que je peux savoir si la plume de phénix de lumière que j'ai dans ma baguette provient du même phénix que Léna ?

_ Effectivement, bonne déduction James ! Je me souviens très bien de votre baguette : c'était une baguette d'acajou, 27.5 centimètres, très flexible, puissante, et excellente pour les métamorphoses… avec une plume de phénix de lumière à l'intérieur… le même phénix en effet… Et si je me souviens bien, votre baguette avait produit aussi un très bel hologramme de phénix… j'espère que vous prenez bien soin de votre baguette, M. Potter… Quand à vous, Harry Potter, je pense que vous saviez déjà à qui appartenait l'autre plume de phénix ?

 _ Oui, oui ! Dit précipitamment Harry.

_ Bon, je pense qu'on peut payer la baguette maintenant ! Dit Séréna d'une voix enjouée en tendant l'argent pour les deux baguettes.

_ Pas la peine, Dumbledore les avait payé d'avance… dit le vieux monsieur d'une voix onctueuse.

Ils sortirent tous de la petite boutique, et arrivés dehors, Sirius respira un grand bol d'air et ajouta avec un sourire :

_ Pas fâché de quitter cette boutique. Je me sens toujours à l'étroit à l'intérieur…

_ Moi ce qui m'intrigue ce sont les baguettes… Comme si ça n'était pas une simple coïncidence que ma plume provient du même phénix que celle de Voldemort, l'héritier de Serpentard, et que votre plume vienne aussi du même phénix… Ca m'intrigue… dit Harry qui avait l'air effectivement d'être en pleine réflexion.

_ C'est pourtant assez logique. Du moins à mon avis, dit Remus sans faire vraiment attention, bien trop occupé à regarder la baguette de Léna sous toutes ses facettes avant de la lui rendre.

_ C'est juste une question d'interaction ! Ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules devant l'air interrogateur de Harry.

Visiblement cette réponse ne devait être claire que pour lui et sa mère, car James, Sirius et Harry se regardèrent avec ébahissement pendant que Léna était occupée à admirer sa baguette.

Voilà, un chapitre de fini ! Je suis contente de mon chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez bien aussi ! Et si oui, reviews ! Et même si vous l'avez pas aimé ! Au moins pour me dire ce qui cloche ! J'aurais bien aimé écrire quelque chose d'autre, mais j'aurais risqué de doubler la longueur de mon chapitre, donc ça sera pour le prochain chapitre ! Patience !Lol.

Et sinon, j'ai été super contente par vous tous ! Vous m'avez laissé tout plein de reviews, et je suis super contente !!! En plus vous avez quasiment tous été d'accord pour Remus/Léna, or Remus est mon ptit protégé…^_^ Mais je vais pas vous dire la suite, je vous dit juste qu'il y en aura pour tout le monde, et que j'ai déjà un plan de scénario et plusieurs anecdotes toutes prêtes !^_^J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite !!!

Bon, les RAR maintenant :

_Kellÿa* : merci pour ta reviews ! Et au contraire, ça me dérange pas du tout que tu m'écrives une longue reviews, et que tu partes dans ton délire comme tu dis !^_^

 Alors, pour Sirius : je sais pas pour vous, mais moi il y a rarement un seul mec qui m'intéresse, il y en a toujours plusieurs ! Même s'il y en a parfois un plus que les autres (on dit alors qu'on est amoureuse…lol), comme Léna avec Remus. Alors j'ai fait pareil avec mes persos. Je trouve dommage de dire : untel et unetelle s'aiment, voilà, au bout de deux jours ils sortent ensemble et c'est fini ! J'ai décidé de faire une histoire un peu plus compliquée que ça, donc les sentiments des persos ne se résument pas en une phrase. Je dirais, pour résumer un peu sans perdre l'intrigue, que Sirius et intéressé par Léna, mais pas que par elle, et que de même Léna est intéressée par Remus (beaucoup, beaucoup, même !), mais aussi par Sirius (je sais pas pour vous, mais Sirius est quand même un beau gars sympa, et même si parfois il est agaçant, il est chou quand même), même si là elle préfère Remus…^_^ Pareil pour Remus: Il est partagé entre Lily, qu'il aime encore, ou du moins, qu'il pense aimer encore, et Léna, pour qui il ressent aussi quelques trucs…^_^ Et Nadine et Sirius se détestent, mais Sirius trouve quand même Nadine très belle et il l'admire un peu aussi (même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais… :-p). 

Bon, je pense que tu as compris que ma fic risquait d'avoir des rebondissements (lol), et j'espère que tu aimeras ! Et encore merci pour tous les compliments sur les caractères des maraudeurs !

Et pour le début un peu Drama, il était nécessaire pour qu'après je puisse me débarrasser de Peter (toi aussi tu l'aimes pas ? Parfait…^_~), et de Voldemort, et que je puisse faire un futur, où « tout est toujours bien dans le meilleur des mondes « pour te citer !^_^Encore qu'il y aura du suspense et quelques larmes, mais ma fic est « romance-humour », pas Drama, ne t'inquiète pas !Lol. Et il y aura quelques mystères aussi et un peu d'actions, mais pas pour l'instant !^_^

Et tu as vu, je ne t'ai pas fait attendre, à camper devant ton ordinateur !Lol. J'ai eu une hésitation si j'allais envoyer le chapitre à ma bêta-readeuse et de le mettre sur FF.net seulement quand il serait corrigé, mais je me suis dit que ça serait sadique de te faire attendre sur le carrelage devant ton ordi !Lol. En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes tant que ça ma fic !!!

Bon je me suis aperçue que j'ai mis une page à te répondre !^_^ Une vrai pipelette !Mais ta review était super, je pouvais pas faire moins ! J'espère que tu m'enverras encore une super longue review qui me fera réfléchir à comment te répondre sans gâcher le suspense (nan, j'ai pas tout dit, vous aurez encore des surprises !^_^)

_Didie.m : alors, encore merci pour ta reviews, et pour Léna et Harry leur maison, je ne dis rien de plus, ça gâcherait le peu de suspense ! Lol. De toute façon vous saurez bientôt, et je suis l'idée de départ…^_^ Et pour Léna et Remus, pareil, le scénario est déjà en grande partie écrit meme si des choses se rajoutent au fur et à mesure… C'est ça la magie d'écrire !Lol. En tout cas merci pour ta review, continues ça fait super plaisir !!!

_ Phénix20 : merci pour la review, et tu vois j'ai écrit vite la suite !^_^ Et de rien pour le RAR, c'est normal !!! J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant !

_ Sandrine Lupin : mon autre bêta-readeuse ! Je suis vraiment super contente que tu aies lu la suite ! Et j'ai replacé les chapitres comme il fallait, normalement, c'est bon ! 

_ Bibi : et bien si ce sont Siri et Moony tes deux persos préférés, et que tu hésites, tu vas aimer la suite !Lol. Ca va pas être de tout repos, mais tu verras ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, et contente que tu aimes notre Mumus national ! Ca me fait plaisir !

-Nyldi Potter : Merci pour la review ! Voilà la suite ! Et la répartition devrait arriver dans quelques chapitres, pour la réponse au sondage…^_^

_Morri : A vos ordres ! La suite est là ! J'espère que ça va te plaire, et quitte à me répéter encore une fois, la réponse au sondage devrait arriver dans quelques chapitres… Et pour Mumus et Léna…^_^ … La suite dans le prochain chapitre ! 

_ Angelina Johnson 4 : Merci pour la review ! J'espère que tu continueras à me reviewer, même si tu es ma beta-readeuse ! Et je suis vraiment super contente que tu sois ma bêta-readeuse ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! Surtout que tu es une de mes revieweuse les plus assidues pour le quatrième élément ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! Et encore merci pour le petit coup de pub ! Bon, je te remercie encore une fois pour avoir accepter ce job !^_^

Et comme je suis en forme, voici un petit extrait du prochain chapitre (peut-être que ça changera un petit peu d'ici là, mais ça devrait être ça…) :

Léna regarda à la fenêtre et elle sursauta quand elle vit Remus qui semblait suspendu dans le vide. Elle s'approcha, et s'aperçut alors qu'il était sur un balai :

__ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est onze heures !___

__ J'avais envie de me balader… Ca te dirais une petite balade à balai au clair de lune ? Comme tu n'es encore jamais montée sur un balai, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa…___

_Et ça serait aussi super romantique ! Pensa aussitôt léna. Elle accepta aussitôt, et mis une cape sur ses épaules avant de le rejoindre…___

_ ___

C'était un petit extrait, mais je le trouvais trop cute ! Pas vous ?^_^ 

A+

Titou Moony


	7. Ballade de nuit

Et je remercie bien fort Angelina Johnson 4 (qui a écrit une super fic sur les Maraudeurs, allez jeter un coup d'œil si c'est pas déjà fait !:-p) pour avoir corrigé mon chapiter si rapidement ! Alors que tu étais surchargée ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? (pas grand chose… :-p)

Et merci à tous les revieweurs : je vous adore !!!

****

**Le quatrième élément :**

****

******__**

**_Chapitre VI :_**

**_Ballade de nuit_****__**

**__**

**__**

         Harry, James et Sirius étaient installés en rond autour d'une table basse où ils jouaient à un jeu de cartes sorcier.

         _Tu sais, je pense que tu n'aurais pas du t'énerver comme ça avec Nadine. Elle est vraiment chiante parfois à avoir l'air au-dessus de tout le monde, mais tu sais, il y a beaucoup de mecs qui seraient intéressés par elle,  et si elle rencontre un de ses admirateurs avant toi, tu es dans la merde. Car je ne pense pas qu'elle te donnera un gage facile… Et un gage sorcier c'est pas rien !

_Tu insinues que j'ai moins de succès que cette peste ? grogna Sirius.

_ Non, mais il faudrait que tu te dépêches quand même. Ne sous-estime jamais Nadine. Elle peut devenir une  vrai bombe quand elle veut. Tu te souviens quand elle était venue à l'anniversaire de Remus l'année dernière ? On était tous scotchés sur elle !

_ Peut-être, dit Sirius avec réluctance, mais à l'anniversaire de Remus, cet année, je devrais bien trouvé mon choix !

_ J'espère pour toi …Du moment que c'est pas Lily…

_ Oh celle-là, je vous la laisse ! Vous êtes déjà deux à être dessus…

James se tourne alors vers Harry, étonné :

_ Elle t'intéresse ?

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ Je parlais pas de lui, imbécile, mais de toi et Remus ! dit en riant Sirius.

_ Remus ? Nan, je ne pense pas. Moins qu'avant en tout cas. Depuis qu'ils ne sortent plus ensembles, ils sont plus des grands amis qu'autre chose. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'en ce moment Remus était plutôt intéressé par sa jolie locataire… dit James, perdu dans ses réflexions au sujet d'une carte qu'il essayait de placer.

_ Quoi ? Remus et Léna ? Nan, t'as du te tromper ! dit Sirius qui avait quand même un peu blanchi.

_ Bah, ouais, et ça a l'air réciproque. Remarque moi ça m'arrange, parce que du coup Lily avait pas l'air très heureuse de ça… James leva alors la tête vers Sirius : Pourquoi, elle t'intéressait aussi ?

_ Bah… Un petit peu quand même : elle est jolie, et sympa… et c'est une française ! C'est toujours Remus qui sort toujours avec les mieux ! il est sorti avec autant de filles que moi, mais toujours avec des filles sympa et intelligentes, pas seulement jolies… je sais pas ce qu'elles lui trouvent de si intelligent…

_ Tu devrais pas te plaindre, c'est toi qui sort avec les plus belles bombes de Poudlard !

_ Mais ça suffit pas ! Si je pouvais ne serait-ce qu'une fois sortir avec une fille qui a aussi un minimum de jugeotte, et de l'humour, ça changerait un peu… Nan mais regarde : je suis prisonnier de ma réputation : toutes les filles comme Léna, Nadine, Julia , Katharina ou Lily pense que je suis un coureur, et du coup je ne les intéresse pas…

_ Parce que tu n'es pas un coureur peut-être ? demanda James, qui semblait amusé.

_ Euh… Peut-être, mais je n'aime pas qu'on me colle des étiquettes ! dit Sirius en boudant.

James fit un clin d'œil à Harry :

_ T'inquiète pas c'est ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'il te parlera de ça ! L'année dernière quand Nadine est sortie avec Remus, ils s'est rendu compte qu'elle était bien et quand Remus et Nadine ont cassé il lui a demandé, mais elle a refusé en disant qu'il n'était pas assez sérieux, et qu'elle aurait toujours l'impression qu'il allait lui faire une blague. Il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié. Mais ce qu'il ne comprends pas c'est qu'il n'impressionne pas Nadine en sortant avec plein de filles… C'est pas la première fois qu'il a une crise de jalousie aiguë quand on rencontre des filles sur qui son charme n'opère pas !

_ n'importe quoi ! répondit en colère Sirius, c'est juste qu'elles se croient supérieures à moi parce qu'elles pensent qu'un gars, intelligent, sympa et mignon (il rengorgea les épaules dans un effort de se remonter dans l'estime de James et Harry) ne peut pas être aussi sérieux dans une relation qu'un autre gars normal… Elle ne croient pas en l'homme parfait, c'est tout !

James éclata de rire, tout comme Harry. C'était bizarre mais Harry préférait son père et son parrain quand ils étaient seuls, comme là, juste à rire et à se lancer des piques à longueur de journées, plutôt que quand ils faisaient le beau devant les filles pour les épater. Pendant le repas, Harry avait un peu mieux compris pourquoi Lily devait le détester : de l'extérieur, James paraissait très prétentieux quand il passait sa main dans ses cheveux avec un air supérieur qu'il croyait mature, et la façon dont il envoyait toutes les minutes un clin d'œil coquin à Lily aurait été comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi lassante.

_ Alors, tu as pensé quoi de Lily et ses amies, maintenant que tu les a vues ? demanda James, en s'agitant nerveusement sur sa chaise.

_ Oui, elles sont sympas. Elles ont été gentilles avec moi alors que je les connaissais pas du tout… Enfin, Julia et Katharina étaient assez occupées donc j'ai surtout parlé avec Lily et un peu avec Nadine.

_ Et alors ? demanda Sirius qui avait complètement oublié sa colère et qui était penché pour mieux entendre ce que Harry allait dire.

_ Et bien, elles sont très bien, elles sont…très jolies… je ne sais pas si toutes les filles sont comme ça mais ça serait bien ! dit-il avec espoir.

_ Désolé de te décevoir, mi fili, mais toutes les filles ne sont pas comme ça. Il y a aussi des filles qui sont cruches, idiotes, gloussantes, moches… je vais arrêté là la description ! Mais nous sommes bien tombé dans l'ensemble car il y a quand même beaucoup de filles biens. Tu verras à la rentrée, il y a du choix et je pourrais t'arranger un coup avec plusieurs filles très bien que je connais… dit James avec un sourire. Et elle t'a dit quoi sur moi notre petite Lily ? demanda-t-il encore, l'air de rien.

_ Et bien j'espère que tu es très patient parce que sinon tu n'as aucune chance. Elle te déteste. Elle m'a dit que ça l'étonnait que tu es réussi à avoir un garçon aussi gentil que moi avec le sale caractère que tu as. 

James passa la main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise.

_ Elle me déteste tant que ça ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

_ Oui ! dit Harry avec conviction, et elle déteste particulièrement quand tu met ta main dans tes cheveux comme ça, ou quand tu lui fais des clins d'œil. Un conseil, arrête de la draguer comme si elle avait un QI de 20, ça la vexe énormément ! 

_ Mais Caroline dit que mes cheveux en bataille c'est ce qui fait mon charme ! dit James, buté, je suis sûr que c'est Sirius et Remus qui t'ont dit de dire ça !

_ Même pas, mais je suis d'accord avec eux : tu es pitoyable quand tu es en face de Lily… dit Harry, amusé.

_ Tu quoque, mi fili ! dit James d'un ton tragique en levant les bras au ciel.

_ on est pas au théâtre ou en art dramatique, James, arrête de prendre des grands airs avec ton latin ! dit Sirius en souriant d'un seul côté de la bouche.

_ Vous savez parlez latin ou vous connaissez qu'une ou deux phrases ? demanda Harry.

_ On a appris le latin avant d'entrer à Poudlard…dit sombrement Sirius.

_ Mais vous deviez être jeunes pourtant ? Et je ne savais pas que les sorciers apprenaient le latin… Mon ami Ron ne connaissait pas trois mots de latin, à part ceux de sortilèges…

_ Peu de familles demandent à leurs enfants d'apprendre le latin. C'est un enseignement difficile surtout pour des petits de moins de dix ans, et il faut donc avoir les moyens de payer à ses enfants un précepteur. Les cours avec précepteurs sont communs, c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rencontré James et moi. Et certaines familles pensent que les sorciers de haut lignage se doivent d'avoir une très bonne éducation… J'imagine que tu connais les quatorze familles ?

_ Oui, j'en avais entendu parler…

_ Et bien James et moi en faisons parti, tout comme Remus, mais lui c'est un cas particulier. Les Lupins n'ont jamais respecté le sang-pur et il y a de nombreux moldus dans leurs ancêtre, ce qui fait que certains, comme les Black, les Rogues ou les Malfoy pensent qu'ils ne devraient pas faire partie des quatorze familles. Mais la lignée des Lupins descend directement de Griffondor et Serdaigle, il serait donc impensable de dire que ce ne sont pas une grande famille… Il y aussi d'autres familles qui se sont beaucoup croisés avec les moldus, comme les Weasley, mais étant beaucoup moins riches, et de moins haut lignages, ces familles ne font parties des Quatorze. Les Quatorze sont vraiment une sélection de familles anglaises qui date de la fondation de Poudlard. Ces quatorze familles ne pourront jamais être augmentée ou diminuées. Ce sera toujours les même, même si il ne reste aucun descendant…

_ Et quelles sont ces familles ? demanda Harry.

_ Il y a les Black, les Potter, les Lupins, les Malfoy, les Rogues, les Croupton, les Lestrange, les Dumbledore…

_ Dumbledore fait partie des Quatorze familles ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

_ Bien sûr. C'est un des derniers descendants de cette famille d'ailleurs. Il descend de la sœur de Merlin je crois…

_ Et quelles sont les autres familles ?

_ Les Longdubats, les Fudge, les Diggory et les Handsley. Je crois que je les ai tous nommés, dit James en comptant sur ses doigts.

_ Je les connais ! Mais je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient partie des Quatorze familles…Il y en a même qui étaient devenus mangemorts…

_ C'est pas étonnant. Les Quatorze familles sont très divisées. Elles descendent de personnes différentes. Par exemple, Griffondor eut onze garçons et huit filles avec une sorcière française très belle, Serdaigle a eut trois fils et cinq filles avec un Egyptien, Serpentard eut quatre fils avec la fille du mage Roumain, Kardine, et Pouffsouffle eut huit filles et un garçon, avec un moldu. De là, certains se sont mariés entre eux ou avec d'autres familles de sorciers, et après quelques générations, quatorze ont été notées comme étant celles aux plus illustres naissances.

_ Comment vous  savez tout ça ? s'étonna Harry.

_ C'est une des choses qu'on nous a rabaché toute notre enfance. Tout petit sorcier connaît cette histoire. Après il y a plein de trucs que j'ai oubliés, et je ne me suis jamais vraiment penché là-dessus… dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

_ Et de qui descendent les Black et les Potter ?

_ Les Potter descendent de Griffondor, Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle, et les Black… De Serpentard et d'autres familles riches de l'époque…

_ Pour te prévenir, les 14 sont divisées sur bien des sujets, notamment le sang-pur. Mais je pense que tu le sais déjà grâce à ton expérience…

_ Oui… grommela Harry en repensant à son « expérience » de la vie.

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te présenterais pas à ma mère, ajouta Sirius avec un demi-sourire, je me suis enfui l'année dernière, et à vrai dire, ils n'ont jamais fait vraiment d'efforts pour me récupérer… Mais cette année mon frère Regulus sera à Poudlard, ça va être la joie ! dit Sirius avec un petit sourire sadique.

_ Je n'aimerait pas être l'objet de cette joie malsaine, Si' ! dit James en souriant. 

_ Ne t'inquiète pas : aucun de vous deux n'est visé ! dit Sirius en riant, je n'attaquerait jamais ceux que je considère comme mes frères ! dit-il en mettant sa main sur son cœur, ni ceux que je considère donc comme mes neveux ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry avec un clin d'œil, mais par contre, ceux que je ne considère plus comme ma famille…

Sirius laissa la phrase en suspens, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu aurais tout à fait eu ta place à Serpentard, mon cher ami ! dit James avec sérieux.

_ Tout comme toi mon cher Jamesie ! Mais je ne me serais pas amusé autant car j'ai décrété que je n'attaquerait pas ma maison.

_ Le seul échappatoire de Regulus est donc de se retrouver à Griiffondor, si je comprends bien ! dit Harry avec sérieux.

_ Ne me parle pas de malheur ! dit Sirius en adoptant une pose tragique, avoir Regulus toujours sur le dos ! Mon dieu, je défaille ! Non, sans blague, si il va à Griffondor, c'est  qu'il est digne d'être mon frère, et je ne l'embêterait pas. Et puis, je serais trop content d'imaginer la tête de ma mère ! ajouta-t-il avec un air rêveur sur le visage.

_ Ne rêve pas trop non plus, Si', tu connais ton frère ! dit sombrement James.

Harry avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait ce frère qui allait être tué dans les rangs de Voldemort… mais vu la tête de son père, celui-ci avait déjà du le voir et ne pas l'apprécier beaucoup.

_ Oh oui ! Il est comme ma cousine Narcissa. Il aurait pu faire un bon Pouffsouffle si il était né dans une autre famille, car c'est un vrai mouton sans cervelle, qui croit tout ce que lui dit notre Mère… Aucun esprit critique ! Et il est d'un mou, et d'une inintéressance… Au moins Narcissa est un vrai petit mouton sans cervelle, mais de l'extérieur on dirait qu'elle est sûr d'elle et que c'est une fille de décision ! Alors qu'elle suit tout ce que ses parents lui disent…

_ Il n'y a bien qu'avec une personne qu'elle perd sa carapace de glace hautaine, dit James avec un ricanement, suivi par Sirius devant l'air légèrement inquiet pour leur santé morale de Harry.

_ Et bien en fait, on s'est aperçut à la fin de la première année, quand Remus et James sont venus trois semaines à la  maison, qu'elle…

_… avait un petit faible pour notre petit Remus ! termina Sirius avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça a de drôle ? Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont sortis ensemble ! s'horrifia Harry.

_ Non, non, rassure-toi, dit Sirius, si on rigole c'est pas pour ça. En fait, notre beauté des glaces Narcissa Black, a le béguin pour Remus depuis la première année, mais tu connais Remus : il est dans sa petite bulle, et il ne se rends même pas compte des émeutes qu'il peut provoquer ! ajouta Sirius d'un ton théâtral, pas autant que moi, bien sûr, mais il a son petit succès au près des filles, concéda-t-il avec un sourire. JE crois qu'on s'en est vraiment aperçu quand vous êtes venus à la maison trois semaines : Narcissa a demandé à venir aussi, et elle nous suivait partout, elle était toute gentille, toute polie, une vrai enfant modèle, toujours à essayer de l'intéresser.. Je  me souviens encore qu'elle se maquillait même après s'être lavée pour aller manger pour l'impressionner… Elle vérifiait toujours dans un miroir si elle était bien arrangée, et tout ! Pitoyable…

_ J'aurais presque compatis… dit avec un faux air désolé James, car Remus n'avait même pas remarqué son petit manège. Il était poli avec elle, lui parlait pour lui demander l'heure, ou le pain, mais il s'en foutait. Pour lui elle n'était que la cousine un peu collante de Sirius ! Tordant ! 

_ Et je suis sûr qu'il n'a toujours pas compris ! Elle a pris exactement les même options que lui, et il doit se la coltiner encore plus souvent que nous ! Je le plains… lui qui avait pris vraiment les options qui lui plaisaient sans forcément venir avec nous, pour être tranquille et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes … il a été déçu ! Enfin, il a quand même des options communes avec Lily… Ca l'a pas mal aidé aussi.

Le visage de James se ferma aussitôt et il alla se coucher sans décrocher un mot. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel :

_ Aucun humour ce Jamesie ! Je plains cette pauvre Lily ! Tu es avec elle comme Narcissa avec Remus, sauf que Remus lui ne s'en est pas rendu compte et qu'il ne l'a jamais humilié publiquement… ajouta-t-il perfidement.

_ Tu devrais faire gaffe Sirius, après tout il n'y a pas qu'avec Lily que Remus a des options communes… et ça peut l'aider aussi…

Pour toute réponse Sirius grommela.

_ Mais il ne sortirait pas avec des filles qui vous intéressent ? demanda Harry, surpris.

_ Nan, pas si il le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il a arrêté de sortir avec Lily quand il s'est aperçu que James en était fou… Mais le truc c'est que généralement c'est lui qui est intéressé le premier, et c'est quand il commence à avoir une ouverture, qu'on se dit qu'il a bon goût, voire qu'on tombe sous le charme de sa nouvelle petite amie… C'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois. Il a un don pour trouver des filles jolies, sympa et intelligente, avec de la discussion. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Narcissa n'a aucune chance : elle n'a pas plus de discussion qu'un poisson…

_ Mais vous ne lui avez jamais demandé de l'aide ? Si vous êtes intéressé par une fille avec qui il est sorti, il pourrait vous aider !

_ Oh, il a bien essayé, mais nous sommes un peu trop différents… Et je crois qu'on n'accepte pas vraiment ses conseils… comme il n'accepte pas les nôtres, avoua Sirius, Remus est toujours entrain de répéter à James d'arrêter de mettre sa main dans ses cheveux quand Lily est là, ou d'arrêter de vouloir l'impressionner en prenant une voix grave, ça ne sert à rien ! JE pense que si une personne qu'il connaissait moins lui disait, il accepterait mieux…enfin, pas sûr, non plus !

        Léna se changea et alla se coucher en souriant. La journée s'était vraiment bien passer. Elle sourit encore en pensant au moment où ils avaient à nouveau croiser les filles au chaudron baveur avant de partir : James qui était entrain de raconter une blague et qui ricanait avait pris soudainement une pose beaucoup plus mature, passé sa main dans ses cheveux et en essayant de regarder Lily avec un sourire de playboy (qui faisait plus « imitation-du-sourire-dentifrice » que sourire charmeur…) il avait prononcé la phrase la plus débile que Léna aie jamais entendu : « Alors Lily, ça roule ? », accompagné d'un clin d'œil qu'il voulait espiègle. Léna avait explosé de rire, en même temps que Harry, et Remus et Sirius avait eu bien du mal à les relever, étant donné qu'ils étaient aussi à moitié morts de rire.

Léna n'avait pu s'empêcher de leur demander comment ils faisaient pour rester si impassible devant _ça_, et Remus lui avait répondu avec un sourire :

_ Tu sais, depuis le temps, on y est habitué. Cette fois-ci n'était pas la pire ! Je crois qu'il a atteint le summum l'année dernière. Il lui avait dit quoi cette fois-là ?

_ Un truc du genre : « ça te dirait une petite balade au clair de lune sur mon nouveau balai ? » alors que Lily a toujours eu le vertige… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que je vois James parler à Lily, j'ai l'impression de voir un film, et pas un bon. Je pense qu'on n'aurait jamais du l'emmener au cinéma l'année dernière, maintenant il essaie de les imiter, sauf qu'avec lui ça marche pas, bien entendu…

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en apercevra un jour. On a beau lui dire, il dit que c'est parce qu'on a « aucune expérience de l'amour »… dit Remus avec un ton ironique qui exprimait clairement qui, à son avis, n'avait aucune expérience…

_ oh arrêtez vous deux ! avait coupé James d'un ton courroucé, à cause de vos conneries elles sont parties !

_ Hum, hum… A mon avis, c'est pas vraiment à cause de nous qu'elle est partie…avait dit Sirius dans un murmure parfaitement audible que James préféra ne pas relever.

         Léna eut un sourire attendri en pensant aux efforts ridicules que James faisait pour charmer Lily. Léna était en plus persuadée que s'il était plus naturel et qu'il était avec Lily comme il était avec ses amis, elle l'aimerait déjà plus… Mais ses efforts pitoyables étaient attendrissant, et Léna savait de plus qu'ils ne seraient pas vain. Soudain Léna se rappela à l'ordre : James et Lily ne finiraient pas forcément ensemble, elle ne devait pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités… Car Lily avait demandé à Harry si elle finirait avec Remus, pas avec James… Léna s'était en quelque sorte rassurée sur le fait que Remus et Lily ne finiraient pas ensemble, et que ça laissait des chances aux autres « prétendantes », mais la réalité revenait la hanter.

         Elle préféra ne pas penser à cela, et elle alla se coucher. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Elle entendit l'horloge sonner dix heures, et elle soupira : d'habitude elle dormait facilement, mais là, elle n'arrivait pas du tout à dormir, la journée avait été tellement bien…elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se finisse maintenant !

Elle prit son livre de métamorphose, première année, et commença à lire, en effectuant les exercices au fur et à mesure avec sa baguette. Les premiers exercices furent les plus difficiles, car Léna s'aperçut après une dizaine d'essai qu'elle ne prononçait pas bien les formules. Elle devait les prononcer en latin. Heureusement elle avait des notions de latin pour en avoir fait en collège, et elle put avancer plus rapidement.

         Au bout d'une heure cependant, elle fut interrompue dans sa lecture par un bruit à sa fenêtre. De là où elle était elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui avait causé ce bruit, et elle se leva en frissonnant, et en mettant sa robe de chambre.

         Elle regarda la fenêtre et elle sursauta quand elle vit la tête et le haut du corps de Remus qui semblait suspendu dans le vide. Elle s'approcha et ouvrit la fenêtre. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est onze heure passée ?

         Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il était assis sur un balai en ébène :

_ J'avais envie de me balader, je me suis dit que ça serait dommage d'aller directement se coucher après une si belle journée, t'es pas d'accord ? Alors je me suis demandé si ça te dirait une petite ballade en balai au clair de lune… sa voix était soudainement devenue plus timide, et il la regardait avec un peu d'anxiété dans ses beaux yeux dorés, comme tu n'es jamais monté sur un balai, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa… Si tu n'es pas fatiguée, bien sûr !

         Ca pourrait être sympa, mais aussi super romantique, pensa Léna avec un sourire rêveur. Elle accepta d'un mouvement de tête, bien trop émue pour dire quoi que ce soit, et elle alla chercher une cape pour mettre sur ses épaules, car son pyjama léger en soie ne la protègerait pas beaucoup du froid. Elle prit sa cape la plus chaude et la plus confortable, en soie noire, doublée, et particulièrement moelleuse et elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. 

         Elle eut cependant un moment d'hésitation en se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir monter sur le balai, mais Remus ne semblait pas en état de lui répondre, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

         Elle se décida néanmoins à lui demander :

_ Euh…excuse-moi Remus, mais je monte où ?

         Il sembla aussitôt se réveiller, et il la regarda avec un sourire :

_ Ici, en face de moi. Je pense que ça sera le plus sécurisant. Mais si tu préfères monter derrière, aucun problème !

         Elle hocha la tête, et il se mit à sa hauteur et l'aida à monter. Il la fit s'asseoir devant lui, et d'une main il lui enserra la taille, pendant que l'autre tenait le balai. Elle tenait le balai à deux mains, pas très rassurées dans cette obscurité. Mais le contact du bras de Remus contre son ventre eut la faculté de la faire se détendre instantanément. Etonnant comme une simple présence change bien des choses… Elle se sentait comme quand elle avait pris la poudre de cheminette dans ses bras : elle oubliait toute peur, et elle se sentait en sécurité.

_ On y va ? Tu es bien installée ? lui chuchota Remus dans l'oreille, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque la faisant tressaillir légèrement.

_ Oui, oui… bégaya-t-elle.

_ Tu verras, ça ira ! dit Remus d'un ton réconfortant, ayant prit son bégaiement et son tressaillement sur le compte de la peur. Et il la serra un peu plus contre lui, d'une manière douce et forte… étrange, à croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie…

_ 1…2…3…on y va !

         Et il se pencha alors sur le balai, et par la même occasion sur elle pour faire avancer le balai.

         Léna ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. A chaque virage, à chaque accélération, il la serrait plus, instinctivement… Elle sentait son corps contre son dos, son bras autour d'elle, et sa main sur sa hanche, et elle remercia le ciel qu'il fasse nuit car sinon il se serrait déjà aperçue qu'elle souriait bêtement et qu'elle avait les joues en feu.

         Point de vue de Remus :

         Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Ou plutôt je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Je repose pour la dixième fois mon livre de potions. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. A chaque page que je tourne, je vois son visage, le visage de Lily, et celui de Léna. Invariablement. Ces deux images me hantent, l'une encore plus que l'autre. Celle de Léna.

 Je ne sais pas grand chose d'elle, je la connais depuis une journée et demi, et pourtant, j'ai envie de la revoir, de l'entendre rire… Je me souviens encore de sa chaleur, de la douceur de sa peau quand je l'avais prit dans mes bras pour prendre la poudre de cheminette. J'étais sûr qu'elle aurait réussi à la prendre sans mon aide, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui avais proposé ça. ET je ne regrette pas.

Le problème, c'est que c'est un peu comme une drogue. On y touche une fois, et après on a plus qu'une envie, c'est de recommencer…

Envie de toucher sa peau.

Envie de la tenir contre moi.

Envie de la serrer dans mes bras.  
         Envie de voir comment ça fait de l'embrasser…

Pourtant je sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas que j'y pense, mais je n'y arrive pas. 

Mon obsession s'appelle Léna.

C'est fou comme ça paraît pitoyable voire ridicule quand c'est dit comme ça… Mais rien n'est plus vrai.

Car je sais que je n'aime pas Léna. Du moins pas encore. Car j'ai reconnu les symptômes de cette maladie… 

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Non, pour l'instant Léna m'intéresse, c'est tout. Mais elle m'intéresse plus que toutes les autres filles qui m'intéresse. Il y a une sorte de classement… Elle m'intéresse autant que j'aime Lily, je crois que je ne pourrais pas choisir entre les deux si j'avais le choix…

Mais ce n'est pas rassurant. 

J'ai déjà aimé. De nombreuses fois. Il y a des fois où ça a aboutit, d'autres non. Ou d'autres trop tard. Comme Nadine. Je l'avais aimé, dès la première année. Et je suis sortie avec elle en début de cinquième année. C'était trop tard, je ne l'aimais plus je crois. Ca n'a pas marché.

Il y en a d'autres, que j'ai aimé, mais rapidement j'ai été déçu, j'aimais l'image qu'elle donnait de l'extérieur, mais en les connaissant mieux, je me suis aperçue, que ce n'était pas de l'amour, plus de l'intérêt ou de l'attraction. Ce sont des choses difficiles à expliquer.

Et puis, il y a eu Lily. Je dirais que c'est la seule que je croyais aimer, et que j'aimais vraiment. Au début pourtant elle m'intéressait juste, pas plus. J'aimais bien quand on parlait ensemble, quand elle riait. Elle m'intéressait comme elle intéresse tous les mecs qui ne sont pas aveugles. Lily était et est toujours jolie, avec un fort caractère, mais sympathique. Et puis tout doucement, après qu'on ait dansé une chanson ensemble à une fête, mes sentiments ont commencé à changer. Il y a eu un moment de doute, un moment de gêne. Et puis un moment ou j'ai fait face à mes sentiments.

Et j'ai peur que le même schéma soit entrain de se reproduire. C'est idiot, mais j'ai honte. J'ai honte d'espérer qu'elle m'aimera, qu'elle m'acceptera, alors que je sais très bien qu'elle mérite mieux, qu'elle peut avoir n'importe qui, à commencer par Sirius.

Tiens, encore une raison d'avoir honte de moi : Sirius. Ca se voit qu'elle l'intéresse. Même si je sais qu'elle l'intéresse comme il est intéressé par une dizaine de filles à Poudlard. Mais ça n'empêche. Je sais pourtant qu'il serait le premier à me féliciter si j'avais un ouverture (je suis dans l'hypothétique, mais quand on commence à réfléchir sur les réactions des gens, on est bien obligé…). Mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il pense d'elle. Si elle restera juste une fille qui l'intéresse et qu'il trouve sympa, si elle deviendra juste une bonne copine, ou si… ou si ses sentiments deviendront un peu plus forts que je ne l'espère.

Je serais content si ils sortaient ensembles, ce sont quand même des copains !… Non, je ne serais pas du tout content. J'aime bien Sirius, mais je crois que je serais quand même un peu jaloux… Bon, d'accord, peut-être que je lui en voudrais même un petit peu. Mais j'oublierais, c'est tout. JE l'oublierais, comme toutes les filles que j'ai aimé et avec qui il n'y a rien eu.

J'en ai marre de ressasser depuis une heure les même choses. Agis, bon sang ! Il est onze heures, vas-y, ose ! Va voir si elle est encore réveillée, et emmène-là se balader… Il fait doux, dehors, et personne ne l'a jamais emmené en ballade sur un  balai… Et tu aurais l'occasion de la serrer contre toi, de lui parler…

Et puis, pense à ce qu'a sous-entendu Nadine tout à l'heure. Peut-être qu'il y a une petite chance ! Même si elle a évité mon regard la plupart du temps… De toute façon, si je veux savoir, il faut que j'essaie.

Je me lève brutalement, fier de ma décision. Je vais chercher mon balai, mais c'est à ce moment-là que je m'aperçois que je suis juste en caleçon… Je ne pense pas que ce serait très judicieux d'arriver sous ses fenêtres comme ça, comme un pressentiment… 

Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à enfiler rapidement un pantalon à la moldu, les plus pratiques pour le sport, et un Tee-shirt. Une cape sur les épaules, et ça y est, je suis fin prêt !

En trente secondes je suis sous ses fenêtre. Un petit sort sur sa fenêtre pour qu'elle s'approche… ça y est, je la vois enfiler une robe de chambre sur son pyjama, pas encore endormie, mais pas très bien réveillée non plus… J'en profite pour apprécier encore le goût sûr de ma mère en matière de vêtement. Le pyjama bleu nuit qu'elle lui a acheté en soie est vraiment adorable… ET la texture est toujours confortable… Et puis, il faut dire que ce n'est pas très difficile d'habiller Léna, elle a des jambes parfaites, tout est bien proportionné, elle a de jolies courbes…Tout la met en valeur !

Ca y est, elle m'a vu : sa bouche s'agrandit tandis qu'elle m'ouvre la fenêtre. 

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est onze heures passées !

_ J'avais envie de me balader, je me suis dit que ça serait dommage d'aller directement se coucher après une si belle journée, t'es pas d'accord ? Alors je me suis demandé si ça te dirait une petite ballade en balai au clair de lune… comme tu n'es jamais monté sur un balai, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa… Si tu n'es pas fatiguée, bien sûr !

Pourquoi faut-il qu'à ce moment-là mon ton devienne plus timide ? Pourquoi faut-il que je me ridiculise ? Heureusement, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué, bien trop occupée à rougir légèrement et à aller chercher une cape.

Sa silhouette fine s'élance avec fébrilité sur sa penderie et elle enlève sa robe de chambre pour mettre sa cape. Oui, décidément j'adore son pyjama. Idiot, non ? J'ai l'impression de ressembler à James en ce moment, à bégayer à moitié et à me ridiculiser ! Heureusement que Léna ne trouve pas ça ridicule, ou du moins, qu'elle a la décence de ne pas le montrer.

Elle me parle. J'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées. Je lui propose de monter devant.

J'ai toujours adoré voler, je n'ai jamais eu le vertige et j'espère qu'elle appréciera la ballade. Je n'aimerais pas la traumatiser. Je la sens frissonner légèrement de peur quand je l'installe sur le balai, et j'essaie de la réconforter. Je la sens se détendre instantanément. Je n'ose pas trop la serrer contre moi, je ne veux pas avoir l'air de profiter de la situation, mais je serais bien obligé quand on volera… Et puis, ça n'est pas que ça me déplaise non plus.

Un instant, au décollage, j'ai peur qu'elle se raidisse quand je me baisse, mais elle semble très bien comprendre mes mouvements et elle se baisse aussitôt pour accélérer.

Je la vois rougir d'excitation et un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage. Je suis heureux. 

Je la sens tout contre moi, lovée dans mes bras, suivant chacun de mes mouvements… Quelle sensation agréable… Elle me réchauffe.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a volé comme ça, serrés l'un contre l'autre, mon menton appuyé sur son épaule, à bavarder en volant, à rire…

Un moment, je m'arrête et je lui propose de prendre les commandes :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'assurerais, je te guiderais. Vas-y place-toi.

Elle se place mieux, mets ses mains plus loin sur l'avant, et ma main droite toujours autour d'elle, je met ma main gauche sur la sienne.

_ Vas-y, je te suis ! Fais ce que tu veux ! Du moment que ce n'est pas trop dangereux !

Elle décolle. En fait, elle pourrait très bien se passer de mon aide je pense. Le plus dur est déjà fait : elle a surmontée sa peur du balai, et elle a volé pour la première fois. Après ce n'est plus que de la technique et de l'audace. Mais je n'ai pas envie de casser ce moment. C'est idiot, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de la faire monter sur un autre. Après ça va être la rentrée, et je ne pourrais plus la voir autant.

Tout doucement, j'enlève ma main, pour lui laisser plus d'autonomie, et je me cramponne à elle. Car, c'est bien ça : je me cramponne à elle ! Dès que j'enlève ma main, le balai accélère un grand coup, pour je ne sais quelle raison, et elle pousse un petit cri horrifié, mais elle arrive rapidement à le stabiliser. Je culpabilise un peu car j'aurais pu la prévenir que j'allais enlever ma main du manche pour lui laisser les commandes.

Je ne sais plus très bien combien de temps on a encore volé, mais pas plus de vingt minutes, car nous étions frigorifiés. On s'est arrêté devant le grand chêne ,et on s'est assis sur une de plus hautes branches. 

Point de vue de Léna :

On s'assied sur une des branches, et je m'aperçois que je tremble comme une feuille : je suis gelée et mes lèvres devaient être complètement bleues…  

C'est la que je commis la faute énorme : je regardais dans le vide en-dessous de moi, et je m'aperçus que nous étions à une trentaine de mètres voire plus de hauteur… Je n'ai pas le vertige d'habitude, mais quand tu t'aperçois que tu es avec une autre personne sur une simple branche au-dessus du vide, je peux t'apercevoir que ça fait flipper ! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur passe par l'esprit aux sorciers ? Car d'autres personnes sont déjà venues ici : il y a des noms gravés sur l'écorce, et Remus a l'air d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie.

D'ailleurs le voilà qui se tourne vers moi, tout souriant, bien qu'un peu frissonnant, et il me sort, avec un grand sourire :

_ C'est beau, hein ?

_ Euh... oui... mais tu n'a pas peur qu'on tombe d'ici?

Il me regarde alors, étonné, et en voyant que je ne plaisante pas, il fronce les sourcils. Ses pensées doivent suivre un cheminement que j'ignore car soudain son visage s'éclaire et il me dit :

_ mais bien sur ! J'imagine que personne ne t'a dit que les arbres sorciers sont ensorcelés ? puis, devant ma mine stupéfaite, il m'explique :

_ Oui, les arbres sont enchanté, personne ne pourrait tomber d'ici, même si il le voulait. Ca évite les accidents. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et il se lève sur la branche et se jète dans le vide. Je pousse un cri mais il est déjà revenu sur la branche avant que j'ai pu comprendre ce qui s'est passé. En fait, il y a une sorte de trampoline transparent en dessous de nous, et il s'est fait éjecté jusqu'à la branche d'où il vient de sauter. Je suis encore sous le choc.

_ Mais t'es complètement fou ?

Il semble dire quelque chose, mais se ravise, et il se rapproche de moi pour pouvoir mettre son bras autour de moi :

_ Mais dis donc ! T'as froid ! Viens donc que je te réchauffe ! dit-il en riant.

Il dit ça sans penser une seconde que je le ferais, au second degré, mais je suis plus rapide que lui, et j'en profite aussitôt avant qu'il puisse se dédire :

_ Je veux bien ! Je suis gelée !

Il me regarde, étonné, puis en voyant qu'effectivement j'avais pas très chaud (doux euphémisme…) il me sourit et prononce un sort sur la branche. Aussitôt je sens la branche bouger et avant que j'ai pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve installé dans un confortable canapé pas très long, mais très large, ce qui fait que mes jambes sont toutes droites. Je le regarde et il doit deviner à mon expression mon étonnement car il hausse les épaules et dit :

_ Simple métamorphose : on a appris ça avec James et Sirius l'année dernière, c'est très pratique…

Puis il me sourit, et me dit :

_ Alors, tu veux que je te réchauffe, dit-il d'un ton espiègle et il me saute dessus pour me chatouiller. 

Mais il ne profite pas de son avantage gagné par la surprise et il arrête très rapidement. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai réussi à rester dans mon état normal (du moins en surface) quand il me sourit et me désigna d'un geste la place à côté de lui. Et je sais encore moins comment je me suis retrouvée assise sur le canapé,  Remus ayant ses jambes en V autour de moi, et moi me servant de son torse comme d'un dossier de chaise. Je sais juste que c'est très agréable. Mon dos est contre son torse, et je vois ses jambes à moitié pliée autour de moi. Je comprends alors un peu mieux pourquoi le canapé est si profond : même comme ça mes jambes ne balancent pas dans le vide.

Sa main caresse mes cheveux et le bord de ma joue, tout doucement, et je frisonne. Il doit penser que c'est parce que j'ai froid, parce qu'il passe ses bras autour de moi et je suis littéralement enveloppée par lui, enveloppée par son odeur. Il pose sa tête conte mon épaule, joue contre joue et je peux sentir l'eucalyptus qui se dégage de ses cheveux, et il me chuchote :

_ Ca te réchauffe ?

Je réponds affirmativement et je me cale plus profondément dans la douceur de son torse et de ses bras. Je le sens sourire, et je ne peux pas non plus m'empêcher de sourire en fermant les yeux. Je respire à plein poumon l'odeur qui se dégage de son corps, un grand sourire me fendant aussitôt le visage. J'ai l'impression d'être particulièrement ridicule, mais heureusement Remus n'a pas l'air de penser ça car il m'embrasse doucement sur la joue en me tenant un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

C'est comme si j'explosais. C'était si doux, si innocent… Si agréable… Je ne crois pas que je puisse être un jour plus heureuse qu'en ce moment, ça ne peut pas être possible ! C'est comme dans un rêve, et j'ouvre aussitôt les yeux, peut-être pour m'assurer que je ne me trompe pas, que je suis bien assise dans les bras du mystérieux Remus. Mais si je doutais encore, la voix de Remus à mon oreille me rassure tout à fait :

_ Parle-moi donc un peu de toi, jolie Léna… C'était comment la vie dans le futur moldu ?

On parla des heures ainsi, de tout et de rien, et je ne me souviens plus vraiment m'être endormie, mais je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, toujours dans les bras de Remus, mais on avait du tomber sur le côté car j'étais allongé sur le côté. Bizarre, mais je n'ai pas froid. Je me sens étrangement bien, et je n'ai pas du tout en vie de me lever. Je me retourné légèrement vers Remus, mais il dort toujours, un sourire sur les lèvres, ces lèvres que j'ai tant envie d'embrasser à ce moment présent… Et à tout moment d'ailleurs ! Donnez-moi un bras et je demande tout de suite un baiser ! C'est comme ça !

Mais je me retiens et j'essaie de me lever doucement sur le coude pour admirer le soleil qui se lève doucement. Malheureusement je ne suis pas très bien réveillée, mon coude glisse sur le canapé, et je m'étale lamentablement sur le dos, entraînant Remus avec moi. Le plus étonnant je crois, et qu'il dort toujours. Ce qui est moins amusant, c'est que maintenant il est allongé sur moi, et que je me demande si je ne vais pas faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Bah oui ! Comment vous vous sentiriez si le mec que vous trouvez le plus parfait, le plus beau, le plus sympa, le plus amusant, le plus romantique, dort complètement sur vous ! En tout cas, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise. Pas vraiment à cause de la situation en soi, qui aurait très bien arrivée dans un de mes rêves, mais plutôt par le fait qu'avec le soleil qui se lève Remus va bientôt se réveiller et que je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il va penser de moi !

J'essaie de me dégager, mais à chaque mouvement que je fais il semble bouger dans son sommeil. Je choppe finalement la technique, et je tourne pour être sur le ventre sur le canapé, et je peux ensuite le remette dans sa position originale.

Ca y est, c'est fait. Le problème c'est que maintenant je suis encore dans ses bras, dans la même position qu'à mon réveil, et que je n'ose plus bouger de peur de le réveiller. Bon, j'avoue, je suis pas honnête avec moi-même : ça ne me dérange pas du tout…

Je me cale plus confortablement doucement, en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, et je regarde le soleil se lever. Son bras est toujours posé sur ma hanche et sa main frôle ma hanche, et j'ai des papillons qui s'agitent là où avant il y avait mon estomac. JE n'ai surtout pas envie qu'il se réveille, car le moment est trop parfait pour que j'ai envie qu'il s'arrête. Je ferme doucement les yeux et je commence à m'endormir en pensant à plein de choses particulièrement agréables.

Point de vue de Remus :

Je me suis réveillé quand le soleil s'est levé. En ouvrant les yeux j'ai eu un éblouissement et j'ai voulu me cacher les yeux avec ma main. Avant de m'apercevoir que mon bras gauche était sous le corps de Léna. Tant pis, je devrais m'en faire une raison. Je passe ma main droite devant les yeux pour m'habituer plus lentement à la lumière, et soudain je percute ce que je viens de dire : mon bras est sous Léna ! je sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé là ! On a du glisser sur le côté quand je me suis endormi… J'ai le bras gauche assez inconfortable après une nuit sans bouger, mais je m'en fous. 

Léna est toujours dans mes bras et elle dort toujours profondément. Une mèche de ses cheveux lui tombe sur le visage et tout doucement je lui replace derrière l'oreille avec ma main libre. C'est bizarre, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu quand elle avait les cheveux lâchés. Elle les attache tout le temps, et la seule fois où ils étaient détachés c'est quand elle était dans son lit… Je me sens rougir légèrement en pensant qu'à ce moment-là j'avais pas vraiment fait gaffe à ses cheveux ni à son visage.

Je détaille plus précisément son visage avec les cheveux qui tombent partout. Elle a du bouger une ou deux fois car ils sont décoiffés dans tous les sens, mais c'est justement là d'où vient son charme. On a l'impression de voir un animal sauvage pris au piège, un animal d'une grande beauté qu'aucun humain n'a le droit de toucher, d'une innocence et d'une pureté unique… Je me sens soudainement gêné par cette comparaison qui est venue dans mon esprit sans réfléchir.

Je suis un loup-garou, ça ne devrait pas être moi qui devrait être là en compagnie d'une si jolie et gentille fille. Une pureté et une innocence pareille n'est pas pour moi. Si ça avait été une pleine lune j'aurais pu tuer cette perle sauvage Oui, c'est ça : « perle sauvage » lui va très bien comme surnom… Et de penser que le loup en moi l'aurait tué sans réfléchir aux conséquence me fait sentir minable.

Mais je me reprends vite. Je ne suis pas un défaitiste. Si j'ai réussi à arriver jusque là sans me suicider avant c'est que je suis plus optimiste qu'il ne paraît. Bon, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas très optimiste quand même, mais pour un loup-garou, je suis d'une gaieté incomparable !

 J'ai déjà rencontré une de mes semblables, une fois, je voulais voir ce que ça faisait, et j'ai été très étonné. Je m'attendais à une fille comme moi, assez pessimiste, mais jamais je ne me serais attendu à ça : elle avait le visage cadavérique car elle en sortait jamais de chez elle, et elle était apeurée par tous et par tout le monde. Elle m'a sourit instantanément quand elle m'a vu, elle avait compris ce que j'étais, comme moi j'avais compris ce qu'elle était. On aurait dit une bête sauvage capturée et mise en cage. Car elle était dans une cage. C'était en Amérique latine, et pour la « sécurité des autres » il l'avait enfermée depuis sa naissance. Elle savait quand même parlé.

Depuis ce jour à chaque fois que je me dis que je n'ai pas de chance je repense à cette fille qui aurait pu être si belle si on l'avait laissé vivre comme les autres, mais qui semblait fanée, dans sa cage… j'avais été horrifié de la voir dans de telle conditions ! j'étais retourné à Poudlard pour demander à Dumbledore de la libérer, mais en arrivant il m'avait dit qu'elle avait été tuée le lendemain de mon départ.

Je ne m'étais pas senti très bien à ce moment-là de penser à cette jeune fille qui ne leur avait rien fait à part se faire mordre par un loup-garou. J'avais eu un sentiment de rage et d'injustice, et je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté si vite l'idée que mes amis deviennent animagus c'était dans une sorte de vengeance, c'est comme si en mourrant elle m'avait fait promettre de profiter de chaque instant de la vie deux fois plus, une fois pour moi et une fois pour elle.

Léna bougea doucement dans son visage, et je la vis froncer des paupières avec le soleil. Doucement, je mis sa tête contre mon torse, à l'abri de la lumière. Elle se blottit rapidement contre moi, comme un petit chat. Je lui sourit en lui caressant les cheveux. J'avais envie que le temps s'arrête pour toujours. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle se réveilla doucement et s'écarta de moi avant de rougir en s'apercevant qui lui avait servi d'oreiller.

         Point de vue de Léna :

Je me réveillais confortablement installée. Je devais être dans mon lit. J'étais enveloppé d'une douce chaleur, et je sentais une odeur qui me rappelait quelque chose. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et m'asseyait, avant de m'apercevoir que par je ne sais quel miracle, je m'étais retrouvé la tête dans le torse de Remus. Il était entrain de me sourire de ce demi-sourire si particulier, et je rougis encore plus en bafouillant :

_ désolée ! je suis désolée ! Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'avais dormi contre toi ! J'espère que ça ne t'a pas gêné…

_ Mais non, ne t'inquiète petite perle sauvage, j'ai très bien dormi ! me répondit-il en souriant et en s'étirant.

Son bras gauche fit un bruit en s'étirant et je ressentis une pointe de culpabilité en pensant qu'il n'avait pas du bien dormir avec son bras coincé comme ça. Mais je préférais ne pas m'attarder là-dessus :

_ Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as appelé « petite perle sauvage » ? D'où me vient ce surnom ? lui demandais-je en souriant et en le taquinant.

_ Et bien, quand je t'ai vu avec tes cheveux dans tous les sens, entrain de dormir, j'ai pensé à un petit animal sauvage… D'où ton si joli surnom, et si bien adapter en plus !

Je rougis en me rendant compte que je devais avoir une tête affreuse, pas coiffée comme ça, et je m'attachais les cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappait plein de mèches. Mais soudain, sans que je m'en rende compte, il passa son bras derrière ma tête et m'enleva mon élastique. Mes cheveux retombèrent sur mes épaules, et je le regardais, faussement furieuse :

_ Tu te crois malin, c'est ça ? Et bien tu ne l'es pas du tout ! Rends-moi ça, j'ai les cheveux complètement décoiffés !

_ Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime, petit chat sauvage !

Je me jetais aussitôt sur lui, mais il devait vraiment avoir une force cachée car après avoir fait semblant de céder, il me fit tomber et commença à me chatouiller.

_ je viens te le rendre, mais à une seule condition…

Point de vue de Remus :

Elle s'attache les cheveux rapidement dans son chignon habituel. A vrai dire, j'adore sa façon de se coiffer, mais là, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle attache ses cheveux. Elle est si… séduisante avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Ce n'est pas le genre de coiffure qu'on peut se faire en allant à l'école ou voir des amis, car elle donnait vraiment l'impression de se réveiller. Peut-être parce qu'elle venait effectivement de se réveiller.

Je lui enlevais alors son élastique, et elle me regard, mi-amusée, mi-ennuyée :

_ Tu te crois malin, c'est ça ? Et bien tu ne l'es pas du tout ! Rends-moi ça, j'ai les cheveux complètement décoiffés !

_ Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime, petit chat sauvage !

Je suis pétrifié. Comment est-ce possible que je sois aussi con ? Me trahir pareil ! Quel imbécile ! Heureusement elle en s'en rend pas compte et elle se jette sur moi pour me chatouiller. Je me fais prendre par surprise, mais une fois mes émotions passées, je n'ai aucun mal à la soulever pour la remettre sur le canapé, et en levant bien haut l'élastique, je lui dit :

_ je viens te le rendre, mais à une seule condition…

Je sais très bien quelle condition j'aimerais : qu'elle m'embrasse. Mais je ne suis pas non plus le genre de mec qui profite de la situation. Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait beaucoup et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ce moment.

_Quelle condition ?

_ … que tu me fasses un petit bisou sur la joue, et on sera quitte ! dis-je en rigolant.

En fait, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention que la condition, j'avais juste dit ça pour rire et j'allais ajouté que je voulais qu'elle proclame à James, Sirius et Harry que je suis le plus sympa ou un truc comme ça, mais elle me prends de court et me laisse un léger bisous sur la joue, en me prenant au passage son élastique. Je suis stupéfait. Mais ce n'est pas du tout désagréable, et je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir dit ça en rigolant soudainement. Mais au moment où elle s'attache les cheveux, je décide que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle rattache si vite ses cheveux, et je transforme son élastique en une fleur de lys. J'avais appris ce sortilège il y a déjà longtemps.

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle m'attrape pour que je rende à son élastique son rôle premier, mais elle regarde le lys et elle semble soudain refroidie. Et soudain j'ai envie de me taper la tête contre le tronc d'arbre : je viens de faire le tour qu'avant je réservais à Lily. Mais si Lily était toujours flattée, pour Léna il n'en va pas de même. Elle n'est pas idiote, mais je suis sûr qu'elle a du penser tout de suite à Lily.

Peut-être que c'est mon inconscient qui m'a fait faire ça. Si je suivais un psychanalyste je suis sûr de ce qu'il me dirait : au fond de moi j'avais peut-être peur car ça allait trop vite à mon goût et j'ai eu recours à Lily pour mettre une barrière entre Léna et moi… Ou peut-être que Lily est l'ange gardien qui m'empêche d'aller plus loin avec Léna… Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je suis sur qu'il y a une signification.

Mais s'il y a un bien quelque chose dont je suis sûr c'est que je ne veux pas faire de mal à Léna, et je préfère arrêter là la plaisanterie :

_ Bon, d'accord je lui rends sa forme normale, mais je te trouve beaucoup plus jolie quand tu viens de te réveiller. Tu fais penser à une petite chose sauvage…

_ Peut-être mais ressembler à une sauvage n'est pas mon but, dit-elle assez froidement en s'attachant les cheveux d'un geste rapide.

 Je préfère arrêter là, et je monte sur le balai. Elle se place derrière moi et met ses bras autour de moi. C'est vraiment très agréable. J'en oublie presque de rendre à la branche sa forme originelle. D'un geste de la baguette je la rends à son état normal et je démarre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je dépose Léna devant sa fenêtre. Elle a l'air d'être à nouveau de bonne humeur, et je lui sourit quand elle ferme sa fenêtre. Je me rends ensuite dans ma chambre et je prends une rapide douche qui me fait particulièrement du bien, avant de descendre manger. Arrivé en bas, je vois que Léna n'est pas toute seule avec ma mère : Sirius, James et Harry sont déjà là et je m'excuse de les avoir fait attendre. A vrai dire je n'avais pas pensé qu'ils puissent déjà être là et je regarde l'horloge : il est déjà neuf heures.

Ca y est un nouveau chapitre de fini ! C'est pas beau la vie ? Bon, je vais arrêter mon petit blabla là, et je fais les RAR :

_Angelina Johnson : Encore merci ! D'être ma beta-readeuse, ET de laisser des reviews aussi encourageante !^_^ Et une petite confidence que je crois que je t'ai déjà faite mais c'est pas grave : Remus/Léna = *___* de l'auteur !^_^ Mais j'adore aussi James/Lily…j'ai déjà prévu quelques trucs pour eux, en m'aidant du bouquin, c'est-à-dire qu'on a le temps avant qu'ils sortent ensemble… En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que le dernier !^_^

_ Morri : t'inquiète ça me dérange pas que tu te répètes ! J'adore ça !lol. Et voilà la suite ! Fantastique… je suis trop flattée !*__*

_ Gandalf le Blanc : encore un amateur du Seigneur des anneaux ? je te comprends ! Et t'inquiète pas j'ai l'intention d'aller jusqu'à la fin, j'ai déjà prévu pas mal de trucs !^_^Et au fait, ça veut dire quoi tes initiales A. et C. avant et après GLB (ça j'avais compris que ça voulait dire Gandalf le Blanc, t'inquiète pas !^_^) A+.

_ Didie.m : Si tu as bien aimé l'extrait, j'espère que tu aimeras bien ce chapitre !^_^ ET encore merci !

_ Sandrine Lupin : Pour Peter, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Il est vraiment encombrant !^_^ Et Remus et Lily ne sont plus ensemble de toute façon…^_^ J'espère que tu aimeras bien ce chapitre !^_^

Encore une dernière chose : vous pouvez encore me dire dans quelle maison vous voulez qu'ils aillent, j'ai presque choisi, mais ça peut encore pencher d'un autre côté ! ET autre question très importante : est-ce que vous verriez harry avec une fille ? Et avec laquelle ? Et Sirius : Nadine ou Léna ? Je pense que c'est à peu près tout pour aujourd'hui !^_^

Voilà, à la semaine prochaine !

Titou Moony


	8. Natation et premier baiser

         Et voilà le chapitre sept corrigé ! Tadadam ! Et un grand merci à Angelina Johnson 4 !*clap, clap, clap* 

**__**

**_Chapitre VII :_**

**_Natation et premier baiser_**

         _ Tiens, vous êtes déjà là ? je vous attendais pas si tôt… dit Remus en s'étirant et en baillant.

Léna avait beau faire, elle était une simple humaine et elle n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux du ventre et du torse de Remus, qui avait été découvert pendant qu'il baillait. Quand il eut fini de bailler, il la regarda avec un air bizarre et elle détourna les yeux en rougissant légèrement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se sente ridicule à ce moment-là ? Mais aussi, quelle idée de bailler comme ça en s'étirant bien devant une fille en pleine possession de ses sens (particulièrement ceux de la vue) !

_ Ouais, Mélie et Franck étaient entrain de se disputer car le père de James va partir en mission pour quelques semaines, dit Sirius en regardant anxieusement James, alors on a préféré s'éclipser rapidement.

Remus hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif en direction de James, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, et Léna se dirigea avec un air interrogateur vers Harry :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ton grand-père ? Et pourquoi Armelle est si inquiète ? Voldemort a disparu, non ?

_ Mon grand-père est le directeur du département de la coopération internationale, il doit aller à un Congrès pour parler de ce qui nous est arrivé et pour dire que Voldemort n'existe plus. Il va devoir faire face à l'incompréhension de certains sorciers, et il devra parler aussi du fait que vous ferez vos études à Poudlard. Ca va faire des jaloux, c'est sûr, particulièrement chez Beauxbâtons, tu es quand même l'héritière de Serdaigle, ils n'ont pas envie que tu ailles étudier ailleurs… Enfin, j'ai pas tout compris non plus… avoua Harry avec un sourire.

_ Vous allez faire quoi cet après-midi les enfants ? demanda Séréna Lupin en se versant une tasse de café.

_ Maman, arrête de nous appeler les enfants, c'est frustrant… grommela Remus en s'asseyant et en prenant la cafetière des mains de sa mère.

Pour toute réponse, Mme Lupin passa avec affection la main dans les cheveux de son fils en les lui décoiffant pour le taquiner.

_ Mais tu es toujours mon enfant, quoi que tu fasses ! dit-elle en riant, alors, vous faîtes quoi ?

_ Du Quidditch, bien sûr ! dit Sirius avec enthousiasme en regardant le terrain de Quidditch par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

_ Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible. Je ne suis pas là de la journée, et Léna n'a jamais fait de Quidditch, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

Ils essayèrent tous, Léna la première, de la faire changer d'avis, mais Séréna fut intransigeante et elle avait verrouillé le terrain pour plus de sécurité.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire, alors ? demanda Sirius en regardant avec un regard de chien battu la mère de son meilleur ami.

_ Vous n'avez qu'à faire de la piscine ! Il va faire très beau aujourd'hui, profitez-en ! dit Séréna, qui connaissait trop Sirius pour céder à son regard, mais elle lui fit quand même un beau sourire.

_ Vous pourrez faire du Quidditch la veille de l'anniversaire de Remus, et vous dormirez là le soir ! La mère de Lily m'a prévenu qu'elle viendrait plus tôt car elle revient de vacances et que la maison est sur le chemin. Bien sûr j'ai accepté de la prendre une journée de plus, elle est déjà venu à la maison, elle est adorable ! Je la ramènerais le lendemain de la fête.

_ Excellente idée ! C'est sûr que ce sera beaucoup plus amusant de jouer à six au Quidditch ! plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! dit James avec enthousiasme en tapant des mains.

Sirius regarda le plafond d'un air exaspéré, mais habitué, Remus rit doucement en regardant l'enthousiasme de son ami à la mention de Lily, Harry eut un grand sourire, et Léna hésitait entre renfrognement en se souvenant du Lys, et la joie d'avoir une compagnie féminine de son âge.

_ Bon, ça marche pour la piscine alors ? Je vais sortir aussi les ballons si on veut faire du Water-polo… et aussi quelques bouteilles d'eau, ça peut servir…dit Remus avec un air machiavélique sur le visage.

_ Ca marche… Je vais me changer, j'ai pas envie d'être trempé.

Les quatre garçons allèrent se changer et enlever leur robe, et Léna alla mettre son maillot de bain, et passer par-dessus un débardeur et un short.

Elle descendit et alla directement vers la piscine. Quand elle arriva, les mecs étaient allongés sur des hamacs suspendus dans l'air et qu'on pouvait déplacer à volonté, et ils avaient l'air de l'avoir attendu pour aller se baigner. Ils étaient tous en bermuda, et en T-shirt et Léna put admirer la belle musculature des jeunes sorciers. 

Elle remarqua aussi que les teintes de bronzage variaient : Sirius était complètement noir, il était vraiment halé, alors que Harry était très pâle, mais cela s'expliquait aisément puisqu'il avait été enfermé pendant la majeur partie de l'été. James était aussi très bronzé : il revenait d'un mois à la Martinique, mais il était quand même moins halé que Sirius. Et Remus était assez bronzé, uniformément, mais beaucoup moins que Sirius.

Cette constatation la fit sourire car ils donnaient vraiment un échantillon de couleurs de peau différentes, et elle allait leur dire en s'approchant quand elle fut coupé dan son élan : elle venait de voir la piscine…

La piscine était immense, d'une cinquantaine de mètre de longueur, et d'une trentaine de largeur. Il y avait des marches pour entrer dans l'eau d'un coté, et de l'autre il y avait un plongeoir. Il y avait trois toboggans qui se recoupaient parfois et qui passaient dans tous les sens. Ils commençaient vraiment très haut, mais il n'y avait pas d'escalier pour y monter. Elle n'avait jamais vu de toboggans aussi haut. 

Et l'eau… L'eau de la piscine était d'une transparence bleutée, avec des reflets verts, et les arabesques au fond la piscine donnait une impression de profondeur immense, alors que la piscine ne devaient pas être plus profonde que cinq mètres. Il y avait une grande planche au milieu qui flottait, faite dans une matière qui ressemblait à de l'air solide… Assez bizarre…

Il y avait une dizaines de robinets différents à des endroits de la piscine pour actionner des bulles, des parfums, etc…

C'était un immense jacuzzi, et elle voyait des millions de bulles exploser à la surface….

Elle était émerveillée…

Jamais elle n'avait pu penser qu'un tel luxe était possible… mais avant, elle ne connaissait pas la magie.

C'est peut-être parce qu'elle était trop fascinée par la piscine qu'elle ne fit pas attention aux garçons qui s'étaient retourné. Et si elle s'était retourné à ce moment-là, elle aurait certainement rougit.

Elle avait un petit short beige avec un débardeur rouge sombre. Très joli. LE genre d'ensemble qui met en valeur n'importe quelle fille de 16 ans… Ses cheveux étaient attachés et des multitudes de mèches bouclées frôlaient sa nuque.

Les quatre jeunes sorciers la regardaient sans vraiment s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient la bouche ouverte. De dos, on pouvait voir ses épaules, et elle était particulièrement halée. Mais c'est vrai que c'était une française avec des origines espagnoles…

James se remit le premier, et lança d'un ton moqueur à Remus et Sirius :

_ fermez donc la bouche, ou vous allez gober des mouches ! Prenez exemple sur Harry, lui au moins ses yeux ne lui sortent pas de la tête… Je sais que ça fit longtemps que vous n'avez pas vu de filles, et que généralement vous les voyez en robes noires, mais c'est pas en tirant une tête comme ça que vous allez inciter d'autres filles à venir…

Remus et Sirius lui lancèrent un regard courroucé et énervé, mais Sirius lui lança, l'air de rien :

_ Pour l'instant notre technique a l'air de marcher, et les filles ne nous fuient pas tant que ça, puisque Lily vient bientôt… Et nous savons juste apprécier ce que le futur nous envoie ! Nous n'allons quand même pas nous retourner pudiquement ! Ce n'est pas la première fille que je vois, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et même en maillot de bain !

il se tut car Léna arrivait vers eux avec un air émerveillé et encore plus enthousiaste que James quelques minutes plus tôt à la mention de Lily.

_ Ta piscine est vraiment géniale ! T'as vraiment de la chance ! On y va, ou elle est trop froide et il faut attendre encore un petit peu ?

_ Oh, elle est glacée, je n'ai pas encore lancé de sort de chauffage dit Remus, mais on peut quand même y aller… enfin, tu peux y aller…

_ Si l'eau est froide, je vais attendre encore un petit peu alors ! dit Léna avec un sourire, tellement préoccupé par la piscine qu'elle ne vit pas le regard que s'échangèrent les quatre garçons et quand elle les vit s'avancer vers elle avec un sourire, elle recula :

_ Vous n'allez quand même pas me mettre à l'eau alors qu'elle est froide ? Laissez-moi au moins me mettre en maillot de bain… dit-elle en essayant de gagner du temps.

Mais Remus hocha la tête et il se jetèrent alors sur elle. James et Remus la prirent par les jambes pendant que Sirius et Harry lui tenait les bras. Remus faillit la lâcher quand il prit sa jambe, car sa peau était si douce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher. Mais il se reprit bien vite.

Léna comprit qu'elle allait vraiment aller à l'eau glacée à même pas dix heures du matin quand ils la balancèrent en comptant au dessus de l'eau :

_ Un…Deux…Trois ! SPLACH !!!

Quand elle tomba dans l'eau elle comprit qu'ils s'étaient moqué d'elle : l'eau était très bonne.

_ Alors, elle était bonne ! lui dit Remus en la regardant d'un air amusé.

_ Excellente ! et en se levant sur les marches, elle l'attrapa par la taille pour le faire tomber.

SPLACH… Remus percuta alors qu'il était dans l'eau, sans s'être changé. Il se leva et essora son tee-shirt avant de le lancer sur le hamac. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à enlever sa baguette ! Il ne vit pas que Léna avait arrêté tous ses mouvements en le voyant enlever son T-shirt, mais Sirius le vit très bien car il s'était rapproché pendant que James et Harry était allé enlever leur T-shirt. Peut-être parce qu'il était un peu déçu que ce ne fut pas lui que Léna avait entraîner dans l'eau.

Sirius avait toujours été un peu énervé quand Remus enlevait son haut, car le jeune loup-garou avait la musculature d'un loup en pleine croissance. C'était l'avantage d'être un loup-garou, car ils avaient toujours une force physique impressionnante, même quand ils étaient humains. Sirius avait toujours été fier de son physique avantageux, et il ne devait rien à envier à Remus sur ce plan-là, mais il aimait impressionner les filles en premier, et voir Léna lancer un regard admirateur à Remus le faisait se sentir bizarre.

Pourtant il n'était pas vraiment jaloux… En fait, il était agacé. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, ou peut-être parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que Remus et lui appréciait la même fille… Nadine….Elle était vraiment belle, et même si il la détestait, il la trouvait peste et prétentieuse, depuis l'année dernière, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il sentait une bizarre sensation au niveau de l'estomac… Pareil que ce qu'il ressentait pour Léna en ce moment… Sauf qu'il trouvait Léna sympa, au contraire de Nadine… Peut-être parce que Nadine lui avait envoyé un râteau cuisant l'année d'avant ? Il ne savait plus d'où remontait cette haine entre eux deux…

Léna sortit de l'eau pour échapper à Remus, mais celui-ci sortit quelques secondes après elle. Léna avançait vers Sirius sans s'en apercevoir et il lui attrapa en riant le bras au passage.

_ Tut tut tut ! On ne part pas si vite ! Et tu devrais te mettre en maillot de bain car tu ne vas pas tarder à retourner à la flotte, après avoir envoyer Remus tout habillé à l'eau !

Remus arriva avec l'intention visible de remettre Léna à l'eau mais il hésita en la voyant.

Il comprit alors que ce n'était peut-être pas très malin de l'avoir mouillé alors qu'elle avait un débardeur, car, trempée, personne ne pouvait ne pas remarquer ses jolies courbes. Et en plus, elle grelottait, ce qui augmentait encore son charme. Il avait envie de la réchauffer, pas de la mettre à l'eau… Mais l'eau était chaude, et elle n'apprécierait pas beaucoup qu'il soit trop protecteur avec elle…

Il l'attrapa rapidement, même si Sirius l'avait lâchée presque tout de suite, et il la souleva, sans l'aide de personne. Il allait la porter dans ses bras, avant de s'apercevoir que James et Sirius en profiterait pour le charrier et que Léna en serait gênée, et il la mit donc sur  ses épaules, ses jambes et ses bras passés devant lui et qu'il tenait fermement.

Elle essaya de se débattre, mais rien n'y fit, car elle riait en même temps qu'elle essayait de le frapper, et le résultat n'était pas très concluant. Mais il ne réussit pas à la faire tomber à l'eau comme il l'espérait, car Sirius, qui était arrivé par derrière, le poussa dans l'eau avec Léna. James et Harry, synchronisés parfaitement, poussèrent eux aussi Sirius dans l'eau, et il furent vite tous les uns sur les autres à essayer de surnager en s'appuyant sur les autres…

Léna réussit à se dépêtrer en partie et à atteindre saine et sauve le rivage et elle monta dans un mouvement gracieux et typiquement féminin, sans s'apercevoir que là encore elle entraînait plusieurs regard avec elle. Elle enleva rapidement son short et son débardeur et elle retourna se baigner.

_ Tu…il te va bien ce maillot de bain…dit maladroitement Remus en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de la dévisager.

C'était un maillot de bain deux pièces à rayures diagonales vert pomme et rouge bordeau particulièrement jolie et qui s'alliait à merveille à son teint mate et à ses cheveux mi-longs noirs et bouclés. Ses cheveux paraissaient d'autant plus noirs et brillants qu'ils étaient mouillés et ses yeux paraissaient plus sombres, avec le léger mascara qu'elle avait mis qui avait commencé à couler. Heureusement qu'elle n'aimait pas trop se maquiller !

Elle fit un plongeon simple mais gracieux et arriva dans l'eau sans éclabousser les garçons.

_ On fait un water-polo, alors ?

L'après-midi passa rapidement. La partie de water-polo ne dura pas très longtemps, car c'était trop fatiguant, même si ils jouaient dans la largeur de la piscine. Il y eut ensuite des courses poursuites dans les toboggans, le but étant d'attraper celui de devant sans être attrapé par celui de derrière. Sirius et Remus gagnèrent souvent, mais Harry et James, avec leur gabarit d'attrapeurs allaient très vite aussi… Léna réussit à s'en sortir honorablement, malgré qu'elle fut novice en la matière, en réussissant à attraper Remus et Sirius chacun une fois. James continua d'ailleurs à penser que les deux garçons avaient certainement fait exprès de ralentir pour pouvoir être rattraper dans le toboggan… mais il ne le dit pas bien sûr, connaissant très bien la réaction de ses deux meilleurs amis si il le faisait…

A vrai dire, James trouvait Léna très sympathique, avec du charme, bien qu'il eut un faible pour les rousses au teint pale et aux traits fins, mais il en voulait un peu à cette fille surgie de nulle part qui intéressait deux de ses amis…Il avait l'impression qu'elle prenait sa place, en étant toujours avec eux deux, et il espérait qu'elle sortirait avec Remus. Pour deux raisons : d'une parce que Sirius était son meilleur ami et qu'il avait envie de pouvoir déconner à nouveau sur les filles avec lui, et d'autre part, car ça évincerait Remus par la même occasion… Il n'avait pas oublier que Remus et Lily s'entendait très bien… 

Puis, il aimait bien Léna et Remus, et il trouvait qu'ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble. Léna était une fille du Sud, elle apportait un peu d'exotisme, de raffinement…Elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait, mais de manière gentille, jamais blessante, ou si ça pouvait blesser, elle ne le disait pas…Elle était sociable et allait vers les gens, elle aimait s'amuser et ne refusait jamais de rire.

Remus, lui, était plutôt du genre pas grand causeur, pas baratineur, mais d'une conversation intéressante, et il savait écouter…Il était mystérieux et cela faisait partie de son charme…Toujours calme, un humour ironique, un regard amusé et mature sur le monde… Romantique aussi, et attentionné, sans l'être trop. Le spécialiste « du bon mot ». Un mot pour vous faire rire, un autre pour vous faire pleurer, un troisième pour vous faire frémir, un dernier pour vous remettre à votre place. Mais parfois un peu renfermé sur lui-même, ou un peu trop défaitiste. Alors que Léna ne croyait pas au destin. Elle pensait que tout le monde pouvait choisir sa vie.

Ils se complétaient et n'importe qui pouvait le constater.

Le plus flagrant fut certainement quand ils firent le concours du grimpage d'arbre. James et Remus étaient les deux spécialistes en la matière. Les autres furent rapidement éliminé, même si Léna arriva bonne troisième grâce à son petit gabarit qui pour une fois l'aidait en quelque chose. Sirius était trop lourd et il arriva bon dernier, mais il en riait, bon joueur.

Léna encourageait Remus pendant que Harry encourageait son père et que Sirius faisait l'arbitre de la « finale ».

En les voyant monter à toute vitesse, Léna n'aurait pas su dire qui allait gagner… Ils allaient tous les deux si vite qu'il y avait peu de différence entre le premier et le dernier.

Finalement ce fut Remus qui gagna. Mais en redescendant, Léna qui allait le féliciter, remarqua alors qu'il avait de longues égratignures partout sur la peau, et surtout le long du dos. Elle se dirigea vers lui, comme un navire tambour battant et le regarda avec inquiétude :

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? James n'a pas autant de marques… Vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je suis sûr que tu vas avoir plein de courbatures en plus…Je sais que tu as gagné mais tu n'étais pas obligé de te rendre malade pour ça ! Ah…ces garçons ! Regarde-moi dans quel état tu t'es mis !

Devant l'œil amusé de James, intéressé de Harry et goguenard de Sirius, Remus rougit légèrement et dit d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'il n'eut voulu :

_ Désole d'avoir voulu gagner parce que tu m'avais encourager… Si j'avais su que tu préférais que James gagne j'aurais perdu sans problème, pas la peine de m'enguirlander…

_ En plus il n'a qu'à se mettre de l'onguent magique de la mère Mariette sur se blessures, ce ne sont que des égratignures car il est monté trop vite sans faire gaffe aux branches… Un peu d'onguent et il n'y paraîtra plus le petit Mumus à sa maman.

Remus lui lança un regard noir, mais Léna était encore perdu dans ses pensées, et elle avait l'air vexé par le ton qu'il avait employé.

_ Le problème c'est que tes égratignures sont dans le dos…

_ Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, j'ai vécu pire tu sais… dit-il doucement en la prenant pour la taille comme pour la réconforter alors que c'était lui qui était égratigné.

_ Non, c'est normal, je ne pensais pas que tu auras si peu éviter les branches, c'est de ma faute… Je te passerais l'onguent… Et puis j'ai toujours adoré faire des massages ! ajouta-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

James parut amusé par la situation, Harry lui sourit, et Sirius sentit sa face s'allonger. L'idée venait de lui d'une certaine façon…

Remus lui paraissait plutôt gêné, il avait l'impression de l'avoir forcer et il lança un regard exaspéré à Sirius, mais, paradoxalement, il était ravi.

Ils allèrent à nouveau se baigner, et firent plusieurs courses. Remus arriva premier juste devant Sirius mais Léna arriva très rapidement, ayant toujours adoré la natation. James arriva peu de temps après, et Harry arbitrait puisqu'il ne savait pas nager et qu'il préférait rester là où il avait pied. En revenant, Léna eut une crampe au mollet, alors qu'elle n'avait pas pied et Remus se proposer pour l'aider.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la supporter et il allait l'amener sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse s'étirer et détruire sa crampe, mais Sirius décida au même moment de plonger vers eux. Il devait certainement s'attendre à ce qu'ils finissent par se pousser mais malheureusement Léna et Remus n'en eurent ni le temps ni la possibilité. Remus aurait pu se pousser facilement mais il préféra faire plonger Léna avec lui dans l'eau pour éviter le choc. 

Léna se sentit alors pousser au fond de l'eau sans rien pouvoir faire quand Sirius arriva sur eux. Il avait bien essayer de se stopper en battant désespérément des mains mais naturellement cela ne diminua pas le choc. 

Tout se passa très rapidement, comme dans un rêve et après aucun d'eux n'arriverait à déterminer avec précision ce qui s'était passé… Il y eut un grand remous, Léna battit des mains et sentit sa crampe revenir en force puisqu'elle ne tenait plus sa jambe. Malgré la douleur elle essaya de surnager et revint à la surface. Sirius remorqua Remus et quand elle les vit elle eut un sursaut.

Sirius avait un air coupable en portant Remus qui grimaçait et qui était plié en deux. A ce qu'elle comprit, Remus s'était placé devant elle et il avait reçu Sirius sur lui. Le choc n'avait pas du être agréable et James et Harry arrivèrent en courant. Sirius bafouillait des excuses, mais Remus le fit taire d'un geste et souffla d'un air agacé, toujours plié en deux, mais reprenant son souffle :

_ Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès… Tu n'as même pas remarqué que Léna avait une crampe et qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'écarter ! Et c'est bien là le problème ! Imagine si c'était Léna qu t'avait reçu et pas moi ! Tu réfléchis parfois ? Excuse-moi de m'emporter, c'est juste que…le choc…

Remus souffla encore quelque seconde, assis sur l'herbe, le visage toujours rouge et Léna s'assit à côté de lui en passant un bras protecteur autour de lui. Sirius se tordait les mains et paraissait désolé. Il rougissait et bafouillait :

_ Tu…ça va ? Je..je suis désolé ! Vraiment désolé ! Mon Dieu…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par l'esprit, je pensais que vous auriez le temps de vous écartez…Je…

Remus se releva et inspira profondément :

_ Je sais tout ça Sirius…Je ne t'en veux pas…Mais réfléchis la prochaine fois ! Ca va aller, je vais juste m'allonger un peu…

_ Accio onguent de la mère Mariette ! cria James en direction de la maison. Rapidement un pot vert atterrit dans sa main et il le passa à Léna.

_ je pense que tu devrais lui en mettre… Ca ira mieux après… moi je déteste en mettre sur quelqu'un je trouve l'odeur écœurante, mais puisque tu t'es proposé… ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Remus n'eut pas la force ni la volonté de refuser, surtout que la douleur dans son dos était vraiment désagréable, mais il vivait pire chaque mois. Léna accepta et s'en mit d'abord sur sa jambe pour enlever la crampe. Sirius, tout gêné, James et Harry repartirent vers la piscine.

Point de vue de Remus :

Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué ! Tout est la faute à Sirius ! Il propose l'idée de l'onguent, il me saute dessus… Enfin, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir mais… mais rien n'est plus gênant ! Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire, là ? Je suis comme un imbécile, entrain de se faire masser par une fille super mignonne en maillot de bain, avec qui de plus je m'entends très bien, et je suis aussi stressé que quand la pleine Lune arrive…Reprends toi mon vieux !

Point de vue de Léna :

Quelle idée m'est passé par la tête ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ? Qu'est-ce que je peux être idiote parfois ! Non mais vraiment ! J'ai pas l'air gourde là, à le masser…J'ai l'impression d'être une pouf qui essaie de draguer… C'est pas mon rôle ! Une fille normale serait à l'aise, mais moi non…Après ça il va m'éviter, c'est sûr…

Mon Dieu, mais dans quel pétrin me suis-je fourrée ? ENplus je vais lui faire mal, c'est sûr !

_ Tu peux y aller, tu sais…Je sais que tu te demande si tu me fais mal ou pas, mais l'onguent de la mère Mariette est très efficace, j'ai déjà moins mal ! dit Remus en riant.

La jeune fille se détendit immédiatement et commença à le masser en discutant. Elle avait toujours aimé masser les gens, ou être massée.

Ils discutèrent d'un peu tout et de rien, et Léna s'émerveilla devant l'efficacité de l'onguent, car les blessures cicatrisaient rapidement et bientôt il n'y avait plus rein, mais Léna continuait quand même, par plaisir, car tout se passait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas envie que ça finisse. Ils étaient entrain de parler du dernier petit copain de Léna, qui l'avait trompé avec sa meilleure amie, quand Remus dit la phrase qui déclencha tout…

_ C'est vrai qu'à 15 ans, les mecs sont vraiment immatures…Mais après ils se rattrapent… regarde-moi ! dit-il en souriant et en se soulevant légèrement sur la table.

Léna parut sceptique, et le regarda avec un regard amusé :

_Je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi que personne ne peut passer du stade immature à celui de mature en un an, et encore moins en une semaine…

_ Bien sur, mais…Attends ! Tu sous-entend que je n'ai toujours pas changer de mentalité parce que je n'ai pas encore seize ans ?

Léna le regarda avec défi, une lueur provocante et malicieuse dans les yeux :

_ Je ne l'ai pas que sous-entendu… ajouta-t-elle en souriant plus largement pour voir sa réaction.

Remus se leva d'un coup sur la table :

_ Oh…Tu vas me le payer… ajouta-t-il.

Il se leva et commença à la poursuivre. Elle partit en direction des arbres, mais Remus était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle et il la rattrapa rapidement. Il lui prit le bras et elle se retourna avec un sourire :

_ Ce n'est pas juste, tu es plus rapide que moi…

_ Tu reconnais alors que je suis mature et intelligent et que je ne suis pas comme tous les mecs de 15 ans ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

_ Oh, non ! oh contraire tu viens de me prouver en me poursuivant que tu étais vraiment un mec de quinze ans.. dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Remus était fasciné par son rire, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle, de son sourire éclatant… Elle était presque trop vivante pour être réelle… Elle s'arrêta de rire, et en le regardant avec une moue enfantine et irrésistible :

_ tu me pardonnes quand même ?

Il n'arriva pas à lui répondre… Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attira à lui doucement, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui passait par l'esprit, mais c'était vraiment très agréable. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et il la sentit répondre à son baiser. 

Léna ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse… Elle avait l'impression de rêver, que ça ne pouvait pas être possible… Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait bloqué sa respiration et qu'elle était complètement tendue, et elle se détendit aussitôt et commença à répondre à son baiser. 

Il allait passer son bras autour d'elle pour s'approcher davantage quand…

« REMUS !!! OUHOUHOU !!!LENA !!! VOUS ETES OU ?!? »

La voix de Sirius s'éleva dans le silence et les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent et s'écartèrent d'un bon mètres, gênés et rougissant. Sirius arriva :

_ on vous cherche depuis dix minute ! vous étiez où ? Enfin, c'était pour vous demander si on allait manger un petit quelque chose… Ca va ? Vous avez fini de passer de l'onguent ?

Léna risqua un regard en direction de Remus, mais le visage de celui-ci restait obscurément fermé. Remus semblait même soulagé de voir Sirius… Sirius lui posa une question et elle lui répondit avec un sourire crispé. 

Quand ils se dirigèrent vers la maison, Remus demanda d'une voix un peu enrouée à Léna :

_Au fait, tu l'as mis où mon T-shirt ? Je le vois pas sur la table… demanda-t-il en la regardant d'un air impassible 

Elle évita son regard et détourna les yeux :

_ il a du tomber, c'est tout, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle le dépassa et marcha à côté de James et Harry un peu plus loin. Remus lui lança un regard étonné et marcha à côté de Sirius. Il se sentait un peu inquiet, mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du… mais bien sûr, quel con ! il l'avait embrassé ! C'était pour ça qu'elle lui en voulait ! Elle ne l'aimait pas et elle marquait ses distances… Quel crétin quand même ! Heureusement que Sirius était arrivé sinon, il aurait été jusqu'où dans l'inconscience ? J'étais prêt de l'emballer et de la serrer dans mes bras ! Non mais vraiment ! Mais c'était si agréable… Si je le pouvais, je le referais…

L'ambiance s'était plutôt refroidie avec l'arrivée de Remus et Léna qui s'évitait constamment du regard d'un air gêné. Avant de partir, James prit Remus à part et lui demanda à voix basse :

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous avez l'air malheureux… Vous vous entendiez super bien…

_ Rien… il ne s'est rien passé… dit Remus en se fermant aussitôt.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Léna si elle savait qu'il avait raconté à tout le monde qu'il l'avait embrassé…

Quand ils partirent, Remus voulut dire quelque chose à Léna, mais elle partit sans se retourner dans sa chambre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Léna arriva dans la bibliothèque, certainement pour se détendre en lisant parmi la montagne de livres qui garnissait les murs, quand elle vit que Remus était déjà installé dans un des fauteuils, un épais livre sur les genoux. Elle allait se retourner pour sortir quand il leva la tête. Elle croisa son regard et oublia aussitôt pourquoi elle lui en voulait. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui dit timidement :

_ Euh… Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure, je…

Remus l'interrompit en rougissant :

-Oh ! Je m'excuse vraiment ! Je regrette vraiment, je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête… Un vrai gamin pervers de quinze ans… dit-t-il avec un sourire en la regardant dans les yeux pour essayer de se faire pardonner.

_ Oh… dit-elle, semblant déçue quand même, bon d'accord je te pardonne, répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Elle partit avec des mouvements brusques, comme une automate, et Remus la regarda partir avec une boule à l'estomac. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de la perdre…  
  
  


Point de vue de Léna :

Tu es désolé ! Tu m'embrasses et tu es seulement désolé ! Moi qui pensait que tu étais différent… Désolé !… Tu regrettes de m'avoir embrassé… Ca m'apprendra ! La dernière que je regrette moi, c'est bien ça …

Point de vue de Remus :

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? La dernière chose que je regrette c'est bien ça ! Mais quel con ! Elle vient te voir, et toi, tu la vexes ! Car elle semblait plus vexée et déçue que soulagée… Peut-être même qu'elle était venue parce qu'elle avait apprécier mon initiative…Non, je ne pense pas. Mais ça n'empêche ! Quel tact, quand même !

La soirée se passa très lentement, chacun dans sa chambre entrain de penser à l'autre, mais avec des sentiments légèrement différents…

Ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé en essayant de redevenir comme avant, mais le résultat semblait moins naturel, plus surfait… Quand il lui demanda le sel avec un air léger et en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux, et avec un air un peu trop impassible, Séréna commença à se poser des questions :

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? demanda-t-elle à Remus quand ils sortirent de table.

_ Rien… rien … pourquoi ? tu te fais des films maman ! lui répondit-il sans détourner les yeux, mais sa mère le connaissait mieux qu'il ne pensait.

_ Non, ça va pas. A chaque fois que tu me regarde avec innocence dans les yeux c'est que tu me caches quelque chose… Mais bon, si tu ne veux rien me dire, je ne peux pas faire grand chose… soupira-t-elle.

Remus baissa les yeux d'un air légèrement coupable mais déterminé et elle le regarda partir se coucher avant de soupirer : « je ne les comprendrais jamais… J'espère qu'ils ne s'éloigneront pas trop non plus, ils s'entendaient si bien…. » avant de partir dans le salon.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Godric's hollow, James sauta au coup de Sirius qui le regarda avec un air mi-amusé, mi-ennuyé. Sirius avait une manière bien à lui d'avoir l'air ennuyé, supérieur, dédaigneux, et il regardait alors les gens derrière ses cheveux qui retombaient élégamment sur le front. Il paraissait à ces moments-là irrésistibles, et rares étaient les filles qui y résistaient, même si la résistance féminine contre Sirius Black, le mec le plus populaire à Poudlard, était active. A vrai dire, Sirius s'en serait moqué si cette « résistance » à son charme n'était pas composée essentiellement de filles belles et intelligentes  et dont il était par conséquent plus attiré que par ses nombreuses groupies de Pouffsouffle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a James ? Ce n'est pourtant pas dans tes habitudes…Du moins pas dans mon souvenir ! dit-il avec un rire narquois.

_ N'importe quoi ! C'était pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Remus et Léna ? Y avait une sorte de froid entre eux ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Léna et toi ?

_ Pour Remus et Léna je sais pas, je les ai appelé, et quand je les ai appelé ils étaient au bord de la forêt entrain de parler, et ils avaient du arrêter de parler quand je suis arrivé… Peut-être qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose sur sa lycanthropie… Mais ça m'étonnerait quand même beaucoup, on a mis deux ans à le savoir ! Et pourquoi tu me demande ce qu'il y a entre Léna et moi ?

_ Rien… Comme ça… Comme tu n'avais fait que la mater en maillot de bain, je me demandais.. dit James avec un sourire espiègle.

Harry rigola légèrement et Sirius prit un air choqué :

_ N'importe quoi ! Léna est bien foutue, c'est normale que je laisse mes yeux se repaître sur elle.. j'allais quand même te regarder, avec ta musculature de crevette ?

_ Oh, mais c'est qu'il devient poète dis donc ! Non, je me posais juste la question… Après tout, l'année dernière avec Nadine…

_ Quoi Nadine ? Il n'y a rien avec elle ! C'est une peste ! Léna est sympa elle ! mais je la considère presque comme une sœur, je sais pas si u peux comprendre ça, mais… on se ressemble beaucoup sous bien des côtés…

_ Si, je suis d'accord avec Sirius, dit Harry, Léna a certains points communs avec toi : elle a l'air d'avoir des facilités à l'école, elle est jolie, elle est marrante, elle a les cheveux noirs et la peau mate… On pourrait presque dire que vous êtes cousins, car tu es plutôt typé du Sud que du Nord avec ton côté mystérieux… Mais tu changes très rapidement d'humeur, tu peux être dragueur, froid, distant, hautain, charmeur, rigolo, en colère, ironique… Léna est d'humeur plutôt égale, elle rit beaucoup, et elle n'a pas l'air d'être particulièrement hautaine… Alors que parfois tu fais presque snob, avec tes cheveux parfaitement coiffés, ton visage parfait…

_ Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment ! dit Sirius en riant d'une voix beaucoup plus grave, agréable et mature que celle de Harry ou James.

James soupira et Harry sourit avec mélancolie. Il avait de la chance de pouvoir les connaître, il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible quand Sirius était mort… Les voir rire, s'amuser, insouciant, le faisait se sentir bizarre, comme si une partie de son esprit était restée connectée à se passé douloureux… Même si il savait que Sirius ne serait plus condamné à Azkaban, maintenant que Peter était mort, il était quand même rempli de mélancolie… 

Il avait enfin l'occasion de les connaître et l'image qu'il avait d'eux était complètement différente de ce qu'il s'était imaginé… Quand il était plus jeune il pensait que ses parents s'étaient toujours aimé, qu'ils avaient toujours été ensemble depuis leur entrée à Poudlard… Après, quand il avait connu Remus et Sirius, il avait pensé que son père était un mec sympathique, qui défiait les règles mais qui était quand même courageux et qui allait chercher les gens en détresse même quand ceux-ci étaient ses amis… 

L'année dernière, à travers la pensine de Rogue, il avait découvert une facette peu reluisante de la personnalité de son père et de son parrain, il avait eu honte d'eux, il avaient pensé qu'ils étaient des petits prétentieux riches qui se prenaient la tête et qui rabaissaient les autres pour se rendre intéressants devant les filles….

Maintenant, sa vision d'eux avait encore évoluée… Il les trouvaient parfois ridicules, surtout quand ils étaient avec des filles, mais attachants et sympathiques quand même… Très gamins, mais aussi très intelligents… Ils étaient tous les trois remplis de paradoxe…

Au début il avait considéré Pettigrow comme un héros avant de s'apercevoir que c'était un traitre…(*Grrrr…*)

Il avait détesté Sirius avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était un innocent…

Il avait idéalisé son père, puis l'avait fait chuter de son piedestral…

Il avait considéré Remus comme un ami de son père, calme, intelligent, toujours prêt à écouter les autres, qui n'aimait pas voir les autres rabaissés…

Et il venait de découvrir qu'ils étaient bien plus que ça… Ils étaient des amis dans tout ce que ce mot à de grand et d'invincible… Ils étaient des gars populaires, réputés, qui avaient du succès auprès des filles, mais qui, malgré ça, ne s'étaient jamais séparé, même quand James était tombé amoureux de Lily, la petite amie de Remus…

Ils étaient des Maraudeurs…

Dans tout ce que cette appellation a de loufoque, de drôle, de sympathique… Dans tout ce que cette appellation a de Griffondor… dans tout ce que cette appellation a de baroque, de décalé, d'en avance sur son temps…Dans tout ce que cette appellation a d'originale…

Dans tout ce que cette appellation a de séduisant…

Ils étaient les Maraudeurs…

_ Au fait tu as vu comment il a sauté de joie notre petit James quand Remus a dit que Lily allait venir chez lui plus tôt ? dit Sirius avec un air amusé en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

_ N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation, toi ! dit James en boudant.

Mais la conversation était belle et bien détournée, et finement, par Sirius, et les deux jeunes sorciers n'arrêtèrent pas de taquiner James là-dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce et avoue à pied joint que Harry et Sirius étaient les deux meilleurs amis que le monde est jamais porté (bien qu'il n'en cru pas un mot à cet instant même, comme le prouvait le regard noir qu'il leur lançait…)

Léna revint de la bibliothèque avec un livre énorme sous le bras sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle regardait ses pieds et se sentait mal à l'aie, elle avait mal au ventre, elle se sentait nauséeuse, et elle était sûre que cela venait de son cerveau, de son inconscient…

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sans réfléchir et ce ne fut qu'en levant les yeux qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle était dans la chambre de Remus.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'apprécier le décor des lieux, tout décoré dans les tons gris, noirs, argent et bois. L'odeur d'encens régnait dans la pièce, et elle vit les bougies qui éclairaient la pièce d'une lueur tamisée baisser d'intensité à son entrée. Il y avait des rideaux noirs étoilés autour des fenêtres et autour du grand lit à baldaquin. Et sur le lit à baldaquin, il y avait quelqu'un déjà allongé…

Remus était allongé, les yeux fermés les bras en croix derrière la tête, calme, détendu, et en l'entendant entrer il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et la regarda, imperturbable. Il ne souriait pas, mais il n'avait pas l'air agacé non plus C'est comme si il ne la voyait pas vraiment.

Mais Léna, elle, le voyait. Elle ne voyait que lui à vrai dire… Il portait seulement une serviette sur la taille, et il avait encore les cheveux mouillés par sa douche. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son corps aux formes si masculine mais en même temps si finies… Elle se concentra pour regarder autre part mais c'était comme si ses yeux étaient attirés par le corps de son interlocuteur.

Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle le fixait depuis quelques secondes sans parler et elle rougit mais Remus était toujours aussi imperturbable. C'était comme si il était en cire. Il ne cillait pas des yeux, il la dévisageait simplement, sans faire le moindre geste, attendant juste qu'elle parle ou qu'elle parte.

_ Désolé… Je me suis trompée de chambre… Je… J'y vais…

Il ne fit pas un mouvement pour la retenir, et elle se sentit seule et encore plus nauséeuse et mal à l'aise. Elle ouvrit la porte en essayant de ne pas trébuchant sous le regard de Remus qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Il est toujours en serviette fut la seule chose à quoi put penser Léna. 

Au moment où elle allait sortir, une voix grave et agréable la fit sursauter et se retourner :

_ Attends Léna !

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Remus qui s'était assis sur le lit et la regardait, le regard toujours aussi absent.

_ Je… Je peux te demander une faveur ?

_ Euh … oui ?

_ C'est… C'est la période de l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père… JE…Je n'arrive pas à dormir…

Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon fragile tout d'un coup. Il s'était contrôlé pendant qu'il était allongé, mais depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler, son corps était pris de tremblements incontrôlables et il avait l'air si malheureux qu'elle sentit toute sa colère contre lui fondre comme neige au soleil.

_ ca…ça ne va pas ?

_ Non… C'est… j'ai des flashs dans cette période-là, c'est comme si j'y étais… tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ?

Il avait l'air d'un enfant demandant un câlin à sa mère et elle ne sut pas résister. Elle ne voulut pas résister serait peut-être le mot juste… Car même si il avait l'air plus vulnérable, il était toujours Remus, et qui plus est, Remus en serviette. Elle s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Il enfouit la tête contre son épaule et il fut parcouru de sobre sauts violent.

Il pleurait. Elle n'avait jamais vu de mec de son âge pleurer. Elle se sentait intruse, comme si elle n'avait pas le droit de voir sa douleur, mais d'un autre côté, elle se sentait heureuse d'être là pour le calmer.

C'était comme si toute la douleur qu'il avait gardé éclatait soudainement. Eclatait en sanglot, plus précisément. Elle sentait sa tête contre sa peau, et son débardeur était mouillé par ses larmes. C'était une sensation bizarre. L'instinct paternelle. A ce moment-là elle avait envie de le protéger, de tuer n'importe qui, qui pourrait lui faire du mal…

Il s'arrêta de pleurer, et elle se sentit presque triste qu'il ne soit plus appuyé contre elle, mais elle secoua cette idée de sa tête. 

Il releva la tête et il avait encore les yeux baignés de larmes et une grosse larme coula sur sa joue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'enlever de la main, doucement, le faisant frissonner.

_ Merci… J'en avais vraiment besoin…

_ Tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où ton père est mort ? Je sais que c'est un sujet difficile, mais ça te soulagerait d'en parler.

_ Non, je ne pense pas. Et tu ne comprendrait pas… répondit-il calmement, plus sûr de lui déjà.

Il était revenu le Remus qu'il était quand elle était arrivé : quelqu'un qui essayait de cacher ses émotions, ses sentiments, et qui ne voulait pas d'aide et de soutien, et encore moins la pitié des gens… Elle se leva en haussant les épaules et elle repartit.

En fermant la porte elle put l'apercevoir encore une fois : il était entrain de remettre mieux sa serviette autour de lui et il était devant sa garde-robe entrain manifestement de choisir ce qu'il allait porter…

Elle détourna les yeux et ferma la porte avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Mais les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête… Pourquoi Remus souffrait encore si fortement de la mort de son père alors qu'il était mort quand il était petit ? C'était comme si la plaie était restée ouverte et que chaque année elle se ravivait plus profondément… Il n'avait pas fait son deuil, et il aurait du. Il aurait du tourner la page sur son passé.

Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Elle partit se coucher avec tristesse, et ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle avait oublié de se changer. Elle s'endormit en short et débardeur, les chaussons aux pieds, et la main posée à l'endroit où il avait pleuré C'était bizarre, mais les larmes n'avaient pas l'air de sécher…

Voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de fini !!! C'est pas fantastique ?

Les RAR :

_morri : merci ma fidèle Morri ! lol. Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ! je suis contente que tu trouves mes descriptions de Remus bien, c'est mon perso préféré (je ne le répèterais jamais assez…^_^) A la prochaine review alors !^_^

_Gandalf le Blanc : ça y est ! Maintenant je sais pour tes initiales !^_^ J'ai même posté une reveiw je crois, t'as du la recevoir ! En tout cas merci de continuer à reviewer, a fit SUPER plaisir !!!

_Sandrine : Un gros merci ! Ca fait super plaisir quand quelqu'un fait des suggestions comme ça, ça prouve que t'aimes bien Léna et Remus ! Et pour le petit dérapage incontrolé de lèvres… J'y ai pensé ! J'y ai pensé…lol. Mais je vais pas approfondir, je t'avais déjà répondu ! En tout cas merci de reviewer mes fics ! Ca fait trop plaisir ! (et t'en es où au fait avec ta fic ?)

_Angehlina Johnoson 4 : Je t'adore toi ! Tu es ma beta-reaudeuse, et tu me laisses toujours des reviews super encourageante ! Encore merci !!! Et t'inquiète pas Remus et léna sont pas encore bouclés… j'ai déjà quasi tout prévu… Il y aura des très hauts et des très bas…(faut bien, si il y avait pas de très bas, il pourrait pas y avoir de réconciliation, et j'adore les réconciliations involontaires…^_^

_ Lady Lyana : Je vais essayé de pas faire trop de spoiler de ma propre fic (et dieu que c'est difficile), mais je pense qu'au final tu devrais être contente…^_^Mais il faut être patiente avec moi, je suis une vrai sadique ! *_* Mais bon, comme j'ai dit plus haut, il y aura des hauts et des bas, et…j'allais dire quelque chose qui fallait pas ! Encore ! Bon, va falloir que j'essaie de me maitriser, moi !lol. En tout cas, bienvenue à la 'tite nouvelle ! j'adore les nouveaux moi !^_^ 

_Moonchilds : merci ! Merci et pour la comparaison flatteuse pour moi sur les mauvais feuilleton, et pour avoir laissé une review ! Je suis contente que tu fasse partie de cette partie de revieweur, ça veut dire que tu continueras à m'envoyer des petites reviews ! (c'est toujours encourageant !). En tout cas à la prochaine review ! (la mienne ou la tienne, ça dépend !^_^)

_ lily22eli : voilà la suite !

Voilà, et au prochain épisode (non, aucun rapport avec les mauvais feuilleton de série B, s'il vous plait !) où je devrais enfin parler de l'anniversaire de Remus… Ca va être un chapitre tournant si j'y arrive, parce que… parce que vous verrez bien !^_^

Bisous à tous mes gentils et adorables revieweur !

Titou


	9. L'anniversaire de Remus

        Et voilà le chapitre terminé !^^ C'est pas beau la vie ? Hein ? Un gros remerciement à Angelina Johnson, ma beta-readeuse (elle est dans mes auteurs favoris !)

Kissouxxx tout le monde et JOYEUSES FETES !!!

****

**Le quatrième élément :**

****

******__**

**_Chapitre VIII :_**

         Il y a quelque chose de changé… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais… Ce n'est pas pareil… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre eux mais ils ont l'air…différent de la dernière fois… Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui me joue des films et qu'ils sont moins proches que je le pense mais ça m'étonnerait….

__Salut ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Je me serais senti un peu seule parmi tous ces garçons si tu n'étais pas là ! me dit Léna avec un sourire éclatant._

_         Elle a l'air vraiment heureuse de me voir et c'est justement ça qui m'embête un peu. Je suis aussi très heureuse de venir, et je ne pense pas que je serais si à l'aise avec James pas loin si elle n'était pas là, mais… Mais la dernière fois elle semblait vraiment très proche des quatre garçons, et cette fois-ci elle et Remus avait l'air…plus distant._

_Après une heure à jouer aux cartes avec Léna et Remus, mes soupçons se confirmèrent… Il s'était passé quelque chose…_

_Oh, bien sûr, ils parlaient toujours, et rigolaient souvent ensemble, et nous avions l'air de trois amis qui se connaissent depuis des années. Très vite nous nous étions habituée, et je fus surprise de considérée Léna comme une fille très sympathique. Il s'est avérée que nous avions beaucoup de points communs, notamment autour de la lecture moldue… J'avais peut-être eu des idées préconçues sur elle en la voyant avec les Maraudeurs… _

_Et c'est justement ça qui me chiffonne… Ca me dérangerais moins si je la trouvais conne ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je pense que j'ai du finir par m'habituer à les imaginer ensemble… Je préfère que Remus soit avec elle qu'avec une pouf de Pouffsouffle… Et Remus avait l'air de bien l'aimer aussi… Et là, ils semblent distants loin de l'autre…_

_D'un côté une partie de moi, encore possessive, est contente de ça, de l'autre… et bien je crois que je suis désolée pour eux… j'aime Remus, mais je me rends compte que c'est de plus en plus comme un frère, un protecteur, et…je ne connais pas depuis longtemps Léna, mais j'ai l'impression de bien la connaître et elle est bien._

_J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé quand même ! C'est quelque chose dans l'air, ou peut-être qu'avant ils flirtaient un peu, il mettait son bras autour de ses épaules, ils se chuchotaient des choses….et maintenant, plus rien ! De vrais saintes nitouche ! Même plus un regard, rien !_

_         Pourtant la dernière fois que je les avais vus Remus la regardait tout le temps pour essayer de capter son regard, et elle le regardait quand il ne la regardait pas… A vrai dire, maintenant j'étais regardé deux fois plus car comme ils ne se regardaient plus dans les yeux, ils se « rattrapaient » avec moi…_

_         Mais c'est une bonne soirée quand même… _

_         BOUM !!!_

_         Je regarde en direction de Remus qui a sursauté et qui rit maintenant avec nous. Nous jouons à la bataille, et au moment où il allait mettre sa carte sur le tas, celui-ci a explosé… Il n'a pas l'air touché, et nous sommes mort de rire. Remus arrête de rire le premier et il se laisse tomber, essoufflé, sur le fauteuil. Je regarde Léna et je lui fais un clin d'œil. Elle est elle aussi essoufflée et les joues rouges comme moi j'imagine. Je reprends mon souffle, et au moment où j'allais proposer un Sorcier-elfe (jeu équivalent au « président » mais avec des cartes métamorphes…), une elfe arrive :_

__ Maître Remus, votre mère vous fait dire que le repas est prêt… Vous pouvez descendre… couine une elfe vêtue d'une toge rouge et bleue._

_ _ D'accord Wenly, nous arrivons tout de suite, dit gentiment Remus en se levant._

_         Remus me tend la main et m'aide à me relever, et je le vois hésiter avant d'aider _

_Léna à se lever. C'est une hésitation que je suis sûr il n'aurait pas eu quelques jours auparavant…_

_         En descendant les escaliers, Remus parle avec Wenly, l'elfe de maison, et je suis derrière, avec Léna. Je profite de cette occasion de pouvoir lui parler seule à seule :_

__ Au fait, Léna, je voulais savoir : qu'est-ce qui s' est passé entre Remus et toi ? demandai-je, toujours aussi curieuse._

_         Et l'attitude de Léna me convainc qu'il s'est passé effectivement quelque chose… Léna rougit, essaie de paraître surprise, mais elle semble étonnée que j'ai remarqué ça, et elle bégaie, pas convaincante pour un sou :_

__ Rien ! Absolument rien ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?_

_         Mais elle n'a pas été honnête avec moi sur ce coup-là, et je décide de jouer son jeu :_

__ Rien… Absolument rien… juste une impression.. Mais ça me rassure ! ajoutai-je avec un sourire éclatant._

_         Je suis sûre qu'elle a très bien compris que j'ai percé son jeu, mais elle ne dit rien. A sa décharge, je dirais qu'elle a  l'air honteuse d'elle-même, comme si elle hésitait à me le dire, mais que sa conscience l'en empêchait. J'ai soudainement un doute…Leur attitude n'est pas naturelle et c'est peut-être parce que…_

__ Léna, réponds-moi franchement ! Est-ce que Remus et toi sortez ensemble ? Vous pouvez me le dire tu sais, je ne me mettrai pas entre vous !_

__ Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi ?_

_         Son ton était sincère cette fois-ci… Elle s'est exclamée, et elle est vraiment étonnée… Et ce qui achève de me convaincre, c'est qu'elle n'a pas l'air horrifiée, elle a l'air même de regretter cette éventualité… Et c'est beaucoup plus crédible déjà… Mais ça n'empêche pas que je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé…_

_         Nous descendons en silence et Remus nous attends en bas, tout sourire._

__ Et bien ? Vous faîtes quoi ? C'est pas bien de faire attendre les gentlemen ? dit-il avec son petit sourire ironique que 'adore tant, ce sourire calme et tranquille, jamais blessant ni agressif._

_         Il  vient et se met entre nous deux en prenant le bras de chacune de nous en riant. Quand nous arrivons à la salle à manger, il nous lâche et nous nous installons tout autour de la table ronde._

         Quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais vu Remus, Léna et Lily avant aurait pu croire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils riaient, jouaient aux cartes, et les deux filles allèrent se coucher vers deux heures du matin, mais si Nadine avait été là, elle n'aurait pas manqué de s'étonner. Elle les avait vu au chemin de Traverse, et l'ambiance était différente. C'était plus comme de bons amis voir des frères et sœurs, qu'autre chose… Remus et Léna ne flirtaient plus, mais Remus et Lily non plus…

         James en aurait été content, avant l'arrive de Léna, Lily avait souvent un bras de Remus autour d'elle, et ils étaient souvent assis à côté en cours, quand James était avec Sirius et Peter tout seul. Même quand ils ne sortaient plus ensemble, il y a avait un « petit quelque chose » derrière, un peu plus que de l'amitié… Mais l'arrivée de Léna avait chamboulée beaucoup de choses, à commencer par ça. 

         Lily aimait encore Remus avant, mais avec Léna, elle s'était aperçu que ça ne pourrait jamais passé, et que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Remus était plus une très forte amitié. Remus s'était aussi rendu compte que Lily n'était plus une fille avec qui il avait absolument envie de sortir et qui pouvait rester une bonne amie…

         Mais tout n'était pas allé comme ça aurait du puisque Remus et Léna aussi ressemblaient plus à des frères et sœurs, ce qui n'était pas prévu en fait…

         Lily leur jeta un coup d'œil pour s'apercevoir que Léna et Remus avaient l'air en bon terme, mais dès que Léna se tourna vers elle pour lui demander quelque chose, Lily s'aperçut que Remus avait l'air nerveux.

_ LEVEZ-VOUS !!! ALLEZ !!!

_ James… grogna Sirius en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête.

_ ALLEZ SIRIUS !!! DEBOUT !!! HARRY!!!

         Deux grognements lui parvinrent des deux lits sur les côtés, et deux têtes brunes aux cheveux ébouriffés sortirent de dessous les couvertures. Sirius envoya son oreiller avec un grognement sur la tête de James.

_ Je sais que tu as envie de voir ta petite copine, James, mais laisse-nous dormir encore un peu, au moins !

_ C'est vrai ! Je sais que tu es enthousiaste, mais là, ça dépasse les limites ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Il est…

         Harry regarda l'horloge et grogna en se levant. L'aiguille était bloquée sur « l'heure de se réveiller ». Sirius lui se recoucha et mit ses couvertures au-dessus de lui.

_ Sirius ! On va être en retard !

_ Je suis sûr que quand on arrivera ils ne seront même pas réveillés de toute façon ! Tu crois vraiment que Remus, Lily et Léna se sont couchés tôt peut-être ? Je me demande même si ils se sont couchés !

         Harry sourit en voyant Sirius essayé de semer le doute dans l'esprit de James, et sourit encore plus en voyant James passer avec ferveur sa main dans ses cheveux, déjà ébouriffés, l'air hésitant, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

_ Il te charriait, dit Harry à son père avec un air condescendant, ça m'étonnerait que Remus soit le genre de mecs à faire des choses à deux filles en même temps !

_ Eh ! Je n'avais jamais sous-entendu ça ! dit Sirius en riant et en se levant, c'est toi qui invente !

         James avait l'air perdu et regardait avec méfiance Sirius en essayant de démêler le vrai du faux. Finalement il s'ébouriffa encore les cheveux avant de se tourner vers Harry :

_ Bon, on va déjeuner ? J'ai une faim de loup…

_ Nan, ça c'est réservé à Remus, comme les filles! dit Harry en souriant.

         Il s'aperçut tout de suite de son erreur. Sirius et James se raidirent aussitôt et il y eut un froid. Harry se sentit obliger de rectifier :

_ Je voulais pas dire ça ! C'était juste pour rire ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

_ Rien… Bon, on va manger ? demanda Sirius.

         Harry préféra ne rien rajouter, et ils descendirent rapidement à la Salle à manger où les elfes avaient préparé un buffet. Au bout de deux minutes cependant l'ambiance était redevenue joyeuse suite à une ou deux remarques bien senties échangées entre Sirius et James.

_ Enfin… J'ai hâte d'être ce soir… dit Sirius, ça fait quand même longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été à une fête… Au moins un mois, c'est ça ? Et en plus il faut qu'on présente Harry…

_ Avoue tout simplement que tu as envie de te trouver une petite copine avant que Nadine sorte avec un mec ! dit James en souriant d'un air condescendant.

_ Oh ! J'avais presque oublié ! Et tu n'as rien à dire, tu trépignes d'impatience pour voir Lily, t'as pas de conseil à me donner… dit Sirius d'un air calme en se beurrant une tartine, l'air de rien.

         James rougit et Harry eut un soupir : à croire qu'ils n'arrêtaient jamais !

         Ils arrivèrent chez Remus une demi-heure plus tard, et Harry remarqua en souriant que son père semblait rassuré de voir Lily arriver après Remus. Son imagination lui avait peut-être fait penser que Remus allait arriver en emballant Lily ou quelque chose comme ça.

         Harry sourit et allait le dire à Sirius quand il s'aperçut que celui-ci aussi semblait rassuré de voir Remus et Léna arriver séparément. Il soupira… Irrécupérable !

         Les six jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch, après que les garçons aient été chercher leurs équipements. Léna et Lily étaient moins enthousiaste que les garçons, Léna n'étant jamais monté seule sur un balai et Lily n'ayant jamais été très à l'aise en hauteur.

_ J'espère que je ne tomberais pas, j'aurais l'air de quoi ? demanda Léna, stressée à l'idée de ne pas savoir volé.

_ Non, ça ira… De toute façon les gars sont là, et tu vas voir qu'ils ne vont pas hésiter à jouer les gentlemen et ils vont voler en dessous de toi… Le problème sera là même , car tu risques d'en avoir vite ras le bol… je suis sûr en plus que James va vouloir se faire bien voir en volant à moins de cinquante centimètres de nous… Ils vont pas oser nous laisser voler, pour avoir l'air de s'occuper de nous… Tu vas voir tu vas finir par péter un câble avec ceux-là ! tout pour se faire bien voir par des filles ! La galanterie cache souvent les plus gros machos ! dit Lily avec fougue, ses joues devenant rouges et ses cheveux volant derrière elle.

_ Il faut essayer de voir le côté positif de chaque chose… même si ils deviennent saoulant, vois le bon côté ! Ils sont tous en tenue de Quidditch, et tu es d'accord avec moi que ça leur donne fière allure !(James avait passé une de ses robes de Quidditch à Harry, et ils étaient tous en rouge et or, les couleurs de l'équipe de griffondor, sauf Remus, qui en tant que gardien avait plus de choix dans ses couleurs pour se démarquer, et qui avait une robe noire et argent)

_ C'est vrai, admit la belle rousse en faisant la moue, ils ont l'air plus mature comme ça… mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'ils soient puérils et gamins… Mais ils peuvent être sympathique quand ils veulent…Même James, parfois, même si la plupart du temps il est un idiot fini qui rit de ses propres blagues… Mais parfois, comme une lueur dans la nuit, il a une étincelle d'intelligence et d'esprit !ironisa-t-elle.

         Léna éclata de rire et elle discutèrent encore des tenues de Quidditch qui mettaient en valeur les joueurs, mais qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'au départ les joueurs étaient aussi sportifs, etc, etc.… Elles étaient en plein débat sur si un joueur de Quidditch pouvait ne pas être un joueur (play-boy) et être sympa, quand les garçons les interrompirent :

_ Désolé de vous interrompre, mais vous voulez prendre quels balais ? demanda Remus en leur montra quatre balais rangés dans la petite cabane, au milieu des balles de Quidditch et des cerceaux d'entraînements.

         Léna ne connaissait aucun balai et elle prit donc celui qu'elle trouvait le plus élégant, un vieux balai en ébène qui malgré les nombreuses rayures avait encore fière allure, et une certaine classe, et Lily prit un en acajou car il s'accordait bien avec ses cheveux. Les garçons sourirent à ses futilités, et ils enfourchèrent leurs propres balais.

         Lily avait prédit juste… Quand ils arrivèrent sur le terrain et que Léna et elle commencèrent à voler, les quatre garçons firent des cercle autour d'elles et bien qu'au début ce fut rassurant, cela fut vite énervant quand elles s'aperçurent qu'elles ne pouvait rien faire.

         Léna en eut ras le bol rapidement de devoir avancer à dix mètres par heures et elle donna une puissante accélération à son balai pour monter en chandelle au dessus de Remus. Elle avait vite prit confiance sur son balai et elle n'avait jamais eu le vertige, surtout quand elle savait que c'était sécurisé. Elle se laissa alors allé, à faire des tours du terrain à toute vitesse et  faire des loopings et des vrilles, bien qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement son balai, car il lui arriva plusieurs fois de sous-estimer la distance ou de la sur-estimer et de finir un looping un peu trop près des poteaux…

         Remus eut aussi très peur pour elle quand elle décida de faire un piqué et qu'elle remonta trop lentement, touchant l'herbe avec ses pieds. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, le teint verdâtre, l'air horrifiée, une main sur le cœur, et il atterrit à côté d'elle en moins d'une demi-seconde.

_ J'ai eu super peur ! dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration, je pensais que j'arriverais à le faire remonter plus tôt… J'ai pris un peu trop confiance…

_ Et tu crois que tu ne nous a pas fais peur à nous ? dit Sirius qui venait d'atterrir à côté de Remus, suivi de près par Harry et Lily (suivie elle-même à son plus grand agacement de James).

_ Non, mais ça va ! Vous inquiétez pas ! dit Léna en souriant, touchée de les voir descendre pour si peu.

         Elle remonta sur son balai et recommença à voler mais plus doucement. Naturellement au bout de cinq minutes elle avait recommencé ses acrobaties périlleuses sous l'œil amusé de Harry et l'œil terrifié de Sirius. Remus lui volait en même temps qu'elle en la suivant. Léna et lui essayait de se courser, mais comme le balais de Remus était plus rapide et que Léna était moins rapide, ils échangèrent de balai, pour rétablir de niveau. Quand ils atterrirent pour changer les balai, Sirius faillit s'étouffer :

_ Remus ! Tu ne vas quand même pas la laisser monter sur un balai qui va aussi vite ! Elle va tomber ! C'est sûr ! Déjà que vous allez bien trop vite…

_ Merci de me faire si peu confiance, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'essaierais de ne pas tomber… dit-elle un peu sèchement en lui tournant le dos pour monter sur le balai.

         Elle comprenait ce que Lily voulait dire avec le mecs qui avaient peur pour elle et qui faisaient office de « mère-poule »… L'image de Sirius, le beau mec élégant sur qui toutes les filles se retournaient, avec un bébé dans les bras et un tablier rose la fit sourire et elle recommença à voler en essayant sans succès de rattraper Remus.

_Tu vas me lâcher, Potter ! Je ne suis pas ta petite copine ! Pas la peine de t'inquiéter comme ça pour moi ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu remontras dans mon estime ! 

         Lily était furieuse et elle criait après James, qui ne faisait plus le fier, et qui semblait rapetisser sur place, l'air suppliant. Ils étaient plus loin dans le parc à l'abri des regards des autres, là où Remus et Léna étaient venu la veille.

_ Mais…Evans…

_ Oh ! S'il te plait, ne prononce pas mon nom ! D'entendre mon nom dans ta bouche me fait sursauter de dégoût ! mais pourquoi tu ne me lâche pas comme ça ? Tu ne crois pas que la comédie a assez duré ? Tu ne sais pas t'arrêter, c'est là le problème ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'à l'usure tu vas finir par m'avoir ? Je te détrompe ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça les filles !

_ non… j e n'ai jamais pensé ça un seul instant… Tu me demandes pourquoi je fais ça mais tu le sais très bien : je suis fou de toi ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ? Je suis désolé, mais tant que je t'aimerais je ne lâcherais pas… dit James avec obstination.

_ Oh… Tu es répugnant ! dit Lily qui commençait à se résigner et qui se laissa tomber sur l'herbe.

         James se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Elle n'eut pas le courage de le repousser encore une fois, et elle s'en mordit rapidement les doigts.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? demanda James avec un air de petit chiot et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. 

_ tu veux vraiment savoir ? Je crois que je te l'avais dit l'année dernière, non ? Et arrête de passer ta main dans tes cheveux, s'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fois j'ai dit que j'aimais bien ta coupe de cheveux décoiffés que tu es obligé d'en rajouter…

         James arrêta aussitôt, l'air gêné de se faire découvrir.

_ Mais… Je ne sais pas ! J'ai quand même quelques bons côtés, non ? dit James, qui ne voulait pas lâcher prise aussi rapidement.

_ Oui, tu as des qualités, mais à chaque qualité correspond un défaut : tu es brillant, mais tu en profite pour n'en faire qu'à ta tête et violer tous les règlements… Tu pourrais être mignon, mais tu es prétentieux… Tu pourrais être sympa, mais tu te pavanes comme un coq de basse-cour.. Chacune de tes qualité est vite cachée par un défaut…

_ Tu n'as jamais cherché à aller plus loin non plus… dit James avec une voix charmeuse, plus grave, en se rapprochant d'elle.

           Elle tourna son visage vers lui :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu v…

         Elle arrêta sa phrase aussitôt : le visage de James était à quelques centimètres du sien. Et avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il colla ses lèvres au siennes. Elle en eut la respiration coupée. Ses lèvres étaient si pleines, il savait si bien embrasser… Et il le savait ! Il ne faisait ça que pour la faire céder ! Mais elle ne céderait pas ! Elle le détestait ! _je le déteste ! Repousse-le maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

         Elle repoussa avec force.

_ Arrête-ça ! tu n'as pas le droit de m'embrasser !

_ C'était rien ! Juste un baiser amical ! dit James en levant les mains comme pour se protéger.

_ Amical ? Devrai-je te répéter combien de fois que je ne suis pas ton amie et encore moins ta petite !

         Elle s'était levée sous l'effet de la colère et ses cheveux cuivrés avaient à cet instant, avec le soleil au zénith qui glissait sur ses cheveux, des reflets chatains, roux, cuivre, or, auburn.. Elle était si belle…

           Il se leva et au moment où elle se retourna pour partir il l'attrapa par l'épaule.

_ tu ne m'as jamais donné une chance… dit-il avec regret.

         Il la tenait dans ses bras, si petite, si menue par rapport à lui… Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, tenue dans ses bras si puissant. Elle n'aurait pas pu se libérer même si elle l'eut voulu… Et à cet instant peu importait que ce fut James Potter, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la lâche. Elle se frappa mentalement d'avoir pu penser quelque chose de pareil et au moment où elle allait lui lancer une remarque sanglante, il la pris de cours. Il l'embrassa, très légèrement, une deuxième fois, et c'était comme si il avait arrêter avant même d'avoir commencé.

         Et il la lâcha, beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude, comme si il ne voulait pas forcé son avantage. Et il partit en direction du château pour aller manger.

         Elle le regarda partir, agacée. Il l'avait à nouveau embrassé ! Et en plus ce goujat n'avait même pas fait durer, comme si il ne voulait pas la blesser… Alors qu'il ne se gênait pas d'habitude ! Ah, il avait bien calculé son coup ce… ! Maintenant elle avait envie de l'embrasser, de continuer ce qui avait été commencé… Et elle lui en voulait pour ça… Pour avoir commencé, pour l'avoir fait penser que c'était bon de l'embrasser, et après de partir comme ça…

         Elle repartit vers le château, ses cheveux voletant légèrement derrière elle, l'air énervé, mais en même tant coupable.

         Quand elle arriva, Léna était assise sur la banquette contre le mur à côté de Remus, qui avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Au moins ils avaient l'air d'être moins gêné l'un envers l'autre maintenant, c'était toujours ça. Sirius était assis à un coin de la table, à côté perpendiculairement de Léna, et à l'autre bout il y avait Harry. Et James était sur la banquette en face de Léna, ce qui lui laissait..

         Ce qui lui laissait la place à côté de James et en face de Remus. Elle bouillonnait de rage. Elle s'assit le plus loin de James, mais la banquette n'était pas très large. Lily était même sûre que les garçons l'avaient rapetisser pour l'obliger à être si près de James. Même en étant à un bout de la banquette, il était à dix centimètres d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, négligemment, mais elle le repoussa avec agacement.

         Quand elle leva les yeux elle foudroya Remus du regard, qui la regardait en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il n'avait rien pu faire, mais Lily était sûre qu'il avait été bien trop occupé à mettre son bras autour de Léna pour se préoccuper des autres. 

         Elle regarda Léna et s'aperçut que celle-ci la regardait avec compassion. Cela l'énerva. Elle ça allait elle était assise à côté de Remus ! _Non, tourne la page une bonne fois pour toute, Lily, il n'est plus à toi…_

Elle se força à renvoyer à Léna un sourire réconfortant pour la rassurer, mais elle était quand même crispée, avec James qui était maintenant collé à elle.

         C'était bizarre, elle avait des papillons désagréables dans le ventre. A vrai dire elle n'aurait pas su dire si c'était agréable ou pas, mais comme elle était à côté de James Potter, elle en déduisit que ça devait être désagréable.

         Malgré ça le repas se passa bien, et au moment du dessert, Lily ne s'aperçut qu'à peine que James avait passé un bras autour d'elle. Elle était bien trop occupée à rire à une blague de Sirius et à une remarque de Remus.

_Et cette pauvre femme nous a regardé comme si nous venions d'atterrir de Mars ! finit Sirius avec un demi-sourire en se carrant dans son fauteuil.

         Ils étaient tous morts de rire, et Lily, Léna et Harry pensèrent au même moment que les Maraudeurs étaient des hôtes particulièrement sympathiques. Lily ne pensa même pas à se frapper mentalement pour avoir pensé une chose pareille, bien trop occuper à rire.

         La journée passa rapidement et James réussit l'exploit de ne pas rendre Lily folle. Elle était entrain de penser qu'il pouvait être humain et sympa quand ils commencèrent à préparer la fête.

         A vrai dire il y avait assez peu à faire, les elfes s'étant occupé de la majeur partie, c'était plutôt des derniers arrangement, comme : « où mettre la chaîne à retransmission magique », ou « où placer la fontaine de bière »…

         Les premiers invités arrivèrent vers cinq heures, et Léna vit avec suspicion qu'il y avait plus de filles que de gars, et que la plupart étaient très jolies. Elle avait l'impression d'être intruse dans cette fête où tous se connaissaient… Lily étaient en train de parler avec un gars et une fille, Remus étaient entourée de trois filles qui venaient d'arriver et qui lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire (elle eut envie de se cacher sous terre en pensant qu'elle ne lui avait même pas souhaité…), James et Sirius parlaient avec sept ou huit filles et deux gars.

         Léna s'aperçut aussi qu'ils étaient différents. Sirius paraissait plus blasé, avec ses cheveux noirs qui retombaient élégamment sur son visage il avait l'air d'un Dieu vivant et elle dut admettre qu'il avait fier allure. James paraissait plus sûr de lui et de sa popularité, et il aimait ça à ce quelle put juger. Il ne repoussait pas les filles qui venaient lui parler et il semblait dans son élément parmi les compliments. Remus acceptait sans broncher tous les compliments et les regards des filles, il semblait au-dessus de ça, et il souriait à tout le monde, et tous les nouveaux arrivants arrivaient. Elle avait l'impression de voir un roi parmi ses sujets, qui accepte leur adoration mais avec une certaine réserve. Il avait une lueur d'ironie dans le regard, et elle était sûr qu'il s'amusait de tout ça.

         Seule Lily paraissait la même. Mais plus distante. Elle était avec des gens qu'elle connaissait depuis six ans, et Léna ne se sentait pas le courage de s'incruster et de l'ennuyer. Il est toujours difficile de se faire accepter parmi un groupe qui se connaît depuis des années…

         Elle s'assit dans un des canapés près du feu et s'amusa à regarder les personnes présentes. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que les Maraudeurs avaient choisi leurs invités : il y avait un peu moins d'une vingtaine de filles et une quinzaine de garçons. Ils avaient tous entre quinze et dix-huit ans. Les filles étaient très jolies, au désespoir de Léna qui avait l'impression d'être le vilain petit canard parmi les cygnes, et les garçons invités avaient tous du charme. 

         Il y en avait un particulièrement qui avait attiré son regard : il était assez grand, brun, les cheveux en pics dans tous les sens. Il était noir avec des traits asiatiques et il était exceptionnellement beau. Ses traits étaient fins et parfaits, et il respirait la tranquillité. Il dégageait du mystère, comme Remus, mais différemment. Sirius aussi dégageait sa part de mystère. Ou peut-être que c'était parce qu'ils étaient tous les trois beaux qu'ils en paraissaient mystérieux.

         Le jeune asiatique était entrain de discuter avec Remus et Harry. Trois filles arrivèrent et commencèrent à se joindre à la conversation. Elle se leva pour aller se balader dehors mais quelqu'un l'appela alors.

_Léna ! dit une voix légèrement essoufflée.

         Elle se retourna et fit face à Remus qui s'était frayé un chemin parmi les invités.

_ Et bien alors ? Tu nous évites, tu as honte de nous, c'est ça ? dit-il en rigolant.

_ Non… C'est juste que je ne connais personne ici… dit-elle, un peu gênée.

_ Allez, ne sois pas si timide et viens donc avec nous. On va te présenter !

         Il passa son bras sous le sien et ils retournèrent voir Harry. Quand ils arrivèrent, les trois filles sourirent à Léna, mais le sourire de l'une était plutôt crispé. Elle était blonde aux yeux noirs, jolie, mais avec sa mini-jupe et son débardeur qui de l'avis de Léna ressemblait plus à une brassière, elle rappelait à Léna certaines filles de sa classe avec qui elle ne s'était jamais très bien entendu.

_ Bonjour ! Tu es Léna, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Réa, lui dit une jeune fille brune, asiatique au teint foncé, et voici Ray, mon frère, Brenda et Bridget.

_ Enchanté.

         Ainsi, Réa et Ray étaient frère et sœurs ? Cela se comprenait facilement, ils avaient beaucoup de ressemblance. Bridget était une petit rousse avec des taches de rousseur à l'air 

sympathique. Et Brenda était la fille qui n'avait pas fait une bonne impression sur Léna. Mais elle n'avait pas pour habitude de cataloguer les gens, et peut-être que la jeune fille était sympa… même si elle en doutait, vu le regard haineux que Brenda venait de lui lancer. Léna s'aperçut que le bras de Remus était autour de sa taille, et elle devait certainement croire qu'ils sortaient ensemble. _ Et bien qu'elle le croie ! Je sens que je ne vais pas bien m'entendre avec elle…_

_ Tu viens du futur moldu, c'est ça ? Ca a du te faire beaucoup de chose à assimiler d'un coup… dit Bridget avec sympathie.

_ Et tu sais quelque chose sur notre futur ? demanda la belle asiatique à Harry.

         Celui-ci était gêné, elle lui rappelait énormément Cho, sauf que le teint de Cho était moins halé.

_ Vous vous appelé Chang, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il à Réa et Ray.

_ Oui… Pourquoi ? Tu connais une Chang ? demanda Ray, l'air intéressé.

_ Oui… Mon ancienne petite amie… Elle s'appelait Cho Chang.

         Ray et Réa sourirent :

_ C'est vrai ? J'en suis ravi… Elle était jolie ? Et elle était à quelle maison ?

_ Très jolie et elle était à Serdaigle.

_ Comme moi ! dit Réa avec un grand sourire en poussant du coude son frère.

_ Oui mais il y a de grande chance que ce soit ma fille, même si elle n'est pas à Pouffsoufle, puisqu'elle s'appelle Chang… dit celui-ci avec amusement.

         Léna se sentait déjà plus à l'aise. Sirius arriva, amenant dans son sillon cinq filles 

qui gloussaient légèrement et le regardaient avec espoir.

_ James est partit retenté sa chance avec Lily. Je crois que tu devrais aller mettre la musique Remus, ça permettrait peut-être à James d'entraîner Lily dans un slow… dit Sirius avec un sourire goguenard.

         Remus partit en direction de la sono et quelques secondes minutes la musique commença. Ce n'était pas un slow, mais une musique entraînante, rythmée, et bientôt tout le monde dansait. Remus avait rejoint Léna, Sirius s'était fait entraîner par une fille et il dansait au milieu de son fan club, James essayait de danser le plus près de Lily, malgré l'agacement visible de celle-ci, et Harry dansait en bavardant avec Réa et Bridget.

_ Tu es apparentée aux Weasley ?

_ Oui, j'en suis une ! répondit Bridget en riant, tu en connais ?

_ Oui, je connais les enfants de Arthur et Molly.. tu ressembles à Ginny, leur dernière.

_ C'est vrai ? Oui, Arthur est un cousin, et il a déjà deux enfants : Bill et Charlie… Ca 

doit être vraiment amusant de savoir quel genre de vie on va avoir plus tard, à quoi on va ressembler, etc…

_ Ouais, c'est assez amusant, mais l'avenir ne sera pas celui que je connais…

_ Alors, finalement James et Lily finiront ensemble… remarqua Réa avec un sourire.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Harry, sur la défensive.

_ Je connais Lily, elle a des yeux verts magnifiques et tu as les même… Et il ne fait aucun doute que tu es le fils de James… Ils le savent ?

_ Ils savent que je suis le fils de James, mais pas que je suis celui de Lily… dit Harry en rougissant.

_ OK, on restera discrète là-dessus ! Mais j'espère que je serai là quand il l'apprendront, ça risque d'être du spectacle !

_ C'est pas que ça m'enchante… 

         Plus loin Remus et Léna parlaient avec Ray et Nadine.

_ Regardez-moi ce grand imbécile qui se dandine sur scène… grinça Nadine en désignant Sirius, il m'énerve !

_ Le pari court toujours ? demanda Remus, l'air intéressé.

_ Bien sûr, mais on a dit qu'il commencerait à partir de ce soir, minuit… Quel pari idiot ! Je vais chercher des boissons, quelqu'un en veut ?

         Elle partit accompagnée de Remus.

_ Tu les connais bien ? demanda Ray en désignant les Maraudeurs.

_ Assez bien, mais je ne les connais pas depuis très longtemps.. Et toi ?

_ Je les connais bien, ils sont vraiment sympa. Je suis à Pouffsoufle dans la même année qu'eux… mais je connais surtout Remus. On a une passion commune pour la tour d'Astronomie ! ajouta-t-il en riant.

_ James ! Tu vas me lâcher deux secondes… grinça Lily.

         Elle était parti chercher des boissons et James l'avait suivi. Elle portait une jupe en velours de couleur bordeau et un haut vert kaki qui mettait en relief ses cheveux rouges et ses 

yeux verts sombres. James portait une robe du même rouge bordeau que la jupe de Lily et il allait passer sa main dans ses cheveux quand il la vit froncer des sourcils. Il enleva précipitamment sa main de se cheveux.

_ Rien qu'une danse, et c'est fini ! promit-il.

         A ce moment-là un slow débuta et avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il l'avait déjà pris par la taille et emmené au milieu de la piste, malgré ses protestations. Il la tenait fermement dans ses bras avec un sourire sur les lèvres :

_ Allez, une danse c'est pas si difficile pour avoir la paix après… C'est moins pire qu'un baiser.

_ Pas sûr ! dit Lily avec mauvaise humeur.

_ Tu veux qu'on compare ? et avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa.

         Mais là où il fut le plus traître, c'est qu'il ne l'embrassa pas sur la bouche… Il pencha sa tête sur elle, effleura ses lèvres et descendit jusqu'à son coup, où il lui fit un 

suçon. Elle sursauta de surprise et elle trembla légèrement. C'était si agréable. Mais elle se reprit :

_ Alors, tu préfère quoi ? Une danse ou un baiser ? lui dit-il en la taquinant.

         PLAF ! Il ne s'y attendait pas. La baffe partit et sous le choc il desserra son étreinte et elle put se dégager.

         Il resta planté là, hébété, sa main caressant sa joue où elle l'avait frappé et un sourire gamin étira ses lèvres : « je l'ai tenu dans mes bras ! Et sa peau avait un si bon goût… Je ne regrette rien ! » et il alla se chercher une boisson.

         Remus avançait avec Nadine parmi les invités pour rejoindre Ray et Léna quand le slow débuta. Quand il put voir Léna elle était dans les bras de Ray, et Remus se sentit légèrement déçu. Mais elle le vit et lui fit un grand sourire et il lui sourit en retour. Il se tourna vers Nadine et l'invita à danser.

         Il était vraiment beau. Il avait des yeux verts avec des paillettes dorées et marron sur le bord. L'effet était très attirant, cela faisait penser aux mers des Caraïbes. Il avait le même genre d'assurance tranquille que Remus, et c'était peut-être ça qui lui plaisait. Pourtant, physiquement on aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient opposé Remus n'était pas particulièrement bronzé alors que Ray était d'origine mi-marocaine et mi-Thaïlandaise. Remus était châtain blond alors que Ray était brun. Et enfin Remus était à Griffondor alors que Ray était à Pouffsoufle.

         Elle vit Remus du coin de l'œil et elle lui sourit. Elle était heureuse, elle se sentait à l'aise, intégrée…

         Quand la musique finit, Ray et elle rejoignirent Nadine et Remus et ils virent Sirius arriver vers eux.

_Je déteste les slows ! dit Sirius avec une mine ennuyée, je ne sais jamais avec qui je vais les danser, ajouta-t-il avec arrogance.

_ C'est sûr que ça doit être difficile pour toi de trouver quelqu'un qui veuille danser avec toi… répliqua Nadine avec une moue dédaigneuse.

         Elle était de mauvaise foi, puisque aucune fille, à part elle-même, aurait refusé une danse avec Sirius, mais celui-ci ne se vexa pas et eut simplement n rire amusé.

_ Pitoyable… Essaie de trouver de meilleures vannes la prochaines fois ! Tu pourras peut-être me blesser…

_ Ce n'était pas une vanne, je ne faisais qu'énoncer une vérité fondamentale.

_ On verra bien de toute façon, à partir de minuit ! dit Sirius avec un sourire sûr de lui.

_ Tu parles ! Quel pari stupide ! Jamais je n'aurais du accepter ! dit Nadine avec fureur.

_ Si vous voulez qu'aucun de vous perde ou gagne, il y a une solution… dit Remus avec un grand sourire.

_ Quoi ? demanda Nadine avec un intérêt soudain.

_ Il suffit que vous sortiez ensemble, dit Remus en regardant ses ongles, l'air de rien.

         La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Sirius prit une mine horrifiée mais ennuyée, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que Remus lui faisait le coup, et Nadine éclata de rire.

_ Tu plaisante Remus j'espère ! Jamais je ne sortirais avec lui ! Juste imaginer l'embrasser… elle eut une mine dégoûtée et frissonna.

         Sirius parut vexer :

_ Si je t'embrassais, tu ne refuserais pas ! J'en suis sûr ! C'est plutôt le contraire, c'est moi qui ne voudrait jamais !

         Ils partirent alors tous les deux dans deux directions différentes, telles deux tornades et ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène éclatèrent de rire.

_Désolé ! Je…J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès… balbutiait Sirius qui paraissait nerveux à côté d'une Léna qui était trempé de bierraubeurre.

         Sirius avait trouvé amusant de sabrer la fête avec de la bierreaubeurre mais il n'avait pas vu que Léna était si près de lui et quand il s'était retourné en lançant de l'alcool elle avait été aspergée…

_ La salle de bain est là-bas… Je pourrais te lancer un sort de séchage mais ton haut est en coton et il ne supporterait pas… JE suis vraiment désolé ! Mais je pense qu'il doit y avoir du sèche-tout, tu le passeras dessus et ça n'y paraîtra plus !

         Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain et Léna sécha rapidement son T-shirt à manche longue et sa jupe, et Sirius lui lança un sort pour sécher son visage et ses cheveux.

_ Tu sais que ça ajoute à ton charme quand tu es trempé comme ça ! dit-il en la 

taquinant.

         Elle ne parut pas convaincu. Sirius ouvrit alors une porte et regarda la pièce qui était jointe à la salle de bain :

_ Viens voir ! lui lança-t-il en lui faisant un signe de la main.

         Elle s'approcha et vit alors une salle sauna. Il y avait un banc qui courait tout le long du mur et un autre en rond au milieu. C'était une pièce totalement ronde et en bois. Léna entra avec Sirius et elle regarda avec émerveillements les petites différences entre un sauna moldu et un sorcier. Ils allaient ressortir de la pièce quand ils entendirent la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

         Pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à des questions gênantes ils rentrèrent précipitamment dans le sauna et fermèrent la porte. Sirius lança un sortilège sur la porte en bois pour qu'ils puissent voir à travers et entendre ce que les arrivants allaient dire.

         Remus entra suivi d'une Lily qui écumait de rage.

_Comment a-t-il pu OSER ! cria Lily.

_ Du calme… JE pense qu'ici nous serons tranquille.. Tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils. 

         Léna sentit son cœur battre anormalement vite en le voyant. La seule chose qui la gênait c'était qu'il était ici avec une fille, et qui plus est une fille qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait peut-être encore…

_ C'est ce… ce Potter ! Ce rat ! (nan, c'est pas lui le rat…Grrr^_^)… Il m'a forcé à danser et ensuite… ensuite il m'a fait ce suçon ! J'ai eu au moins cinq ou six remarque dessus ! cria la jolie rousse en secouant sa crinière rousse avec fureur.

         Elle souleva alors ses cheveux et Lily, Sirius et Remus purent voir la tache rouge entre le cou et l'omoplate. Ca n'était évidemment pas discret, et Léna était sûre que James l'avait fait exprès. Lily dut penser la même chose car :

_ Je suis sûr qu'il la fait exprès ! Je l'ai vu me regarder avec un air victorieux ! Maintenant tous ceux qui l'ont vu me faire ce suçon doivent penser que je suis avec lui ! Rhhaaaa… il m'énerve ! Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me lâcher ? Pourquoi moi ?

         Et soudain, contre toute attente, la rousse s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et éclata en sanglot nerveux. Remus vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et enroula son bras autour d'elle.

_ C'est parce qu'il t'aime Lily… C'est pour ça qu'il fait tout ça… lui dit-il en la berçant.

         Elle enfouit son visage dans son torse et elle continua à sangloter.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime ! Il me bouffe la vie ! C'est à cause de lui que…Oh, mais pourquoi moi ? Il me tue à l'usure ! Il ne peut pas me lâcher une minute ?

         Léna entendit Sirius à côté d'elle lui chuchoter :

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'il la mettait dans un tel état…

         Remus la berça légèrement et lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Il lui prit le menton dans sa main et la regarda dans les yeux. Il essuya de son pouce les larmes qui perlaient sur le coin de ses yeux.

_ Il t'aime Lily… C'est tout ! Ne lui en veux pas si il ne sait pas bien le montrer ! Il est encore un gamin quand il est devant toi… Il agit comme un imbécile quand tu es là, mais il agit comme tous les amoureux… Quand tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un tu as tendance à vouloir l'impressionner, à être possessif.. Parfois tu fais des choses qu'il ne fallait pas… Je ne dis pas qu'il faut tout pardonner à un homme amoureux, mais il faut essayer de le comprendre… Tu es une personne merveilleuse, Lily Evans…

_ Tu… Tu le pense vraiment ? demanda Lily d'une minuscule voix.

         Pour toute réponse il lui sourit et rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à pouvoir rencontrer ses lèvres. Il effleura ses lèvres contre les siennes et écarta son visage. C'était un baiser léger, rassurant. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait agi comme ça. Une sorte d'impulsion… Ses sens de loup-garou avait senti que c'était se dont elle avait besoin, pour se rassurer, pour se calmer. Et effectivement Lily se calma et lui sourit :

_ Merci, souffla-t-elle en se levant, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin…

         Il se leva à son tour et lui lança un sourire triste. Il repensait au baiser qu'il avait donné à Léna…

         Au même moment, à quelques mètres de là, cette même Léna avait glissé par terre et regardait, hébétée, le mur d'en face.

_ Ca va aller ? Lui demanda Sirius d'un air compatissant.

         Elle hocha la tête et se releva d'un air titubant.

         Il était onze heures et une dizaine de personne en rond étaient entrain de parler dans la chambre de Remus. Celui-ci était allongé sur le ventre sur son lit, Nadine était assise à côté de lui et Ray était de l'autre côté du lit. Sirius était installé sur un fauteuil et Lily était installée sur le canapé avec Réa, Bridget, Julia et un blond. Léna était assise en tailleur par terre, le dos contre le mur, et James était allongé à côté d'elle.

_  Ca vous dirait si on jouait à la baguette ? proposa James avec un sourire.

         Sirius accepta aussitôt et bientôt tout le monde était d'accord. Lily prononça d'une voix distincte « baguetus chux » et posa sa baguette par terre. La baguette tournoya sur elle-même et tomba sur Léna. Léna la toucha du doigt et elle recommença à tourner. Elle s'arrêta sur Remus.

_ Action ou vérité ? demanda Léna.

_ Vérité.

         Léna réfléchit quelques secondes avant de décider qu'elle voulait savoir si Remus allait oser avouer qu'il avait embrassé Lily.

_ Quelle et la dernière fille que tu as embrassé ?

         Remus parut surpris par la question et la regarda l'air étonné. Sirius regardait fixement Remus pour voir ce qu'il allait dire, Lily regardait ses pieds en espérant qu'il se taise pour éviter une dispute avec James et Léna regardait Remus sans aucune pitié dans les yeux, mais plutôt en le jaugeant du regard. Remus hésitait. D'un côté si il disait la vérité, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait embrassé Lily, James lui en voudrait, même si ce n'était qu'un petit baiser mais Léna saurait qu'il lui faisait confiance. Sa conscience sentait qu'elle savait… Et si il ne disait rien.. il serait obligé d'embrasser Léna…

_Je ne m'en souviens plus, dit-il calmement.

         La baguette devint rouge, signe qu'il avait menti, et Sirius le regardait très 

sérieusement :

_ Tu persistes à mentir ?

_ Je ne m'en souviens plus, c'est tout, répéta Remus calmement en se carrant tranquillement dans son lit. 

         La baguette se colora alors de bleu sur le quart de sa longueur, et Sirius dit à Remus :

_ Niveau 1.

         Léna ne comprenait pas tout. Quel était ce niveau ? Elle devait lui donner un gage 

normalement ? Dans le jeu « action ou vérité » quand quelqu'un ne voulait pas répondre c'était ce qu'elle faisait… Mais à vrai dire la dernière fois qu'elle y avait joué c'était en primaire… Remus se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever et elle lança un regard étonné à Lily :

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne lui donne pas de gage ?

         Lily se tapa alors le front :

_ C'est vrai tu n'as jamais joué au jeu « baguette » ! Comme il n'a pas répondu juste, il doit t'embrasser, niveau 1.

_ niveau 1 ? répéta Léna étonnée.

_ Je vais t'expliquer, lui dit Remus avec un sourire.

         Sirius fit apparaître un grand paravent noir dans un coin de la pièce et ils y allèrent, Léna un peu intriguée, mais pas mécontente non plus, et Remus en train de se demander si il faisait la meilleure des choses.

_ Bon, les niveaux c'est super simple, c'est juste… comment tu embrasses. Tu peux embrasser avec plus ou moins d'intensité, c'est pour ça qu'il y a plusieurs niveaux. Le premier est celui le moins intense et plus le niveau est élevé plus… Tu comprends ? Mais le niveau monte seulement quand c'est la deuxième fois que tu tombes sur la même personne, et comme on est plusieurs, ça n'arrive pas trop souvent.

_ Le coup des différents niveaux je trouve ça amusant, mais c'est pas obligé, non ? Je veux dire, si deux personnes n'ont pas envie de s'embrasser, elles peuvent mentir ?

_ Non. La baguette est réglée. Tu es obligé d'embrasser au bon niveau. C'est là la difficulté parce que parfois deux personnes qui ne s'aiment pas le font trop faiblement et il faut qu'elles recommencent ! C'est déjà arriver à Lily et James l'année dernière. Finalement, le jeu avait été arrêté parce qu'elle s'était barré après trois essais infructueux ! dit Remus en riant.

_ Bon ! tu as fini de lui expliquer ? On attends nous ! dit Sirius avec une voix exaspéré.

         Remus s'approcha alors de Léna et prit son visage dans ses mains. Elle avait l'impression que ses poumons avaient rétrécis, et que son estomac était parti en ballade. Elle retint son souffle et il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était un baiser très léger, comme celui qu'il avait donné à Lily, et Léna sentit une douce chaleur et une nuée de papillons s'envolèrent dans son ventre. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait s'envoler avec ses papillons et elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour redescendre. Remus était encore près d'elle, il tenait son visage dans ses mains et il la regardait très sérieusement.

_ La dernière fille que j'ai embrassé, c'était Lily. Je te l'aurais dit, mais tu comprends que James ne l'aurait pas apprécié… Je te fais confiance, j'espère que tu ne le lui diras pas… lui dit Remus d'une voix douce.

         Elle hocha la tête, à nouveau parfaitement réveillée et les pieds sur terre et ils sortirent du paravent.

_ C'est bon, c'était au bon niveau, dit James en souriant.

         Ils reprirent leurs places initiales, et la baguette tournoya jusqu'à se poser devant 

James. Elle tournoya à nouveau et se posa devant Lily.

_ Action ou vérité ?

_Vérité.

_ Quel est le dernier mec que tu embrasserais ? lui demanda James avec un sourire.

_ toi ! cracha Lily avec dégoût.

         La baguette tournoya et devint rouge Lily blanchit. Sirius lui tendit un miroir sous le regard étonné de Léna :

_ vérifie donc ! lu dit-il en riant, pendant que James avait un sourire victorieux.

         Lily regarda le miroir et étouffa une grimace de dégoût :

_ Le dernier mec que j'aimerais embrasser c'est Rogue, souffla-t-elle, je l'avais oublié.

         Elle reposa le miroir et regarda d'un air mauvais James qui lui souriait en essayant d'avoir l'air charmeur. LA baguette se colora de bleu au quart.

_ Niveau 1 ! cria Sirius avec un grand sourire et une tape dans le dos à l'adresse de James. 

         Celui-ci se leva et aida avec un sourire Lily à se lever. Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir avant d'aller derrière le paravent.

_ Toi ! Toi ! Je te jure que…

_ Je savais que tu répondrais que c'était moi ! lui rétorqua James, et je savais aussi qu'il y 

avait bien d'autres mecs pires que moi que tu ne voudrais pas embrassé ! 

         Lily lui lança un regard noir et furieux auquel il répondit par un grand sourire en se penchant au dessus d'elle. Il déposa sur ses lèvres un léger baiser et quand il s'écarta Sirius cria :

_ C'est bon ! C'est le bon niveau !

         Lily et James revinrent , la première énervée, le second un grand sourire sur le 

visage. Ils s'assirent et la baguette recommença à tourner.

La baguette tournoya et tomba sur Sirius. Il sourit et il toucha la baguette. Aussitôt celle-ci tourna sur elle-même et s'arrêta sur…

_ Léna, action ou vérité ? dit Sirius avec amusement à la jeune fille.

         Léna réfléchit rapidement. Si elle disait « vérité » il allait lui demander quel garçon lui plaisait et la dernière chose à laquelle elle voulait répondre était bien celle-là.

_ Action.

         Sirius se carra dans son fauteuil :

_ OK : Embrasse un des Maraudeurs… et il lui fit un grand sourire.

         Les filles lancèrent un regard envieux à Léna : c'était une action qu'elles auraient fait sans problème…

Voilà ! un new chapitre de fini ! C'est pas beau la vie ? Hein ? Un chapitre dans les temps et même en avance ! J'ai bien bosser ! lol. Et corrigé en plus !^^ C'est pas beau la vie !^^

**_Les RAR :_**

**__**

Alors, merci aux reviews (ça fait super plaisir ! A chaque fois que j'en vois une je me met à écrire tellement ç me motive !) :

_Morri : comme tu le vois, je continue ! Ca fait plaisir de se voir suivre comme ça aussi assidument !^_^ Je suis super contente que tu les trouve cute ! Encore merci ma fidèle Morri ! Moi aussi ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir quand je reçois ta review !*_* Et je sais, je suis un peu sadique à la fin de ce chapitre…^_^ Mais j'ai posté tot pour me faire pardonner…^_^

_ Sherazade : je t'ai répondu pour le beta-reading mais c'est super gentil de t'être proposé ! J'espère que tu continueras à reviewer ! ^_^

_ Angelina Johnson : t'inquiète pas, je te ferais aps pleurer devant ton ordi !^_^ JE t'ai promis une fin heureuse, et malgré certaines fins de chapitre un peu.. clifhanger, je tiendrais ma promesse ! De toute façon, vu le nombre de fic romance que je lis, ou humour, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, je n'aime pas les fins drama…^_^  Et mon couple préféré reste toujours Remus/Léna…*__*

_ Sandrine Lupin : beau débat quand même !lol. bon, si il y en a d'autres qui ont vu sa reveiws et qui se posent la question : Léna avait oublié les détails du rêve en se levant, même si elle essayait de s'en rappeler…^_^ Si vous avez d'autres questions, ou d'autres colles, n'hésitez pas !^_^ Et sinon, mersi d'avoir lu ma fic ! Et pour le chapitre en avant-première (lol), je regrette pas, car sinon, il y aurait eu quelques problèmes… Du suspense pour rien ! (parfois je maudis cet ordi qui plante et qui n'enregistre pas toutes les modifs que je fais… :-p). C'est pour ça que le chapitre est si long, normalement je l'avais coupé après que Léna ait vu Remus embrasser lily… Ca aurait été un peu plus cruel, hein ? Mais tant is, même si du coup, il faudra que je remplisse plus mon prochain chapitre… (les petits problème de l'auteur dont tout le monde se fout…~_^)

_ Kellÿa* : Oh oui, t'inquiète pas t'es pardonnée ! Si à chaque fois que tu oublies de lire un chapitre tu me le reviews aussi longtemps, moi ça me va !lol. J'arrêtais pas de sourire toutes seule en lisant ta reviews ! Que de compliments ! Et belle analyse de mon texte ! Ca m'a bien remonté le moral ! j'ai pas l'impression d'écrire totalement pour rien !^_^

         Alors, déjà, MERCI d'avoir eu le courage et le temps de relire ma fic depuis le début ! Moi-même je le fais jamais, je trouve que c'est trop long, je préfère en lire d'autres… :-p. Ca m'a fait super plaisir ! Pour le titre du chapitre, « petit repas entre ennemis », déjà, première chose : merci de l'avoir lu ! Ca fait plaisir, parce ue je me demande toujours ce que je vais metre comme titre… En fait, ça ne renvoie pas du tout à Sirius et Remus (c'est pas une fille qui casserait leur amitié… du moins pas dans ma fic…), d'ailleurs t'inquiète pas, Sirius devrait « trouver chaussure à son pied » (je vais pas quand même laisser le beau Sirichounet tout seul dans son coin, alors que 'écris une romance… lol). En fait, je pensais plus à Nadine/Sirius et james/Lily… Le genre de « couple » qui fait des étincelles… D'ailleurs je tiens à préciser que le couple james/Lily ne doit s'officialiser que pendant leur septième année, donc ils ont le temps de se chamailler…

         La fameuse question qu brule les lèvres de Sirius ? En fait, la chose qui taraude notre beau Maraudeurs, c'est saavoir coment un mec peut-il ne pas avoir eu de petites copines… Ca lui fait bizarre, surtout que c'est son filleule !^_^

         Pour Lily, je l'adore… C'est pour ça que je la vois bien être sortie avec Remus (surtout après avoir lu le cinq, c'est le seul qu n'avait pas eu l'air amusé par la farce sur Roge, comme Lily…), mais comme tu l'as vu ou tu le verras, Lily n'est pas vraiment un obstacle, car elle ne sort plus avec Remus depuis pas mal de temps… mais j'ai écrit un monologue d'elle, donc je vasi pas me paraphrasé sinon au prochain chapitre tu aurais l'impression de déjà-vu… Bon, j'espère que tu trouveras lily plus sympathique après…^_^

         Et t'inquiète pas, pas de Remus VS Sirius à l'horizon si c'est ça que tu veux savoir !^_^J'aime pas les coqs de basse-cours qui se battent pour une fille, généralement ça me dégoute plus qu'autre chose…

         Si tu veux je te laisse un droit pour consoler mes persos quand j'en ai fini avec eux… (sauf Remus, bien sur, lui il est réservé !*__* _les lecteurs qu tout d'un coup comprennent mieux pour Titou fait autant souffirr son petit préféré…_^_^)

         Pour le sorcier-boy, il deviendra petu-êter un prédateur (lol), mais il a pas vrament eu de petite copine jusqu'à présent… Et il faut bien qu'il commence un jour, non ? Alors autany que ce soit les maraudeurs qui l'initient…lol. Mais bon, ça sera pas précipité, ça va venir en temps et en heure, parce que harry c'est le genre de mec qui aime une seule fille mais pendant longtemps… (regardez avec Cho…). 

         Au fait, ça veut dire qui comme expression « Collin » ? (je sais, je suis une inculte, mais ça m'intrigue beaucoup…^_^).

         Pour l'héritier de Puffsoufle il a onze ans, donc il se ferit un peu c**** parmi des gens de seize ans, et en plus il est espagnol. JE sais plus si je l'ai dit mais il est acceuilli en attendant la rentrée par Mme Collemonte, une espagnole qui est mariée à un anlais… (non, je pense pas que je l'ai dit…). A vrai dire, c'est pas un persos très important dans l'histoire, il fait plus partie du décor, mais j'en parlerais un peu quand même… Je l'aime bien Arsène, moi !^_^ (c'est le no de mon cousin préféré, ET d'un héros de mon enfance…^_^)

         Tu trouves que je suis mes persos ? Ca fait plaisir !*__*… mais pour si bien décrire comme tu dis, c'est que je m'imagine à leur place… Quand j'ai écrit la ballade en balai, j'avais un sourire débile accroché au visage (attention, je suis entrain de me démisthyfiée…lol)… Et rien que d'imaginer certaines scènes, je peux presque sentir les papillons dans le ventre, son souffle contre ma joue….Stop ! On arrête ! C'est pas bien de baver devant l'écran !lol. (moi aussi je m'aperçois que je suis entrain de bien délirer sur mon RAR…^_^)

         Pour le coup des baguettes, je suis cotente que tu l'aies relevé, j'ai eu l'impression que personne ne s'en souvenait… A vrai dire, je sais pas dans quel chapitre je vais l'expliquer, mais j'avais une idée, car je trouvais marrant que les héritiers aient des baguettes liées en quelques sorte… Et j'ai toujours aimé l'idée des couleurs qui forment du blanc, en physique… Artistiquement parlant je trouve que ça doit être vraiment magique de pouvoir voir ça… Après en Physique c'est un chapitre très chiant, donc je vais pas m'attarder sur les détails…^_^ Et pour Léna et James…Nan, t'inquiète pas, ils ne finiront pas ensemble !^_^ C'est juste une question « d'interaction » comme l'a si bien dit Mumus…*_* (je suis sur que vous demander ce que c'est que l'interaction… Et bien vous devrez attendre encore un eptit peu !^_^ Mais si vous avez des idées, dites-les moi, je vous dirais si vous êtes sur la bnne voie…^_^

         Bon, le sixième chapitre…^_^ Je te rassure, je n'ai jamais entendu de conversations de mecs… Mon copain m'en avait déjà raconté une, mais c'est tout… Et ils doivent parler de trucs bien masculins aussi, comme « quelle équipe de Quidditch va gagner cette année ? », ou « Quelle blague on va pouvoir faire aux Serpentard et à Rogue à la rentrée ? », mais je préfère montrer leur blague que le long cheminement qu'ils ont parcouru avant de trouver le plan parfait…^_^ Je parle donc des passages qui m'intéresse, c'est-à-dire… ceux où ils parektn des filles… Enfin, surtout de Lily, parce que James est accro, c'est normal qu'il en parle…^_^

         Toi aussi tu trouves que Sirius pourrait être mieux si il était moins volage ? Je sais pas, j'ai peut-être lu trop de fic, mais j'arrive pas à le voir comme un mec sérieux qui ne sort qu'avec une ou deux filles dans sa vie… mais même Remus n'est pas parfait… (il doute trop…) mais si ils étaient parfait, il n'y aurait plus de suspense, ils devineraient que Léna veut sortir avec Remus, et tout serait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des Mondes… Mais je préfère la manière compliquée et les chemins torteux.. pourquoi faire simple quand on peut fire compliqué ?

         Les quatorze familles, c'est une idée que j'ai piqué à Fenice.. je trouvais le concept marrant…^_^

         Narcissa… A vrai dire, je la vois bien froide, glaciale et tout, mais qui toberait amoureuse du dernier mec avec qui elle pourrait… un Maraudeur ! Avoue que ça lui poserait un problème d'éthique…lol. Elle pouvai pas tomber amoureuse de Sirius, son cousin, James pareil, il est un peu trop prétentieux parfois, même si c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime.. et il restait le sombre et mystérieux Remus Lupin, qui n'a pas l'air d'aimer qu'on s'acharne sur les plus faibles et les Serpentards… Donc, je pense qu'elle aurait eu plus de chance d'être attiré par la contradiction du jeune loup-garou, son côté sombre/clair que par Jame set son attitude parfois gamine…*_* Mais bon, faut pas oublier que je suis sous le charme de ce petit côté doux/mystérieux, donc…^_^


	10. La baguette

**_Chapitre IX :_**

**_La Baguette_**

_La baguette tournoya et tomba sur Sirius. Il sourit et il toucha la baguette. Aussitôt celle-ci tourna sur elle-même et s'arrêta sur…_

__ Léna, action ou vérité ? dit Sirius avec amusement à la jeune fille._

_         Léna réfléchit rapidement. Si elle disait « vérité » il allait lui demander quel garçon lui plaisait et la dernière chose à laquelle elle voulait répondre était bien celle-là._

__ Action._

_         Sirius se carra dans son fauteuil :_

__ OK : Embrasse un des Maraudeurs… et il lui fit un grand sourire._

_         Les filles lancèrent un regard envieux à Léna : c'était une action qu'elles auraient fait sans problème…_

La première pensée de Léna fut « Remus », et son regard se porta aussitôt vers l'adolescent, qui était entrain de boire un verre de ceramol, une boisson délicieuse au goût sucrée et pulpeux dont elle avait elle-même légèrement abusée. Il était allongé sur le ventre, en train de parler à Nadine et Lily, et à ce que put voir Léna ils étaient en pleine discussion. Elle se sentit légèrement déçue mais elle ne se voyait pas du tout aller les déranger pour lui dire « Bon, Sirius m'a dit d'embrasser un maraudeurs, et je me suis dit 'Pourquoi pas toi ?'. Alors, ça te tente ? ». Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre…

         Elle soupira puis reporta son regard vers les autres Maraudeurs. Sirius la regardait avec un sourire narquois et amusé. Elle était sûre qu'il était sûr que ça l'embêterait… Elle vit à côté de lui quelques cadavres de Firewhisky et de ceramol et elle comprit mieux alors pourquoi il avait les yeux légèrement vitreux et qu'il n'essayait plus de se lever, sauf nécessité… Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle allait devoir faire l'action qu'un mec complètement beurré et sérieusement atteint avait concocté pour elle dans une de se lubies Siriusienne…

         Finalement, son regard se porta vers le dernier maraudeur. James n'était pas vraiment occupé ou entrain de bavarder, en fait, il était juste entrain de regarder avec tristesse Lily qui bavardait avec Remus et Nadine, ainsi que Ray qui était revenu avec de nouvelles bouteilles. James avait le regard vitreux et triste, mais Léna savait que ce n'était pas à cause de la boisson : il avait été, curieusement, l'un des plus sobres de la soirée… Non, ce qui rendait le beau et séduisant James dans cet état de légume aphasique c'était le fait qu'il avait du plusieurs fois donner des actions à Lily, et à chaque fois il lui avait dit de boire cul sec un firewhisky. Boire cul sec un firewhisky étant une opération suicide, puisque cela vous laissait dans un état proche d'un volcan, avec la fumée sortant des narines et des oreilles, il était très rare que les intéressés acceptent Ils préféraient alors généralement embrasser celui qui leur avait donné l'action funeste.

         Mais la réaction de Lily avait été le contraire En entendant l'action qu'il lui donnait, elle lui lança un regard noir, et fixa la bouteille de firewhisky qu'elle devait boire. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis croisa le regard gourmand de James. Cela réussit à la calmer et elle préféra boire l'alcool que de devoir l'embrasser. La deuxième et la troisième fois elle avait eu la même réaction, à l'effarement de James qui n'avait jamais voulu la saouler. Et le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre : la belle rousse était devenue complètement extravertie sous l'effet de la boisson et elle riait à la moindre blague. Elle avait déjà embrassé trois fois Remus, deux fois Sirius, trois fois Ray… Il était le seul qu'elle n'avait pas embrassé, même sous l'emprise de la boisson. Et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, cela le blessait énormément…

         Il regardait dans le vide Lily qui rougissait à chaque fois que Remus la regardait pour lui dire quelque chose, et il sentait  venir le moment où elle l'embrasserait encore, sur un coup de tête.

         Remus lui aussi s'était rendu compte de l'état de Lily, et il n'en était pas très heureux. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas embrasser James mais ce n'était pas une raison pour accepter de boire du firewhisky comme ça… Surtout qu'elle avait tendance à embrasser tout ce qui bougeait quand elle était beurrée… Il en avait déjà fait les frais. 

         Il croisa le regard de Léna et il lui sourit. Elle lui rendit de loin son sourire et il vit aux quelques verres vide qui traînaient à côté d'elle qu'elle avait sans doute abusé du ceramol. Il fronça des sourcils vers Sirius et s'aperçut que pour une raison connue de lui seul, Sirius souriait avec satisfaction.

Remus roula pour se retrouver sur le dos et regarder le plafond. Lui-même avait comme tout le monde assez bu, mais il connaissait ses limites et il s'était arrêté dès qu'il avait senti que sa vision avait un temps de décalage sur le mouvement de ses yeux. Il s'aperçut que Lily lui parlait et qu'elle avait du mal à aligner deux mots. Elle s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'y avait pas été de main molle avec le firewhisky…

_ Lily ! Tu n'aurais pas du accepter cette action… Tu aurais pu embrasser James, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.. Ce n'est pas Rogue non plus à ce que je sache… ! Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es ! Promet-moi que tu…

         Il fut coupé au milieu de sa phrase… Lily s'était penché au-dessus de lui et sans qu'il ait pu faire un mouvement pour éviter l'impact, il sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud contre ses lèvres. Les lèvres de Lily.

         Il s'écarta d'elle et Lily gloussa :

_ NE sois pas si rabat-joie Remus… Ce n'était qu'un baiser.

_ Promet-moi de ne plus boire d'alcool jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ! Moi je vais te chercher de quoi te désaouler au moins partiellement…

         Il sortit rapidement en direction de la salle de bain, mais il ne s'était pas aperçu que deux personnes l'avaient suivi du regard. James sentait encore plus déboussolé, les larmes aux yeux en regardant Lily avec un regard pitoyable et adorable de petit chiot. Léna avait les yeux grands ouverts et un nœud dans l'estomac.

         Elle s'aperçut que Sirius avait l'air d'avoir mal à la tête et elle espéra qu'il avait oublier quel gage il lui avait donné, mais il leva la tête et lui dit :

_ Alors ? Tu embrasses qui ? d'une voix pâteuse.

         Elle réprima une marque de dégoût. Il n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme. Mais il restait très mignon quand même. Elle n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de se diriger vers James. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, et comme ça il était terriblement mignon. Léna se demandait pourquoi Lily avait l'air de le détester autant… Avant de se rappeler quelques anecdotes que Lily lui avait raconté sur James…

         Elle trébucha légèrement en marchant jusqu'à lui : « le ceramol est peut-être un peu plus alcoolisé que je m'y attendais » pensa-t-elle en s'apercevant que les images dans ses yeux avaient des traînées, comme une mauvaise télé. Il leva la tête vers elle d'un air morne et déçu et elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle prit son menton d'une main et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes… Léna devait bien s'avouer qu'il embrassait très bien, même si elle n'avait pas de papillons dans le ventre en l'embrassant. 

         A quelques mètres de là, Lily et Nadine regardaient la scène. Nadine eut un soupir exaspéré et but une gorgée de bierraubeurre avant de dire sur le ton de l'exaspération :

_ Quelle action débile quand même ! C'est bien Sirius, ça !

         Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Lily pour lui demander son avis sur la question. En temps normal, Lily aurait été complètement d'accord avec Nadine pour dire que James et Sirius étaient des gosses immatures, débiles profonds, et particulièrement machos, mais elle était dans l'incapacité de produire le moindre son :

         Lily dormait. Ou plutôt ronflait, la bouche grande ouverte, sur le dos. Elle dégageait une forte odeur de firewhsky et Nadine lança un regard noir à James, à quelques mètres de là :

_ Tu vois ce que ça donne avec tes actions débiles ? Hein ?

         James ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules. De toute façon, bourrée ou pas, Lily ne l'embrassait jamais…

         Léna elle s'était assise, ou plutôt s'était laissé tombée à côté de Sirius et elle dit, les yeux brillants et la bouche pâteuse :

_ Tu vois, je l'ai fait !

         Elle éclata de rire, comme ça, pour une raison connue d'elle seule, et Sirius dut trouver ça hilarant, ou peut-être n'était-il pas en meilleur état qu'elle car il la suivit et ils rirent comme des déments pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que James et Remus, qui était aller chercher une potion de desaoulage, arrivent à les calmer.

         _ Bon j'ai été chercher une potion de desaoulage Elle est assez efficace, mais n'en abusez pas non plus, elle n'est pas efficace à cent pou cent… Elle desaoule à 50% je crois… dit Remus en faisant circuler les bouteilles de desaoulage.

         Il dut réveiller Lily pour qu'elle boive la potion et elle en recracha une bonne parti en s'écriant :

_ Mais c'est dégueulasse ! C'est pas du firewhisky ça !

         Remus soupira et la força à finir la potion. Lily sembla se réveiller un peu, mais elle était quand même sérieusement gazée.

_ Bon, je pense qu'on va arrêter le jeu, non ? demanda Remus en regardant Lily. Plusieurs protestation lui répondirent et il se résigna en souriant.

         Il appuya sur la baguette et celle-ci se mit à tourner. Elle tomba sur Lily et Remus espéra de tout cœur qu'elle n'allait pas tomber sur lui aussi car il n'avait pas du tout envie de subir l'action ou la vérité de Lily dans cet état. Heureusement pour lui, l'heureux élu fut Harry. Elle le regarda et à travers ses yeux embués elle eut l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle reconnaissait dans le jeune garçon, mais elle ne pouvait dire quoi… Une certaine ressemblance… Elle secoua la tête et dit :

_ Harry, action ou vérité ?

_ vérité.

_ Quelle est ta mère ?

         Harry pâlit instantanément. Lily avait dit ça sans vraiment réfléchir, mais elle ne semblait pas non plus capable de réfléchir pensa Harry. Mais il se retrouvait dans une impasse. A vrai dire, il avait tout à fait le droit de lui dire qu'elle était sa mère, Dumbledore lui avait seulement demandé de le dire à ses deux parents en même temps.

         Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui dire. Il savait qu'elle allait très mal le prendre… et il aurait préféré lui dire un jour où elle était en pleine possession de ses cinq sens… D'un autre côté, embrasser sa propre mère l'effarait… il ne pourrait jamais !

         Il jeta un regard à James et il s'aperçut que celui-ci le fixait avec avidité. Il devait attendre de savoir qui il avait épousé… Et lui n'était pas saoul… Ce n'était pas juste pour Lily demain elle ne s'en souviendrait plus, mais James, lui, s'en souviendrait… Finalement il se décida.

_ Je ne peux pas le dire en ce moment, mais je te promet que tu seras la première informée ! dit-il avec un sourire à sa mère.

         Et à son plus grand étonnement il s'aperçut que la baguette devint verte, signe qu'il avait dit la vérité ! Il n'avait donc pas à embrasser Lily ! tous eurent un soupir de découragement, mais il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Il était sauvé !… Mais il en voulait aussi à son père d'avoir rendu Lily complètement saoule, même s'il se doutais que ce n'était pas l'intention première… A vrai dire, il comprenait tout à fait pourquoi Lily détestait James : il était pathétique et il devait être vraiment agaçant à la longue, à toujours vouloir l'impressionner, mais d'un autre côté, il trouvait que James était quand même un gars super et très amusant. Il regrettait seulement que Lily ne s'en soit toujours pas aperçu…

         La baguette recommença à tourner et elle tomba sur lui. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idées d'actions ou de vérités… Il s'allongea sur le dos et attendit qu'on lui dise à qui il allait devoir trouver une idée.

_ C'est moi ! claironna Réa d'une voix joyeuse.

         Harry sourit,. La jolie asiatique au teint mat était particulièrement euphorique depuis qu'elle avait goûté au cocktail explosif, qui donnait effectivement l'impression d'exploser dans votre bouche en un millier de goûts différents…

_ Action ou vérité ?

_… Vérité.

_ Quel est le mec qui t'intéresse en ce moment ? demanda Harry d'un ton las.

         Il n'avait aucune autre idée, et il n'avait pas envie d'utiliser son imagination. Les vérités se ressemblaient toutes de toute façon… Il ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression de déconnecter du monde extérieur… L'effet du somaphorie, certainement… « Non, je ne veux pas répondre »… Les mots mirent quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans le crâne de Harry, et il mit encore quelques secondes avant de cogiter :

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu vas devoir faire le gage ! s'exclama Harry d'un air étonné.

         Il ne lui était certainement même pas venu à l'idée que le gage était peut-être la raison pour laquelle la fille avait refusé la vérité… Elle lui sourit avec amusement et lui attrapa le bras pour l'aider à se lever. Mais elle ne devait pas être très stable sur ses jambes car elle bascula soudainement vers l'arrière quand Harry se leva et il se retrouva sur elle. 

         Réa semblait énormément gênée sous le regard insistant du jeune homme, mais elle ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de ses yeux verts magnifiques, les yeux de Lily… Vu d'aussi près, la vérité était frappante… Il suffisait d'y penser pour en être sûr… Mais avant que Bridget lui dise, elle n'aurait même pas pensé à faire la comparaison…

_ C'est pas pour vous déranger, mais si vous voulez vous embrassé, il faut aller derrière le paravent… dit Sirius d'un ton narquois.

         Harry se leva alors prestement. Du moins essaya car il vacilla légèrement quand il fut debout, et il se demanda un moment si il n'avait pas fait tombé ses lunettes en voyant qu'il voyait un peu flou. Mais sa vision se réadapta après un petit temps de flou complet. Il avait toujours ses lunettes. Mais plus toute sa tête…

          Il aida Réa à se lever et ils arrivèrent jusqu'au paravent en ne trébuchant quasiment pas : ils fixaient tous les deux leurs pieds, bien concentrés à ne pas tomber et à marcher en lignes droites, pour se prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas dépassé leurs limites.

         Il avait déjà du embrasser Réa quand elle lui avait demandé d'embrasser Lily, et il l'embrassa « niveau deux ». A vrai dire, il trouvait ce jeu particulièrement niais et débile, mais amusant à regarder, mais à ce moment-là, quand il dut pour la deuxième fois embrasser la jolie brune, il se dit que ce jeu n'était, finalement, pas si idiot que ça. Il rougit un peu en s'approchant d'elle, ayant toujours l'impression qu'elle allait le rejeter, le regarder avec dégoût ou lui rire au nez.

         Mais à son plus grand bonheur, la jeune fille paraissait tout à fait sérieuse et elle s'approcha de lui doucement en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer vers elle. Il rougit encore un peu plus au contact de la peau douce de ses bras contre son cou mais il ne résista pas et il se pencha au dessus d'elle. 

         Il se surprit lui-même à passer ses bras autour de sa taille et à laisser ses mains s'attarder autour de ses hanches, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de les enlever. 

         Les lèvres douces et pleines de la jeune fille rencontrèrent les siennes et ils sourit en pensant qu'elles avaient un goût de pêches… Délicieux… il embrassa sa lèvres inférieure puis la supérieure et les baisers devinrent plus pressants… Le jeune brun sentit quelque chose de mouillé contre sa lèvre et instinctivement il ouvrit les lèvres.

         Il avait l'impression que le jolie brune l'initiait à des choses dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Leur langues se rencontrèrent et à se moment-là la dernière chose dont ils se préoccupait était bien le niveau. Mais quand ils se séparèrent, il se douta bien qu'ils avaient du dépasser. Et effectivement, la voix de Sirius, amusée, s'éleva :

_ Nan, vous êtes allé un peu loin ! Recommencez !

         Ils se regardèrent gêné, Harry qui avait toujours ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille hésita, avant de se pencher à nouveau vers les lèvres attirantes de la jeune fille.

         _Ce jeu n'est peut-être pas si mal que ça, finalement…_

_ Alors, le Don juan ! Vous avez enfin fini ! dit en riant Sirius.

         Réa et Harry venaient de sortir du paravent, et ils avaient les lèvres gonflées et rouges, et le yeux brillants, et pas entièrement à cause de l'alcool. Ils avaient du recommencer une dizaine de fois avant d'arriver au bon niveau, et Léna fut sûre à ce moment-là que si ils n'avaient pas à nouveau dépassé le niveau deux c'était parce que Sirius les avait interrompu en leur demandant ce qu'ils foutaient.

         Harry se laissa tomber, ne pouvant cacher un grand sourire sur le visage, et Réa se laissa tomber à côté de Lily :

_ Ton fils embrasse divinement bien ! dit La jeune fille en se laissant tomber sur le dos sur le lit.

         Lily tourna légèrement la tête vers son amie :

_ mon fils ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_ Hein ? non, tu as du rêver, je disais que Harry embrassait divinement bien ! dit la Serdaigle sans rougir.

         Lily hocha la tête sans conviction, et deux secondes plus tard elle avait déjà oublié l'anecdote…

         Il était une heure du matin, et tout le monde était affalée par terre ou sur le lit en regardant la baguette tourner et en riant. L'ambiance était très détendue, tout le monde riait. Tout le monde était passé au moins une fois derrière le paravent, et des petits groupe bavardaient sans trop faire attention à la baguette. La baguette tournoya et tomba sur Lily. Elle sourit et elle toucha la baguette. Aussitôt celle-ci tourna sur elle-même et s'arrêta sur…

_ Remus, action ou vérité ? dit-elle avec amusement.

         Remus réfléchit rapidement. Lily était complètement saoul et il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il pourrait trouver comme action… Mais il n'avait jamais aimé les vérités… Mais il n'aimait pas trop le sourire de Lily qui le regardait avec une sorte de gourmandise. Il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec elle, mais il savait que quand elle était saoule elle avait tendance à vouloir voir les autres s'embrasser… Les deux dernières actions qu'elle avait donné étaient « embrasser quelqu'un du même sexe » et il n'avait pas du tout envie de devoir embrasser un mec.

_Vérité, répondit calmement le jeune lycanthrope en buvant tranquillement une gorgée de bierraubeurre.

_ Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Léna ? 

         Remus recracha sa gorgée de bierraubeurre. Léna et Remus sursautèrent et se regardèrent avec culpabilité. Il la regarda une seconde avant de dire :

_ Je ne veux pas répondre. Ca ne te regarde pas.

         Il savait très bien à quoi il s'attendait en faisant ça : il devrait embrasser Lily, mais il préférait encore ça à devoir avouer qu'il s'était comporter comme un con avec Léna. Il aida Lily à se lever, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et en la voyant dans cet état, il décréta :

_ Le jeu est fini ! Vous pouvez redescendre au salon.

         Remus s'attendait à une certaine résistance, mais ils étaient tous trop saouls pour le contredire. Cela le rassurait, car il n'avait pas du tout envie d'embrasser Lily…

Ils sortirent tous en titubant légèrement, et Remus supporta Lily jusqu'à la salle de bain. Arrivée là-bas, celle-ci vomit dans les toilettes, pendant que Remus la soutenait en essayant de ne pas regarder et de passer au-dessus de l'odeur. James s'était amusé à chaque fois qu'il était tombé avec la baguette sur Lily à lui faire comme action de boire cul sec plusieurs verre de Firewhisky. Et comme Lily ne voulait pas dire action, gardant un mauvais souvenir du coup de Rogue, elle ne disait jamais vérité à James.

         Le résultat était là : Lily qui avait préféré boire plutôt que d'embrasser James était complètement saoule et arrivait à peine à faire un pas devant l'autre. Remus la soutint en essayant de l'amener à sa chambre. Quand il s'arrêta devant la chambre de la jeune fille, celle-ci, complètement dans son petit nuage, l'attira à elle et l'embrassa, avant de s'écrouler par terre Remus la regarda, médusé, et ouvrit la porte pour l'emmener dans son lit. Il la mit dans son lit sans la changer et mit les couvertures sur elle. Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit sans bruit.

         Mais deux personnes avaient assisté à l'effondrement de Lily.

         Léna se tenait, livide, à côté de Sirius, au bout du couloir. Elle marcha comme une automate. Cela lui avait fait si mal de voir Lily embrasser Remus… Cela lui rappelait quand il avait embrassé Lily, dans la salle de bain… Elle se sentit prise de nausée et elle se laissa tomber dans un des lourd fauteuils de la bibliothèque. Quelque chose semblait s'être cassé en elle. Il ne l'aimait pas. Lily et Remus s'aimaient et elle n'avait pas le droit de se mettre en eux… 

         Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près d'elle et quand elle releva les yeux elle croisa le regard de Sirius Ses beaux yeux noirs semblaient inquiet et il lui demanda si ça allait. Elle voulut le rassurer mais n'y arriva pas. Elle éclata en sanglot et Sirius la serra dans ses bras. Il essaya de la calmer.

_ tu ne mérites pas ça ! Personne ne mérite ça moins que toi petite Léna… Je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas que tu le verrais, je sais qu'il ne voudrait jamais te faire du mal… Regarde-toi. Tu es merveilleuse… Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal…

         Il la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, les larmes coulant sur sa face, et elle lui sourit :

_ Merci… Merci pour avoir été là… Tout aurait été si simple si je t'avais aimé…

         Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Il ne sait pas très bien comment cela se passa, mais il se retrouva à embrasser Léna. Il la serra plus fermement contre lui. C'était fantastique. Il avait rarement embrasser une fille comme ça… C'était un baiser passionné, rassurant… Comme si elle cherchait à vérifier qu'il tenait à elle… Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce baiser, même quand il ne l'aimerait plus…

         Et soudainement, Sirius s'éloigna d'elle. Ses bras revinrent le long de son corps et il se leva en s'éloignant de Léna. Léna le regarda avec étonnement et elle suivit son regard. Elle se frigorifia alors et sentit un bloc de glace descendre dans son estomac… Toute l'euphorie qu'elle avait pu ressentir en embrassant Remus, tout le réconfort et la chaleur que ce baiser lui avait procurer avait disparu.

         Remus était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il faisait sombre et ils n'avaient pas allumé les bougies en entrant, c'était pour cela qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu avant. Et aussi parce qu'il était caché derrière une des rangées de livres. Mais elle aurait reconnu sa silhouette n'importe où. Ses yeux habituellement doux, mystérieux et séducteurs n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ses yeux étaient de glace et il respirait la fureur. L'habituel demi-sourire qu'il arborait quand elle était près de lui avait fait place à un sourire sans joie, blessé, désabusé.

_ Désolé de vous avoir dérangé…

          Il passa devant eux en bousculant fortement Sirius au passage et en regardant fixement devant lui. Le jeune lycanthrope ne contrôlait à ce moment-là plus sa force et Sirius fut envoyer en arrière et atterrit sur le fauteuil. Remus Lupin atteignit la porte du fond et sortit en coup de vent.

         Léna sembla sortir de sa transe et elle courut derrière Remus. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque à sa suite et elle le rejoignit près de l'escalier. Il était assis sur les marches, la tête appuyée contre le mur, et il regardait le mur d'en face avec fixité. Quand il la vit arriver, il leva légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard.

_ Désolé… C'est juste… que ça m'a fait un choc de voir que deux personnes que j'apprécie beaucoup sortent ensembles… 

_ Je veux bien te croire, ça m'a fait un choc aussi en vous voyant toi et Lily ! dit Léna d'un ton cassant.

_ Tu nous a vu quand ? lui demanda Remus avec étonnement.

_ Dans la salle de bain et quand tu l'as déposé dans sa chambre.

_ Tu savais… souffla-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

_ Oui, je savais ! cria Léna, le feu aux joues. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle criait, mais ça lui faisait du bien.

_ Je…Je suis désolé… dit Lupin en regardant Léna avec tristesse.

_ Bien sûr que tu es désolé ! Tu es toujours désolé ! Tu fais des conneries et après tu es _désolé _! C'est facile aussi ! Tu sais ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? C'est que tu ne veux pas regarder la réalité en face ! Tu dis que tu es désolé et après tu oublies ! Tu crois qu'il serait facile pour moi d'oublier que tu m'as embrassé ? Et bien non ! Ca serait plus long que pour toi ! Toi, bien sur, une fois que tu as dit que tu étais désolé tu penses que c'est fini, qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire ! Et bien non ! Les choses ne marchent pas comme ça ! Ca ne sert à rien de se voiler la face et d'essayer de faire comme avant !

         Léna reprit son souffle et rougit, percutant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de réfléchir et elle percuta alors combien elle avait du le blesser. Il la regardait l'air éberlué et elle rougit encore plus. Elle murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et s'enfuit.

         Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque et elle vit Sirius arriver et la regarder avec inquiétude.

_ Ca va aller ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

_… Rien…

         Elle sentit les larmes monter, elle s'était rarement senti aussi mal. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer, s'émietter… Sirius s'agenouilla devant elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il la fixa quelques secondes avant de lui dire d'une voix qui avait perdu toute son arrogance ou son tranchant ironique :

_ Je ne veux plus que tu pleures Léna… 

_ Moi aussi je préfèrerais ne plus avoir à pleurer ! ironisa-t-elle en reniflant, je suis désolé que tu me voies comme ça…

         Elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il est toujours plus facile de faire face à un malaise à deux… Ce n'était plus le Sirius qu'elle connaissait qui était devant elle, ce n'était plus le beau gosse charmeur, blasé, ennuyé de tout, amusant, blagueur et sûr de lui. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air saoul…

         Ses yeux la regardaient avec inquiétude et il paraissait encore plus beau,, avec ses cheveux noirs et lisses qui retombaient sur son front. Il avait perdu son assurance et elle put se rendre compte combien il était beau. Il n'était pas aussi mystérieuse que Remus, il n'avait pas l'air de cacher de secret, et c'est certainement ce qui l'attira le plus. Ce sentiment de confiance, qu'on ne lui cachait rien…

         Avant qu'elle comprenne vraiment la portée de son geste, leur visage se rapprochèrent et elle ferma les yeux.

         Le lendemain le réveil fut dur pour tout le monde. Quand Léna descendit manger, il y avait seulement Lily et Remus à table. Elle fronça des sourcils en les voyant avant de se reprendre à l'ordre : elle avait un petit copain. Il fallait mieux, pour son propre bien qu'elle oublie le mystérieux et inaccessible Remus.

         Sirius arriva quelques minutes plus tard, les mains sur les oreilles, les yeux bouffis, et d'humeur agressive.

_ C'et James ! il a fallut qu'il me réveille d'un coup en m'hurlant dans les oreilles ce phénomène ! Jamais vous croiriez qu'il a 16 ans !

         Il s'assit à côté de Léna, lui sourit et l'embrassa en passant un brans autour d'elle Remus fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et commença à parler avec Lily. James arriva à ce moment-là, d'excellente humeur et il s'assit à côté de Sirius qui émit un grognement inaudible.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda joyeusement James.

_ Je me demandais si tu aurais la politesse de t'excuser de m'avoir réveiller comme ça, Jamesie ! Je sais que tu avais hâte de rejoindre Lily, mais quand même ! Modère tes instincts !

_ Sirius ! grogna James qui avait l'air plus agressif , tu peux pas te la fermer de temps en temps !

_ Mais ch'est comme cha que tu m'aimes ! dit avec arrogance Sirius, la bouche à moitié pleine en se dressant sur sa chaise.

         Lily n'avait pas l'air d'avoir écouté l'échange, étant entrain de parler avec Remus des différentes façons de voyager moldues et sorcières, et James éclata de rire. Léna eut un sourire et Sirius se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Lily et Remus se retournèrent avec étonnement vers James pour comprendre la cause de son hilarité.

_ Ca va James ? demanda Remus calmement en regardant son ami avec intérêt.

         James fit un grand sourire pour toute réponse. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer Harry et Nadine. Celle-ci s'arrêta en voyant Sirius et Léna et s'effondra sur une chaise :

_ Oh non ! J'avais complètement oublié ce fichu pari ! Je devais demander à Hugh, je suis sûr qu'il aurait accepté ! En tout cas, bien joué, je sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais chapeau… dit Nadine en regardant d'un air mauvais Sirius.

_ Que… Quoi ? bafouilla Sirius alors que tout le monde le regardait, certains plus horrifiés, d'autres, comme James, plus amusés.

         Léna s'écarta de lui sur le banc et le regarda avec déception :

_ C'est vrai que j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de pari… Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu m'as consolé maintenant… je me trompe toujours sur les gens, je suis trop naïve, j'imagine…

         Sirius s'aperçut qu'elle semblait aussi blessée. Il avait complètement oublié ce fichu pari, et il aurait volontiers abandonné son age pour que Léna arrête de le regarder comme ça. Mais il s'aperçut vite que ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Il avait pu l'embrasser hier parce qu'elle avait besoin de ça, qu'elle était sous le choc, dévitalisée, démoralisée, mais il doutait qu'elle tomberait à nouveau sous son charme légendaire.

         _Surtout avec Remus dans les parages …_ pensa Sirius amèrement. Comment pourrait-il lui dire qu'elle l'intéressait déjà avant cette histoire de pari ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'elle ? Qu'il ne la considérait pas comme une filles banale dont il se servait pour gagner un pari ?

         Il voyait dans le regard de Léna que sa cause était déjà perdue. Et il sentit que sa cause était définitivement perdue quand il la vit sortir de table et être suivie de Remus. Lily se leva aussitôt et partie rejoindre Remus. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Quel stupide pari ! il aurait pu être entrain de sortir avec Léna en ce moment si il n'avait pas agi comme un con !

         Léna monta dans le petit salon. C'était un endroit très confortable, avec un canapé profond et confortable, et une immense cheminée dont les flammes crépitaient tout le temps, été comme hiver. La température n'étais cependant pas élevée, mais constante, par elle ne savait quel procédé magique. 

         Elle aimait bien cette pièce… Il y avait des livres sur les étagères, et un magnifique globe de cristal représentant le système solaire dans un coin de la pièce et qui diffusait une douce lueur.

         Elle se carra confortablement dans le canapé et essaya de repasser calmement les évènements qu s'étaient déroulés depuis la veille. Ou plutôt depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, dans le passé… tous les évènements se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle avait la nausée. Elle se sentait blessée, déçue, mal-aimée… 

         Elle se sentait trahie.

         Trahie par Sirius.

         Trahie par Remus.

         Trahie par elle-même.

         Rien que de penser au jeune sorcier aux yeux dorés, elle se sentait bizarre… Mélange de douleur, de résignation, de désir… Elle n'aurait pas su dire si ce qu'elle ressentait quand il était là était positif ou négatif. Un mélange des deux…

             Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, et elle ne savait pas très bien qui elle espérait voir. Le beau Sirius pour qu'il s'enfonce en cherchant une explication qui n'existait pas ? Nadine pour lui dire qu'elle avait de la chance de n'être pas sortie plus longtemps avec Sirius car sinon elle aurait été tachée par le péché à tout jamais ? Ou Remus… pour qu'il lui fasse encore plus mal… D'un autre côté, elle avait envie de le voir, juste pour pouvoir le regarder… Comme il lui paraissait loin le temps où il lui mettait le bras autour des épaules…

             Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir qui était là.

             Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut étonnée de voir Lily. Elle était la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir là. Surtout après hier. Que lui voulait-elle ? Elle aimait beaucoup Lily habituellement, mais depuis qu'elle l'avait vu embrasser Remus, elle n'était plus sûr de ses sentiments face à la jeune fille…

_ Ca va ? lui demanda doucement la jolie rousse en la regardant avec compassion.

             Léna haussa les épaules avec résignation. Elle se demandait pourquoi Lily était là…

_ J'imagine que tu te demandes pourquoi je suis là ? dit calmement la jeune fille en se calant dans le canapé.

_ Oui, un peu, avoua Léna en la regardant pour la première fois.

_ Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir… Tu sais, avec Potter, c'est pas tous les jours la vie facile… Remus est mon meilleur ami. Je l'ai aimé pendant longtemps, tu sais ? continua la belle rousse en fermant les yeux, et puis… nous sommes sortis ensemble et ce…Potter… a tout fichu par terre… Ca a quand même duré, mais finalement nous avons rompu. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose que nous avons fait, même si sur le coup ça a été très dur… Parce que notre relation a en quelque sorte été idéalisée. Si nous étions restés plus longtemps ensemble, nous aurions fini par nous disputer, nous emporter, et nous aurions gardé une mauvaise image de notre relation…

             Je l'aimais encore avant les vacances, mais de plus en plus comme un ami, un frère… Je crois que je ne voulais pas m'en rendre compte… Je l'aime beaucoup, tu sais ? Mai pas comme toi, rassure-toi… 

             Hier… je…Potter m'a mise à bout. Je ne sais pas exactement quel est son but, peut-être m'user jusqu'à ce que je cède, mais il a un don pour me rendre de très mauvaise humeur. Je suis tombé sur Remus et il a tout de suite vu que ça n'allait pas. Il m'a accompagné dans un endroit tranquille pour que je puisse lui expliquer… Je crois que j'étais un peu comme toi hier, quand Sirius t'a embrassé… oui, oui, Remus me l'a dit… J'étais déboussolée, j'avais envie d'être consolée, rassurée… Remus est comme un frère pour moi et…il sent ses choses-là. Il a fait la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour me consoler… Il m'a embrassé.

             C'était la meilleure chose à faire, car je me suis sentie mieux, même si je savais que ça ne voulait rien dire…Peut-être justement parce que ça ne voulait rien dire… Je ne sais pas si tu peux me comprendre…

             Lily soupira. Léna n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, et elle écoutait, oreille attentive. Lily lui sourit légèrement, avec tristesse, avant de reprendre :

_ Je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi je te dis tout ça, mais la vérité est que Remus m'a tout raconté ce matin. Tout ce qu'il avait vu. Tout ce que tu lui avais dit (Léna rougit). Ca m'a étonné d'abord. Il n'est pas du genre à se confier comme ça, habituellement c'est moi qui me confie à lui pour Potter…

             Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous le jour où vous avez fait de la piscine, mais  j'ai quand même à peu près tout compris… j'avoue que je suis plutôt honteuse. Il m'a dit que je l'avais embrassé alors qu'il m'avait raccompagnée à ma chambre. J'étais complètement saoule, mais je sais que ça ne doit pas être une excuse à tes yeux… Et j'imagine que tu nous a vu et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es aller te réfugier dans les bras de Sirius… (Léna rougit à nouveau, l'impression d'être à découvert). Je ne peux pas te blâmer ni rien te dire, puisque j'ai fait la même chose quand James m'a énervé…

             Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de me détester, mais je t'en prie ne le fais pas… Je n'ai rien contre toi, et je dois te faire une confidence : je crois que j'aimerais te voir avec Remus. Vous êtes un joli couple tous les deux, vous faites plaisir à voir, et cela se voit comme le milieu de la figure que tu l'aimes ! dit Lily en riant. Je te comprends. Moi aussi je l'ai aimé. Moi aussi j'ai senti des papillons quand il me frôlait le bras…

             Ne lui en veux pas si parfois il change d'humeur. Il a un lourd secret à porter… Et je sais que même si tu ne le dis pas, ta famille et tes amis te manquent. Tu n'as aucun repère ici, et cela doit être dur de s'habituer à un monde complètement différent. EN première année j'avais l'impression d'être perdue, et pourtant j'avais encore mes parents avec moi et j'étais en Angleterre. Toi, tu es française, tu n'as aucune chance de revoir ceux que tu connaissais et avant cela tu étais moldue… Ca a du être un choc…

             Enfin, sache que je serais toujours là si tu as un problème. Malgré ce que peut penser Sirius, je suis toujours là pour écouter les autres, du moment qu'ils ne me parlent pas de Potter ! dit-elle en riant.

_Merci.

             C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Elle sourit à Lily et lui lança un regard de reconnaissance.

_ Tu étais exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour apaiser mes doutes ! Si tu me permet l'expression…

             Elle se sourirent avec connivence et éclatèrent de rire. Lily se leva et proposa et aida Léna à se lever.

             Lily et les autres partirent vite, soit par poudre de cheminette, soit, comme dans le cas de Lily, par voiture. Sirius s'était excusé auprès de Léna, et elle lui avait pardonné. Du moins elle lui avait dit, car malgré qu'elle croyait ses explications –confuses par ailleurs car il n'avait pas cessé de s'agiter- mais elle n'était pas prête à oublier comme ça qu'elle était sortie avec lui…

             Elle était à nouveau assise sur le canapé et elle se cala dans la profondeur rassurante et confortable… Elle se posait des questions. Des questions sur sa famille, sur si son retour dans le passé influencerait la naissance de ses parents… Sur si elle naîtrait quand même quelques années plus tard… Sur si le fait que Voldemort est disparu plus tôt et définitivement influencerait la vie des moldus et des français de quelque manière que ce soit…

             Sur si elle oserait aller voir à quoi ressemblait sa mère plus jeune… Car sa mère était une anglaise et elle devait avoir à peu de chose près son âge à cette époque… Ses parents l'avaient eu quand ils avaient une vingtaine d'années, et ils devaient avoir l'âge des Maraudeurs.. Du moins sa mère car son père était deux ans plus vieux.

             Elle savait que sa mère avait habité dans le Sud de L'Angleterre, dans une ville appelée Plymouth Elle était déjà plusieurs fois retournée à la maison ancestrale de ses grands-parents, et si quelqu'un la déposait dans le centre-ville de Plymouth, elle était sûre qu'elle arriverait à retrouver son chemin et à y aller. Mais avec quelle excuse ?

             Non. En fait elle n'avait pas du tout envie de voir sa mère jeune Pour avoir un complexe flagrant d'infériorité après, non ! Non… La question qu'elle n'osait pas se poser, c'était « quelles sont exactement tes sentiments en ce moment- ? Que ressens-tu ? »… mais elle préférait ne pas y penser. Trop complexe. D'un côté, il y avait tous ces mecs si séduisants, si sympathiques, dont elle serait tombée instantanément amoureuse si Remus n'avait pas été là : Ray, Sirius, James, Harry… Ca en faisait du beau monde ! Et puis, d'un autre côté, et bien… Il y avait Remus… toujours Remus… Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier en une journée. En fait, si elle pourrait l'oublier en une journée, si elle avait une raison de croire qu'il n'y avait réellement plus aucun espoir.. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'oublier Remus… C'était bien trop agréable quand il l'embrassait, et il l'avait plusieurs fois embrasser… Et s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'il recommence…

            Elle commença alors à rêver de choses et d'autres ayant toutes un point commun : le mystérieux maraudeur, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle croisa son regard brun doré elle crut qu'elle était entrain de rêver.

            Elle s'étira et se frotta les yeux et regarda en direction de la porte qui encadrait Remus Lupin. Il la fixait, amusé et quand elle s'aperçut de sa présence il s'avança vers elle et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à coté d'elle, un bras passé autour de ses épaules :

_ Alors, à quoi pensais-tu, petite Léna ? lui demanda-t-il avec amusement.

            Elle essaya de ne pas ressembler trop à une méduse à la mention de son petit nom et essaya de se rationaliser pour pouvoir avoir une conversation sensée avec lui sans avoir l'air d'une gamine gloussante de douze ans.

_ A plein de choses dont tu n'as pas idées ! dit-elle malicieusement.

            Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de sa bouche et elle se reprit mentalement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait croire après ça ? il allait pensé qu'elle flirtait, c'était sûr…

_ Vraiment ? Tu ne voudrais pas éclairer ma lanterne ? demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux et en souriant de ce sourire si spécial, made-in-Lupin qui la faisait fondre. Elle eut du mal à garder la tête froide mais elle arriva du moins à aligner deux mots :

_ Et bien… Je ne pense pas.. Je tiens à l'image que tu as de moi et si je te raconte tout ce qui me passe par la tête, tu risque sérieusement de me prendre pour une folle, si ce n'est pas déjà fait…

_ Rassure-toi, mon opinion sur toi ne changera pas, je te prends déjà pour une folle ! dit-il en accentuant son demi-sourire ironique et amusé, impassible devant l'éternel.

            Pour toute réponse je lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes en riant. Il me sourit et je me sentis fondre… Essais de ne pas avoir l'air trop mièvre… ¨Pense à ton honneur quand même !

_ Au fait, joyeux Anniversaire Remus ! J'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire avec tout ça et je suis un peu en retard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? dit Léna en plantant un baiser sur la joue de Remus qui semblait penser qu'effectivement mieux valait tard que jamais…(*__*)

_ Tes yeux sont… Et bien je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils me semblent différents… dit en rougissant Léna qui avait elle-même honte de sa stupidité, et avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose elle ajouta : d'habitude ils sont bruns dorés, mais là il y a des paillettes brillantes noires et argent dans tes yeux… Tu as vraiment des yeux très particulier, tu sais ? Je suis sur que les petite paillettes argent n'y étaient pas avant…

             Remus rougit légèrement devant le regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille et dit en essayant le plus possible d'avoir l'air naturel :

_ Oh, ça… Mes yeux changent un peu de couleurs selon l'endroit où je suis et la personne avec qui je suis… dit-il malicieusement.

             Il flirtait ? Ou il disait ça juste par humour… Elle n'aurait su dire car il avait encore son demi-sourire ironique, mystérieux, secret, qui la faisait rêver toutes les nuits… De toute façon elle s'en fichait, ses yeux étaient encore plus beau, si cela était possible, avec ses petites paillettes noires et argent au milieu de tout ce doré…

             Elle sentit son bras autour de son épaule et elle réalisa combien la vie pouvait être fantastique quand Lupin était là… La main de Remus courait machinalement sur son bras nu, la faisant frissonner, et elle devait se concentrer pour ne pas l'embrasser sauvagement et lui demander de la caresser sous tous les angles et toutes les surfaces. Pourquoi lui faisait-il un tel effet ? Cela restait un mystère…

             Mais elle ne se plaignait pas. La sensation de la peau de Remus contre la sienne était bien trop agréable pour être néfaste… Elle avait envie d'appuyer la tête contre le creux de son épaule, de se laisser aller dans la chaleur de son cœur, mais un reste de pudeur l'en empêchait. Ou peut-être sa timidité face à lui, même si celle-ci avait bien diminué.

             Son souffle chaud vint lui caresser très agréablement le cou quand il lui chuchota d'une voix grave pour ne pas faire trop de bruit dans la maison silencieuse :

_ Demain on pourra peut-être commencer tes cours de rattrapage en magie… Qu'en dis-tu ?

             Léna était dans un tel état en sentant son souffle contre sa nuque et en essayant de déchiffrer toutes les odeurs délicieusement invitante qui se dégageaient de son corps qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre son. Sa gorge était nouée. Et elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer, et il la prit doucement dans ses bras si puissants et confortables en posant sa tête contre son épaule, dans le creux près de sa clavicule, là où elle voulait absolument se loger quelques instant auparavant.

             Elle n'émit aucune résistance et se laissa aller avec délice dans son étreinte. Tous ses soucis semblaient bien loin quand elle s'endormit dans ses bras, après avoir parler de tout et de rien pendant une heure, les yeux à peine ouverts…

             Il la regarda s'endormir avec un sourire et il lui remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur son visage. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre sans difficulté et la déposa sur son lit. Avant de partir il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et il la vit sourire légèrement dans son sommeil. 

             Il serait bien resté là à la regarder éternellement dormir mais il était particulièrement fatigué, la pleine lune approchant et il repartit en souriant vers sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et il s'endormit avant de toucher le matelas…

            Kikoo tout le monde ! A new chapter en ligne ! Dans les temps ! La vie est belle, les oiiseaux chantent, je suis en vacances, c'est bientôt Noel… j'espère que vous aurez autant aimé ce chapitre que les précédents et que je ne vous aurais pas déçu !^_^ Et je vous remercie d'avoir autant reviewé le dernier chapitre !^_^Vraiment un gros gros bisous à tous les revieweurs ! Et aussi à tous les lecteurs qui me lisent sans reviwé et qui apprécient mon travail…^_^(il y en a ? Comme ils sont invisibles, on peut jamais savoir… :-p)

            Et maintenant le moment préféré de l'auteur : les RAR :

**_A TWWO : _**

_Tobby : et oui, tu fais partie des deux parties de revieweurs… C'est y pas fantastique ?lol. En tout cas vraiment merci !^^

_Liviala : Merci pour tous tes compliments : la suite, voilà !^^

_Potter68 : et bien merci pour dire que mes fics sont super ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir !^^

**_Pour FF.net :_**

_ Sandrine Lupin : Kikoo toi ! Alors, tes impressions ?^_^Ca fait quoi d'avoir lu le chapiter en avant-première ?lol. Et pour les couples je pense que tu dois être contente… Je suis pas la seule à bien aimé le couple Harry/Réa alors ? (d'un autre coté c'est moi l'autuer…^_^) En totu cas merci pour toutes tes reviews ça fait suepr plaisir !

_ Ma fidèle Morri : Ca y est tu es enfin ancrée dans le monde de FF.net !^_^Enfin enregistrée ! Et je suis vraiment super flattée que tu m'aies mise dans tes fav !^_^ Et tu n'auras plu à te soucier de qui elle va embrasser maintenant… Et nan ! C'était pas Remus ! Pas Sirius non plus !^_^ Vous vous y attendiez pas, hien ? *__* James est pas mon Maraudeur préféré (surtout après le tome cinq) amis je l'adore quand même !^_^(*___* mais moins que Remus …*________________*). Encore merci pour tes reviews ! Je continues, t'inquiète pas !^_^(et c'est vrai, je suis un peu folle…^_^)

_ Lyra : et non, c'est aps Remus… mais pour le Remus/Léna, il devrait y en avoir un peu plus dans… le prochain chapitre, si tout se passe bien !^_^ Merci d'avoir reviewé !!!

_Arwen 101 :mhhh… une petite fan du couple Remus/Lily, toit aussi, hein ?*__*. Bon, c'est un couple que j'adore (quand ça se termine bien, c'est à dire qu'ils finissent par se séparer et qu'ils retrouvent tous les deux un(e) petit(e) copin(e) digne de son nom !*__*). Je devrais écrire un préquel à cette histoire, qui se passerait pendant la cinquième année des maraudeurs et où il y aurait le Remus/Lily dont j'ai parlé dans ma fic… Leur rencontre et tout et tout !^_^ JE sais pas quand je vasi la commencer, peut-êter pendant les vacances… Si ça vous dit que je l'écrive, dites-le moi et je m'y met !^_^ Et encore merci pour la review !

_Alix : ça y est le chapitre dix est arrivé ! Et pui ! Déjà là ! C'est pas merveilleux ?lol. un chapitre un peu avant Noel… (ça m'aurit bien tenté d'en envoyer un à 12h00 le 24 pour Noel, mais comme je suis aps chez moi ça va pas être possible…^_^). Et merci pour les deux reviews ! Contente que ça te plaise !^_^

_ Sherazade : voilà la suite ! Comme promis ! Et merci pour la review pour « mon caprice : un maraudeur » !^_^ Ca m'a fait suepr plaisir que tu aies eu la curiosité d'aller lire !^_^ Encore merci pour toutes tes reviews !!!

_ Lily la tigresse : une lectrice de l'ombre qui m'envoie une review ! Ca c'est gentil ! Je suis contente!^_^ Ravie que ça te plaise ! Et voilà la suite comme promis !^_^

_Potter68 : Merci à toi aussi d'avoir été mettre des reviews sur mes deux fics et sur les deux sites !^_^ *Titou, super contente*… Ca fait chaud au cœur…^_^Et je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à apprécier Cho Chang…^_^ A la prochaine review !

_Moonchild : merci pour la review comme toujours ! Et je te comprends de prendre ton temps !^^ On fait ça pour le plaisir, alors c'est aps la peine de se forcer… Et pour Sirius… J'ai hate de savoir ce que tu vas penser de ce chap sur lui !^^

_ Tobby : c'est vraiment super gentil de laisser des reviews sur les deux sites ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir !^^ J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas !^^

             Et enfin la dernière mais non la moindre : j'ai nommée : *roulement de tambour*…Kellÿa* !!!

             A chaque fois que je lis une de tes reviews, je suis super contente et je me met à écrire avec frénésie en sachant qu'il y a des gens qui apprécient ! C'est vraiemnt gentil de laisser de si longues reviews c'est vraiemnt gratifiant !

Bon, je vais commencer par le début : donc, rien qu'en ayant une review je suis super contete, ce qui veut dire qu'en voyant la taille de la tienne, j'allais très bien ! (vous auriez du me voir, à faire des petits bon partout…lol) et de rien pour lé raponse à ta review ! C'st tout normal vu la longueur de ta review, la réponse se devait d'être en conséquence !^_^ Moi aussi j'aime bien, ça fait un peu dialogue… c'est sympa…^_^

             Je crois que je vais me répéter souvent, mais merci pour tous tes encouragements ! Si, si ! Ca fait super plaisir ! Je crois que personne qui n'a pas écrit et posté une fic sur FF ne peut vraient se rendre compte de la joie que ça fait de recevoir un message de FF pour vous dire que vous avez une review…^_^

             Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant !^_^ Et les petites étoiles dans les yeux, je connais ça aussi… (dès que je parle des Maraudeurs en fait…*__*)

             Et oui, moi aussi je trouve que c'est une coïncidence intéressante que moi et Remus on est les mêmes idées… je suis sûre que ça veut dire quelque chose !*__* (_euh… C'est pas pour te décourager, mais c'est toi qu lui a fait dire ça… _ Ah, oui, c'est vrai…^_^), et bien sur que mon beau Sirius va pas finir seul… Sirius, seul ? Je sais pas, je trouve que ça fait bizarre, ça sonne faux…*__* (c'est mon sigle préféré quand je parle de Sirius ou Remus…^_^), et c'est vrai qu'il y a un parallèle, Sirius/Nadin, James/Lily. Ca fait deux love/hate pour le prix d'un…^_^ et tu as raison pour le « pour l'instant »… C'est justement ça qui est cute…*___* « les étoiles vont mettre le feu »… jolie expression… j'aime vraient bien !^_^ C'est vraiment ça !^_^

             Ah, ça c'est sûr que Sirius est dans son monde… Je connais plein de mecs bien qui ont pas de petites copines, et j'en connais des moins bien qui en ont…^_^Pareil pour les filles ! C'est bien Sirius de penser ça…lol. Lui, LE tombeur de poudlard qui a un fillieul célibataire..Ca doit le vexer…^_^ Moi je préfère Harry dans le genre un peu moins dragueur, mais mignon quand même…^_^ Irrésistible quoi !^_^ Mais dans un genre un peu différent…^_^

             Pour « repas entre ennemis » c'est pour le fait que Lily déteste James et nadine déteste Sirius…^_^ Aucun rapport Lil/Léna… Lily agit plutot comme une petite sœur un peu possessive avec Remus… du moins c'est comme ça que je le vois… car elle sait qu'il est un loup-garou et elle n'a pas envie qu'il soit déçue par une fille.. je sais pas si tu vois de quo je parle, mais elle materne un peu Remus…^_^ Elle a pas envie qu'il souffre ! Mais quand elle voit que Léna est « digne de confiance », bah ça la gêne déjà moins…^_^

             T'inuiète pas, j'ai pas l'intention d'updoater tous les six mois…^_^Mais je suis rassurée de savoir que même dans ce cas il y aurait quelqu'un pour conitnuer à suivre !^_^

             Et JAMAIS je n'écrirais un Remus VS Sirius… Incapacité totale…^_^ Je sais que certains mecs aiment bien voir deux jolies filels entrain de se battre, mais moi voir deux beaux mecs entrain de se batre, ça me dégoute plutôt qu'autre chose…^_^ Amis avant tou ! (même si Sirius et Remus pensaient l'un l'autre que l'autre était l'espion… Ca ça me dépasse…)

             Je vois que tu es contente de pouvoir consoler mes persos..(enfin, ceux de JKR…^_^)… je suis si cruelle que ça avec eux ? Hein ? Mais c'est sure que Remus… bah… Qui peut lui résister ? C'est humainement impossible… Du moins pas chez moi… Je suis encore plus accro que Léna…*__* (*Titou, les paillettes dans les yeux, un grand sourire un peu débile sur le visage*…). 

             J'ai enfin l'explication du Collin ! C'est vrai que c'est as mal comme idée… Je me demandais ce que ça pouvait être !^_^ et c'est sûr que James avec Lily…^_^ Les Potter c'est pas des prédateurs comme Sirius, ils se concentrent sur une seule proie…^_^

             Ouais, je confirme, Arsène Leblanc est vraiment cute… Un futur beau gosse… *__* (redescend sur terre, il a que onze ans…^_^). Je pense que j'écrirais peut-être une fic sur lui… Pour voir après, dans quelques années, ce qui se passera, avec la mort de Voldemort, le futur va forcément changé… mais faut déjà que je finisse celle-là avant…^_^

             Ah oui… je crois qu'on est aussi folle l'une que l'autre ! Y a pas de doute là-dessus !*__* Et c'est rai que si la salive entre en connection avec le clavier ça peut faire des dégâts… je vasi devoir mettre un bavoir, comme les bébés bientôt !^_^ (mais qu'est-ce que je peux sortir comme conneries moi dis donc !^_^)

             Ouais, c'est exactement ça. . Plein de coula=eurs come l'arc-en-cile qui fait que si on regarde le tout ça fait blanc, et si on regarde chaque paillette, elle est de couleur différente… Si un jour j'ai le temps faudra que je le dessine…^_^Mais ça m'étonnerait que j'arrive à un résutat vraiment satisfaisant puisque c'est une sorte de projection de lumière..^_^

             Ah, ah ! L'intéraction… c'est pas pour tout de suite, ça ! Et il y a aucun rapport avecle dico…Je réserve l'explication pour un jour où Dumbledore sera là… Ca fera plus vrai…^_^Bah oui, les Maraudeurs savent pas tout, ils peuvent pas tout expliquer…^_^

              Moi non plus j'aimerais pas écouter en entier une conversation de mec… Ca doit être assez space… Et puis je vos pas trop de quoi ils peuvent bien parler de très intéressant à part le Quidditch…^_^ Et je crois que même si j'adore le Quidditch je serais vite larguée…^_^

             Moi non plus deux Remus ça me dérangerait pas, et meiux encore, un Remus dans ma classe !^_^Ca serait pas génial ? Hein ?*__* C'est sûr que Sirius est trop volage pour être parfait…^_^ Sinon Nadine irait bien avec lui, ais malheureusement aucun homme n'est parfait, et surtout, « aucun homme n'est prophète en son pays »…^_^

             Mais on l'aime toute Sirius ! C'est comme Remus ! Les deux font la paire !^_^ Sirius dans le genre volage et Remus dans le genre plus romantique et sérieux…*___*

             J'adore les histoires compliquées… A vrai dire je voulais faire durer le Lén/Sirius un peu plus longtemps, amis j'ai eu peur de me faire lynchée alors…^_^ Mais de toute façon, rassure-toi c'est pas fini !^_^ Et c'est vrai que le jeu de séduction c'est plus intéressant… Après c'est surtout des scènes de couples, c'est moins amusant je trouve… Il y a plus le doute si délicieux…^_^

             PETER ?!? Tu rigole j'espère ?^_^ Nan, je vais pas te frapper parce que tu as mis lol, mais j'ai la cross prête au cas où tu me demandes de faire revenir Peter pour le mettre avec léna ou nadine…^_^

             Et je vois bien une serpentard tomber amoureuse de Lupin… Je vais écrire une fic dessus d'ailleurs… (j'ai déjà commencé le premier chapitre d'ailleurs…)

             Ah ça… JE crois que toutes les filles qui vont sur FF (et même certains mecs j'en suis sûre…^_^) lisent des fics pour s'écahpper du monde réel… Les persos sont tellement  parfaits…^_^On peutn tout imaginer ! Surtout dans Harry otter … Qui a lu le livre et n'a jamais rêvé de pouvoir aller étudier à Poudlard, hein ? C'est vraiment magique… Et c'est gentil pour Léna ! Je lui retransmettrais !lol.

             Oui, oui je confirme, il faut avoir un grain de folie pour pouvoir commencer une fic, et tu as l'air d'avoir de la facilité à écrire don à mon avis tu pourrais y arriver Il suffit juste que tu aies une intrigue de dpart, arpès ça vient tout seul…^_^Du moins c'est comme ça que ça marche pour moi… Mais c'est rvai que parfois c'eest difficile de ne pas écrire en reprenant des trucs déjà écrits… par exemple, je venais d'imaginer Narcissa aimant Remus et je l'avais insérée dans deux fics si on veut… Et je suis tomber sur « le secret de ma mère » de Alo et j'ai vraiment eu peur qu'elle ait écrit un truc qui pourrait avoir une ressemblance avec ce que j'avais imaginé, j'aurais eu l'impression de copier… Heureusement il n'y avait pas de points communs… (j'étais bien rassurée quand même…^_^)

             Ah la vie n'est aps juste ! A qui le dis-tu ! C'est le problème des fics, on a trop tendance à comparer les mecs réels avec Sirius, Remus, etc… Hors, c'est pas comparable !^_^. JE suis sur qu'il y a bien un mec qui mérite ton intérêt dans ton bahut… Comme moi avec les mecs du sport… mais aucun n'égale la cheville (élégante) de Remus… Ou de Sirius au choix ! Selon les préférences !^_^

             En vacances ? Déjà ? T'as quel age ? Moi je suis en vacances depuis vendredi soir… Pas question de me coucher à plus de onze heures !^_^ Comment ça se fait que tu aies deux mois pour récupérer, C'est super ça ! tu fais quoi ? Moi je vais faire pareil je le sens !^_^

             D'ailleurs si quelqu'un connaît un site où il y a des fanats des Maraudeurs, envoyez-moi l'adresse ! J'adore voir les dessins de mes persos préférés… Si vous voulez, envoyez-moi un email et je vous enverrez les images que j'ai enregistré sur mon ordi…^_^

             Mais non tu radotes pas ! (ou si tu le fais, ça me dérange pas… :-p) ! Contente que tu aimes les persos !^_^ J'ai pleins de trucs pour eux, j'ai hate de pouvoir les écrire avant de les oublier !^_^

             Bon je vais essayer de me remercier pour ce que je suis !lol. *clin d'oeil*

             C'est gentil dis donc ! *titou, la larme à l'oeil*… C'est sur que tu fais pas des petites reviews ! Mais c'est justement ça qui est super !^_^ Et je m'aperçois que ça fait déjà …3 pages ! Que je te réponds ! Oulala ! Je réponds plus que je n'écris !^_^

             Se pourrait, se pourrait…^_^ uais lily a pas mal alissé tomber l'idée qu'elle et Remus se remettent ensemble (elle a accepté l'évidence qu'elle voulait éviter depuis qu'ils ne sortaient plus ensemble… « Chacune son tour ! T'as déjà eu de la chancede pouvoir rester autant de temps avec lui, il faut bien laissé la place aux autres ! etc, etc… »… Tu vois je lui aies fait la morale, et mainteant ça va mieux ! un peu comme avec un Bio de Danone !^_^Attention, titou part dans un de ses délires !)

             Peur de lire un nouveau chapitre, Tu devrais pas avoir peur normalement, car même si les persos sont tristes t'as le droit de les consoler…^_^ J'espère que ce n'est que passager !^_^

             Moi aussi j'aimerais bien y jouer !^_^ Surtout si j'ai pour adversaire « tu-sais-qui » (non, pas le méchant qu a disparu, l'autre !^_^)… Léna convainquante en parlant de Remus… Je suis pas sur que ça se pourrait, à part si elle disait qu'elle l'aimait (là, je suis sur qu'elle arriverait à être tout à fait convainquante…^_^)

             Ahahah ! Essaie râté ! Je ne spoilierais pas ma propre fic ! (non ? tu sais, quand tu as répondu à … dans le chapitre 3, et à … dans le chapitre 7, tu as spoilé ceci cela…)… Et ben justement j'ai déjà un peu trop spoilé ! je peux pas m'en empêcher ! C'est plus fort que moi !^_^Y a plus aucun suspense j'ai l'impression !^_^

             Ouais c'est pas plus mal qu'ils flirtent pas, ça en blesserait plus d'un… C'est une sorte d'accalmie…^_^ Et contente que tu commences à apprécier plus Lily, moi je l'aime bien…^_^

             Ah ça c'et sur que quand Lily est dans le coin, le petit james il devient tout d'un coup beaucoup plus actif !^_^. Et pour l'horloge, c'est la même que celle chez les Weasley, qui donne l'endroit où ils sont, et « l'heure d'aller manger », « en retard », alors j'ai rajouté cette petite case…^_^ Mais pour l'heure vaut mieux avoir une montre normale à mon avis !^_^

             Au moins maintenant Harry sait qu'il y a quelques sujets tabou concernant les femmes et le jeune lycanthrope…lol. Le coup du post-it ça peut être une bonne idée, ou alor lui mettre un bracelet du slence comme dans certaines fics pour qu'ils puissent pas dire de bourdes sans le savoir !^_^

             Moi aussi je suis d'accord avec lily, les mecs galants sont parfois louches… C'est souvent les plus galants qui sont les plus machos… Un jour un copain m'a dit que quand un mec laissait passer une fille devant lui s'était pour mieux la mater… On voit où est le niveau…o_O)

             Rien dans ma fic n'est pas intéressants ? Rhoo… Je vais rougir !^_^ Et t'inquiète pas, mon intention première n'est pas d'envoyer Léna à l'infirmerie dès la première fois qu'elle est tout seule sur un balai !^_^

             Quand je dis que parfois Sirius ne sait pas vraiment ce qui peut faire plaisir… Il essaie de bien faire, et voilà le travail !^_^ Noraml qu'elle se vexe !^_^. Mais c'est vrai que tu vas pouvoir le réconforter comme ça… (c'était donc pour ça que Sirius n'était pas là pour embêter James quand james s'est retrouvé seul avec Lily ?^_^)

             Il y a de l'idée pour un dessin ça ! Le beau gosse avec un tablier rose entrain de pouponner un bébé !^_^Je vois d'ici le tableau ! *__*

             J'avoue ! J'avoue ! J'adore les love/hate James/Lily…^_^ Trop cute quand on sait ce qu'ils vont devenir !^_^ Rien de plat ? Toujours quelque chose qui se passe, Ca me rassure parce que parfois quand je me rend compte des imbécilités que j'écris j'en rougis ! Nan mais vraiment… Contente que mes trucs plaisent au moins !^_^

             Et nan, Lily n'aime toujours pas James. Elle le déteste,mais en même temps elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'apprécier quand il l'embrasse… Paradoxe !^_^ Et c'est vrai que c'est gréable les papillons ! C'est tout à fait noraml ! Mais imagines si tu ressens des papillons pour un mec que tu trouves machos, initéressant et lourdingue ? Hein ?^_^

             T'inquiète donc pas, elle va pas rester longtempsseule la léna !^_^. Moi non plus je n'aime pas Brenda, mais je crois que ça  se sent dans ma description pas particulièrement objective…^_^

             Faut pas être jalouse des filels qui tournent autour de Sirius ! Toi t'as le droit de le consoler !^_^C'est pas t'y bien ça ? Hein ?^_^

             Et pour les autres qu n'ont rien vu, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment cherché…^_^ C'est vrai, généralement on cherche les similitudes quand on sent que untel et untel sont liés, mais c'est rarement l'inverse, surtout pour des yeux ! Sauf pour la ressemblance avec James, parce que là, même sans être prévenu c'est choquant !^_^ Mais Bridget et Réa avaient déjà deviné rapidement, elle se doutais qu'il fnirait pas y avoir quelque chose entre lily et james…^_^ 

             THE GIRLS HAVE THE POWER !!! *Titou qui danse et par dans un délire connue d'elle seul*… Complètement d'accord avec toi, Lily mène james à la baguette ! (sans mauvais jeu de mot)

             D'accord avec toi : Remus ! mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle peut trouver d'autres mecs pas mal, comme Sirius, Ray, etc… C'est là qu'est le piquant… Elle est pas aveugle quand même !^_^ Et puis dans une fête on danse un peu avec tous les beaux gosses…^_^ (quand il y en a…)

             Moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir un sauna chez moi… Mais je ne suis pas née d'une puissante famille sorcière !^_^ Alors pour le sauna et le reste… sous le nez ! :-p. C'est vraiment la maison de mes rêves (avec le gars de mes rêves à l'inttéreiur… :-p)

             J'ai déjà dit que j'adorais les mission impossibles ? C'est Napoléon qu dit : « impossible n'est pas français » et ben je suis d'accord ! Rein n'est impossible dans une fic ! La preuve en image !^_^

             Moi aussi je me demande parfois comment Remus fait pour être si parfait, toujours le bon mot et tout… ca doit être dur à porter comme image !^_^

             A vrai dire quand Remus embrasse Lily il n'est pas sensé savoir que Léna est pas loin ! Les sens de Loup-garou c'est juste la pleine lune… Et en voyant ta réaction, je remercie Sandrine qui m'a dit de ne pas m'arrêter là !^_^ Et oui au début j'avais arrêté ke chapitre quand Lily et Remus s'embrassent… (_ Qui a dit que j'étais sadique ?)… Tu vois à quoi tu as réchapper !^_^

             C'est le jeu de la « baguette » (j'ai du faire une faute de frappe, c'est pas la version corrigée…^_^) et c'est un mélange entre le jeu « bouteille » et celui e « action et vérité »… J'aimerais bien y participer moi… Même si je crois que je n'accepterais aucune action ni vértité juste pour avoir le plaisir de… enfin tu vois ! *clin d'oeil*. Ce sont deux jeus que je détestais jouer, mais j'adorais donner des gages ou des actions ou assister en tant que spectateur…^_^

             Et ouais, Lily prise dans ses propres venins… C'est James qui doit être content après ça !^_^

             Léna prise dans le piège… Maintenant tu sais !^_^ Et non, c'était pas remus ! Et non c'était pas Sirius ! C'était… (je dis rien si jamais tu décides de lire les reviews avant le chapitre…^_^)

             Et c'est vrai que j'arrive pas à en faire des courts… Et je préfère les chapitres longs… même si les miens sont parfois un peu trop longs (j'essaie de pas dépasser les vingt pages, mais pour les derniers chapitre, c'est raté !) Enfin, si vous avez quand même le courage de lire !^_^

             Encore merci et je crois que je n'ai jamais écrit une réponse aussi longue ! J'ai passé… plus de deux heures et demi dessus !^_^Mon Dieu ! J'ai même plus le temps pour écrire un petit bout de la suite ! Bon tant pis !^_^ Je me suis vraiment bien amusée ! hihihi *rigole tout de suite* et j'att'ends avec impatience ta prochaine review !^_^

Voilà ! C'est fini ! ET la suite… dans pas longtemps !^_^ Vous inquiétez pas, je sus jamais très longue ! Pas plus d'une semaine !^_^

Gros bisous à tous !

Titou, super émue par toutes ces reviews ! Continuez comme ça !!!^_^

**_JOYEUX NOEL A T_**


	11. d'amour ou d'amitié

**Le Quatrième élément :**

**Chapitre X :**

**D'amour ou d'amitié**

_         Ils étaient assis, sur le large canapé rouge bordeaux, et elle avait sa tête posée contre son épaule. Il avait passé son bras autour de sa taille, et il bavardaient tranquilement en regardant le ciel. _

_         C'était la nuit mais l'immense lune ronde brillait tellement qu'ils voyaient come en plein jour. Elle se sentait tellement bien, contre son épaule, à sentir son odeur contre elle. Une odeur sucrée, douce, masculine mais discrète… Une odeur rassurante…délicieuse…Elle eut une soudaine envie d'embrasser sa peau pour voir quel goût elle avait._

_         Elle rougit et bougea légèrement, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Vraiment n'importe quoi… Et s'il s'en rendait compte…_Je suis sur que ça ne le gênerait pas !_ N'importe quoi… Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? Et bien tu n'as qu'à essayer, comme ça tu seras fixée…_

_         Elle se tortilla légèrement, encore plus mal à l'aise, et Remus se tourna vers elle :_

__ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si ça te gêne, tu peux t'installer plus confortablement tu sais, je ne me sentirais pas vexé parce que tu me trouves trop collant… dit-il de sa voix grave habituelle._

_         Il eut un léger rire et il la regarda avec un demi-sourire amusé. Elle se sentit devenir flasque… Son souffle chaud contre sa nuque… et sa voix douce et mélodieuse contre son oreille, et_…Réveille-toi ! Ne gâche pas ce moment en resemblant à une méduse ! A mons que tu veuilles le faire fuir, ce qui serait certainement le meilleur moyen…

_         Léna reprit totalement ses esprit et en se tournant un peu plus vers lui elle dit en essayant de ne pas rougir :_

__ Oh, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est que… Et bien… je…_

_         Elle perdait tous ses moyens en le regardant sourire de plus en plus amusé, et il éclata de rire. Léna aurait préféré être enterrée sous terre. Elle venait de se rendre complètement ridicule !_

__ Ce n'est pas la peine de rougir tu sais, petite fleur des îles… Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses que je suis, mais je te jure, je ne vais pas te manger parce que tu me rejettes ! Je ne suis pas un tel monstre !_

_         Il éclata à nouveau de rire, mais Léna était trop pétrifiée pour rire avec lui ou faire n'importe quelle chose qui lui aurait demandé plus d'une demi-seconde de réflexion. Il l'avait appelé « petite fleur des îles » ! Elle en rêvait pas ? ! ? Et il avait sous-entendu que…_

__ Je ne te rejette pas ! s'écria Léna. Jamais je ne ferais une connerie pareille ! Enfin…je…_

_         Léna rougit de plus belle, et baissa les yeux sous le regard inquisiteur de Remus. _

__ Euh… Excuse-moi, mais tu as dit quoi ? demanda Remus qui ne riait plus du tout et la regardait très sérieusement. _

__ Oublie. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris et… dit Léna en relevant la tête et en le regardant dans les yeux. _

_         Elle s'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux gris, avec des paillettes argentées, de la même couleur que la lune sui se réflètait dans ses pupilles_. Mais qu'est-ce que tu es guimauve parfois ma petite ! Le reflet de la lu… _Mais la petite voix fut stoppée au moment où Remus s'approcha d'elle, passa sa main derrière sa nuque, les doigts dans ses cheveux bruns et l'attira doucement à lui._

_         Elle ne pouvait plus penser. Elle avait l'impression que les papillons s'agitaient furieusement dans son estomac, ne cherchant qu'à se libérer… Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour essayer d'émettre un son, mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau venait de disparaître, complètement liquéfié sous le choc, mais elle s'en fichait. Remus Lupin était entrain de l'embrasser… Elle pouvait mourir tranquile._

_         Il s'écarta doucement d'elle, et la regarda avec une gêne plus que visible :_

__ Je… désolé… Je n'aurais pas du… je…_

_         Elle ne put en entendre davantage et elle l'attira brusquement à elle. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et douces et elle sentit tous les papillons s'évanouir. C'était une sorte de merveilleux feu d'artifice, et elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête… Remus, d'abord pris au dépourvu, répondit à son baiser et passa ses bras dans son dos. Il la caressa pendant qu'elle l'attirait encore plus vers elle, ses mains posées sur sa nuque._

_         Il passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et elle frémit en sentant ses mains douces et expertes contre sa peau. Elle s'éloigna de lui, légèrement essoufflée en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle dut y voir ce qu'elle voulait, et il dut voir dans ses yeux autant de désir qu'il en avait dans les siens car il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle entit sa langue jouer contre ses lèvres et elle entrouvrit celles-ci en frémissant._

_         Remus se retrouva allongé sur elle et il commença à l'embrasser avec délice dans le cou avant de revenir à ses lèvres. Elle eut un petit gémissement quand il s'arrêta de l'embrasser. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui n'allait pas et il lui dit en souriant :_

_ Miss ! Il faut se lever ! Miss, levez-vous !

         Léna sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et ouvrit les yeux. Elle sursauta en voyant le visage d'une elfe de maison au-dessus d'elle au lieu de celui de Remus et elle comprit alors qu'elle venait de rêver.

_ Je…je suis levée, c'est bon ! Vous pouvez partir… dit Léna en reprenant son souffle.

         La petite elfe de maison lui avait vraiment fait peur… Quand celle-ci fut sortie, léna se sentit rougir comme jamais elle n'avait rougie_. Ton inconscient te travaille dis donc !Je te conseillerais d'aller rapidement lui parler et concrétiser un peu tout ça, sinon tu ne vas jamais t'en remettre. Elle rougit encore plus si c'était possible et commença à s'habiller en vitesse._

         Elle regarda le temps et en voyant le soleil qui brillait, magnifique, dehors, elle opta pour une petite robe verte et bleue d'été à fine bretelle. Elle laissa pour une fois ses cheveux détachés tomber librement sur ses épaules et elle descendit.

         Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu rêver de lui… Encore, si j'avais rêver de ma séparation avec Sirius_… voyons, tu sais très bien que tu conidères Sirius comme ton frère, de même que Harry… Avec Remus, c'est différent ! Ne te voile pas la face !_ Mais…

_Bonjour ma petite perle continentale ! murmura une voix grave et de bonne humeur à son oreille.

         Elle sursauta. C'était la deuxième fois en un quart d'heure qu'elle était interrompue dans ses pensées…

_ Remus ! dit-elle avec un entrain forcé, comment ça va ?

_ Très bien ! Et toi ? Tu es très jolie dans cette robe , lui dit-il avec un charmant sourire.

         Il était d'excellente humeur et il lui proposa le bras avec un sourire malicieux. Elle l'accepta et descendit en bavardant avec lui. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve, et avec le bras de Remus autour du sien, il était difficile pour elle de se convaincre qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien à son égard. Elle avait même l'impression que c'était pire qu'avant…

_ Ouhou ! La terre appelle la lune ! Remus appelle Léna !

         Elle sursauta à nouveau. C'était la deuxième fois que Remus l'interrompait dans ses pensées, il devait la croire complètement folle maintenant… Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'elle put en essayant de paraître convainquante :

_ Je n'ai pas très bien dormie cette nuit. L'influence de la pleine lune sûrement ! ajouta-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

         Comme elle regardait à nouveau devant elle, elle ne vit pas son visage se crisper légèrement. Quand elle le regarda à nouveau, il était redevenu aussi joyeux qu'avant, mais cela semblait  moins naturel. Elle le regarda avec inquiétude :

_ Et toi, ça va ? tu as l'air assez fatigué…

_ Non, ça va. Les contre-coup de la fête ! dit-il en riant.

         Elle rit aussi et ils s'installèrent pour déjeuner.

_ C'est bizarre, tes yeux, ils paraissent plus gris, alors que d'habitude ils sont couleur ambre… C'est amusant, c'est comme dans…

         Elle se reprit à temps, elle allait dire « comme dans mon rêve », mais il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. Il n'avait pas tiqué une seule fois et il lui répondit d'une voix calme et ironique :

_ oui, mes yeux changent de couleur parfois ! Comme par magie !

_ Ne te moque pas ! On a vraiment l'impression que tes yeux ont changé de couleur ! Mais vas-y moque-toi de moi, va ! dit-elle affectueusement.

_ Mais toi aussi tes yeux changent de couleur ! Ils passent du bleu au vert… _au mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai _! dit-il dans une mauvaise imitation de Léna.

         Elle rit avec lui, et l'incident fut clos. Du moins pour elle. Car si elle avait regardé plus attentivement Remus elle se serait aperçue que ses yeux quand il riait était beaucoup plus graves que d'habitude…

_ Bon, aujourd'hui on va peut-être commencer les cours de rattrapage, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Parce que je pars ce soir chez mes grands-parents, et je ne reviendrais qu'après-demain. Donc ça serait bien si on avait commencé avant mon départ… Je vais faire mon pèlerinage annuel près de la tombe de mon père, dans son village natal… ajouta-t-il d'une voix triste.

_ Ok… Je ne savais pas que tu partais, dit Léna en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop déçue, et j'ai hate de commencer… J'ai déjà commencer à lire le livre d'enchantement, ça a l'air vraiment interessant… J'ai déjà essayé quelques sorts, ça n'avait pas l'air trop difficile…

         Il lui sourit et ils sortirent de table. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors dix minutes plus tard, Léna ayant amené sa baguetes et Remus ayant apporter avec lui en plus de sa propre baguette tous ses livres de première année.

_ bon, on commence par quoi ? demanda Léna avec un enthousiasme débordant.

_ Je propose la métamorphose, puisque tu as déjà commencé les sortilèges et enchantement… On va commencer par la première transformation… Lis le chapitre et essaie, je t'aiderais pour te corriger…

         Elle commença à lire les étapes pendant que Remus lisait son livre de Sortilège niveau ASPIC. Elle avait cru en voyant Remus changer avec facilité la branche d'arbre en canapé que la métamorphose était une matière facile où il suffisait juste de connaître ses formules, mais en lisant les explications théorique, elle comprit qu'il serait plus ddifficile que prévu de rattraper le niveau en métamorphose.

         Mais Léna avait un énorme avantage sur des premières années : elle était habituée à travailer dur et à réfléchir et elle n'eut aucun problème à changer son allumette en aiguille. Elle passa ensuite à l'étape suivante. Ce ne fut que cinquante pages plus tard, quand elle dut changer une pelote d'épingle en hérisson qu'elle eut besoin de l'aide de Remus.

_ Ca va tu te débrouilles bien ! Ah, tu n'arrives pas pour l'hérisson.. Il ne faut pas être pessimiste, vas-y, montre-moi je te dirais ce qui ne va pas…

         Elle prit sa baguette magique et avec un certaine nervosité, prononça la formule. Son geste était précis et elle ne tremblait pas, mais sa pelotte d'épingle avait à peine bouger. Quatre petite pattes étaient aparue, et elle bougeait légèrement, mais elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un hérisson, même de loin. A sa grande surprise, Remus éclata de rire.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je sais, je suis pathétique, mais quand même… dit-elle, légèrement vexée quand même.

_ Oh, rien. C'est juste que… je n'y avais même pas pensé… Tu prononce mal. Tu essaie de prononcer à l'anglaise, mais il faut prononcer cette formule comme si tu lisais du latin… Avant ce n'est pas gênant car il n'y a pas de formule puisque les deux obgets transformés étaient de même nature, mais maintenant que tu transformes des obgets en animaux, ou l'inverse, tu auras besoin d 'une bonne diction.

         Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux bleus de Léna et elle réessaya en prononçant plus correctement. Le résultat fut déjà plus concluant, même si les pics de l'hérisson resemblaient étrangement à des épingles. Après plusieurs essais elle arriva à un bel hérisson, qui courrait partout.

_ Maintenant, l'étape d'après est de le rechanger en pelotte d'épingle, dit Remus.

         Elle n'eut aucun problème à finir le bouquin de métamorphose, et Remus la regarda, impressionné :

_ A vrai dire, je savais que tu n'aurais pas trop de mal puisque tu n'as plus onze ans, mais c'est quand même impressionnant. Seul Sirius arrivait aussi bien à transformer sa souris en tabatière juste en lisant le bouquin… Quand James nous avait montré sa tabatière dans le train, elle avait encore des moustaches… Et c'était quand même très impressionnant de la part de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu de réels cours de métamorphose…

_ On attaque quoi maintenant ?

_ Défense contre les forces du mal, en première année, c'est surtout du cours ou de la démonstration pratique, je ne pourrais pas te montrer des monstres maintenant (« ou si tu as vraiment envie d'en rencontrer un il faudra que tu m'accompagnes ce soir… » pensa-t-il amèrement), pareil pour botanique… Potion on le fera quand il fera plus moche, il faut aller dans la cave, et par un beau temps pareil c'est du gachis… Je propose donc que tu me montres ce que tu sais faire en enchantement ? dit-il en souriant.

         Il s'installa confortablement pour voir ce qu'elle arriverait à faire. En fait, il avait surtout hate de voir ce qu'elle allait réussir. Les enchantements étaient la matière de prédilection des Serdaigles à ce qu'on disait, et comme Léna était l'héritière…

         Il ne fut pas déçu. Si elle avait quand même besoin de réfléchir et de se concentrer pour la métamorphose, en sortilège, elle exécutait sans problème tous les exercices. La seule personne qui était aussi douée qu'elle en première année, c'était Lily, et seulement après un ou deux mois d'exercices et de cours… mais c'est vrai que Léna n'avait plus onze ans, c'était normal qu'elle rattrapât plus facilement…

_ Excellent ! 

         Elle eut un grand sourire. Elle s'était sentie légèrement anxieuse à l'idée de lui montrer ce qu'elle savait faire, mais elle s'était sentie complètement décontractée en faisant ses enchantements. 

_ On va manger ? demanda Remus en se levant.

         Léna regarda sa montre et fut étonnée de voir qu'il était déjà midi et demi. Ils avaient commencé l'entraînement vers dix heures.

_ Bon, ça va, tu ratrapes vite, tu te débrouilles très bien en pratique. Je te passerais mes devoirs pour que tu les refasses et que tu t'habitue, mais tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de probème avec les cours de première année. Je pense que ça devrait se corser vers la troixième année. Cet après-midi on devrait attaquer les sorts de deuxième années et la métamorphose. Tu pourras lire les bouquins de botaniques et DCFM quand je ne serais pas là, il n'y a pas besoin d'aide.

         Séréna n'était pas rentrée du travail, et ils se firent un pique-nique dehors, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur l'herbe, à digérer tranquilement et à bavarder de temps à autres et Léna ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait emportée dans une douce somnolence et ce fut Remus qui encore une fois la tira de sa rêverie.

_ A quoi tu penses ? 

         Il la regardait, son demi-sourire si particulier accroché aux lèvres, l'air un peu ailleurs. Il avait les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, et Léna n'avait qu'une envie… Mais elle percuta soudaienemnt qu'il s'attendait à une réponse.

_ Chacun ses secrets… dit-elle malicieusement, je ne te harcelle pas avec tes secrets,e t pourtant je pourrais…

_ Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? dit d'un ton peiné et vexé Remus en la regardant avec un petit regard irrésistible.

         Elle ne sut pas vraiment comment elle avait fait pour résister mais elle ne broncha pas et parut encore plus amusée. Finalement elle éclata de rire, et il quitta sa pose de « tu-ne-me-fais-pas-confiance-c'est-pas-bien » pour éclater de rire aussi :

_ Tu te moques de moi ? C'est pas gentil ça !

         Il s'était levé et avait ses poings contre ses côtes, dans une imitation parfaite d'une personne en colère. Il lui paraissait encore plsu grand comme ça, alors qu'elle était allongée par terre, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer son fou rire. Il lui lança un regard machiavelique et il fonça ur elle.

         Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait mais soudain elle eut du mal à respirer tant elle riait. Et ce n'était pas voulu. Il la chatouillait. Elle n'arrivait quasiment plus à respirer tellement elle riait mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir arrêté.

         Il avait un grand sourire tandis qu'il la chatouillait. Il adorait la voir rire… Pourquoi était-elle si jolie et attirante quand elle éclatait de rire ? Il y avait des filles plus belles pourtante, plus sexy, mais… Ou peut-être pas… Il ne savait pas… il n'arrivait pas à avoir les idées très claires et objectives quand le sujet tombait sur elle.

         Finalement, il prit pitié d'elle et arrêta. Elle reprit son souffle, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et il se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Elle était toujours allongées dans l'herbe, un sourire aux lèvres, les joues rouges, et légèrement essoufflée, et il la regardait, surélevé sur un coude. Son sourire était entier et allait jusqu'à ses yeux. De sa main valide il la chatouilla légèrement et elle se plia aussitôt.

_ Tu es vraiment sadique tu sais ? dit-elle, mais elle était amusée.

         Elle avait à nouveau le souffle court et elle passa rapidement la langue sur ses lèvres en reprenant sons souffle. Remus arrêta un instant de respirer, et il s'aperçut qu'il était entrain de fixer les lèvres de la jeune fille avec une intensité gênante. Elle avait les lèvres rouges et pleines, et… Reprends-toi, Remus, c'est ton amie !

_ Tu es vraiment belle.

         Il ouvrit alors grand les yeux, et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Il n'avait pas compris que les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. Mais Léna avait bien entendu et elle s'arrêta aussitôt de rire. Elle tourna lentement son visage vers Remus qui paraissait encre plus horrifié.

_ Excuse-moi, ça m'a échappé… Je suis désolé, tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne voulais pas…

_ Je suis quoi ? Ta meilleure amie ?

         Léna ne savait pas si elle était contente et flattée ou si elle était déçue, mais son visage n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait Remus avec un air interrogateur.

         Et Remus baissa les yeux et rougit.

_ Nan, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Enfin… bon, je sais que tu dois dire que c'est u peu tot, qu'on se connaît depuis pas très longtemps, amis je te considère vraiment comme une des filles avec qui je suis le plus proche. C'est un peu idiot, mais…

_ Nan, ça me flatte. Tu es aussi le mec avec qui je m'entends le mieux… dit Léna en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air d'une groupie complètement folle de lui.

_ Merci… Alors, maintenant que je te considère comme mon amie proche, je peux te dire quelque chose ?

_ Euh…oui ?

         Il la regarda avec machiavélisme :

_ J'adore tes cheveux verts, mais tu sais, je suis un Griffondor, et je n'apprécie pas plus que ça les Serpentards.

_ Cheveux verts ? dit Léna, interloquée, mais je n'ai pas les cheveux verts, je les ai noirs et…

         Il se pencha vers elle et lui prit une mèche pour la metre devant ses yeux. Il les avait transformés et elle eut l'air horrifiée en voyant uen mèche de cheveux bouclés d'une somptueuse couleur émeraude. 

         Elle se jeta sur lui et commença à le chatouiller. Elle s'arrêta rapidement pour lui demander de rendre ses cheveux à leur couleur normale.

_ C'est dommage, ça te donnait un air interesant… dit-il en la détaillant.

_ Dis tout de suite que je suis moche et sans charme ! répondit Léna enboudant.

_ Non, j'aime bien cete couleur, ça va bien avec tes yeux…

_ Tu devrais essayer sur Harry, lui il a les yeux de cete couleur…

_ Nan, c'est plutot la couleur de ceux de Lils. Mais attends…

         Il la regarda attentivement :

_ Ne me dis pas que… que Harry… que Lily… Non ! C'est… c'est impossible… Mais d'un autre côté à la « baguette »…

         Léna pouvait presque voir les rouages du cerveau de Remus réfléchir en récoltant les indices.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Lily était la mère de Harry ?

         C'était une constatation plus qu'une question.

_ Et bien, je n'avais pas vraiment le droit. Ca en me regarde pas… Tu ne le diras à personne, hein ?

_ Bien sur, pour qui tu me prends, Je suis ton ami proche, tu peux me faire confiance, voyons ! se récria-t-il.

         Elle éclata de rire et il lui sourit. D'un coup de baguette il rendit à ses cheveux leur couleur originelle.

_ Enfin, ! J'ai cru que tu n'y arriverai amais ! dit léna en soupirant et en se levant.

         Remus prit l'air blessé et la fit tomber. Il passa au-dessus d'elle et allait la chatouiller quand elle lui demanda avec espoir :

_ Tu es mon ami proche, hien ? Alors, tu n'as pas le droit de me chatouiller, normalement…

         Il parut réfléchir un instant et il eut un sourire :

_ Si je n'ai pas le droit de te chatouiller, j'ai le droit à quoi en tant qu'ami intime ? Ou ami proche comme tu veux…

_ Et bien… JE ne sais pas… Du moment que ce n'est pas des chatouilles, je pense que tu as le droit de faire un peu tout, dit-elle en réfléchissant.

_ J'ai le droit de faire ça alors ? 

         Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça. Il savait qu'elle risquait de le baffer, de le repousser, mais il était au-dessus d'ele, son visage à moins de vingt centimètre du sien, et le tentation était vraiemnt trop forte.

         Ses lèvres parcoururent l'espace entre eux et il lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il s'éloigna doucement et essaya de ne pas rougir. Elle ne bougeait pas, les yeux grands ouverts, puis elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme si elle voulait bien vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas et elle sourit :

_ Ce n'est pas désagréable… Oui, je pense que des amis intimes peuvent…

         Il lui sourit et dit :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un ami intime pourrait faire d'autre ?

Il sentit alors ses jambes se dérober sous lui : elle lui avait fait un croche-patte alors qu'elle était à terre. Avant qu'il ait pu comprendre n'importe quoi, il était allongé dans l'herbe à la place que la jeune fille occpuait auparavant, et elle le regardait, assise sur son torse :

_ Ca, j'ai encore le droit de le faire ? 

_ Oui, si tu veux.

         Inutile de préciser que Remus aurait préféré qu'elle lui propose quelque chose d'autre, et son visage devait bien le dire car il essaya de se dégager. Léna perdit alors l'équilibre et tomba lourdement. Il la ratrapa pour qu'elle ne tombe pas sur l'herbe.

         Elle rougit quand elle s'aperçut que son visage était à moins de cinq centimètre du sien. La distance fut vite franchie et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Il répondit aussitôt et le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Il passa une de ses mains dans son dos et lui fit faire de larges cercles dans le dos.

         Son autre main commença à caresser sa jambe sous la jupe puit il la remonta en caressant un sein au passage et il la glissa dans les cheveux à nouveau brun de la jeune fille. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et il glissa une langue en elle. Leur langue dansaient harmonieusement ensemble et Léna passa ses mains derrière le cou du jeune sorcier. 

         Quand ils se séparèrent, Remus regarda la jeune fille qui était toujours sur lui.

_ Je pense que des amis intimes peuvent le faire… dit-elle en essayant de paraître plus détendue et détachée qu'elle ne l'était.

_ tu es stupéfiante… souffla-t-il.

         Il était toujours à terre, et il put admirer à loisir les lèvres gonflées et mouillée de la jeune fille. Il avait l'impression que le monde était étrangement vide quand elle était à plus de dix centimètres de lui.

_ J'ai vraiment de la chance que tu sois mona mie intime… dit-il avec un sourire.

         La jeune fille s'allongea sur lui et il la serra dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et cala sa tête contre son omoplate. Elle chuchota alors quelque chose si bas qu'il n'aurait pas entendu si il n'avait pas été un loup-garou. Il préféra alors jouer l'ignorance :

_ Tu disais petite Léna ?

_ JE me demandais juste combien tu avais d'amies proches…

_ JE n'ai que toi…dit-il soudainement gêné pour quelque obscure raison, pourquoi ?

_ Par curiosité. En tant qu'ami intime, tu me dois de me faire confiance, c'est tout… murmura-t-elle en fermant à nouveau les yeux et en se collant contre lui.

         Il essaya de penser correctement avec le corps doux et féminin de Léna contre lui, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il savait par contre qu'il allait à sa propre perte. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, qu'un moyen de détourner ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille. Ils allaient en sortir plus blessés qu'avant. Un ami intime ou proche, ou n'importe le nom qu'ils pouvaient lui donner, n'était pas un petit ami, et il devrait s'incliner dès qu'elle en aurait un. Et à cette seule pensée, il sentit le loup en lui grogner.

         Et il ne lui avait pas non plus parler de sa lycanthropie Or elle était intelligente, il le savait à l'avoir vu s'entraîner. Elle ne tarderait pas à percer son secret… A vrai dire, elle lui avait déjà dit quelque chose sur les loup-graou, et elle avait une position sensée, et il pensait que ça ne la gênerait pas. Mais c'était justemlent ça le problème : elle aurait pitié de lui et elle se sentirait obligé de rester avec lui juste pour ne pas le blesser…

         Et il détestait l'idée de pousser les gens à la compassion et la pitié…

         Il serra plus fermement la jeune fille dans ses bras et il l'embrassa dans le cou très légèrement. Il n'était pas sur que même en tant qu'ami « proche » il en est le droit, mais à vrai dire, le concept même d'ami proche indiquait clairement qu'il se voilait la face, alors, un peu plus, un peu moins… Si ça lui plaisait de prendre cette histoire au sérieux…

_Alors, avec Réa, comme ça se passe ? demanda James à un Harry à moitié réveillé.

_ Que…quoi ? demanda celui-ci en se frottant énergiquement les paupières dans un essai manqué de se reveillé.

_ Je te demandais juste si tu avais conclut avec Réa, dit James, pas du tout perturbé par l'airà moitié endormi de son fils.

_ Non. On s'est juste embrassé pour le jeu. Après ça ne va pas plus loin. C'était agréable, mais aucun de nous n'a envie d'aller plus loin… dit Harry en se beurrant un toast.

         Mais le rougissement de ses oreilles le trahissait malgré lui. James lui lança un regard suspicieux puis soupira bruyament.

_ Tu n'as pas osé lui en parler, hein ? Tu n'avais pas envie de paraître riddicule j'imagine ?

         Harry hocha la tête en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop riddicule face à son père et son parrain. Sirius qui n'avait jusque l rien dit, trop perdu dans ses pensées sur combien il détestait encore plus Nadine, parla pour la première fois.

_ Tu es un idiot.

_ Quoi ? Je ne te permet pas ! Comme tu aurais réagi, toi ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait avoué que je l'intéressais… Et arrête de rire ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton tranchant à l'adresse de son parrain qui était étalé sur la table entrain de rire.

_ Mais, c'était tellement évident ! Réa est super sympa et… Nan mais franchement ! Tu me demandes ce que j'aurais fait à ta place ? J'aurais considéré que je sortais avec elle, et en partant je l'aurais embrassé et lui aurait donné un rendez-vous le jour de la rentrée…

_ Et si elle n'avait pas voulu… souffla Harry.

_ Et si elle n'avait pas voulu ? pouffa James.

_ Vous vous êtes embrassé une bonen dizaine defois derireè ce paravent… Et qui a voulu que vous alliez derrière le paravant ? Elle, non ? Elle a préféré t'embrasser plutot que répondre par une question aussi simple… C'est dinc que tu l'intéressais ! mais quel manque de confiance en soi ! Maintenant j'espère pour toi que Léo ne sera pas toujours aussi intéressé par Réa…

_ Léo ?

_ Oui. C'est un mec de Serdaigle. Il était en vacance, c'est pourquoi il n'était pas à la fête. A vrai dire, je pensais que lui et Réa allait finir ensemble avant la fin de l'année dernière, vu les regards langoureux qu'ils se lancent, mais avec les BUSEs, ils n'ont pas eu le temps i faut croire…

_ Et bien alors, si je lui avais demandé, elle m'aurait répondu non ! J'ai bien fait !

_ mais qu'est-ce qu'il est idiot… souffla James avec un air déprimé, dire que tu aies mon fils… Ils ne sont pas vus pendant deux mois parce que Léo était en Allemagne avec ses parents… Et deux mois sans se voir alors qu'ils ne s'étaient rien dit et qu'ils n'étaient pas engagés… En plus, je connais Léo, je suis sur qu'ils se sera trouvé une petite copine en Allemagne, le beau gosse ! T'as loupé quelque chose 'Ry… Elle te serait tombée dans les mains comme ça !^^

_ Peut-être mais je pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour me donner des conseils vu comment tu te débrouilles avec Lily… dit Harry, l'air de rien.

_ Moi au moins j'ose ! On pourra pas dire que j'ai pas essayer ! dit james en essayant de retrouver le peu d'honneur qu'il lui restait.

_ Ca c'est sur, personne ne pourra dire que tu n'as pas esayé ! dit Sirius en s'esclaffant de rire. Pauvre Lily quand même… parfois je la plains…

_ Pourquoi tu devrais la plaindre ? non, je préfère ne pas connaître ta réponse… dit James d'un ton rogue.

         Sirius lança un clin d'œil à Harry et ils rigolèrent doucement en regardant James qui semblait furieux. Avant que celui-ci explose, Sirius dit :

_ Au fait, comment t'as trouvé que c'était embrasser Lily ? Et Nadine ? Et léna ? T'as aussi embrasser Bridget je crois ? 

_ Mfhhh…grogna James en lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

_ Je suis sur qu'il y a plus à dire… Alors, tes conclusions, essaya encore Sirius, qui ne voulait pas lacer prise.

_ Ca allait… Elles embrassaient bien… mais bon, je préfère de loin embrasser Lily. Je suis sur qu'elle ne me déteste pas _tant que ça, car quand on s'embrassait… Riez, mais c'était vraiment bien…_

         James soupira encore une fois en regardant rêveusement le plafond. Harry pensa que si Lily avait pu voir so futur mari à ce moment précis, elle aurait peut-être accepté de sortir avec lui… Il contemplait rêveusement le plafond mais sans le voir vraiment, et ses yeux bruns chocolats semblaient briller dans la lueur du petit matin. Ses cheveux bruns décoiffés lui donnaient un air romantique et rêveur, et aucune fille, même Lily aurait pu résister à son charme…

_ Au fait, James, tu n'as pas oublié que la pleine lune était ce soir ? On doit rejoindre Remus à six heures. J'ai dit à ta mère qu'on allait dormir chez Remus. Harry, par contre, je sais pas comment tu vas faire… tu veux quoi ? Rester ici et nous rejoindre chez Remus demain matin quand la nuit sera passée ? Je pense que c'est la seule solution…

_ Ouais, bien sur. Ou alors, je pourrais aller dormir chez Remus, comme Léna sera seule, ça lui fera un peu de compagnie et à moi aussi…

_ Ouais, je vais demander à Serena.

         Sirius se leva et partit chercher son hiboux. Pendant ce temps, James revint à la réalité et regarda Haarry d'un drole d'air.

_ Tes yeux… Ils sont verts, comme…comme Lily…

_ Oui ! Effectivement ! J'ai les yeux verts ! Belle déduction Jamesie !^^ Et Sirius a les même yeux que Ray… Il faudrait vérifier si ça ne cache pas quelque chose ! soupira Harry en regardant le plafond.

         Harry était lui-même étonné de la facilité qu'il avait eu à sortir cette phrase, comme si c'était une supposition un peu stupide. Peut-être que cette indiférence était du au fait que le jeune brn aux yeux verts étaient présentement entrain de penser à une jolie métisse aux beaux yeux en amande…

_ Ah…bon… dommage…enfin, je ne veux pas dire que je regrette de m'être marié à ta mère plus tard, mais je ne voie pas qui ça peut être et…et bien, en voyant tes yeux, j'avais espéré… mais c'est idiot je m'en rends compte…

         James bégaya de plus en plus devant les sourcils élégament froncés de Harry :

_ tu t'enfonces de plus en plus, _papa._

         Et Harry se leva de table et partit rejoindre Sirius. Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la salle, Harry eut un grand sourire « oh, oui… tu l'aimais déjà, il n'y a pas de doute… ». 

_ C'est bon, j'ai reçu l'hiboux de Séréna. Elle sait qu'on a accepté son fils alors qu'il est un loup-garou, alors je lui ai dit qu'on viendrait pour le soutenir. Harry dormira la nuit normalement dans une des chambres, mais nous deux, nous irons rejoindre Remus. Séréna n'est pas courant que nous nous transformons, elle pense que nous voulons juste être là pour le soutenir avant et après… Léna ne se doute de rien, donc il ne faudra pas éveiller ses soupçons… Mais il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème, Remus lui a dit qu'il allait chez ses grnds-parents où est enterré son père, une sorte de pèlerinage… Il a toujours eu un don pour les mensonges réalistes et plausibles… Et comme Séréna confirmera ce mensonge, Léna n'aura aucun doute… dit Sirius en exposant son plan.

_ A mon avis, il devrait lui dire maintenant. Plus il attendra, plus elle sera vexée… Et puis, elle n'est pas bête, elle finira bien par comprendre… Pour l'instant elle n'a pas encore étudié les loup-garous, et elle ne peut pas reconnaître les symptomes, mais elle a l'âme d'une serdaigle, elle ne va pas metre longtemps avant de le découvrir… dit james.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais il ne voudra jamais. Et qui sait comment elle réagira ? Je pense qu'elle réagira bien, mais ça dépend de beaucoup de choses… je ne pense pas que nous pouvons comprendre ce qu'il ressent… Mais à mon avis il devrait moins réfléchir parfois… dit Sirius.

_ On y va vers quelle heure ?

_ Six heures. A ce moment-là il dira à Léna qu'il part, on le rejoindra dans la cave et vers huit heures, on remontera, Séréna pensera qu'on le laisse se transformer et on ira se coucher. Seulement quand tout le monde sera couché, moi et James iront le rejoindre. C'est un plan infaillible… Par contre on ne pourra pas sortir, mais ilaura quand mêmede la compagnie…

_ OK, ça me semble bien… Ta mère est au courant que nous allons chez Remus ?

_ bien sur, elle sait que Remus est un loup-garou, elle s'entend bien avec Séréna, et elles sont toutes les deux d'accord.

_ Parfait…

         Sirius et James se regardèrent et sourirent. Les pleines lunes étaient toujours tellement amusantes… Harry sourit et regarda en l'air avec une exaspération feinte. Il trouvait son père et son parrain de plus en plus sympathique, malgré les souvenirs de la pensine de Rogue…

_Tu dois déjà partir ?

_ Oui, il est presque six heures. Tu vas me manquer tu sais.

         Léna et Remus étaient tous les deux devant la cheminée dans la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, au grand soulagement des deux adolescents. Remus mit son pouce sur la bouche de Léna et caressa doucement ses lèvres. Elle le regardait avec ses immense yeux qui lui semblaient plus verts que bleus dans la bibliothèque faiblement éclairée.

_ Harry, James et Sirius vont bientôt arriver pour te tenir compagnie. Tu ne seras pas seule.

         Il enleva son pouce de sa lèvre avec un soupir.

« Tu sais très bien que je préfère être avec toi qu'avec eux, pourquoi fais-tu semblant ? »

_ Tu n'as pas l'air bien tu sais… JE sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, mais ne te laisse pas abattre. Garde le moral. JE serais toujours là pour te soutenir si tu en as besoin, ne l'oublie pas.

_ Merci. Tu ne sais pas combien ça me touche…

         Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes sans parler, avant que Léna dise :

_ Tu sais, en France, quand on dit au revoir à quelqu'un on lui fait quatre bises… dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

_ Ah… Comme tu es française, je pense qu'on peut… dit Remus.

         Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Mais ce n'était pas comme si… Ils se regardèrent encore une seconde avant que Léna se décide à bouger et à lui planter un baiser sur la joue. En rosissant elle partit :

_ Au revoir. A après-demain…

_ Attends !

         Remus l'avait attrapé par le bras et elle se tourna et le regarda avec espoir.

_ Tu es ma meilleure amie et tu es française, alors je pense que…

         Il avait mis ses deux mains autour de son visage et il la regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

_ Tu penses qu'on pourrait…

         Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle s'était raprochée pour l'écouter et leurs visages étaient à une vingtaine de centimètres. L2na sentait son cœur batre à une allure peu orthodoxe et elle se demandait combien de temps il allait metre pour exploser quand il l'embrassa.

         Leurs lèvres restèrent quelques secondes collées sans qu'ils boougent, sans qu'ils osent briser le moment. C'était un baiser léger, mais insistant… Quand ils s'écartèrent, Léna avait les joues roses et plus d'étoiles dans les yeux qu'il n'y en aurait dans le ciel le soir même. Il lui sourit :

_ Ta présence me réconforte vraiment. Je te remercie de bien voouloir être ma meilleure amie… J'en avais vraiment besoin…

         Puis il prit la poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans la grande cheminée : « la caverne », et il disparut.

         Léna ne s'était pas encore remise du baiser et elle fixa quelques secondes les flammes par où il avait disparu avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se diriger vers le salon où devaient arriver Harry puis James et Sirius. Elle ne savait pas si elle était heureuse qu'ils se soient embrassé ou si elle était déçue que malgré ça il la considère encore comme une amie.

         _Mais que devrais-je faire pour qu'il me considère enfin comme sa petite amie ? Arrête donc de te poser autant de questiions et profite de vos moments à vous embrasser. Est-ce que cela à une énorme importance qu'il t'appelle sa meilleure amie ou sa petite amie ? Il a besoin de ton soutien, offre-le-lui et ne te pose pas autant de questions…_

         Léna écouta sa voix, mais elle savait aussi que cela avait une grande importance qu'il l'appelle son amie ou sa petite amie. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui, aucune assurance, il pouvait avoir une petite amie, elle ne pourrait rien dire… Mais elle était tellement contente de cet arrangement qui lui permettait d'être encore plus proche qu'elle ne pensa pas à toutes ces choses et c'est avec un immense sourire en se souvenant avec délice de la sensation de ses mains sur ses hanches et dans son dos qu'elle descendit les escaliers…

_ Vas-y Harry. C'est « la nouvelle lune ». nous on va directement à la cave où il est, dit james.

         Hary disparut dans les flammes et Sirius et James disparurent ensuite dans les flammes vertes. Ils atterirent tous les deux sur le sol froid d'une immense pièce éclairée par des torches.

         Il y avait un lit à baldaquin et un canapé ainsi qu'une bibliothèque dans un des coins de la pièce, mais il y avait un mure de verre pour ne pas y acceder. Seuls es humains pouvaient traverser le mur sans problème, et les animagi, mais un loup-garou lors de la pleine lune non. C'était une mesure de sécurité et de confort, pour que Remus puisse quand même avoir un espace vivable avant la pleine lune. Quand il sentait la transformation venir, il allait de l'autre côté de la pièce, dans cette partie dénuée de toute décoration.

_ Vous êtes là ? Je n'ai pas eu à vous attendre longtemps, ça va…

         La vois venait du fond de la pièce, où Remus était debout, adossé à une porte qui menait à une petite salle de bain. Il avait juste un peignoir car il ne gardait pas ses vêtements lors de la transformation. Il paraissait plus fatigué que le matin, et il se laissa tomber dans un grognement dans le canapé.

_ Tu penses que la transformation se passera bien ? Enfin, pas trop mal ? demanda Sirius en s'essayant à ses côtés.

_ Mieux que d'habitude, j'étais en pleine forme cet après-midi pour une journée de pleine lune. J'arrive mieux à maîtrisé le loup quand je suis heureux, peut-être parce qu'il ne supporte pas ce sentiment… dit Remus d'une voix songeuse. Mais je pense que le début devrait être assez violent. Je sens qu'il a envie de sortir… 

         Ses amis ne demandèrent même pas comment il pouvait sentir ces choses-là. Remus les savait, c'est tout. Le loup-garou possédait une sorte de sixième sens, plus aiguisé lorsque la lune approchait, mais qui relvait plus de l'intinct que de la réflexion propre…

_ Ca va encore être une longue nuit, soupira Remus.

_ Et si on en profitait pour préparer cette blague dont je parlais tout à l'heure ? demanda Sirius avec un entrain forcé.

         Remus et James se regardèrent et soupirèrent en concert avant d'éclater de rire…

_ Ca y est ? Tu es arrivé ? Je suis vraiment contnte de te voir… Mais où sont James et Sirius ?

_ Ils vont arriver ce soir, ils avaient quelques choses à faire avant, je crois qu'ils préparent une blague pour la rentrée… Mais ne me demande pas quoi, je n'en ai aucune idée… soupira Harry qui dissumlait mal un grand sourire.

_ Je suis sur que tu le sais, mais c'est pas grave, je devrais frener ma curiosité naturelle… dit léna en souriant.

_ C'est gentil de respecter ainsi ma sensibilité ! dit harry en riant.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que je te laisserait tranquile ! Tu as pleins de trucs à me raconter ! La soirée avait été mouvementé, et je me souviens que tu avais embrassé plusieurs fois une certaines brune aux yeux…

_ C'es bon ! C'est bon… J'avoue ! dit harry en éclatant de rire, je ne serais jamais traqnuile avec cette histoire ! Alors, tu veux savoir quoi ?

_ Tout ! dit Léna en le regardant avec un grand sourire.

         Harry leva les yeux au plafond et soupira.

_ Soit, mais tu vas t'ennuyer…

         Ils s'assirent confortablement dans les fauteuils et commencèrent à se raconter les dernières nouvelles.

_Oui, je pense que c'est faisable… dit Remus pensivement en regardant tour à tour James et Sirius qui le regardait avec avidité en attendant sa réponse. J'irais juste cérifier à la réserve un dernier truc… Mieux vaut êter prudent sur un truc comme ça !

         James et Siirus soupirèrent en souriant.

_ Ouais, c'est sur ! Surtout avec Rusard, il voudra absolument avoir les coupables… dit Sirius avec un sourire machiavélique.

_ Et je préfère ça que m'attaquer aux Serpentard. La plupart sont des mangemorts en puissance, mais il y en a quand même quelques uns de sympas, dans le lot. C'est dommage pour eux… dit Remus.

_ Ouais, je suis d'accord. J'ai eu quelques regrets en voyant Franklin chagé en raton-laveur la dernière fois, parce qu'il est vraiment sympa, même s'il a une tête de tortue. Il est un peu snob, mais il aime bien rigoler et il ne respecte pas les réglements… dit James .

_ Pareil pour Carmen. Elle est serpentard, mais je suis déjà sorti avec elle et elle est sympa. Même si elle sort avec beaucoup de mecs…

_ Oh ! mais voilà qui parle ! dit James avec ironie.

_ je sors avec beaucoup de filles, mais je ne suis pas non plus… j'ai des sentiments, moi ! dit Sirius, mais j'avoue que j'avais hésité à rendre ses cheveux à leur état normal en la voyant si énervée. Mais j'ai résisté, et je lui ai laissé ses cheveux roses. D'ailleurs j'aimais bien ça lui donnait un air encore plus…intéressant, dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

         James rit et Remus leva les yeux au plafond avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

_ On ne te changera jamais !

_ Nop !

_ … et James a éclaté de rire et m'a dit que j'aurais pu sortir avec elle. T'en penses quoi, toi ?

_ JE suis d'accord avec toi. Elle avait vraiment l'air déçue que tu ne viennes pas lui dire au revoir en « privé »… dit Léna avec un sourire.

         Harry rougit, et elle ajouta en lui appuyant sur les cotes :

_ Et je suis sur que toi aussi tu en avais envie ! Idiot !

         Harry se releva et la chatouilla :

_ Retire ça !

_ Ca y est, je… Ca vient… Je vais passer de l'autre côté de la protection… dit Remus le visage crispé.

_ Ca va ller, demanda Sirius avec inquiétude.

         Remus essaya de marcher en se tenant le ventre à deux mains, mais il s'éroula. James et Sirius vinrent aussitôt lui prêter main forte et le soutenir pour l'amener dan l'auter pièce. Remus se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sous la douleur intenable.

         Léna était entrain de se laver et elle chantonnait en sentant l'eau chaude couler délicieusement sur son corps. La vie était belle. Remus l'avait embrassé… Elle se rappelait encore la sensation de ses lèvres douces, pleines et délicieuses sur les siennes…

_ OH PUTAIN DE MERDE ! MAIS POURQUOI VOUS N'ABREGEZ PAS MES SOUFFRANCES ? POURQUOI VOUS NE ME TUEZ PAS TOUT DE SUITE AU LIEU DE ME LAISSER SOUFFRIR ??? hurla Remus avec la rage du désespoir en se tordant de douleur par terre.

         James et Sirius se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Ils avaient beau assister à la transformation de Remus depuis déjà pas mal de temps, c'était toujours un choc…

           Léna enfila toujours en chantonnant une nuisette rouge bordeau. Elle pensa « c'es la couleur de la maison de remus… » et elle eut un grand sourire béat et idiot sur le visage. Ses lèvre sur les siennes…

         C'était toujours pareil. La douleur venait d'abord du ventre, puis elle se diffusait dans son corps. C'était insoutenable, comme si un sadique s'amusait à lui brûler les entrailles avec un fer chaud. Il hurla et aurait voulu mourir.

Elle se glissa dans les draps avec délice et soupira. La vie était merveilleuse…

         Il avait l'imrpession que sa tête allait exploser. Insoutenable. Il n'arrivait déjà plus à penser corectement… Douleur… La douleur augmentait de plus en plus… Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça, Qu'avait-il fait à Dieu ?!?

           Elle revoyait le visage de Remus se rapprocher doucement d'elle, ses mains sur ses hanches, et elle ferma les yeux avec un grand sourire. Elle allait faire de beaux rêves…

         Il eut l'impression que sa tête explosait sous la douleur. Et qu'elle explosait encore et encore… indéfiniment. Il sentit tout son corps brûler et il aurait préféré s'évanouir. Mais il était bien conscient. Trop conscient…

         Léna bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et elle murmura : « Remus… »

         Il sentait ses os changer de formes. Certains poussaient. D'autres disparaissaient. Chaque molécule de son corp se transformait dans une fusion particulièrement insupportable. Et soudainement la douleur disparut et le loup en lui prit le dessus.

         Remus… Où était-il à ce moment ? Elle espérait qu'il faisait des beauc rêves lui aussi…

         Le loup cria et hurla à la lune. Cet astre si magnifique qui l'ensorcelait… Derrière le mur de verre, James et Sirius s'étaient transformés et passèrent le mur pour le rejoindre.

         Il n'était plus seul maintenan, il reconnaissait ses compagnons de jeu. Il manquait juste le rat. Mais le rat n'était pas très amusant, il se cachait tout le temps…

Elle gémit légèrement dans son sommeil et se retourna. Un rayon de soleil matinal avait percé à travers les persiennes et elle ouvrit lentement et péniblement les yeux. Elle se leva comme un zombi et ferma le volet incriminateur. Elle se recoucha et se rendormit en moins de cinq seconde.

         Remus se retrouva par terre. Il était à moitié évanoui mais il se releva quand même péniblement pour aller mettre son peignoir. Il vit Patmol et Cornedrue (NA : j'utilise l'un ou l'autre sans distinction…^^ cornedrue : prongs et patmol : Padfoot) dormir par terre, l'air épuisé, toujours sous leur forme animale. Il sourit tristement.

_ Merci… souffla-t-il.

         Il avait encore un mois de répit…

Tadadam !!! FINI ! Le chapitre bien sur !^^ Jevous ai concoté encore plein d'autres trucs !^^ Et dès que j'ai fini cete fic, j'en ai plein d'autres dans la tête à écrire… (j'ai au moins une idée de fic par jour…^^ même si il y en a plein qui sont complètement nulles…^^)

Merci à tous les revieweurs ! Vous êtes ma motivation, mes muses !^^ Je vous adore !!!

A TWOO :

Merci à :

-Tobby : kikoo toi !^^ C'est vraiment super gentil de reviewé autant ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Alors, Léna n'a pas encore deviné qu'il étaitun loup-garou, comme tu l'as vu, mais je pense que l'excuse de Remus était assez plausible pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien !^^ J'espère que la usite te plaira aussi et continue de reviewé c'est super motivant !^^

- Keitaro : mici !^^ Et arsène Leblanc, le petit espagnol…^^ RDV au chapitre de king Kross !^^ Ca sera la petite surprise !lol. Merci de reviewé !!!

-Syllian : Merci !^^ Toi aussi ton préféré chapitre c'est le six ? Moi aussi… -p J'avoue, j'avais hate de l'écrire, je suis contente qu'il te plaise !^^ Bisous et continue de reviewer ça fait super plaisir !

A FF.net :

-Tobby: Kikoo!^^ Alors je suis d'accord avec toi, James a besoin de quelques épreuves avant de devenir vraiment symp et digne de Lily!^^ Et je vais pas les mettre tout de suite !*____* O va faire durer le plaisir !^^ Contente que ça te plâise toujours autant !^^

- Morri : Mici !^^ Qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir de recevoir ta review à chaque fois !^^ Que de compliments !^^ Moi j'aurais choisi Remus sans hésiter (on n'a pas tous les jours l'occasion d'avoir une _excuse_ pour pouvoir embrasser son Maraudeur préféré ! *______*) mais je ne suis pas Léna !^^ (bon, si en quelque sorte puisque c'est moi qui l'est créer, mais chut, on le dit pas !^^) A bientôt !^^

-Arwen 101 : Si l'idée te plait je pense que je vias commencer bientôt alors !^^ Là j'ai pas trop le temps (je suis complètement débordée en fait) mais ça devrait finir par se tasser !^^ Moi aussi j'adore l'idée d'un Remus/Lily mais qui se finirait pas mal, ou les deux arrêteraient de s'aimer et aimeraient quelqu'un d'autres après…^^ Parce que j'aime pas les histoires d'amour qui se finissent mal !^^ j'ai plusieurs idées de Remus/Lily mais je metrais d'abord celui sur leur cinquième année en rapport avec ma fic !^^ je te préviendrai dès que je la mettrai !^^ Et encore merci pour la review !^^

- Sherazade : Salut !^^ Et ouais, Remus ne sait pas ce qu'il veut…*____* mais c'est ce qui fait son charme !^^ Et puis il fallait bien que je lui mette un défaut, et celui-là ne casse pas le mythe… -p Bisous, titou.

-Alix : merci !!! Et pour remus, Sirius et Léna…^^ lis la suite !^^ C'est pas terminé !^^ (qui a dit quej'avais un esprit tordu et sadique avec mes perso ?^^)

-Angelina Johnson : JE suis contente que tu apprécies Réa quand même !^^ Et Siirus était bouré, je suis d'accord avec toi, ça l'excuse beaucoup quand même ! (qu'est-ce qu'on fait pas quand on est bourré !^^). Etencore au début je voulais qu'il dise « embrasse-moi », mais j'ai trouvé que ça faisait trop et que ça aurait compromis toutes ses chances avec n'importe qui !^^ bonne chance pour la correction du chapitre !^^

-moonchild : coucou !^^ Je vais attendre ta prochaine review pour voir si l'inspiration est revenue alors !^^ je t'ai déjà répondu pour ta review alors je ne dirais qu'une chose : Je t'adoretoi, tes reviews, et ton histoire !^^ Surtout quand tu m'envoies des petits chap en avant-première !^^

-ptite maraudeuse : une des meilleures que tu aies lues ? *____*Ca me fait vraiment super plaisir ! *aux anges*… Mais come j'ai un peu plus de temps que d'ahbitude pour le poster, tu as pu le lire en même temsp que les autres finalement ! -p bisous ! titou

- Sandrine lupin : ^^ Tu sais, je crois que j'aurais moi-même adhérer à ton goupe « pour Remus/Léna et contre Sirius/Léna » !^^ mais je n'ai pas été trop saidque non plus, ça n'a duré qu'un chapitre !^^ Ca aurait pu être pire !^^ Au début je pensais les faire sortir jusqu'à Poudlard, mais qu'un jour vers la deuxième semaine Nadine ou quelqu'un d'autre laisse échapper le coup du pari, ou que léna s'en souvienne…^^ heureusement, je me suis dit que je ne supporterais pas moi-même de les voir ensemble si longtemps, alors … lol. A+ ! Titou.

-bibi : Salut !^^ Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles !^^ La suite arrive, tkt !^^ Kikoo ! Titou.

- Et enfin Kellÿa* : ^^

         J'espère que ça te vexe pas que je rpéonde à ta review en dernier, mais comme ça va durer longtemps, je en voudrais pas pénalyser les autres !^^ Et puis, ça me met toujours de super bonne humeur répondre à tes reviews juste avant de mettre le chap en ligne ! *__*

         C'est vaiment getil !^^ Je viens de réondre à ta review sur « mon caprice :un maraudeur » (j'ai posté le deuxième chapitre hier !^^), ça me fait super plaisir que tu sois allé voir !^^

         Ah… Toi aussi tu trouves que David thewlis est… pas bien pour remus ?^^ Je n'imaginais pas du tout Remus comme l'acteur !!! Ils auraient pu trouver mieux ! En plus il a une moustache ! Et il a pas les cehveux chatains clairs presques blonds… Et il a pas des yeux dorés magnifiques… Et… t il est pas Remus ! Il ne le sera jamais pour moi ! *titou, désespérée en voyant une photo de David thewlis, l'actuer qui ressemble à Peter pettigrow plutot qu'à Remus*… Si tu veux des images sur Remus, je fais partie d'un tout nouveau groupe où je suis animatrice-adjointe et où j'ai mis pleins de photos de lui plus belles les unes que lees autres ! Et dautres des Amraudeurs, de Sirius, de james et Lily… Enfin, si t'as le temps, va voir, l'adresse est en haut de mon profil !^^

         Et le premier qui dira que les Amraudeurs sont des petits cons prétentieux aura AUSSI affaire à moi ! Non mais !^^ Ils sont parfaits !^^ Ou presque !^^ ils ont quelques défauts mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime ! *____* (petites nétoiles dans les yeux…essai raté de ne pas baver sur son clavier…^^)

         Et ouais, tu connais le mystère du titre « dinner entre ennemis »…^^ A vrai dire je n'avais même pas penser à léna/Lily…^^ Comme quo ! Je fais des titres à double sens sans m'en rendre compte !^^

         T'as complètement le droit d'être accro à remus !^^ La garde partagée ne me dérange pas ! lol… Et je te comprends parfaitement…*___* Qui repousserait remus, hein, Qui ? (si ne personne se pointe en me répondant « moi », je crois que je vais faire une syncope ! lol)

         C'est sur que quand tu finis une fic, t'es content ! Ca y est ! Et pui en plus tu peux commencer uen autre fic !^^ Moi j'ai plein d'idées de fics, mais j'ai pas le temps… Je me concentre déjà sur mes deux sur les Maraudeurs !^^ Mais j'ai hate d'en commencer d'autres ! *_______* Mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas, vu comment c'st parti, il reste encore des dizaines de chapites !^^ Fais moi confiance j'aime les histoires compliquées et c'est aps fini !^^ Quand y en a plus, il y en a encore ! ^^ C'est mon secret !^^ J'ai plus d'idées de fics à la seconde que n'importe qui ! lol. Espérons que l'inspiration ne me quitte pas !^^

         « aucun home n'est prophète en son pays » est une expression qui signifie qu'un homme peut être respecté et adoré partout, amis que rentré chez lui, il n'est plus du tout respecté, il redevient un human !^^ Ca a un rapport avec jésus qui était reconnu partout comme un prophète, mais qui chez lui n'était que le filc de parents pauvres !^^ Je suis athée, donc je me trompe peut-être légèrement mais je crois que c'est ça !^^ Là, je crois que je l'avais utilisé pour Sirius ? Ca voulait certaienment dire que partout les filles l'adore, mais la ou les seule(s) fille(s) qui l'intéresse(nt) ne sont pas intéressées par lui !^^ (du moins pour l'instant ! -p). J'espère que tu as compris mes explcations nébuleuses !^^ Au fait, t'es de quelle nationalité ? *titou, toujours curieuse*…^^

         Ah, je cris qu ec'est le rêve de tous d'avoir uun mec équivalent aux Maraudeurs dans sa classe !^^ Même si je crois qu'on peut toujours attendre…^^ C'est comme attenre le prince charmant !^^ Il ya que dans les fics que c'est possible !^^

         Je suis rssurée alors !^^ Ca n'a jamais été dans mon intention de mettre Peter avec un de mes persos principaus… *titou, frnachement dégoutée*…

         Ouais, moi aussi je me méfie de mes coup-de-foudre-qui-ne-marchent-que-dans-un-sens !^^ En plus généralement, le ecs qui sont intéressés par toi ne sont pas ceux qui t'intéresse… Le monde est mal fait !^^

         Rivaliser avec Remus, Sirius ou James ? Mais est-ce même humainemant possible ?^^

         Ah d'accord ! T'habites en Nouvelle-calédonie ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit en te demandant ta nationalité alors !^^… Tu sais que t'as de la chance… j'ai toujours rêver d'aller en Australie ou en Nouvelle-Zélande ou dans cete partie-là… *___* Ca doit être le rêve ! Alors que moi j'habite en Champagne-Ardenne, petite région minable où il n'y a que des vignes de Champagne (nan, c'est pas vrai !^^) et où la vie n'a rien d'un rêve !^^ Il fait pas super beau la chez moi, on est en-dessous de 0° et lécole a repirs !^^ Moi je susi en grande Vacance en été, c'est-à-dire en Juillet-Aout… j'ai encore le temps d'attendre !^^

         C'est sympa quand même les fics tu peux bavarder avec des gens d'un peu partout !^^ C'est super amusant ! Tu parles couramment anglais ? Et tu lis des fics en anglais ? Car si oui, si tu pouvais m'en conseiller quelques unes…^^

         Et ouais, c'est tout un art de savoir placé les pires trucs dans un RAR !^^ J'en reviens toujours pas que j'ai réussi à placer le mot « jésus » dans celui-ci…C'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes !^^ La prochaine étape : placer « Bush/Chirac est… » nan, je vais rien dire, j'ai déjà promis de ne jamais faire de politique dans mes fics !^^ Surtout que moi et la politique, c'est pas ça… (_Mais ferme-la titou ! tu t'enfonces là !^^)

         Bon, et bien, et juste pour que tu sois plus zen face aux prochains chapitres :…^^ je sais pas si je dois le dire ou pas… Mais ma fic se terminera quand même bien !^^ ne tkt !^^  Même si il y a es séparations, ou des quiproquoos, ça ne sera jamis éternel !^^ C'est jsute que j'ai un gout imodéré pour les réconciliations !^^

         Ouais, il fut faire gafe, les mecs les plus galants sont parfois les machos et voyeurs…^^ mais il ne faut pas faire une généralité !^^ Quelle est la fille à qui ça n'est jamais arrivé de matter un mec à s'en décrocher la machoire ? Hein ?*________* (la réponse est évidente : l 'auteur n'en fait pas partie…^^)

         Et ouais, tu as un énorme avantage sur toutes ces filles!^^ La quelle peut se vanter d'avoir pu consoler le grand et beau Sirius Black ? hein ?^^

         Ouais ça va lui faire un choc à la Lily !^^ J'ai hate d'écrire ce passage perso… *_________*

         Effectivement, Remus est le mec de mes rêves, c'est la maison de mes rêves…^^ Et j'aimerais bien être à la place de léna !^^ Je sais que ça porte à confusion, mais en fait, j'aimerais bien être aussi à la place de Lily et Nadine pareil… Et en fait j'aimerais bien être à la place de toutes les filles qui sortent avec Remus !^^ Mais si il y a une fille auquel j'ai l'impression de ressembler, ce serait plutot Kyana Wlad, dans « parfois les Serdaigles aussi son courageux » de Fred et george (un peu come toutes les filels qui l'ont lu j'imagine !^^). Je ne resemble pas vraiment à léna en fait, même si pour écrire certains trucs sur elle, j me base sur mon expériense, j'imaigne quasiment tout !^^ C'est beaucoup plus facile d'écrire sur quelqu'un dont tu imagines tout et que tu crées de toute pièce que sur quelqu'un qui te ressemble. Parce que honnêtement, on aurait tendance soit à se faire des fleurs, soit à se dévaloriser, et ça n'aurait plus aucun intérêt !^^ Et puis, perso, je suis aps parfaite, et j'aurais limpression que c'est narcissique d'écrire sur soi !^^ Et j'ai pas envie non plus de créer une mary Sue à mon image !^^

         Nan, c'est aps stupide comme question, moi non plus j'en connais pas vraiment la réponse !^^ Nan, je pense que je préfère rester comme je suis, mais j'adorerais être une sorcière à l'époque des maraudeurs… *____* Ca fait quand même un bon point commun !^^

         Et toi ? tu aimerais ressembler à qui ? Si c'est pas indiscret, il y a un perso d'une fic à qui tu t'identifierais assez ?

         J'ai bien fait de pas le stopper au baiser de remus et Lily alors !^^ J'urais eu la conscience troublée près !^^ Mais du coup ça a fait un chapitre super long… (du coup, maintenant, quand je vois un chapitre qui fait pas quinze pages MINIMUM je trouve que c'est court…^^)

         Ah, tu as commencé à lire le chapitre, là !^^ Et ouais, c'était pas Remus, c'était pas Sirius, c'était… (Qui a dit Peter ?)… James !!! Et ouais !^^

         Moi aussi j'aurais fait l'action sans problème… Et je suis sur que tu as deviné qui j'aurais choisi… Quitte à attendre qu'il revienne… *____* une occasion pareille, ça se loupe pas !^^

         Et ouais, j'ai cassé le myhte de Lily !^^ Mais c'est pas de ma faute si elle ne supporte pas l'alcool !^^ Etpuis je trouvias ça marrant…^^

         A vrai dire, quand j'ai commencé le jeu de la bauette, je trouvais que ça me permettrait de fire avancer les couples, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais peur que ça soi vraiment débile… Parce que perso je jouais à la bouteille ou à Action ou vérité quand j'étais en primaire !^^ Et encore, généralment je préfèrais petre spectauer !^^ (bah oui, il y avait pas de beau gosse parmi les sept pauvres gars qui étaient avec moi toute la primaire… Je préfèrais pas me mouiller…^^)

         Et ouais, le moment fatidique est arrivé !^^ Sirius et Léna se sont embrasés… je voulais remonté un peu le rôle de Sirius, car c'est aps parce que léna est intéressée par Remus que Sirius est pas bien ! Sirius il est super, mignon, sympa, rigolo, je 'ladore, alors…^^ Je pouvais pas le laisser tout trisse…^^ Le passage reseemble beaucoup à un de mes préférés de « the boy who loved Lily » (passage qui malheureusemenlt n'a pas été traduit…)

         A auteur de génie ? tu me flattes là !^^ mais je suis d'accord pour la récompense !*___*

         Et oauis, le pari… La vie est cruelle parfois…^^ Mais tue pas nadine, Sinon Sirichounet ne poura pas lui donner son gage !^^

         Et ouais, ils flirtent…^^ J'avoue, je peux pas m'empêcher de les faire flirter tout le temps…*_____* On se demande pas pourquoi !^^ (c'est les moments le plus agréables à écrire, d'où la « surdose » de scènes à l'eau de rose… J'esspère que ça vous gave pas trop non plus…

         Ouais, les paillettes noires et argentées sont duées à lapleine lune Je voyais bien remus avoir les yeux de plus en plus gris à l'approche de la pleine lune, pour finalement le soir de pleine lune les avoir de la même couleur de la lune… je sais, je suis une éternelle romantique !^^

         Non, tu ne te trompes pas !^^ S'endormir dans les beaux de remus, est effectivement un rêve !^^ (irréalisable, c'est pour ça que c'est un rêve…^^) !*_____________*

         La suite arrive super rapidemet tkt pas !^^

Pleins de gros bisous ! Et encore merci ma petit kellÿa* pour tes reviews suepr motivantes !^^

Et bonnes vacances au soleil en nouvelle-calédonie alors !^^ (j'y crois pas que je bavarde avec quelqu'un qui arrive le pays où tout le monde rêverait de voyager !^^)

Titou !

Et voilà, j'ai fini le chapitre et les RAR!^^

Bisous et Bonne année à tous !

Titou Moony


	12. le Poudlard Express:le début du stress

Et voilà le chapitre corrigé par les bons soins de Angelina Johnson !!!^^ Mici !^^ 

Et mici à tous les revieweurs ! Réponse à la fin !^^

Bisous à tous !

Titou

****

****

**Le Quatrième élément :**

****

**__**

**_Chapitre XI :_**

Le Poudlard-Express, le début du stress… 

         _« Pour métamorphoser un objet aux propriété magiques… Agitez  la baguette du bas vers le haut puis… prononcez  clairement la formule… objet aux propriétés magiques curatives… changement fondamentale de la matière et des propriétés… agitez  la baguette du bas vers… »_

Léna s'aperçut qu'elle était entrain de relire pour la dixième fois sans la comprendre le paragraphe. Elle avait beau lire et relire ce passage, les mots défilaient dans sa tête sans qu'elles les comprennent. Elle aurait très bien pu lire du chinois, le résultat aurait été aussi convainquant…

_ Si tu veux arrêter, tu peux, tu sais, je ne te mordrais pas… dit d'une voix calme Remus.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

_ Parce que ça fait maintenant vingt minutes que tu n'as pas tourner ta page… dit-il d'un ton franchement amusé.

         Elle rougit encore plus et baissa le regard en fermant le livre. Il éclata de rire et lui donna un  léger baiser sur la joue, sans réfléchir. Elle sentit ses entrailles chauffer agréablement. Ca valait bien un léger instant de ridicule !

         En fait, la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se concentrer depuis plus d'un quart d'heure était très simple :

Vingt minutes plus tôt :

_         Léna était plongée dans son livre de métamorphose et Remus était assis en face d'elle entrain de lire. Elle fronça des sourcils et l'appela :_

__ Remus ? tu peux venir m'expliquer la partie sur la métamorphose qui travaille sur la matière ? _

_         Remus lui sourit et se leva pour venir voir. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en se penchant par-dessus son épaule pour lire le passage. Elle sentit son souffle contre son cou quand il lut tout haut la phrase. Elle frissonna et eut une sensation de chaleur particulièrement agréable dans le ventre…_

_          Elle réussit par elle ne savait quel moyen à ne pas rougir et à écouter ses explications… Réussir à les comprendre alors que sa tête était à moins de vingt centimètre s'avéra une tache plus ardue… à laquelle elle faillit honteusement. Mais quand il lui demanda avec un sourire si elle avait compris, elle n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle avait été trop occupée à se concentrer pour ne pas se jeter sur lui sauvagement pour comprendre réellement ce qu'il avait dit. _

_         Elle lui sourit timidement et dit oui. Le problème fut que ses joues prirent une teinte rosée révélatrice et qu'elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait toujours son bras autour de ses épaules, et quand on est en débardeur, on sent très bien ces choses-là…_

_         Il éclata de rire. Et  quand elle se tourna vers lui avec une mine boudeuse il l'embrassa sur le nez, le seul endroit qui n'était pas rose. Et elle eut l'impression que cette partie jusque là intacte, allait elle aussi s'enflammer à ce contact._

_         Puis il s'installa confortablement et lui demanda si ça ne la gênait pas qu'il lise sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil pour lui montrer son approbation, mais c'était surtout pour cacher le fait qu'elle était dans l'incapacité totale de parler, sa gorge semblant étrangement nouée._

_         Remus était _beaucoup trop près_ pour qu'elle soit dans un état proche du normal. Mais elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait pire. Bien pire ! Quand Remus commença à lire, il avait toujours son bras autour de son épaule. Et sa main… et bien, caressait doucement, machinalement, la peau de l'épaule et du bras de léna. Très légèrement. Un toucher aussi léger qu'une plume. Très agréable. Trop._

_         Elle avait beau essayer de penser à se concentrer sur sa métamorphose et de ne pas se préoccupé du geste machinal de Remus, qui était profondément plongé dans sa lecture, ses jolis sourcils légèrement froncés et les traits fins de son visage concentrés et studieux, elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, qu'il la caresse et qu'elle ne soit pas obliger de se cacher… Qu'elle puisse le serrer contre elle et sentir ses mains contre sa peau… Qu'elle puisse sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes ! Et son souffle divin conter sa peau, et…_

Du calme ! On se calme, ça va passer ! Permet-moi juste de douter que cette méthode soit la meilleure pur essayer de te concentrer sur ta métamorphose… Ce n'est pas en imaginant les meilleurs endroits où sa main et ses lèvres pourraient te caresser que tu arriveras à avoir l'air moins guimauve… Tu as de la chance qu'il soit concentrée sur sa lecture le pauvre petit, sinon il penserait que tu vas avoir une syncope à avoir le visage rouge et à bloquer ta respiration…

         Léna essaya de se détendre, mais après vingt minutes d'efforts ratés, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence…

         Léna soupira en entendant Remus remuer à côté d'elle. Il n'avait plus son bras autour d'elle, ayant préférer le rapatrier vers lui, dans une position plus confortable. Elle se sentit idiote, mais ça lui faisait un manque, un vide, une boule dans la gorge. Elle eut un petit soupir, mais Remus l'entendit :

_ Tu n'es pas obliger de rester tu sais… Si tu es fatiguée, tu peux aller te coucher… la journée de demain va être longue… dit Remus en la regardant avec un doux sourire.

         Elle se sentit fondre. Littéralement. _Mais pourquoi est-il si charmant ?_ Effectivement, la journée du lendemain allait être terrible. 

         Léna appréhendait et attendait la rentrée… Elle avait hâte d'y être pour revoir James, Sirius, Harry, Lily, Réa, et tous les autres… Elle avait hâte de savoir dans quelle maison elle serait et quels cours elle allait avoir… Mais elle avait peur, très peur de ce qui allait se passer ensuite…

         Remus, Sirius et James étaient des personnes populaires et ils faisaient partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle savait que si elle était envoyée à Serdaigle (et elle avait vraiment envie d'aller dans cette maison, ou alors griffondor en deuxième choix) elle ne les verrait quasiment plus… 

Ils avaient leurs propres amis et leur propre fan-club, et la fête organisée pour L'anniversaire de Remus lui avait donné un aperçu de ce que serait la vie à Poudlard : les trois jeunes sorcier adoré et entourée d'une cour, avec Harry, le fils de James, la nouvelle recrue, et elle, la cinquième roue du carrosses, la fille qu'on oublie moins de deux semaines après la rentrée…

         Ce qui serait certainement le plus difficile ce serait de voir Remus avoir une petite copine, être rejetée, ou considérée comme une amie collante…

         Si il y avait bien une chose que la jeune fille ne supportait pas, c'était de faire honte à des gens qu'elle connaissait. Elle trouvait vraiment humiliant qu'on soit hypocrite avec elle. Elle préférait de loin qu'on lui dise la vérité, aussi cruelle soit-elle.

         Remus sentit le malaise de la jeune fille car il prit délicatement le visage de Léna dans sa main et le tourna vers lui.

_ Qu'et-ce qui te préoccupe donc tant, ma chocogrenouille ? Tu ne seras pas seule à Poudlard, tu verras, ils sont très sympa…

         Léna ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une moue sceptique et il eut l'envie soudaine d'embrasser cette moue tentatrice.

_ Il y aura James, Sirius, Harry… Et moi je serais toujours là, tu le sais bien. JE ne laisserais jamais mon amie la plus proche se faire du souci…

_ Tu dis ça parce qu'il n'y a que nous deux, mais je sais bien que quand on sera à Poudlard tu m'éviteras et que tu seras toujours avec tes amis… Et je te comprends… Je dois vous faire honte à bous suivre comme un petit chien…

         Léna ne savait pas pourquoi elle disait ça, pourquoi elle vidait son cœur. Son ton était amer et désabusé. Et Remus la regardait, incrédule. Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux et il lui dit en détachant bien chaque syllabe :

_ Est-il seulement humainement possible d'avoir honte de toi, petite perle ? Tu me juge donc aussi cruel ?

         Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui. Elle ressemblait à un animal sauvage, qui a peur de ce qui va arriver et qui regarde avec crainte mais espoir celui qui vient le libérer de sa cage. Il détailla chaque partie de son visage, chaque courbe de ses lèvres. Il se pencha et déposa un  baiser sur sa joue, à un endroit proche de ses lèvres. Et il la serra dans ses bras.

         Elle avait sa tête enfouie dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule. C'était si agréable… Elle sentait ses bras autour de son corps fin et elle sourit de plaisir. Un tel bien-être… Finie la cruelle et douce torture des caresses contre son épaules auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre… Elle se laissait enfin aller, souriant et fermant les yeux pour mieux définir son odeur, pour mieux se l'approprier.

         Mais elle savait aussi que dès demain, Remus allait être sollicité avec ses amis ,et il ne resterait pas longtemps seul… Si elle lui demandait de sortir avec elle demain, peut-être qu'il voudrait bien… Oui, elle lui demanderait demain… Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment en lui demandant tout de suite alors qu'il pouvait refuser. Oui, demain, promis, elle lui demanderait.

         Elle eut un sourire quand il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en la serrant contre elle. Ils s'écartèrent ensuite, légèrement gênés, les joues rouges, mais un sourire sur les lèvres, et Remus aida Léna à se lever pour aller se coucher.

         Devant la porte de la jeune fille, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir lui-même se coucher. La jeune fille se coucha avec un grand sourire et quand elle se glissa dans les draps chauds elle ne pensait plus du tout à la rentrée du lendemain…

_ deeeeeeeeeeEEEEEBOOOOOOOUUUUUUuuuuuutttttttttt !!!

_ Sirius… grommela James en se cachant sous les draps pour ne pas avoir le soleil dans la figure.

         Sirius avait ouvert les rideaux d'un rapide coup de baguette et il criait maintenant avec enthousiasme sur les deux Potter. Harry se réveilla d'un bon et cria :

_ Au feu ! Réveillez les autres !… mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

         Sirius explosa de rire avec bonne humeur et il y eut un grand CLIC. Sirius avait un appareil photo à la main. James se recroquevilla encore plus dans les draps, comme s'il voulait se cacher, mais la touffe de cheveux noirs qui dépassaient de sous l'oreiller était facilement identifiable…

_ Allez Jamesie ! Plus vite que ça ! Si tu veux te faire beau pour ta belle rousse il te faudra du temps ! C'est pas en dormant que tu vas te coiffer ! Et Harry, si tu ne veux pas ressembler à ton père devant Lily, et pouvoir faire bonne impression pour ton premier jour parmi nous, il faut que tu te prépares !!!

         Pendant que Sirius filait aux douches avec un entrain débordant et presque fatiguant, les deux têtes ébouriffées se levèrent. Avec synchronisation ils clignèrent des yeux puis se les frottèrent énergiquement avec la main Toujours en chœur, ils prirent leurs lunettes sur la table de chevet, se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

         Ils commencèrent à chercher ce qu'ils allaient mettre quand Sirius revint de la salle de bain, simplement habillé d'une serviette autour de sa taille (N/A : J'en vois d'ici baver sur leur clavier ! faites attention au court-circuit !lol) et James dit en riant :

_ tu pourrais pas arrêter de temps en temps d'essayer de nous foutre des complexe ?

_ Et non, que veux-tu Jamesie, il fallait bien un beau gosse brun comme moi pour s'allier avec Remus et remonter l'image des Maraudeurs, et rattraper la honte que tu nous fais en te ridiculisant devant Lily…

_ Ahahah… Très drôle, ironisa James en souriant d'une seule moitié de la face.

         Sirius s'approcha de lui et lui prit la tête sous le bras et ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux de son ami en disant :

_ Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes Jamesie-boy !

         Harry était explosé de rire devant l'air grognon de son père, et bientôt cela dégénéra en bataille de coussins. Dix minutes plus tard cependant, la tête de Armelle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte :

_ Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Si vous voulez pouvoir vous faire beau pour la rentrée, il faudrait peut-être vous activer.. Je vous attends dans dix minutes au petit-déjeuner.

_ Oui maman ! dit James avec bonne humeur.

_ Miss Manel ! Debout ! miss Manel! Maître a dit qu'i fallait vous réveiller! C'est la rentrée !

         Léna grommela, mit quelques secondes à comprendre les paroles prononcées par l'elfe de maison, et elle se leva alors d'un bond.

         Elle se regarda dans la glace et grimaça en se voyant avec les cheveux partant dans tous les sens, complètement ébouriffés, et avec encore les marques de l'oreiller sur le visage.

         Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle descendit, enfin prête, ses cheveux bouclés attachés et avec une jupe noire et un chemisier à rayures blanches, grises et bleues. Elle avait mis une cravate noire et bleue foncé attachée largement autour de son cou.

         Mais elle sentait une boule de stress au niveau de sa poitrine, et elle avait presque du mal à respirer à cause de ça. Elle déglutition difficilement et quand elle arriva dans la salle à manger, même le grand sourire et le regard appréciateur de Remus ne parvint pas à lui rendre totalement sa bonne humeur et son assurance, même si celles-ci augmentèrent quand même beaucoup.

         Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et commença à se beurrer sans conviction une tartine, le regard perdu dans le vague. Le ciel était bleu, et le voyage serait agréable, ce serait toujours ça…

         Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, et elle se souvint de sa résolution de la veille. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande ! Mais pas maintenant, pas avec Séréna à côté d'eux… Elle savait très bien que c'était aussi une excuse, car elle avait vraiment très peur de lui demander, mais qui ne demande rien, n'a rien… Or elle voulait tellement sortir avec lui qu'elle était prête à prendre tous les risques, même si elle se rendait totalement ridicule pour son premier jour d'école.

_ Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? lui demanda Remus, un joli sourcil haussé.

_ Non, rien… le trac… avoua-t-elle en rougissant 

         Remus sembla plus qu'étonné, comme s'il doutait qu'elle puisse avoir le trac. « C'est facile pour lui, il sait avec qui il va être, il n'a pas le stress de savoir ou pas si il va se retrouver seul et sans amis… Je suis une française, d'origine moldue… L'intégration ne va pas être facile ! » pensa-t-elle avec agacement.

         Remus se leva de table et alla préparer ses affaires. Elle le regarda partir avec un soupçon au cœur. C'était le moment où jamais ou elle devrait encore attendre…

         La porte se ferma et elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle eut un soupir et sourit courageusement à Séréna qui la regardait avec compassion. Elle essaya d'avaler un morceau de toast, mais son estomac semblait étrangement noué. Elle reposa avec défaitisme le morceau incriminé, et Séréna éclata de rire :

_ Je me demande pourquoi tu te fais tant de souci ! Tu as déjà des amis, et tu n'es la seule, il y a Harry aussi qui vient du futur… Et tu as déjà bien progressé, je ne met pas en doute tes capacités, donc je pense que tu finiras par rattraper le niveau… Ne baisse pas les bras, ta posture pourrait être moins bonne. Tu m'écriras j'espère pour me dire comment se passe ton année ?

         Léna sourit et dit oui de la tête, la gorge trop nouée. Séréna lui fit un sourire rassurant et elles sortirent de table. Léna se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa chambre pour descendre ses affaires et vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle s'assit sur le lit à baldaquin et soupira une nouvelle fois.

         Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle se sentait. Elle avait hâte de découvrir ce Poudlard dont tout le monde parlait… Hâte de voir ces passages secrets, hâte de faire du quidditch, hâte d'étudier la magie… mais elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à la traîne, décalée par rapport aux autres à cause de son niveau ridiculement bas en magie…elle n'avait pas envie de voir Remus, Sirius, James, Harry et Lily s'éloigner d'elle si elle n'était pas à Griffondor… 

         Et si elle était envoyée à Serpentard ?Elle frissonna à cette pensée, car les Maraudeurs lui avaient déjà raconté quelques unes des blagues qu'ils avaient faites aux Serpentards, et elle ne voulait pas du tout en être la victime…

         Que de soucis, que de soucis… Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement laissant passer la tête de Remus. En la voyant comme ça il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la berça quelques secondes et en se levant il lui dit d'une voix douce et sérieuse :

_ Allez viens, on va y aller… Je vais prendre tes bagages… Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer… Allez, déprime pas, on va bien s'amuser !! Dès qu'on arrive, je te promet de te faire visiter tout Poudlard, même si ça nous prend plusieurs jours !

         Elle eut un sourire désabusé et se leva sans enthousiasme, avec l'impression d'avoir un bloc au fond de l'estomac.

_ Vite ! Mais *bip* qu'est-ce que tu fais, Merlin ! James, dépêche-toi un peu ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à te coiffer, alors pourquoi t'obstiner ? cria Sirius.

         Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que James occupait la salle de bain, et ils n'étaient pas en avance. Harry était passé avant son père pour se coiffer rapidement, mais Sirius avait laissé passer, à son plus grand regret, James devant lui. Et il s'en mordait maintenant les doigts. Ils partaient dans moins d'un quart d'heure et James n'était toujours pas sorti :

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es tombé dans les chiottes où quoi ? commença à s'emporter Sirius.

         La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors et Sirius fixa, les yeux exorbités, ce qui aurait du être James.

         James avait certainement du essayer une formule pour rendre ses cheveux moins rebelle pour faire plaisir à Lily, du moins c'est ce que supposait Sirius, car le résultat était bien loin d'être à la hauteur de ses espérances…

         A la place de la masse habituelle de cheveux ébouriffés de James se trouvait un amas gluant noir d'où s'échappaient deux ou trois épis graisseux…

_ Oh… Mon….Dieu… hoqueta Sirius avant d'exploser de rire. 

Harry tourna la tête et regarda, horrifié, son père qui se tordait les mains avec gêne en fixant le bout de ses chaussettes, ses oreilles ayant pris une jolie teinte carmin.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu à tes cheveux ? réussit-il à dire, les yeux agrandis d'horreur.

         James rougit encore plus et sembla se recroqueviller sur place. Il baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et Sirius explosa encore plus de rire, pendant que Harry fixait avec compréhension la chose qu se tenait à la place de son père.

_ Mais ar-ti-cu-le ! parvint à articuler avec difficulté Sirius entre deux hoquets de rire (N/A : ça vous rappelle pas une pub pour Bagoo ?^^ une de me préférées !^^)

_ Euh… Et bien, en fait, j'ai fait sortir du gel de ma baguette par un sort pour me les coller, euh… Coiffer ! et … et j'ai un peu forcé sur la baguette parce que je trouvais que c'était pas assez rapide et efficace… avoua-t-il en rougissant sous la masse noire et dégoulinante de gel, et tu connais ma baguette, elle a du caractère, alors…

         C'en était trop, à la fois par Harry qui semblait pétrifié sur place, partagé entre le rire et les larmes, et Sirius, qui lui n'était pas du tout partagé, bien trop occupé à se tortiller par terre en riant.

_ C'est pas vrai !

         les trois garçons sursautèrent, et Sirius réussi à arrêter une demi-seconde de rire. Armelle Potter était sur l'encadrement de la porte, les poings sur les hanches. D'un rapide sort elle rendit les cheveux de James à son état normal, et réussit par un sortilège de désillusion bien dosé à rendre Sirius  un état d'euphorie normal.

_ Et si vous pouviez vous inquiéter un peu plus et vous dépêcher ça m'arrangerait ! on part dans dix minutes !

         Sirius arrêta alors tout à fait de rire et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Armelle soupira, James sourit et Harry éclata de rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ mais où sont-ils ? demanda pour la énième fois Léna en essayant de regarder par dessus la cohue des gens. 

Remus était juste derrière elle et essaya de la calmer en lui caressant  la nuque de sa main gauche, pendant qu'avec son autre, il faisait léviter les deux malles devant eux.

_ Calme-toi, James a encore du essayer de se coiffer, ou Sirius a oublié sa réserve de bombabouse… Rien d'inquiétant…

         il lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne avec un sourire rassurant qui eut l'effet escompté puisque Léna oublia sur le champ Harry, James et Sirius. C'était le moment où jamais de lui demander… Ils n'étaient pas encore là et elle pourrait s'enfuir avant le départ du train s'il ne voulait pas…

_ Euh… Voilà, Remus, je voulais te dire que, je trouve que… depuis quelques temps, enfin moi je trouve… Qu'on s'entend vrai…

         Elle fut interrompu dans sa phrase nébuleuse, alors que Remus la regardait étrangement, par Lily, qui les serra contre elle avec bonne humeur avant de les relâcher.

_ Alors, les tourtereaux ? Passé de bonnes vacances, tous les deux, loin de tout ?

         La belle rousse éclata de rire. Elle avait l'air d'excellente humeur et elle avait les joues rouges. Léna essaya de ne pas paraître ni agacé, ni soulagée par l'intervention de Lily et ils commencèrent à discuter. Puis, soudainement, Lily perdit sa bonne humeur et parut agacée par quelque chose. Elle partit en vitesse sans s'expliquer.

         Léna et Remus se regardèrent avec étonnement. Au moment où Remus allait avancer une hypothèse, deux personnes lui sautèrent dessus :

_ COUCOU !!! crièrent James et Sirius en cœur, sur le dos de leur meilleur ami.

         Celui-ci explosa de rire et fut rapidement enlacé par ses amis. Harry et Léna se regardèrent et sourirent en voyant les trois amis qui étaient entrain de s'étouffer mutuellement.

_ Alors, comment c'était cette semaine toute seule avec Remus ? demanda Harry à Léna en baissant le ton volontairement et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Oh super ! Alors, tu as réussi à voir Réa ? répondit nerveusement Léna.

_Pas encore, avoua Harry en rougissant légèrement, mais tu as l'air stressé. Tu sais, moi aussi je ne connais personne. Et en plus je vais tout de suite être classé comme le fils de James… mais je ne suis pas un Maraudeur Regarde-les, ils s'entendent si bien, ils se connaissent depuis cinq ans, moi je suis un nouveau… Et je vais devoir repassé le choixpeau, et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas une chose qui m'enchante ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oui mais toi tu as fait de la magie pendant six ans, dit-elle en tordant ses mains avec nervosité, moi je n'ai commencé à la voir que depuis deux semaines… Et puis… J'irais certainement à Serdaigle comme je suis l'héritière, alors je vous verrais moins, alors que toi tu seras souvent avec eux… Et en plus les gens vont attendre beaucoup de moi alors que je sais bien, moi, que je n'ai rien de particulier… avoua-t-elle faiblement.

         A son grand étonnement, Harry éclata de rire Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda en attendant des explications.

_ C'est seulement… tu me rappelles tellement moi quand je suis rentré à Poudlard, dit Harry.

         Harry s'arrêta de parler et ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment. Léna entendit quelques gloussements, et Harry la referma aussitôt, les joues rouges :

_ Occupé… dit-il simplement, où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui, je disais que tu me faisais penser à moi pendant ma première année. J'étais déjà connu dans le monde de la sorcellerie, alors que je n 'avais jamais appris la magie, et j'avais le trac énorme que tout le monde s'aperçoive de ma nullité. Finalement ça s'est très bien passé, et je me suis très rapidement habitué à Poudlard. C'est devenu ma maison, encore plus que celle où j'habitais pendant les grandes vacances, avec mon oncle… 

         Harry grimaça, et Léna comprit alors aussitôt à quoi il faisait allusion. Il lui avait déjà raconté… Elle espérait aussi qu'elle se sentirait aussi bien à Poudlard, mais plus elle se rapprochait du moment où elle y entrerait, plus elle avait peur et elle sentait le stress monter. 

_ Tu verras ça ira. Tu es quelqu'un de super, tu es gentille, jolie et sympathique, et si ce que Remus dit est vrai tu es aussi intelligente et douée, ce dont je ne doutais absolument pas puisque tu es l'héritière de Serdaigle, alors à mon avis tu ne vas pas mettre longtemps avant de te faire accepter par tout le monde. Je ne te cache pas que certaines filles vont être jalouses c'est sur, de te voir si proche des Maraudeurs, mais Réa, Bridget et Lily, à qui j'en ai parlé, t'ont trouvé très sympa. C'est déjà ça, non ?

_ Oui… Peut-être… Tu es le mieux renseigné pour me parler de ça après tout ce que tu as vécu pendant ta quatrième et ta cinquième année…

_ Et aussi la seconde année… ajouta-t-il sombrement, mais j'en suis sorti, tu vois ! Et si j'en suis sorti c'est aussi parce que j'avais des personnes pour me soutenir à chaque fois Et sache que quoi qu'il arrive, moi je te soutiendrais. Je ne peux pas parler pour les Maraudeurs, bien sûr, mais je suis sûr qu'ils approuveraient. N'hésite pas à venir me voir.. Surtout que moi aussi je vais en avoir besoin. Entre personne qui ne connaissent personne, il faut bien se serrer les coudes, non ?

         Elle éclata de rire. Harry avait réussi à la rassurer, même si elle avait toujours des appréhensions.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que ça compte pour moi de t'entendre dire ça… dit Léna en le serrant dans ses bras.

         Elle le lâcha et ils se sourirent avec complicité.

_ Tu sais que tu es une fille géniale ? Parfois j'aimerais bien être amoureux de toi, ça serait beaucoup plus simple… Dit Harry en la regardant en riant.

_ Tu penses à Réa, hein ?

_ Et bien… oui

_ Ne t'inquiète donc pas autant. Je sais que ça va bien se passer. Juste un conseil, aie plus confiance en toi, et souviens-toi que la chose dont Réa a le plus envie, c'est que tu l'embrasses. Si tu ne le fais pas parce que tu as peur de sa réaction, elle va être déçu et là tu risques de perdre tes chances. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre… Fonce !

         Harry éclata de rire et lui mit un bras autour de l'épaule en riant :

_ Merci pour le conseil ! Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir ! mais si elle me repousse en me criant dessus, je saurais qui engueuler !

_ Et bien alors, je suis sûr qu'on s'entendra toujours très bien et que tu me seras reconnaissant le reste de ta vie pour mes avisés conseils ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

         Devant eux, Remus, Sirius et James avaient enfin trouver un compartiments et ils entrèrent tous pour déposer leurs malles. Ils commencèrent à s'installer sur les banquettes et Léna se retrouva entre Harry et Remus. Celui-ci se tourna vers les trois garçons et leur demanda :

_ Alors, comment ça se fait que vous soyez arrivé en retard cette fois-ci ?

_ James a tenté de se coiffer, mais le résultat a été désastreux et ça a perdu beaucoup de temps ! dit Sirius en riant.

_ Moque-toi, mais n'empêche, moi, je n'avais pas oublié la moitié de mes provisions de chez HonneyDuck… Au fait, vous avez pas vu Lily ?

         Remus et Léna échangèrent un regard et sourirent. Prévisible… James regardait maintenant un peu partout et quand ils trouvèrent un compartiment de libre, il s'excusa et partit à la recherche de Lily à travers les compartiments.

         Sirius s'excusa et sortit du compartiment pour faire le tour des gens qu'il connaissait. Il proposa à Remus de l'accompagner, mais celui-ci refusa, les joues légèrement rouges, en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Léna qui était entrain de poser ses affaires .

_ Nan, je les verrais tout à l'heure, ça se fait pas de deux nouveaux tous seuls…

         Harry, Remus et Léna commencèrent une partie de bataille explosive. Dix minutes plus tard, un peu après que le train soit parti, Deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans le compartiment.

_ Salut ! dirent en chœur Bridget et Réa en embrassant les habitants du compartiment.

         Deux minutes plus tard, Réa demanda à  Harry s'ils pouvaient aller parler en privé Le jeune garçon la suivit en essayant de ne pas rougir au clin d'œil de Léna à son départ. Bridget sourit en les voyant sortir :

_ J'ai cru qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais… Il est vraiment sympa comme gars, dommage qu'il fasse si peu confiance en ce que lui disent les gens… Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser, je dois aller voir Léo pour éviter qu'il tombe sur Réa avant qu'elle ait officialisé avec Harry !

         Elle sortit en leur faisant un signe de la main et un clin d'œil. Remus et Léna éclatèrent de rire en la voyant partir de si joyeuse humeur. Puis Léna vit la situation inespérée qui s'offrait à elle : elle était enfin seule dans un compartiment avec Remus ! Elle prit son courage à deux mains :

_ Euh… Remus ?

_ oui ? répondit-il gentiment, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

         C'était encore plus difficile quand il était si près, son bras frôlant le sien. Il la regardait dans les yeux avec un sourire amusé. Elle bafouilla encore plus.

_ Enfin, je pensais… Tu vois, avec la rentrée, vous allez retrouvé tous vos copains et tout, et…

_ Tu t'inquiète pour ça, il ne faut pas…

         Elle avait maintenant son visage tourné vers le sien et elle ne pouvait même plus bouger. Pourquoi il avait des yeux si captivants ? Et ce sourire si… Et des mains si douces… Car il venait de mettre ses mains autour de son visage et de lui caresser doucement la joue avec le pouce…

         Leurs visage se rapprochaient de plus en plus et… Elle ne pouvait plus vraiment penser correctement. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. C'était un tout petit baiser, et au moment où ça allait être plus, elle ouvrit les yeux et recula.

         Il la regarda avec incompréhension, et elle baissa les yeux en rougissant. Il rougit encore plus, et s'écarta d'elle.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dit-il d'un ton abrupte.

         Elle le regarda, horrifiée. Elle n'avais jamais voulu le repousser ! il allait croire que…

_ Non, non, ne sois pas désolé ! En fait, c'est de ça dont je voulais te  parler…

         Il leva les yeux vers elle mais ne dit rien. Si elle ne s'était pas retenue, elle aurait crié de rage. Il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux. Rien. Il la regardait sans sourire, sans crisper le visage, sans rien faire, il la regardait, c'est tout, mais quel regard…. Indéchiffrable.

_ Je… enfin, je pensais depuis quelques temps que… enfin, on s'entend plutôt bien, non ? (le visage de Remus se crispa l'espace d'un instant, et Léna crut après avoir rêvé), alors je pensais que… Enfin, on se comporte presque comme des petits amis (elle commença à s'enfoncer davantage en voyant son regard qui la scrutait, complètement désintéressé) enfin, plus que des amis en tout cas… Du moins je pense… Et… Et bien, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une solution… C'est plutôt se voiler la face, tu ne crois pas ?

         Il ne répondit pas mais elle pouvait voir son visage se fermer de plus en plus. Elle avait l'impression d'avancer dans des sables mouvants. Il ne l'aidait pas du tout. Elle aurait pu lui dire n'importe quoi il aurait gardé cet air impassible… Et malgré ça il restait si mignon… Et ses lèvres, même fermées comme ça, lui semblaient invitantes…_ Mais lance-toi ! tu as fait le plus difficile_

_ Enfin, j'avais pensé que…En plus à Poudlard tu vas avoir tes propres amis, ça va être plus difficile de se voir en temps que « ami intime », on ne sera pas forcément dans les même cours et tout et à moins d'officialiser… Des personnes qui s'embrassent sont habituellement des petits copains, et si ils sont seulement des amis, ils évitent de s'embrasser tu ne crois pas, C'est contraire à l'habitude et ça pourrait peut-être choquer quelques personnes… Alors, je pensais qu'on pouvait peut-être passer à autre chose de plus traditionnel, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin, c'était juste une idée, si ça te gêne et que tu préfères qu'on reste comme ça, moi ça me dérange pas, c'est seulement que c'est un peu confus quoi !

         Elle n'avait jamais eu autant de tics en une seule discussion Pourquoi la mettait-il si mal à l'aise ? Elle eut l'impression qu'il n'allait pas répondre et elle allait dire quelque chose avant de s'enfuir en courant, quand sa voix s'éleva, pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

_ oui. Tu as complètement raison. Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi…

         Et il lui sourit. C'était un sourire las et fatigué, mais il lui souriait et en plus, _il acceptait _! Elle se sentit toute légère et euphorique, mais Remus n'avait pas l'air aussi emporté de joie, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Bine sur. Je n'avais pas trop le choix de toute façon…

         Il ne souriait plus vraiment, c'était presque une grimace, et il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux Léna se sentit perdre pied à nouveau. Pourquoi était-il si distant ? Pourquoi ?

_ J'a… j'avais si peur que tu ne veuilles pas à vrai dire, que tu préfère qu'on reste amis proches…

_ Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très bien comme c'est maintenant, j'ai simplement été trop égoïste pour… Enfin, j'imagine que c'est mieux comme ça… Dit-il plus pour lui que pour elle.

         Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

_ Bon, je vais y aller, je dois aller voir Sirius…

         Elle le regarda partir sans même l'embrasser. Il l'embrassait quand ils n'étaient que des amis et maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il se barrait sans explications…

_ Remus !

         Il se retourna, les sourcils levés d'un air interrogateur.

_ Tu… enfin, tu ne m'embrases même pas ? demanda-t-elle en ayant l'impression que le sol allait se dérober sous ses pieds.

         Elle ne demandait jamais un baiser habituellement, elle trouvait ça trop… et bien, elle n'aimait pas _mendier_ quelque chose et encore moins un baiser. Néanmoins Remus accéda à sa requête et s'approcha d'elle, et alors quelle levait les yeux vers lui en se demandant pourquoi elle lui avait demandé quelque chose d'aussi idiot, il l'embrassa Sur le front. Et il laissa une Lena en choc avant de sortir du compartiment et de lancer un rapide « à plus tard ! ».

         Léna se laissa glisser sur une des banquettes et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas pleurer de rage contenue. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne sortait avec elle que parce qu'il ne voulait pas la vexer mais qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il donnait l'impression d'être forcé.

         Elle pensait que si il disait oui, tout serait pour le mieux, elle pourrait l'embrasser enfin comme elle voulait, pas se retenir pour ne pas dépasser les limites, elle pourrait caresser se cheveux, elle pourrait se blottir dans ses bras et déposer des baiser dans le creux de son cou…

         Jamais elle n'avait pensé que ce pourrait être comme ça. Jamais elle aurait pu imaginer qu'il fuirait le compartiment dans lequel elle était… Elle ne le comprenait plus. Il la laissait là, toute seule, alors qu'il savait que c'était justement sa plus grande peur en rentrant à Poudlard !

         Elle réussit à retenir ses larmes et à se reprendre. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux et se remit un peu de maquillage pour cacher son trouble.

Point de vue de Remus :

         Il aurait du s'en douter Il s'était senti si humilié, si blessé quand elle l'avait repoussé… Elle avait réussi à lui faire baisser toutes ses gardes… Il lui avait dévoiler son cœur, il avait été idiot. Il aurait du garder quelques défenses, ne pas se rendre comme ça sans remparts…

         Quand il l'avait embrassé pourtant il n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'elle allait le repousser. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si délicieuses… Il s'était fait piégé. Il s'était avancé, sans arme, vers l'ennemi, et elle l'avait pris à un instant de faiblesse extrême, de vulnérabilité pour lui asséner le coup fatal.

Il se souvenait encore comment elle avait rougie, comment elle avait détourné les yeux et s'était éloigné irrémédiablement de lui. 

         Chacun des mots qu'elle avait prononcé lui était arrivé dans le cœur comme une flèche empoisonnée. Malgré le masque impassible qu'il affichait, ou qu'il essayait d'afficher, il avait mal A chaque mot qu'elle disait il devait cacher une grimace de douleur. Il ne comprendrait certainement jamais comment il avait fait pour tomber si rapidement et si totalement amoureux d'une fille dont il ne connaissait rien et qui ne savait même pas qu'il était loup-garou.

         … enfin, on s'entend plutôt bien, non ?…  enfin, plus que des amis en tout cas… je  ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une solution… C'est plutôt se voiler la face, tu ne crois pas ?… ça va être plus difficile de se voir en temps que « ami intime »… si ils sont seulement des amis, ils évitent de s'embrasser tu ne crois pas ?… C'est contraire à l'habitude et ça pourrait peut-être choquer quelques personnes… Alors, je pensais qu'on pouvait peut-être revenir à autre chose de plus traditionnel, tu ne crois pas ?… j'avais si peur que tu ne veuilles pas…

         Ces mots le frappaient en pleins cœur. C'était tout ce qu'elle pensait de leur relation ? Seulement des amis ? Pour lui ça avait été une semaine de rêve… Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander… Dire qu'il s'était décidé pour lui demander de sortir avec lui aujourd'hui… Heureusement qu'il avait attendu d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire…

         Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi misérable. Si mal-aimé… Dire qu'il avait cru que pour une fois il pourrait avoir à nouveau quelque chose de vraiment sérieux… il s'enfonça dans la banquette et ferma les yeux pour oublier. Ses traits étaient crispés. Il essaya mentalement de se reprendre, de refaire ses défenses, de se repréparer à affronter la réalité. La vie n'était pas forcément jolie, et il avait eu tort de laisser ainsi son cœur à nu.

         Léna se dirigea résolument vers la porte du compartiment. Elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à le retrouver, il était connu, il ne serait pas difficile de suivre sa trace en demandant aux différents passagers du train. Elle sortit du compartiment. Mais plus elle avançait, moins son pas se faisait certain. Le leur était le dernier.

         Le premier compartiment qu'elle vit était occupé par deux garçons de cinquième année qui lui firent de l'œil. Elle sortit aussitôt sans même leur demander s'ils avaient vu Remus. Le deuxième wagon était occupé par quatre filles de quatrième année qui gloussaient en papotant et en se racontant les dernières nouvelles. 

         Elle fit l'extrême erreur de leur demander si elles avaient vu Remus. Elle le regretta aussitôt les filles commencèrent à glousser et à rougir en se lançant des coup d'œils énamourés, et Léna eut l'impression qu'elle allait défaillir :

_ Tu l'appelles par son prénom, huh ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on est le droit de te le dire…

_ Tu le cherches pourquoi ?

_ Si tu veux on peut t'aider à le chercher, tu t'appelles comment ?

         Léna eut un petit sourire désolé et leur dit au revoir en s'excusant. Elle ferma la porte du compartiment et respira un grand coup Mon Dieu que ces filles avaient l'air cruche s ! Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressemblé, même de loin, à une de ses filles…

         Le suivant ne fut pas plus concluant : c'était cinq première années qui ne connaissaient naturellement pas Remus. Avec courage, elle ouvrit le compartiment suivant et dit :

_ Excusez-moi, je cherche Remus Lup…

         Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Il était là. Et seul. Elle fronça des sourcils :

_ Je croyais que tu allais rejoindre Sirius ?

_ Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de savoir où je suis ! On ne sort pas ensemble à ce que je sache ? dit-il d'une voix sèche et agacée.

         La bouche de Léna s'ouvrit dans un O muet et elle parut stupéfiée sur place. Puis elle se reprit et elle dit, les joues rouges et le regard vert :

_ Ah bon, On ne sort pas ensemble ? Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! Je te demande, tu dis oui, et deux minutes après tu me sors qu'on ne sort pas ensemble ! J'y crois pas ! Et on fait quoi alors ensemble ? JE me le demande ! J'en ai marre d'être prise pour une imbécile ! Si tu avais si peu que ça envie de sortir avec moi tu n'avais qu'à me le dire ! JE me tape tous les compartiments pour te trouver toi et Sirius car tu t'es barré comme un voleur et je me rends compte que tu t'étais juste trouvé une excuse-bidon pour m'éviter ! C'est gentil ! Je sais jamais où j'en suis avec toi ! un moment tu m'embrasses, et quand je te propose de concrétiser, tu me fuies ! Si t'as pas envie de sortir avec moi ne m'embrasse pas et ne me laisse pas avoir de faux espoirs, d'accord, Ca m'évitera de perdre et mon temps, et mon cœur !

         Léna sortit et claqua la porte en coup de vent. Des mèches de cheveux rebelles sortaient de sa coiffure et lui donnaient un air d'amazone, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle revint presque en courant jusqu'à son compartiment et ferma le loquet pour ne pas être dérangé. Elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette et laissa couler ses larmes. 

         Alors il ne voulait déjà plus sortir avec elle ? Elle s'était ridiculisée en vain…

         Elle sentit les larmes couler allègrement sur son visage, faisant dégouliner le léger mascara qu'elle avait mis, mais elle s'en fichait.

         Remus, lui mit quelques secondes à réagir, toujours subjugué par son flux de parole puis, ses yeux dorés semblèrent s'éveiller, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Il se leva en vitesse et courut.

         Il fit tous les compartiments. Il crut qu'il allait étouffer quand il entra dans un compartiment rempli de filles de quatrièmes années qui semblèrent complètement excitée à son arrivée. Il en sortit aussitôt.

         Il ne restait plus que leur compartiments dans le dernier wagon et après il devrait faire tous les autres. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle reviendrait se jeter dans la gueule du loup et retourner dans leur compartiment, mais elle avait du laisser sa malle et…

         Il partit au quart de tour et se dirigea en courant vers leur compartiment. En voyant qu'il était fermé il eut une lueur d'espoir et il prononça « alohomora ». La porte s'ouvrit et il courut à l'intérieur.

         Pour se cogner contre Léna qui était devant la porte, sa malle à la main.

         Ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui leur arrivait quand il tombèrent. Léna lâcha sa lourde malle, Remus eut le réflexe de mettre ses mains autour de Léna pour ne pas tomber lourdement sur elle, et tout se passa très rapidement.

         Quand Remus ouvrit enfin les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il était à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de la jeune fille, qui le regardait maintenant avec tristesse et colère. Elle voulut le repousser mais il ne bougea pas :

_ Dégage ! Pourquoi t'es là, hein ? tu pouvais pas me laisser tranquille après m'avoir ridiculisé comme ça ! Pourquoi tu…

         Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase. Il avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes pour la faire taire. Elle oublia aussitôt tous ses griefs contre le jeune garçon et le regarda avec tristesse :

_ Pourquoi tu joues avec moi comme ça ?

         Il parut déstabiliser et elle en profita pour se lever et prendre sa malle. Au moment où elle allait soulever celle-ci, il posa sa main sur la sienne et la regarda dans les yeux.

         Elle détourna le regard et il prit le visage de la jeune fille dans sa main gauche pour l'obliger à le regarder.

_ Je ne joue pas avec toi ! Je… Tout à l'heure je pensais que tu voulais me repousser, que tu voulais que nous arrêtions d'être des amis proches… Je suis désolé d'être idiot… Pardonne-moi s'il te plait si je t'ai fait mal sans le vouloir…

         Il la regardait avec des yeux suppliants auxquels Léna ne put résister. Elle s'approcha encore plus de Remus et lui demanda :

_ JE… Je te pardonnerais… Si tu m'embrasses…

         Il sourit il avait gagné. Il n'avait jamais vu de condition si douce et agréable à satisfaire. Il se pencha vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa doucement. Il s'écarta d'elle, mais en gardant son visage dans les mains.

_ En…encore une fois… souffla Léna, les joues roses et les yeux brillants.

         Il ne se fit pas prier Il l'embrassa encore une fois. Puis une autre. Puis, les baisers devinrent plus longs, plus passionnés, et plus ils s'embrassaient, plus ils avançaient vers la banquette Remus avait une main sur la nuque de la jeune fille et une autre dans son dos, et elle avait une main qui le tenait par la cravate et l'attirait à elle et une autre sur son épaule.

         C'était merveilleux. Léna avait l'impression de rêver. Elle était entrain d'embrasser Remus Lupin, il avait sa main qui lui caressait le dos et la joue… Pouvait-elle rêver d'un moment plus merveilleux ? 

_ Pince-moi. Mords-moi, je m'en fiche, mais prouve-moi que c'est réel…

         Remus parut surpris, puis il sourit.

_ Vraiment ?

Il se pencha vers elle et déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il pencha alors son visage vers son cou et lui fit un suçon dans la gorge. C'était délicieux. Il mordilla et suça la peau à cet endroit-là avant de s'écarter. Léna eut un soupir et eut l'impression qu'elle allait tomber. Elle s'assit sur la banquette derrière elle et entraîna Remus avec elle :

_ Ca va tu es sûre d'être réveillée ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

_ On ne peut mieux !

         Elle déboutonna sa chemise lentement sa chemise pendant qu'elle continuait à l'embrasser, mais ne lui enleva pas. Il arrêta de l'embrasser un instant et elle put admirer à loisir sa silhouette fine et musclée. Elle fit glisser ses deux mains sur son torse, le faisant frissonner.

_ Tu as les mains froides, tu sais ? J'adore ça… chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

         C'était un rêve Ca devait forcément être un rêve car ces choses-là n'arrivent pas dans la réalité. C'était impossible.. Et pourtant si. La preuve vivante était sous ses yeux. Il commença à lui piquer des baiser-papillons partout entre sa nuque et le haut de sa poitrine avant de retourner à ses lèvres si délicieuses…

         La main qui était sur ses hanches remonta, effleurant un sein au passage, et finit dan ses cheveux. Il enleva l'élastique qui tenait la coiffure d'un geste, et éparpilla les cheveux sombres et bouclés autour d'elle. La chevelure de la jeune fille formait une sorte d'auréole, lui donnant un air sauvage extrêmement attirant.

_ Tu es superbe… souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

         Sirius, James et Harry revenait vers leur compartiment, Sirius mort de rire, Harry tête en l'air en train de penser à ce qui s'était passé avec Réa, et James, rouge et humilié :

_ je n'étais pas sensé savoir qu'elle sortait avec Perow ! Quel con ce type ! Comment a-t-il pu se permettre de… de sortir avec Lily ! Il a pas le droit !

_ heureusement que Lily n'est pas là justement car sinon elle t'aurait écorché vif ! dit Sirius en se moquant affectueusement de son ami. Et avant tu t'entendais super bien avec Zaak, sauf quand c'était les matchs de Quidditch… N'empêche elle t'a bien remis à ta place et Zaak était prêt à en découdre quand tu as voulu l'embrasser !

_ Ouais, ouais, fous-toi de ma gueule ! grommela James en ouvrant la porte et en entrant dans le compartiment, suivi de Sirius et Harry qui se cognèrent contre lui.

_ T'es pas fou de t'arrêter comme… Sirius s'arrêta dans sa phrases et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, avant d'exploser de rire.

         Harry manqua de s'étouffer et dut s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber tellement il riait. Et James fit bientôt de même.

         Léna et Remus était dans une position assez équivoque, la chemise de Remus était largement ouverte, laissant voir son torse musclé, et sa cravate gisait un peu plus loin. Léna avait les premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts, laissant voir un bout de sous-vêtements vert, et sa cravate était encore plus desserrée. Elle reboutonna en rougissant sa chemise, pendant que Remus se redressait

_ Fais gaffe, je préfère que tu sois envoyé à Serdaigle qu'à griffondor tu sais ! C'est un coup à te faire lynchée ça porter des sous-vêtements de cette couleur !

         Remus qui s'était mis devant Léna comme pour la protéger des trois garçons leur lança un regard noir mais qui cachait mal son sourire.

_ un mot de plus sur ma petite copine et je te mords !

         il rougit aussitôt en comprenant la gaffe (N/A : d'avoir dit « je mords », parce qu'il ne comptait pas cacher à ses amis ni à personne sa liaison avec Léna !^^), mais Léna ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et lui imprima un baiser sur l'épaule comme elle était derrière lui en lui disant :

_ T'entendre dire « petite amie » est encore plus agréable que de t'entendre dire « petite Léna »… lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille.

         Remus carra les épaules et sous les yeux des trois autres garçons qui les regardaient avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, il se retourna et embrassa passionnément Léna. Celle-ci passa ses mains derrière le cou de son petit ami et répondit avec ferveur à son baiser.

         Sirius et James ricanèrent pendant que Harry rougit et ils sortirent rapidement du compartiment en prenant au passage leurs affaires.

_ On vous laisse à vos affaires ! Essayez de ne pas oublier de vous rhabiller quand même ! dit James faisant référence au fait que la chemise de Remus ne tenait que sur ses avant-bras et ne cachait que le bas de son dos.

         Les trois garçons ricanèrent en se dirigeant vers un autre compartiment libre.

VOILA ! C'est fini ! Le chapite, parce que l'histoire, elle, est loin, très loin d'être finie !^^ Surtout quand je pense que jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent ensemble j'avais prévu pas plus de cinq six chapitres…^^ Et pour ceux qui se demandent ce qui peut bien se passer… patience et faites moi confiance !lol. 

         Pour les points de vue de Harry, Sirius, James et Lily sur leur voyage mouvementé, je ne les mettrai que si vous le vouez, sinon j'y ferais seulement allusions commme à la fin A vous de choisir ! Et à vous de savoir i vous êtes curieux et que vous avez envuie de savoir les détails et ce qui a pu se passer entre harry et Réa et Siriu et… Et bienn sûr entre James et Lily !^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et il n'y a qu'une façon de me le dire !^^ REVIEW ! Sinon je m'inquiète et je me demande ce qui va pas,a lors que si vous reviewé,vous povez me dire ce qui va et ce qui va pas… Et ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous mangerez pas si vous me mettez une review, au contraire ! une review ça n'engage à rien !^^

         Maintenant, les RAR :

Alors là  lerci ! Si j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapite si vite c'est bien grâce à vous tous !^^ J'ai écrit la moitié en une journée ! Ou plutôt une partie de l'après-miditellement j'étais motivée !!!^^

         **_A FF.net :_** _(je met l'adresse aussi pour ceux qui me lisent sur un autre site et qui voudraient aller voir !^^ = )_

_-Zaak : kikoo !^^ T'as vu, je t'ai mis, ça y est !lol Aprs, j'espère que tu aimeras le perso car je l'ai créé avant de savoir que j'allais lui donner ton nom : il est capitaine de l'équipe de Pouffsoufles (désolé si t'aime pas cette maison, je peux aussi le mettre à Serdaigle, comme tu veux, du moment qu'il est pas à Griffnodor ni à Serpentard !^^) et il est en septième année (un peu plus vieux, mais bon…^^) et c'est le fils de…^^ je te donnerais les détails si tu veux sur msn !^^ En tout cas merci de continuer à me suivre !_

_- Sandrine Lupin : T'aime vraiment bien Léna/Harry hein ?^^ C'est bien parce que j'ai tendance à pas trop en parler alors que c'est quand même important… Alors ça fait quoi d'avoir un chapitre bout par bout en avant-première ? Ca gâche pas trop le plaisir ?^^ Bisous à toi ! _

_- pitite maraudeuse : dsl de t'avoir piqué ton idée de ic future !lol. Les grands esprits se rencontrent !^^ Et je pense que tu as eu la réponse à ta question…^^_

_- ma fidèle Morri : kikoo !^^ eh eh eh ! C'est pas encore maintenant qu'il lui a dit !^^ mais il y a quand même eut un certain bond dans leur relation, tu trouves pas ?^^ Au fait, ça te dirait alors une fic interactive ? Même si t'as juste une idée ou un souhait…^^ Bisous ! = ta fidlèe titou, toujours fidèle au poste !^^_

_- Tobby : merci !^^ vrai ?*___* Et tkt, j'adore autant écrire que toi, c'est une vrai drogue !^^ Et vu comment cette fic est partie elle va durer longtemps… j'y crois pas que j'en sois au onzième chapitre !(sans compter le disclaimer du début !^^)_

_- Lady Ly !^^ Kikoo ! __J'ai seize ans, mais c'est quoi ton idée, j'avoue que je me demande…^^ Merci !!! Surtout venant de toi alors que tu écris des fics super, ça fait plaisir !^^ Et bien, avec Remus Lupin, il y a bien sur, « parfois les serdaigles aussi sont courageux », mais je crois que je l'ai dit pleins de fois, et si tu l'as lu, donne-moi tes impressions ! C'est ma fic préférée… Il y en a plein d 'autres mais je crois que le plus simple c'est d'aller sur mes favoris, si tu as le courage de t'aventurer parmi tous ces noms de fics…^^ Et ça serait super qu'on écrive une fic interactive sur « l'histoire vraie des Maraudeurs »… j'ai hate d'y être !_

_- Arwen 101 : Si maintenant tu préfères Lily avec james, c'est que j'ai réussi à te faire changer d'avis !lol. Parce que Lily sortira plus avec Remus…^^ mais je garde quand même mon idée d'écrire une fic Remus/lily, même si tu préfères James/Lily…^^ Merci pour la review, et je pense que tu devrais bien aimer le chapitre où James et Lily vont apprendre pour Harry… j'ai hate de l'écrire !^^_

_-__Gabrielletrompelamort __:merci !^^ Tu préfères Sirius ? C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal…*_____* mais je préfère remus !^^ On en prends chacune un et c'est parfait !^^ C'est aps moi qui ai fait les dessins de Remus dans ma Bio, c'est Yumegari, mais je les trouvais tellement bien fait… D'ailleurs, petite question, est-ce que tu aurais des dessins sur Sirius ? Ou sur un des Maraudeurs ? Ca m'intéresse…^^ En tout cas merci d'avoir lu ma fic et d'avoir reviewé !_

_- Caroo : eh eh eh… James et Lily sortirent ensemble ?^^ Peut-être, peut-être… Bon, cete fic est aps classé dans les JL mais il y aura quand mêm un James/Lily de plus en plus présent !^^ Ca a répondu à ta question ?^^_

_-Coco1 : merci ! *__* Et la suite est là !^^ J'espère que ça t'a plu !_

_-Angelina Johnson : kikoo ma chère beta-readeuse qui a la chance de connaître un Remus Lupin moderne !^^ Ca fait plaisir !^^ Et bon courage pour ce chapitre-ci… Préviens-moi quand tu partiras en Italie !^^ Bisous et bonne chance pour tes devirs innombrables !^^ Mais tes efforts vont payer si tu vas en S, je peux te l'assurer !^^_

_- Kellÿa : kissiouxxx à toi !^^ Non, non, t'inqiète pas, cete fic est pas prête de s'arrêter… j'ai un esprit très tordu et… Et bien voilà ce que ça donne !lol. Donc vu comment c'et parti, ça va être une longue histoire pleine de rebondissements !^^ Surtout si vus êtes toujours là pour reviewé !^^_

_         Non, tkt, j'ai répondu aux reviews dans le dernier chapitre avant de commencer celui-là, pour pas avoir à accumuler…^^ t'as été voir ?^^ Je suis partie dans un petit délire sur David Thewlis je crois… Menfin !^^ bon, je vais pas me répéter toute seule sur ce… cet acteur… bon, je passe à autre chose avant de perdre ma bnne humeur !^^_

_         Je ne doute pas de ta fragilité mentale, tkt !lol. Etant donné que je suis certainement pire que toit…^^ mais j'ai réussi à arrêté de sourire come une psychopathe devant mon clavier après plusieurs remarques désobligeantes de mon frère quand il était pas très loin de moi quand je lisais une fic…^^ C'est ça les frères et sœurs… __Aimables, attentionnés…^^_

_         He he… __Effectivement c'est la pleine lune…*____* C'est très romantique, mais malheuruesement pour Léna, c'est tout à fait impossible !^^ Je confirme !^^ C'était juste un rpeve !^^ (pauvre Léna quand mêm… mais elle se rattrape quand même dans ce chapitre !^^)_

_         Eux, arrêter de se chercher ? Pas pour longtemps…^^ j'ai une inspiration débordante (en fait j'ai un peu trop d'inpiration car j'ai pas le temps d'écrire la moitié de ce que je voudrais !^^) et t'inqiète que c'est pas fini entre eux !^^_

_         Moi je nourris ma petite voix intérieure très osuvent, et ça a deux avantage : de un, je peux bouffer beaucoup,je garde une taille svelte et élégante que toutes mes copines m'enviennt ! -p et de deux : ma petite voix, rasassiée et obèse avecc tout ce qu'elle bouffe, se calme, s'endort, et arrête de parler… C'est une méthode très efficace je peux te l'assurer !^^_

_         Et ouais, ila pleins de surnoms pour elle… Je trouve ça trop cute les surnoms…^^ il commence à lui endonner vers la ballade de nuit si je me souviens bien…^^ Y en a pleins, mais qui se ressemblent tous : « petite perle continentale », « petite perle des îles », « ma petite perle française », « petite Léna », « ma petite française », « ma chocogrenouille » (celui-là je l'adore…^^) ou d'auters trucs comme ça !^^_

_         Eh eh !^^ Et oui il lui a pas dit !^^ C'est pas encore pour maintenant !^^ Mais il devrait se dépêcher le Moony, plus il attendra…^^_

_         Elle a des ressources la petite léna !^^ Ils ont chacun leurs secrets !^^ Même si celui de Léna est quand même moins grave que celui de Remus…^^_

_         Moi aussi je préfère Moony à Lunard, Lunard je trouve ça péjoratif,avec le ard à lafin Ca me fait penser à Calamar et C…nard, c'est pas flatteur… Alors que Moony… Tout de usite ça sonne mieu !^^ Et puis j'adore les sonorités en i et en ou… Comme dans mon pseudi, que j'ai hésité à écrire « tytoo Moony » ou « Titou Mouni »…^^_

_         Eh eh… t'as pas lu ce chapitre ?^^ Bon, alors ils sont effectivement que des amis à la fin de celui-là, enfin, un peu plus que des amis quand même…^^_

_         Les cheveux verts ? C'est pour détendre l'atmosphère…^^ Et puis je trouve que ça lui va bien les cheveux verts avec léna, avec ses yeux bleus-verts et son teint mat…^^_

_         Nan, elle va pas aller à Serpentard, tkt, je vos pas ce qu'elle aurait à faire là-bas !^^ C'est jsute que j'adore le vert comme couleur. J'adore surtout les couleurs chaudes, mais le vert j'aime bien aussi !^^ C'est tout !^^ Et j'adore aussi le bleu et bronze… Et le jaune et noir… EN fait, j'aime bien toutes les couleurs ! Du moment qu'elles sont bien utilisées !^^_

_         Tu as tant que ça relu ce pasage ?^^ Et bien, je suis flattée !^^ __Bonne rererererererererererererere(…)lecture alors !^^_

_Nan, s'il est gêné qu'elle lui demande le nombre d'ami proche, c'est plus parce que c'est la première fois qu'il en a une Tu connais beaucoup d'amis qui sont aussi intimes ?^^ Alors ça le gêne parce que ça donne à la situation un air beaucoup plus sérieux car c'est la seule pour laquelle il ressent ça. Il est timide le Moony !^^ Il faut pas !^^_

_         Je fais partie des auteurs qui aiment bien que Remus est une voix intérieure bien développée à cause de sa lycanthropie, et c'est pour ça qu'il est si pessimiste. Il s'est tellement fait avoir qu'ila toujours peur de la réaction des autes, et encore plus de celle de Léna, puisqu'il l'aime !^^_

_         Et oui, Harry est un inccorigible timide !^^ Et Léo est un beau gosse, mais si tu veux, je peux te faire entrer dans la fic et le faire sortir avec toi pour qu'il oublie Réa… Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Je suis sérieuse !^^ Il faut juste que tu me dones une description physique et l'autorisation d'utliser ton pseudo (que j'adore d'ailleurs… Où tu l'as trouvé ? C'est un trop beau nom !) et je met une Kellÿa dans ma fic !^^ Aucun problème !^^ _

_         *_______**franchement rougissante*… Mici mici mici !^^ Ca fait toujours autant plaisir !^^ Moi aussi je t'adore Kellÿa !^^ Parce que sans toi, pas de longue reviews !^^ _

_         Par contre le passage de Remus à Léna passe très mal sur FF et sur Word. J'avvais juste mis *** mais ça m'a mi direct une grosse ligne dégueulasse que je peux plus enlever maintenant…^^_

_         Moi ? J'écris direct'ment, sans vraiment réfléchir. Et ehrueusement parce que des chapitres de plus de vingt pages postés toutes les semaines, je pourrais pas les faire avec trop de techniques !^^ J'ai la chance d'avoir l'inspiration !^^_

_         Bon, je vais te confier un pett secret qu'il faut pas que tu ébruites : j'ai déjà vécu toute cete histoire. J'étais avec les Maraudeurs maintenant je suis beaucoup plus vieille mais mon esprit s'est réincarné dans le corps d'une fille innocente de seize ans à qui je fais écrire l'histoire…^^ Si, si, c'est vrai !lol._

_         A vrai dire, je ne travaille rien. Même au lycée je bosse jamais, je fous que le stricte minimum, mais je suis la première de ma classe (il paraît que pour les autres c'est très énervant, selon ma meilleure amie…). Mais d'un autre côté, quand je travaille, je travaille. A ce moment-là je change du tout au tout, je deviens très concentrée et je bose efficacement. Le problème c'est que ça m'arrive pas très souvent._

_         Merci d'être accro dans ma fic !^^ Ca fait super plaisir !^^ J'espère que tu aimeras bien ce chapitre !^^_

_Gros gros gros bisous !!!_

_Titou_

_ PS : je viens de lire ta review à mon RAR : alors je rajoute un petit complément très rapide avant de poster : si tu as le courage, postes une review à chaque chapitre c'est plus amusant et je suis pas pressée !^^ Et puis comme je vais faire (quand j'aurais le temps) une maj des chapitres que je trouve loupé dans ala prophétie de la flamme verte, ça m'aiderait aussi d'avoir un avis détaillé !^^ mais te sens pas obligé d'enf aire des aussi longues que celles que tu m'envoies habituellemnt, car les chapitres sont beaucoup plus courts !^^ bon courage quand même parce que c'est pas ma fic préférée…^^_

**__**

**_A TWWO_**_ (au fait, excusez-moi j'avais oublié de rajouter les RAR pour vous...^^):_

__ Syllia: Ils sont enfin ensemble! Ca y est!^^ Après une longue ttente...lol après je sais pas pour combien de temps... Quia dit qu j'étais sadique? J'ai simplement plein d'idées!^^ Et puis il y a aussi le LJ et Sirius avec ? et tout alors je suis pas prête d'arrêter!^^_

__ Madgique: EXCUSE-MOI!!!! PARDONNE-MOI S'IL TE PLAIT D'AVOIR OUBLIE DE REPONDRE AUX REVIEWS DE TWWO!!!^^ je suis impardonnable, j'étais tellement pressée d'envoyer le chapitre que j'ai oubié de répondre aux deux reviews de TWWO...^^ Je t'ai répondu aussi dans un mail!^^ Par contre je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te répondre sur FF.net? je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre...? En totu cas merci d'avoir reviewé!!!^^ Et c'est vraiment trop gentil de me mettre entre "parfois les serdaigles" et "married" qui sont mes fics préfrées! Ca fait suepr plaisir!!! J'adore Fred et george et être mis en deuxième place derrière eux...*__________* chouette!!!^^ Bisous! Titou_

_MERCI à vous tous pour reviewé !^^ Je ne le dirais jamais assez : ça fait super plaisir !!!^^_

_Kissiouxxx à tous !_

_Titou_


	13. Rien n'est secondaire,ou tout l'est

         A/N : Whouaou ! J'avoue que j'ai été super contente ! j'ai dépassé les cent reviews !^^ Je ne réponds pas aux reviews aujourd'hui, mais demain, parce que j'ai une petite surprise pour vous, pour vous remercier du fond du cœur de vos encouragements ! ^^ En ces temps de devoirs, de DM, de sorties, de contrôles, c'est très difficile de suivre le rythme de départ que je m'étais imposée (et oui, j'ai l'intention de finir mes histoires ! ^^)

         Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire tranquille : si vous n'avez pas lu « parfois les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux » de Fred et George, allez ABSOLUMENT la lire, c'est une histoire magique, superbe, merveilleusement drôle et bien écrite, et où on découvre une nouvelle facette de Remus Lupin ! C'est vraiment comme ça que je l'imagine…E t que dire de Kyana, qui forme pour moi le couple parfait avec Remus ! ^^ Je viens d'ailleurs d'écrire une review de cinq pages à Fred et George, ce qui est très inhabituel (je laisse généralement des reviews normales... ^^ de moins de vingt lignes! ^^), Pour fêter leur nouveau chapitre…je suis dans un état d'euphorie phénoménale ! ^^ Bon, assez de pub, je vous laisse lire ! ^^

         Ah, au fait, si vous avez un peu de mal avec les noms, j'ai remis à jour le premier chapitre pour que vous puissiez avoir tous les noms des persos que j'ai cit ! ^^ Parce que moi-même je m'y perds un peu… -p

****

****

**Le Quatrième élément :**

****

**__**

**_Chapitre XII :_**

**_Rien n'est secondaire…Ou tout l'est :_**

         Point de vue de Arsène Leblanc :

         Me llamo Arsène Leblanc y soy un chico de once… j'en vois déjà regretter d'avoir pris allemand au lieu d'Espagnol, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pour des soucis de compréhension, ce que je pense sera directement traduit en français. Pour plus de commodité, quand je parlerais, je n'aurais pas l'accent réel et indescriptible que j'ai naturellement. Vous arriverez donc à me comprendre sans problème, ce qui ne doit pas être le cas de tous les Anglais avec lesquels je parle…

         Je m'appelle Arsène Leblanc. J'ai eu onze ans avant l'été. Je suis espagnol. Et suite à certains évènements que je n'ai pas tout à fait compris, je suis en Angleterre. L'Angleterre… A vrai dire, je suis déçu.

         On m'avait dit que c'était un pays avancé, dynamique, mais je ne vois que des vieilles voitures que même les Espagnols n'utilisent plus.. Je vois des gens habillés un peu bizarrement, il n'y a aucun ordinateur chez les Ashumi, la famille qui m'héberge, et quand j'ai parlé de baladeur et de game-boy, tout le monde m'a regardé comme si je venais de Mars… Avant d'exploser de rire et de me prendre dans leurs bras. 

         Kellÿa Ashumi, qui s'est beaucoup occupé de moi et que je considère comme une grande sœur, m'a expliqué que c'était parce que je venais de futur et que certaines inventions n'avaient pas encore été inventées. J'ai cru qu'elle rigolait, mais elle avait l'air sérieuse quand elle disait ça.

         Il s'est passé tellement de choses que je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas. Tous les jours j'ai des cours d'anglais pour pouvoir rattrapé le niveau, et Kellÿa m'a dit qu'à Poudlard, j'aurais encore des cours supplémentaires d'Anglais, mais que je m'habituerais très vite.

         Mais je ne sais pas… J'arrive un peu mieux à parler anglais, assez pour me faire comprendre quand je veux dormir ou aller manger, mais je ne sais pas comment je pourrais faire pour suivre des cours… Surtout des cours de magie… Déjà en espagnol ça aurait été difficile mais là, en anglais, alors que je n'y comprends rien…

         J'ai vraiment peur de ce que ça va être…

         Mais je ne l'ai dit à personne. Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je suis nul et que je ne sais pas travailler… Je veux qu'ils m'aiment, qu'ils soient fiers de moi…

         Les Ashumi sont ma première famille. Ils ont accepté de me prendre chez eux et de me garder pendant les vacances. Ils avaient toujours voulu d'un fils, et ils m'ont accueilli à bras **ouverts**. Ils ont tous été très gentils avec moi…

         Madame Ashumi s'appelle Marie-Charlotte, mais elle déteste son nom, et elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait que je l'appelle Ma, comme tout le monde. C'est ma première maman. Elle est très gentille, elle me prend dans ses bras très souvent, elle me borde le soir, et elle ne cuisine que ce que j'aime bien… Mais elle doit souvent travailler car son mari est mort. 

         Kellÿa m'a dit de ne surtout pas en parler. Mais Papa Ashumi est mort il y a deux ans. Tué par Voldemort. Voldemort est quelqu'un de vraiment horrible, et Kellÿa a les larmes aux yeux quand je dis ce nom. Elle dit qu'il faut dire « tu-sais-qui ».

         Le papa de Kellÿa est mort parce qu'il ne voulait pas devenir mangemort. Il avait été à Serpentard mais il ne voulait pas rejoindre ses anciens camarades de classes qui étaient devenus des _Mangemorts_. 

         On ne m'a rien dit de plus, on m'a dit que grâce à moi, _Voldemort _était mort. Disparu. Mais je ne vois pas comment ça c'est fait. Je me suis évanoui et je n'ai qu'une image très floue de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la cérémonie avec les lumières vertes et rouges.

         Comme ils parlaient tous anglais, je n'ai rien compris. Je demanderais à Léna quand elle viendra. Je me souviens bien d'elle. Elle a été très gentille avec moi quand nous étions dans les cachots. L'autre, le grand brun aux yeux verts a été sympa aussi, mais je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait…

         Les deux semaines de vacances ont vraiment été géniales. On habite dans une jolie maison, pas très grande, mais on se sent tout de suite chez moi. J'ai ma chambre pour moi tout seul, et il y a encore une chambre d'amis. 

         On était en Ecosse et il faisait très froid, même si on était en été. Il faisait plus froid que l'hiver en Espagne… Du moins c'est mon impression. On a été faire des randonnée dans des lacs, c'était vraiment magnifique… mais il faisait froid. Enfin, pas très chaud. Et Kellÿa m'a même fait monter un peu sur son balais, avec elle…

         Kellÿa a une grande sœur, de vingt-cinq ans, mais elle habite en Angleterre, à Londres et elle travaille, alors je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois. Et il y a Sacha, qui a dix ans. Elle est jolie, mais elle est timide et elle parle peu aux gens qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle me fait penser à Maria, une fille de l'orphelinat.

         Ce soir, Ma avait dressé une belle table, et après un repas délicieux, on a eu dessert à volonté… Il y avait des glaces, des tartes au citron et au chocolat… je me suis régal !

         Maintenant je suis un peu barbouillé.

         Kellÿa est sortie de ma chambre il y a dix minutes, en me laissant une lumière en lévitation au-dessus de ma tête si je veux lire. Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de lire. Je ne fais que penser à ce qui va m'arriver quand je serais à Poudlard… Et ce n'est pas vraiment des images agréables…

         En fait, je me doutais que quelque chose était bizarre chez moi. A partir du moment où l'infirmerie a brûlé, de nombreux accidents sont arrivés autour de moi… 

         Une vieille femme qui avait l'air "pas très nette" et qui voulait m'adopter « pour l'aider dans les taches ménagères » a vu son sac à main se transformer en crocodile alors qu'elle attendait de voir le directeur pour les papiers d'adoption. Quand elle a raconté en bégayant ce qui venait de se passer, le directeur l'a prise pour une folle et l'a renvoyé chez elle.

         Le grand Miguel qui voulait toujours que je lui donne ma ration de dessert quand il y avait des mousses au chocolat, et qui était fier d'avoir trois poils au menton, s'est retrouvé avec une barbe qui lui arrivait aux genoux et des rhumatismes… Au moment où il est enfin arrivé à l'infirmerie après une heure d'effort, il est revenu à la normal, et l'infirmière l'a regardé d'un drôle d'air quand il a dansé la danse de l'indien partout en chantant « je suis jeune ! je suis jeune ! »…

         Les exemples sont nombreux… Kellÿa m'a dit qu'elle avait rendu sa mère muette un jour où celle-ci l'avait enguirland

         Kellÿa est à Pouffsoufle, mais sa grande sœur Li était à Serpentard, comme son père. Elle est toujours très gentille avec moi, très protectrice… 

         Je n'ai que onze ans, mais je la trouve vraiment belle avec ses yeux en amandes qui lui donnent un petit air asiatique, et ses longs cheveux bruns qui ont des reflets roux et caramels au soleil. 

         Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'amoureux. Ca m'étonne parce que moi j'en avais toujours une quand j'étais à l'orphelinat. Elle a ri quand je lui ai dit ça. Pourtant j'étais sérieux.

         Je me demande où sont Léna et le garçon aux yeux verts, Harry. J'espère que je les reverrais à Poudlard car je ne connais pas grand monde là-bas…

_ Arsène ? Lève-toi ! Allez !

            Je me retourne dans mon sommeil. J'ai assez mal dormi cette nuit…

_ Arsène !

_ Hmmm ?

            Après quelques secondes, je commence à  émerger de mon coma nébuleux et à travers les brumes de mon cerveau je vois l'image floue  de Kellÿa au-dessus de moi qui me secoue légèrement…

_ Allez, lève-toi, petit paresseux, c'est un grand jour aujourd'hui !

            Toujours quasiment aucune réaction, mis à part un petit grognement.

_ C'est la rentrée, allez !

            Je papillonne des yeux et commence à sortir de mon bienheureux sommeil. Il me faut moins de dix secondes pour me rappeler où je suis et quel jour on est. Je me lève alors aussitôt et saute sur mes pieds. Kellÿa éclate de rire et sort de la chambre.

            Je ne mets jamais longtemps à m'habiller, et au bout de dix minutes je suis en bas, dans la cuisine, entrain de manger des toasts à la marmelade délicieux.

_ Et bien, tu es en avance ! sourit Ma, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt !

            Une demi-heure plus tard, Kellÿa arriva en trombe dans la cuisine, le mascara dans une main et une glace en lévitation devant elle :

_ Je suis trop en retard ! Merlin ! Il est déjà huit heures et demi ! Et je suis préfète ! Ray va me tuer si j'arrive en retard !

_ N'importe quoi. Ray ne te tuera pas, il est très gentil, et tu ne seras pas en retard… Eh, par contre, tu as mis ta jupe à l'envers, dans la cohue…fit remarquer **Ma** en lui servant du bacon.

_ Merci ! Oh je n'aurais jamais le temps de me préparer ! Et Mary que je n'ai pas vu depuis les vacances qui doit m'attendre !

            Kellÿa essaie de manger le plus **vite** possible et elle part en courant en haut pour se coiffer. Ma lève les yeux au plafond et soupire, amusée.

_ Incorrigible…mais elle sera à l'heure…

            Moi, j'ai toutes mes affaires de prêtes. Nous partons à neuf heures, au moment où Kellÿa descend enfin, tout sourire, maquillée, coiffée, et habillée. 

            Elle s'est lâché les cheveux, et les a juste attachés à l'arrière avec une petite pince en laissant deux larges mèches libres qu'elle met derrière les oreilles. Ses cheveux sont bruns et bouclés et ses yeux noirs en amande rehaussée par du noir. Elle porte une jupe noire qui lui arrive aux mollets et une longue chemise noire à rayures colorées. En dessous elle porte un débardeur violet. Ca lui va bien, ça fait adulte.

_ Oh mon Dieu, cette tunique me rend encore plus grosse ! Ca boudine ! Et puis, je n'aurais jamais du opter pour des lignes verticales ! Je savais que je devais pas autant manger hier, j'ai l'air de quoi moi le premier jour de la rentrée ? Hein ? et…

            Ma la coupe d'un rire et la prend dans ses bras :

_ J'ai connu ça aussi, et je te rassure : tu es très bien. Et nous allons même être en avance… Allez, monte, tu es parfaite. Demande à Arsène.

_ Tu es très belle, dis-je d'un ton sérieux.

            Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Kellÿa éclate de rire et me **prend** dans ses bras. On monte rapidement dans la voiture.

************************************ 

_ Réa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! On doit partir l ! crie Ray en descendant en courant les marches de la maison des Chang.

_ Oui ! J'arrive ! Deux secondes !

            La voix de Réa vient du haut et elle est à moitié étouffée par le bruit de Madame Chang qui court partout dans la maison. Ray est maintenant en bas, entrain de monter les valises dans le coffre. Deux étages plus haut, dans la salle de bain, Réa était entrain de se maquiller à toute vitesse et de vérifier qu'elle était bien habillée dans un ensemble chinois bleu et argent.

_ Bon ! Réa ! t'es o ? Dépêche-toi ! crie sa mère au rez-de-chaussée.

            Réa descend en trombe l'escalier, son sac en bandoulière en velours noir et jean qu'elle a cousu elle-même à l'épaule.

_ Voil ! Je suis l !

_ Enfin ! Vite, on doit prendre Bridget en passant… 

            Dix minutes plus tard, Ray et Réa étaient à l'arrière de la voiture, et se tassaient pour recevoir la jolie Bridget.

_ C'est petit dis donc…je suis pas habituée aux voitures de Moldus fit remarquer en grimaçant légèrement la rouquine et en s'installant à côté de Ray.

            C'est vrai que dans la petite Ford Fiesta bleue, les trois adolescents étaient plutôt tassés à l'arrière. Réa grimaça quand son frère lui marcha sur le pied, et Bridget essayait de s'asseoir en ne froissant pas sa longue jupe rouge bordeaux et sa chemise noire à rayure gris-transparentes. Ray, lui, prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner les deux jeunes filles  en s'installant confortablement et en décoiffant les deux filles en passant la main dans leurs coiffures. Il arrêta quand Réa grogna et essaya de le griffer.

*****************

_On y est… Ah…ça faisait longtemps…Tu vois, Kellÿa, on est à l'heure ! On a même de l'avance ! Vous devriez aller chercher un compartiment pendant qu'il y en a des libres à l'avant.

            Kellÿa mit son badge de préfète de Pouffsoufle sur le devant de sa robe et s'avança vers la barrière. Elle sourit à Arsène qui regardait partout à la recherche du train et lui prit la main pour aller de l'autre côté du passage.

            Quand il vit Kellÿa s'approcher avec assurance vers la **barrière**, il eut un instant de recul…Qu'allait-elle faire ? Pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-elle pas ? Et, mais attends Kellÿa, on va foncer dans la barrière ! Ahhh ! Arsène voulut reculer, mais Kellÿa tenait trop bien sa main. Il ferma les yeux avec appréhension dans l'attente du choc…

            Mais le choc ne vint pas (NA : nooon…C'est pô vrai…^_^). Arsène ouvrit les  yeux et se trouva sur un quai, au milieu de sorciers plus ou moins jeunes, qui montaient dans un train rouge à vapeur… Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder d'avantage que Kellÿa l'emmenait déjà dans un wagon, pendant que Ma faisait léviter les malles jusque dans leur compartiment.

_ Nous sommes parmi les premiers, nous pourrons trouver un compartiment vide pour nous et les autres…dit Kellÿa en avançant dans le train. 

_ Je reste avec toi, hein ? demanda Arsène avec appréhension en regardant tous les sorciers plus vieux que lui qui cherchaient des compartiments.

_ Au début, oui, mais après je devrais aller dans le compartiment des préfets avec Ray, Lily, Remus et Léo. Mais tu resteras avec les autres, tu verras, ils sont très sympas !

            Ils trouvèrent un compartiment à l'avant du train. Ma déposa les malles et serra sa fille dans ses bras :

_ N'oublie pas de m'écrire, hein ? Et surtout, pense à revenir pendant les vacances ! Tu vas me manquer…

            Elle prit ensuite Arsène dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Il eut l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer, mais c'était agréable…

_ Fais bien attention à toi ! j'ai hâte de te revoir pendant les vacances ! Et n'oublie pas de m'écrire pour tout me raconter !

            ****************

_ Ray, pas la peine de stresser, tu seras à l'heure, soupira encore une fois Réa en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Moi au moins je suis ponctuel ! dit Ray en souriant et en se détendant.

_ Ponctuel ? pouffa Bridget, je dirais plutôt tyrannique oui ! tu te souviens, l'année dernière ? Tu avais incendié Kellÿa parce qu'elle était arrivée seulement cinq minutes avant le départ du train !

_ Oui ! Je m'en souviens ! s'écria Réa, et elle poursuivit d'une voix faussement affolée : « mais nous allons être en retard pour aller au compartiment des préfets ! C'est terriiiiible !!! Mais qu'est-ce que fais Kellÿa, elle devrait être là depuis une heure ! on va donner une mauvaise image des Pouffsoufle ! Vite, vite ! »

            Réa et Bridget éclatèrent de rire, et Ray grogna, mais il cachait mal son sourire :

_ Je me suis excusé après !

_ Encore heureux ! Tiens, tu vois, on est arrivé, avec de l'avance en plus ! 

            Les trois jeunes gens sortirent de la voiture pendant que leurs parents déchargeaient les malles du coffre.

********************

            Zaak regardait partout avec espoir. Il était arrivé avec de l'avance pour pouvoir la voir. Le grand brun de sixième année à Pouffsoufle avança soudainement dans une direction, sans se préoccuper des gloussements de quelques filles de cinquième année qui le regardaient avec espoir.

_ Lily ! tu m'as manqué tu sais !

            Il prit la jeune rousse dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle rit doucement et se serra contre lui quelques seconde avant de prendre ses malles.

_ Attends, je vais te les prendre ! proposa-t-il.

_ Si tu veux, galant ! 

            Elle rit et il sourit. Elle avait un rire adorable, vraiment attirant, et il n'avait qu'une envie, pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire.

_ Tu montes les bagages dans le compartiment ? Je te rejoins tout de suite, je vais dire bonjour à des amis !

_ D'accord ! A tout de suite…

            Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, doucement, sur les lèvres, avant qu'elle se dirige vers un coin du quai. Zaak la regarda partir avec un grand sourire, les joues rouges, ses yeux vert-clairs, presque gris, détaillant la silhouette élancée de la jeune fille. Il la vit se diriger vers deux personnes entrain de parler. Il en reconnut une comme étant Lupin, le gardien de Griffondor, mais la jolie brune qui l'accompagnait lui était inconnue. Sûrement la petite amie de Griffondor…

            Il monta dans le train, et trouva rapidement le compartiment où se trouvait Kellÿa, entrain de parler avec Ray, un autre Pouffsouffle, et Réa et Bridget, deux Serdaigles de la même année qu'eux.

_ Salut Ray ! Alors, comment se sont passé tes vacances ? tu as réussi à survivre à ta sœur ?

            Réa lui donna un coup de coude en bougonnant, mais elle souriait. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis maintenant six ans.

_ Kellÿa, tu ne nous présente pas ton petit protég ?

_Si ! Arsène Leblanc, voici Zaak Perow, Kellÿa Ashumi, Réa et Ray Chang et Bridget Weasley.

_ Alors, Zaak, tu ne nous as pas dit qui était ta petite copine ? Pourquoi ? demanda Ray en s'installant sur la banquette.

_ Vous ne devinerez jamais !

_ Lily Evans ? demanda Kellÿa en ajustant tranquillement son badge.

_ Comment t'as devin ? demanda Zaak, qui était stupéfait.

_ Oh, c'est pas très difficile, à chaque fois que nous avons cours commun avec les Griffondor tu n'arrêtes pas de la regarder avec un air rêveur, et elle avait l'air de bien t'aimer aussi, alors… C'est pas comme si c'était vraiment inattendu. 

_ Tu sors avec Lily ? elle est vraiment super sympa, mais tu devrais faire attention à James… dit nerveusement Réa en regardant Bridget.

_ Potter ? Il devra s'y habituer… dit Zaak un peu plus durement, j'aime Lily depuis la cinquième année, je ne vais pas la laisser tomber parce que ce Griffondor la veut ! Surtout qu'il n'a aucune chance ! S'il veut se battre, qu'il vienne ! C'est pas parce qu'il est à griffondor qu'il doit tout se permettre ! Habituellement je l'aime bien, mais si je vois qu'il l'embête encore, tu vas voir ce que ça va donner !

            Bridget et Réa échangèrent un nouveau regard inquiet. Elles savaient toutes les deux que Harry était le fils de James et Lily…

            Justement, la dite Lily arriva, ses cheveux roux détachés, sa robe fine verte la mettant merveilleusement bien en valeur, et ses yeux verts légèrement agacés. Mais cette lueur disparut aussitôt quand elle vit Zaak. Elle sourit, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

_ Salut tout le monde ! Je peux vous emprunter Zaak deux secondes ?

_ Bien sur ! dit Ray en souriant.

            La belle Griffondor entraîna Zaak dans les toilettes, encore vides à cette heure.

_ Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? Je serais bien restée avec Réa et tout, mais j'ai vu James arriver, et il aurait fini par aller voir Ray, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de le voir maintenant…

_ je te comprends… dit Zaak en la pressant doucement contre le mur et en l'embrasant passionnément.

**************************

_ Bridget ? Tu viens ? demanda Réa en regardant la jolie rouquine avec sérieux.

             Celle-ci était entrain de rire à une blague de Ray, mais elle suivit aussitôt Réa, comme si elle n'attendait que ça.

_ C'est la merde… dit simplement Réa en sortant du compartiment.

_ Tu l'as dit… Lily n'est même pas au courant que Harry est son fils… 

_ En parlant de Harry, tu veux bien **m'aider** à le chercher ? demanda **Réa**, les yeux suppliants.

_ Bien sur ! Mas qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire quand tu l'auras trouv ?

_ Bavarder un peu…rougit la jolie asiatique.

_ Tu as vu Léo ?

_ Non, pas encore…je le verrais quand j'aurais réglé tout avec Harry… Mais…et bien, je pense que… Oh, tu sais très bien ce que c'était ! Il est vraiment mignon, intelligent, il est préfet, on s'est toujours très bien entendu, et l'année dernière il m'intéressait, mais…avec Harry, c'est différent ! Il est si… et bien, je ne sais pas, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir eu beaucoup de petites copines, et pourtant, il sait très bien embrassé… Il n'a pas vraiment confiance en lui et c'est ça qui m'attire, tu vois ? et il est super mignon, avec ses cheveux décoiffés…C'est bizarre, car je n'ai jamais été intéressée vraiment par James, alors que Harry….et

_ Si ça ne te dérange pas, on reprendra cette discussion un peu plus tard ! l'interrompit Bridget en riant, nous sommes devant le compartiment de ton futur ! Imagine si il entend ce que tu dis ?

            Réa rougit mais ne se démonta pas et entra dans le compartiment.

****************

            Deux personnes sortirent des toilettes, se tenant par la main, en parlant et riant. L'une était une très jolie rousse, vraiment attirante dans la robe noire qu'elle venait d'enfiler, son badge rouge de préfète rayonnant sur sa poitrine. L'autre était un garçon, bien qu'il portât une robe noire ce qui pouvait paraître inhabituel pour un moldu.

_ Tu vas chercher des friandises et tu me rejoins dans le compartiment de Nadine et Julia ? Katharina doit être avec elles et je ne leur ai pas dit bonjour !

_ Comme tu veux ptite fleur !

_ tu oses dire que je suis petite ? dit-elle en se redressant et en le regardant du haut de son mètre soixante, en essayant de ne pas sourire.

_ Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes ?

_ je ne sais pas, tu dois le savoir mieux que moi…dit-elle en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et en le regardant avec suggestion.

            Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais il avait l'impression de la connaître parfaitement. D'ailleurs, elle était parfaite… Jolie, intelligente, bien faite, rigolote, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de plus….Et elle avait du caractère…

            Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Elle répondit à son baiser et il caressa sa lèvre avec sa langue. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et il en profita aussitôt. Ils se séparèrent et elle lui sourit :

_ Allez, va trouver la dame aux bonbons…

            Elle se dirigea vers le compartiment de ses amies pendant qu'il allait chercher des friandises. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait prendre…Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, elle adorait les plumes en sucre…

*********************************

_Réa ? Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? demanda Harry en se tordant les mains dans son dos, pendant qu'ils se baladaient dans le couloir.

_ Oh….Et bien, j'avais envie de te parler, pas toi ?

_ Oh si ! Si ! répondit-il précipitamment en se mordant la langue.

_ En fait…on n'a pas trop reparlé de ce qui s'est passé à la soirée, et je voulais en parler un petit peu avec toi…

_ Oh….je comprends… je… (il se rappela les conseils de Léna, mais ça semblait beaucoup plus difficile à mettre en application maintenant qu'il était devant la jolie Serdaigle)

_ Tu veux que je t'aide ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment en lui prenant la main.

            Elle rougit aussitôt, mais n'enleva pas sa main, au plus grand bonheur de harry. 

_ Je sais pas pour toi, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on…sorte ensemble parfois, si il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard, tu crois que tu pourrais être disponible ? balbutia-t-il en essayant de la regarder un maximum dans les yeux.

_ Oui, je pense que j'arriverais à me libérer…dit Réa avec un doux sourire.

            Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et Réa sentit son teint mat devenir plus foncé. Harry pensa au même instant que le rougissement allait très bien à Réa. C'était comme s'ils étaient dans une bulle coupés du monde… 

            Harry approcha doucement son visage du sien, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Pendant la soirée, ils l'avaient fait des dizaines de fois, mais ils sentirent tous les deux la même intensité, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient.

            Réa se rapprocha de lui et se colla contre son torse, ses lèvres toujours collées aux siennes, et ses mains glissant de son dos à sa nuque. Doucement, très doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la briser, il mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle frissonna et ils cessèrent un instant de s'embrasser pour se regarder dans les yeux. Ils eurent tous les deux le même immense sourire.

************************

_ Salut tout le monde ! claironna Lily en entrant dans le compartiment.

            Julia était dans les bras de son petit ami, dans l'incapacité totale de répondre, de même pour Katharina. Nadine par contre lui répondit avec un soulagement évident. Elle était assise à côté de Sirius qui devait certainement s'amuser à l'énerver , comme à son habitude. Sirius, lui fit un grand sourire à la nouvelle arrivante.

_ Tu as loupé James de peu Evans ! 

_ Oui, tu as de la chance, Potter et Black sont passés, il y a moins de cinq minutes, seulement, Black a décidé de rester…répondit Nadine, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. 

            Comme toujours, Nadine était habillée avec classe et élégance, dans une jupe longue rouge très sombre, avec une simple chemise noire et un collier en bois. 

            Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, si Nadine n'avait pas fait cette tête d'enterrement, elle aurait fait un trait beau couple avec Sirius qui portait une chemise noire à fines rayures grises, entrouverte sur le devant, laissant voir son hale gagné pendant l'été, et un pantalon large en jean.

            C'était un des rares sorciers au sang pur qui s'habillait en moldu bien, remarqua Lily. Mais il est vrai que Black avait toujours renié les tendances de ses ancêtres. Une des rares choses que Lily trouvait bien et valorisante chez lui d'ailleurs…

_ Au fait, Nadine, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tu m'accompagnes dehors ? demanda Sirius en passant son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

_ Tu rêves un peu trop fort Black, je crois ! grogna-t-elle en réponse en s'écartant au maximum de lui.

_ Non, je ne rêve pas… Tu me dois un gage, n'oublie pas ! Et j'aimerais en discuter avec toi. Mais si tu ne veux pas en discuter, d'accord. Je te demanderais de m'embrasser en face de tes amies si cela t'excite… dit Sirius à voix basse en la regardant avec un grand sourire ironique.

            Nadine blanchit, ses lèvres se pincèrent, et elle se leva sans un mot. Elle sortit du compartiment, suivie par Sirius. Lily soupira avec compassion en voyant le visage rageur de la belle roumaine. 

            Nadine savait masquer ses émotions quand elle le voulait, elle pouvait être la reine des glaces, mais paradoxalement, elle avait le sang très chaud, et Lily pouvait parfaitement lire sur son visage ses émotions, depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissent. Or, le visage de Nadine exprimait la férocité et la volonté de tuer sur place le beau Sirius…

            Lily allait s'excuser et partir pour laisser les trois couples tranquilles quand la porte s'ouvrit. Léo et Bridget rentrèrent dans le compartiment en souriant. Pour Dieu seul savait quelle raison, Bridget sembla soulagée de les voir. Lily, qui s'entendait très bien avec elle, commença à discuter.

            La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et Lily n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que deux mains se posaient délicatement sur son visage. Des lèvres embrassèrent la peau de son cou et elle frissonna. C'était vraiment agréable…Zaak embrassait vraiment divinement bien… Elle prit les mains douces dans les siennes et les enleva de son visage.

_ Zaak ! Tu es enfin rev… commença-t-elle en se retournant.

            Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction avant de rétrécir de colère.

_ James Potter ! De quel droit te permets-tu : Tu n'es qu'un simple petit gamin prétentieux ! Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'es pas et ne seras jamais mon petit ami ! ! !

            Les yeux verts de Lily exprimaient sa fureur mieux que des mots, et James recula d'un pas. SI Nadine réussissait à cacher ses émotions derrière un masque de froideur, ce n'était pas le cas pour Lily, qui au contraire, avait les émotions à fleur de peau.

SPLAAACH !

            James porta sa main à sa joue, qui avait pris une belle teinte rouge pivoine.

_ A ce que je sache, tu n'as pas de petit ami, et tu embrassais bien tout le monde à l'anniversaire de Remus, alors pas la peine de faire ta sainte-nitouche !

_ Kof kof…

            James se retourna avec fureur vers l'encadrement de la porte. Puis ses joues se colorèrent de honte quand il s'aperçut que Sirius le regardaient avec amusement, et que derrière lui, plusieurs personnes regardaient aussi la scène…

**************** 

            Arsène se baladait dans les couloirs. Kellÿa et Ray avaient dû aller dans le compartiment des préfets, et comme Réa et Bridget étaient parties avant ça, et que Zaak et Lily n'étaient pas restés très longtemps non plus, il se retrouvait tout seul.  

            Kellÿa s'était inquiétée pour lui et lui avait demandé si il voulait qu'elle l'aide à se trouver un compartiment ou à retrouver les autres amis de Kellÿa. Arsène avait vu Ray froncer des sourcils légèrement car il tenait absolument à être à l'heure pour la réunion, et il voulait un peu essayer de se débrouiller seul. Il avait vu d'autres premières années, il allait essayer de les retrouver… Ou avec un peu de chance, il retrouverait Léna !

            Tiens, deux voix parlaient un peu plus loin. Il s'approcha et regarda qui c'était. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils disaient.  Il avança et sursauta. Un jeune homme brun, qui paraissait vraiment très grand aux yeux de Arsène était penché sur le cou d'une jeune fille châtain, très belle, qui irradiait d'un mélange de fureur, de grimace, et de plaisir qu'elle essayait de cacher.

            Le jeune homme était entrain de la mordre ! Ca devait…ça devait être un…

_ VAMPIRE ! ! ! cria Arsène, **stupéfi** sur place.

            Le brun s'écarta de la fille et le regarda avec incrédulité.  La jeune fille s'écarta précipitamment.

_ Attends… dit Sirius, les sourcils froncés comme il se concentrait, tu t'appelles Arsène Leblanc ! C'est toi qui es revenu avec Léna et Harry !

            Arsène n'avait compris que les noms, mais il reconnut alors vaguement le garçon qu'il avait vu de loin. C'était vraiment flou…

_ Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !

            C'était un garçon brun aux cheveux ébouriffés qui venait de parler. Comme d'autres personnes, il avait été alerté par le cri d'Arsène, qui rougit alors.

_ Vraiment n'importe quoi Si' ! Oh, mais attends, c'est le compartiment de Nadine, ce qu veut dire que Lily est peut-être revenu ! s'écria-t-il avec espoir avant d'entrer dans le compartiment.

            Arsène, lui, était pétrifié sur place. Harry, avec qui il avait partagé un cachot pendant quand même pas mal de temps, même s'ils n'arrivaient pas à communiquer, ne l'avait même pas reconnu ! Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Un grand blond sortit du compartiment et serra en passant la main de Sirius :

_ Alors, comment ont été les vacances ?

_Vous m'avez manqué, mais c'était super quand même ! dit-il en riant du fond de la gorge, mais je dois y aller, je dois aller à cette réunion…Tu pourras prévenir Lily de ne pas oublier d'y aller quand elle aura fini de bavarder avec Bridget ?

_ Bien sur !

            Léo se dirigea vers les compartiments à l'avant, et Sirius entra dans le compartiment. Le bruit d'une main qui s'abat sur une joue parvint aux oreilles de Arsène, et ce fut certainement le bruit qui lui parut le plus compréhensible depuis quelques minutes.

            Sirius manqua s'exploser de rire, mais quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule pour passer et entrer dans le compartiment :

_ Salut Zaak ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

            Mais le grand brun aux yeux verts n'avait pas une tête à rire. Son visage était crispé et il entra dans le compartiment en coup  de vent :

_ Potter ! Tu peux pas lâcher Lily deux secondes ? Elle n'est pas à toi ! Que je te revoie encore une seule fois entrain d'essayer de l'embrasser, et je…

_ En quoi ça te regarde Zaak ? C'est pas tes oignons, alors lâche l'affaire ! dit James ne se frottant la joue d'un air énervé.

_ Si justement ça me regarde ! Tu l'as touches une seule fois et c'est mon poing dans ta g…

_ .La ferme vous deux ! Pas la peine de faire les coqs comme ça il n'y a rien de plus désagréable ! Et pour ton information, je sors avec Zaak, Potter 

            Lily sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte. James voulut la suivre, mais Zaak passa avant lui et courut dans la direction de la tornade rousse. Et il y eut un grand cri dans le compartiment.

_ Bridget ? s'inquiéta Katharina en voyant l'air effaré de son amie.

_ J'ai laissé partir Léo ! Mon Dieu !

            Une deuxième tête rousse passa alors en coup de vent la porte avant de se diriger en courant, sans se soucier des regards extérieurs, vers les compartiments de devant. Elle put voir de loin un grand blond entrer dans un des compartiments. Celui où elle était en début de trajet. Celui où devait être Réa et Harry…

            La jolie rousse courut encore plus vite, mais elle savait qu'elle arrivait trop tard.

_ Qu…REA ! MAIS…

            Bridget entra dans le compartiment pour trouver Harry et Réa, à un mètre chacun l'un de l'autre, les joues rouge, et Léo, pétrifié sur place.

_ Réa ? Je voulais te parler mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec James ? j'avoue que…Et, attends ! James était dans le compartiment que je viens de quitter !

_ Oui…en fait, je suis Harry Potter, le fils de James…balbutia Harry en regardant Réa d'un air gêné.

_ Le fils de…de James ? Attends, tu es le mec dont tout le monde parle dans les journaux ? 

            Bridget vit le Serdaigle hésiter entre poser des questions à Harry, et lui demander ce qu'il faisait avec Réa. Il dut finalement se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait rien reprocher à Potter junior car il n'était jamais sorti avec Réa, et il se tourna avec rage et sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte.

_ Désolée…dit Bridget en se laissant tomber sur la banquette et respirant un bon coup.

_ Je crois que tu peux nous donner des explications ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?

_ Les explications vont être longues ! dit Sirius qui venait d'entrer dans le compartiment.

_  Je crois aussi ! soupira Bridget.

*****************

            Arsène ne comprenait plus rien. Que s'était-il pass ? Pourquoi il y avait une telle effervescence ? Il voyait des sorciers de seize et dix-sept ans qui couraient dans tous les sens mais il n'en comprenait pas la raison…

            Il vit James Potter sortir du compartiment et se diriger vers le compartiment où étaient déjà son fils et Sirius. Mais que se passait-il ?

            Il vit Lily passer devant lui et courir vers le compartiment le plus à l'avant, où étaient Kellÿa et Ray, ainsi que Léo.

            Il vit Harry, James et Sirius sortir du compartiment et se diriger vers l'arrière du train.

            Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait…

            Il entra dans un compartiment occupé par des premières années qui l'accueillir avec des sourires timides.

_ Hi ! dit-il en rougissant et en s'asseyant en face d'une fille aux yeux bleus particulièrement envoûtants…

_ Je ne suis pas fière de vous ! dit avec colère MacGonagall, sur les huit préfets de sixième année, il manque encore M.Lupin, et Miss Evans et Mister Applegate sont arrivés en retard ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! Vous donnez vraiment une image excellente de vous aux cinquièmes années !

            Lily était tassée sur sa chaise, livide, mais elle leva courageusement la main :

_ Excusez-moi, je peux aller chercher Lupin, il était avec Harry et Léna, pour les insérer un peu, comme ils ne connaissent personne…

_ Ce serait bien aimable à vous, Miss Evans, dit d'une voix soudainement plus douce, MacGonagall.

            Lily se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle courut dans le train pour arriver au dernier compartiment. Elle croisa Sirius, James et Harry en y allant, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas,. Elle ouvrit en grand la porte du compartiment, et éclata de rire.

            Remus et Léna étaient debout dans le compartiment, encore entrain de s'embrasser. Et ils ne semblaient pas s'être aperçus de sa présence. Elle dut tousser pour qu'ils se retournent vers elle en rougissant :

_ Oh ! C'est toi ! dit Remus en passant sa main dans ses cheveux déjà décoiffés.

_ Salut ! sourit Léna, les joues rouges.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu n'aurais pas oublié la réunion des préfets par hasard ?

_ Oh merde !

_ Pas de gros mot vilain garçon ! dit en riant Lily.

            Remus reboutonna sa chemise en vitesse et Léna lui remit sa cravate en rougissant. Ils sortirent tous les trois en courant et se dirigèrent vers les compartiments de l'avant. Léna s'arrêta à **un** compartiment occupé par James, Sirius et Harry pendant que les deux autres continuaient à courir.

_ Enfin ! M. Lupin, j'attendais plus de vous ! Mais vous avez une excuse… **Vous** allez maintenant partir faire des rondes dans les couloirs. J'aimerais aussi voir nos deux préfets en chef. Vous pouvez disposer !

_ Alors, c'était juste pour ça… grogna Remus, j'aurais pu rester dans le compartiment !

            Lily leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et proposa de commencer les rondes avec Ray, Kellÿa et Léo. Rapidement, Remus resta dans le compartiment avec Sirius, James, Harry et Léna, Lily partit retrouver Zaak, et Kellÿa alla voir où étaient Remus.

- Remus ? Tu es revenu ? Ca a pas duré très longtemps dis donc…commenta Léna en voyant son petit copain arriver dans le compartiment.

_ Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? dit-il en la regardant avec des yeux de chien battu auxquels elle ne put résister.

_ Bien sur que si ! D'ailleurs…

            Léna chuchota quelque chose à Remus et ils sortirent du compartiment, Remus son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, et sa tête penchée contre son oreille, pendant qu'elle **riait**.

_ Et voil ! Ca fait quelques dizaines de minutes qu'ils sortent ensemble, et ils nous lâchent déj ! s'écria tragiquement Sirius.

_ Au fait, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Nadine ? demanda James en se tournant vers lui, j'ai entendu un **grand** cri qui ressemblait vaguement à « vampire » et quand je suis arrivé, je t'ai vu à moins de deux mètres de notre reine des glaces nationale…Raconte !

_ Et bien…elle me devait un gage, alors…commença à bégayer Sirius, le rouge aux joues : je lui ai proposé qu'elle me fasse un suçon, **mais** elle n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste, alors je lui en ai fait un…Et Arsène Leblanc, le petit espagnol, est arrivé, et il a du croire que je la mordais, et…voil !

            James et Harry éclatèrent de rire à s'en fendre les côtes. Harry glissa par terre et réussit à articuler un :

_ Nan ! C'est pas vrai !

_ Manque de pot Siri ! 

            Après dix minutes de fous rire, le père et le fils arrivèrent à se calmer (à part quelques reprises de fous rire de ci de là) et James dit, en s'essuyant les larmes aux yeux :

_ A vrai dire, je pensais que tu allais lui faire un truc pire que ça, pervers comme je te connais !

_ Justement ! Je ne suis pas pervers, c'est toi ! dit avec dignité Sirius.

_ Ah bon ? Allez, donne la vraie raison !

_ Déjà, je n'aime pas embrasser une fille ou quoi que ce soit d'autre si elle n'a pas envie, il n'y a aucun plaisir. Et de plus, elle n'aurait pas voulu, pari ou pas, sortir avec moi ou un truc de ce genre…avoua piteusement Sirius.

            Harry éclata de rire, et James fut partagé entre sa compassion et son fou rire, et se mordit l'intérieur des joues en fermant les yeux.

_ Mais elle a apprécié le suçon ! je le sais ! Elle a eu un petit soupir ! Si, si ! dit avec fierté Sirius.

            Harry et James le regardèrent avant d'échanger un regard puis explosèrent à nouveau de rire.

***********************

_ Tu crois qu'on devrait retourner les voir ? Peut-être qu'on s'est barré un peu trop rapidement… 

            Remus s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour la regarder avec sérieux, puis il dit, toujours aussi calmement :

_ Non, je pense qu'ils arriveront à se priver de notre présence…

            Il lui fit **un** clin d'œil et elle éclata de rire. Elle l'embrasa légèrement et lui chuchota à l'oreille « je le pense aussi » avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle avait l'impression que les papillons dansaient la danse de la pluie, **mais** c'était vraiment très, très, très agréable, alors elle s'en fichait. Seul le jeune garçon avec lequel elle était entrain d'échanger sa salive méritait son attention…

            La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, et ils remercièrent le ciel d'être allés dans un des cabinets plutôt que rester devant les lavabos, car il est toujours gênant de se faire prendre dans une position aussi équivoque…

************************

            Arsène venait de finir de raconter son histoire et il rougit en croisant le regard plein d'admiration de Annie Rickman, la fille aux jolis yeux et qui souriait tout le temps. Finalement, Poudlard serait peut-être très bien…pensa-t-il en souriant.

Voil ! un nouveau chapitre de boucl ! il explique normalement tout ce qui s'est passé dans le Poudlard-express, mais je le trouve pas terrible…mais bon, je vais pas tout le réécrire pour vous l'envoyer dans un moins, et le mieux est l'ennemi du bien, alors voil !^^

Et JE VOUS ADORE ! Tant de reviews…j'avais les larmes aux yeux…^^ je réponds quand j'aurais plus de temps, et vous aurez même une petite surprise !^^ Pour vous remercier !^^

Gros bisous à tous, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, même si c'est pour me dire que vous avez détesté ce chapitre, ou que vous voulez plus de Remus/Léna (non, ça c'est moi qui rêve un peu !lol)

            Et je sais, ce chapitre était surtout basé sur les persos secondaires, mais ils existent aussi, alors…^^

            Et maintenant, petite surprise, les RAR, et pour changer, j'ai répondu avec tous les persos…Bah oui, ça se fête cent reviews !^^ je pense pas que je le ferais à chaque fois, je le ferais quand il y aura quelque chose à fêter !^^

_ T (titou) : kikoo Harry ! Léna! Ça va? Vous vous êtes pas perdu ?

_ LM (Léna Manel) : Non, on a réussi à se débrouiller…mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu paumé ici, bien qu'on soit en ville…*s'installe confortablement dans le canapé confortable qui est usé à force d'avoir servi*…mais elle est vraiment sympa ta maison, si on enlève le quartier... Et j'aime bien le désordre sympathique qui règne dans ta chambre…

_ HP (vous voulez vraiment que je vous dise à qui ça correspond ? O_o) : Ouais…je préfère ce désordre qui rappelle un peu ma chambre que la maison propre des Dursley… *regarde un peu partout avec curiosité*…Le papier peint ça me rappelle un pela chambre de Ron…

_ T : heureusement… Je préfère être comparée aux Weasley (que j'adorent) plutôt qu'à pétunia… *grimace* *essaie un instant d'imaginer comment elle aurait vécu si les Dursley s'étaient réincarnés dans ses parents, et fini par conclure que c'est peut-être mieux comme ça…*

_ LM : bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? On a reçu ton petit hiboux et on est aussitôt arrivé, mais…

_ T : *entrain de chercher son appareil photo numérique* : C'est toujours quand on en a besoin qu'on le trouve pas…*arrête de fouiller et se tourne avec un grand sourire fatigué vers Léna et Harry* : bah voilà, cette semaine, ça a été la galère, j'étais quasiment pas là, j'ai eu plein de contrôles, etc…encore pire que d'habitude. Du coup, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire un one-shot pour fêter les cent reviews (*essaie de se cacher des pierres qui tombent du ciel*)…Bah oui, normalement, c'était ça la surprise…^^ Mais je finirais par l'écrire, vous inquiétez pas… (d'ailleurs, vous voulez un one-shot sur quoi ? R ? Pas R ? Comme vous voulez !^^)… Et donc, je me suis dit « ça se fête quand même cent reviews ! » alors j'ai décidé de répondre aux RAR un peu différemment…^^ Et voil !^^

_ HP : Ouais…en gros, t'étais crevée, alors tu t'es dit : je fais ni le one-shot, ni les RAR, je laisse ça à Harry et Léna, et moi je me repose… mais ça me gêne pas ! j'ai toujours rêver savoir ce que les gens pouvaient mettre dans leurs reviews !

_ LM : Ouais, ça doit être marrant…*profondément installée dans le canapé, et entrain de s'endormir*

_ HP : On se réveille ! *Léna se réveille et s'assoies pour laisser un peu de place à Harry*

_ LM : Je pense qu'on peut commencer… Alors, la première review est de… *interrompue par le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et l'apparition d'un invité surprise*

_ T : *_______* *Remus ?*

_ RL : Euh…Ouais…C'est moi… désolée de déranger, mais bon… *lance un coup d'œil peu amène à Harry et Léna qui sont installés à cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autres sur le canapé*… j'ai entendu que Léna était ici, et…

_ T : Et ?

_ RL : *rougit encore plus et semble très, très mal à l'aise*… Et bien…je me demandais pourquoi Léna avait le droit de venir avec Harry et pas moi…Enfin, je veux dire, c'est moi qui sort avec Léna alors …*se tasse sur lui-même dans un instant de doute en percutant que peut-être Harry et Léna sortent ensemble en cachette en se foutant de lui*

_ T : meuh non mon piti Moony ador ! Tu peux rest ! J'avais juste inviter les deux voyageurs dans le temps. En fait, les trois, mais Arsène a du se perdre en route, il arrive avec Kellÿa dans pas très longtemps…

_ RL : *soupire, rassuré*…*s'installe entre Harry et Léna, et Léna se glisse aussitôt dans ses bras*

_ HP : *rouge d'embarras*…. J'ai l'horrible impression de tenir la chandelle…

_ T : *à Remus et Léna qui s'embrassent passionnément* : kof kof… Je vous adore tous les deux, mais bon, il y a des RAR… JE vais être obligé de vous séparer si je vois que vous savez pas vous tenir !

_ LM : *réajuste son chemisier violet et rouge en rougissant* *____* Ou on en était ? Ah oui…la première review est donc de **Kikoup **: Lily et James sortir ensemble ? ^__^ he he…^^ Pitêtre, si je vois que vous e mettez tout plein de reviews dans ce sens…^^ (chantage affectif^^)…En fait, ça serait un spoiler, mais si tu veux vraiment savoir : au final, il y a de grande chance qu'ils finissent ensembles, mais pas avant la septième année, ou la fin de la sixième…^^

_ HP : En tout cas, je ferais tout pour les mettre ensemble ! 

_ RL : Me too! *main sur le cœur et air résolu* (titou : *_____* *bave*)

_ LM : en tout cas ça fait vraiment plaisir !^^

_ HP : review suivante : **Coco1 : **merci pour la review !

_ LM : Pourquoi tu m'empêche de lire la review, Titou ?

_ T : t'es pas sensé savoir tous les petits secrets de notre bien-aimé et adoré Remus…

_ RL : Et pour ce qui est de lui dire la …*continue en chuchotant* …la chose… Et bien on va attendre un petit peu, chaque chose en son temps, non ? Et puis… et puis… je suis pas prêt ! Voil ! Et pour l'instant c'est parfait entre nous, pourquoi changer ?

_ LM : qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

_ RL : rien… *embrasse Léna qui se tait aussitôt et oublie tout*

_ HP : hum hum… En tout cas, la suite est postée, maintenant !^^ Et l'auteur compte terminer sa fic, surtout si vous continuez à reviewer comme ça… Ca fait vraiment plaisir… * un ton plus bas* entre nous, Titou devient complètement folle dès qu'elle a une nouvelle review et elle se met avec ardeur au prochain chapitre dans ses cas là… C'est super efficace pour la réveiller…^^

_ RL : * un peu décoiffée* : la revieweuse suivante est **Lady Ly **: contente que ce surnom te plaise !^^ Ca fait plaisir d'avoir ta review en plus de ton avis sur msn !

_ T :  Et j'ai trop hâte de faire la fic interactive…On a déjà bien avancé dans les idées, et je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre bientôt…^^ Ca devrait être sympa !^^ Et pour Harry et Réa, tu sais maintenant… (PS : alors, tu as fini « parfois les Serdaigles » ?^^)

_ LM : **gabrielletrompelamort** :  Tant pis, je devrais attendre pour voir tes dessins !^^ Je suis une fan de fanarts, tout m'intéresse du moment que c'est sur un/des maraudeur(s) !^^ Et contente que le chapitre te plaise !^^

_ HP : **Tobby** : Comme toujours, c'et un plaisir de lire tes reviews !^^ J'irais lire ton nouveau chapitre dès que j'aurais le temps !^^ Et oui, ils sont –enfin- ensemble…*jette un coup d'œil aux deux tourtereaux entrain de se frencher* : ils auraient pas pu tenir très longtemps d'un autre côté… Complètement dingues…Mais bon… Que d'émotions…^^

_ T :  j'ai adoré écrire cette partie…^^ Ah, les cheveux de James… Je le vois bien essayé tout plein de trucs qui marchent pas pour les rendre lisses, alors que ce qui fait son charme, c'est justement ces cheveux décoiffés…^^

_ HP : je suis pas sur que les cheveux décoiffés ça soit beau, mais si tu le dis..

_ LM : mais si ! Ca donne un air super craquant… Moi j'adore les cheveux décoiffés…

_ RL : *grommelle un peu, pour la forme… *

_ LM : mais toit tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour être mignon et parfait… *_______*

_ Titou *hoche frénétiquement la tête en guise d'approbation * oui ! *_______*

_ HP : la revieweuse suivante est… la fidèle **Morri** ! et ouais, les deux autres, là, se sont –enfin- déclarés…C a leur a mis du temps, mais bon, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, ils en étaient à un tel point qu'ils pouvaient plus se cacher la réalité… En tout cas, ça a été un réel soulagement pour moi…la pression a diminué et tout, c'est plus agréable et…

_ T : ça va ? on te dérange pas ? Et Morri, je suis d'accord avec toit : Remus est... Arf… je l'idéalise certainement trop, tout comme toi, c'est pour ça qu'aucun acteur ne me convient vraiment… D'un autre côté, Remus est parfait, or très peu d'homme le sont (j'allais dire aucun, mais si il y a des mecs qui lisent…^^)…

_ LM : l'idée d'une machine inter temporel est une très bonne idée, et je confirme : c'est super d'être au temps des Maraudeurs… Et si Titou arrive à faire une machine inter temporel qui ne nécessiterait pas la présence d'héritier, elle t'appelle aussitôt pour que vous veniez nous rejoindre !^^

_ HP : **Alpo** :  merci ! ^^ Et pour avoir mon histoire avec Réa… Et bien, je crois que Titou l'a mis.. J'étais un peu contre, mais bon, on m'écoute rarement, alors… *bruit d'une porte qui ouvre et Lily arrive en courant, essoufflée* :

_ LE : On m'a dit que c'était ici pour les RAR !

_ HP : Mam…Lily ?

_ LE : Oui! Je suis venue avec Réa: Elle est en bas, entrain de se remaquiller... On voulait ab-so-lu-ment participer !

_ RéC (Réa Chang) : Bonjour tout le monde ! * essaie de s'installer discrètement à côté de Harry qui devient rouge comme une pivoine* Kikoo Alpo ! Alors tu veux des détails ? A vrai dire, moi-même j'ai pas tout bien compris, Bridget a pas été très claire là-dessus… Au fait, ça dérange personne si on squatte ta chambre titou avec Lily ?

_ T : Meuh non ! * aux anges* au contraire ! Ca fait du bien de voir ses persos de temps en temps, de garder le contact nécessaire pour une bonne ambiance et…

*bruit d'une porte qui claque*.. _James arrive, l'air furieux_

_ JP : Alors on invite tout le monde, mai moi…nada ! Au moins, je vois qu'on a pas invité Perow, ça aurait été le comble… Tines Lily ! T'es ici ? Quel coïncidence…

_ LE : * se tourne vers Réa* : tu l'avais prévenu, hein ?

_ RéC : bah…en fait, j'ai dit à Ray que je venais avec toi, et il a du croiser James j'imagine…

_ RaC (Ray Chang) : ouais, je suis l ! C'est petit dis donc ici…on va vite être tass

_ T : *commence un peu à paniquer * : comment ça « on va vite être serr » ?

_ RaC : Euh…Je crois que j'ai fait une boulette… Tout le monde n'était pas invité à participer ?

_ T : *blanchâtre * : qui vient ? Dites-moi la vérit !

_ RaC : * embarrassé* : Zaak va bientôt arriver, quand il a sur que Lily était là… Kellÿa et Arsène se sont arrêté à une boulangerie, mais ils vont pas tarder non plus… Bridget et léo arrivent aussi avec Ndaine, et Sirius a dit qu'il arrivait pour mettre un peu d'ambiance… J'en oublie peut-être un ou deux…

_ T : *s'évanouit * (*se réveille quand RL lui donne des petites baffes*) : j'aurais préféré un réveil au bouche à bouche, mais bon… *se tase devant le regard de Léna * (_Pff...tiens même plus mes persos moa…^^)

_ HP : * défaitiste * : il fallait s'y attendre…

_ JP : *optimiste * : mais si ! Il reste de a place ! tu as une mezzanine, et j peux m'asseoir su le bureau… On va tous tenir, si n se tasse un peu…

_ T : Bon, si on passait à la review suivante avant que j'en étrangle un ou deux ?

_ LE : *se précipite pour répondre à la review car elle a envie d'être entière * : La review suivante est de **: Zaak** ?!? Tu reviews ? Bien sur que t'es dans la fic, t'es mon petit copain… * commence à se poser des questions * En tout cas, nous sommes tous d'accord c'est vraiment sympa d'avoir une review de toi ! Et au fait, Titou m'a demandé si ça m'intéressais de jouer dans un one-shot avec toi…L'idée, elle est de toi, hein ? *grand sourire sexy*

_ JP : Grrmblmblgrmbl… La review suivante est de : **Angelina Johnson** : he he ! Merci pour la review ! Non, Harry et Réa sortent pas ensemble, mais au prochain we à pré au lard, ils devraient réussir à officialiser ça... Du moins j'espère…^^

_ HP et RéC : Eh !

_ LE : C'est vrai qu'ils forment un beau couple !

_ RL : C'est qui ce prof d'histoire ?

_ T : Un gars qui te ressemble… *___________* *quelle chance cette Angelina…^^ *

_ LM : *fière, fière * : et oui ! Je suis enfin avec Mumus ! ( et je t'avoue que ça faisait longtemps que j'espérais que titou nous mette ensemble… *___________*)

_ ZP (Zaak Perow) : *arrête un instant d'embrasser Lily *: **Sandrine Lupin** : Encore une fan de Lupin Mais c'est pas possible ?!?^^ qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ?

_ LM et T, en chœur : Arf… tu peux pas comprendre…^^

_ RaC : en tout cas, moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir les détails de ce qui s'est passé entre ma sœur et Harry… J'étais avec les préfets, j'ai tout loup

_ LA (Léo Applegate) : Moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir ! Ca m' fait un choc en arrivant et en les voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir sauté une étape…

_ RéC : * rouge* : euh…on peut passer à autre chose ? Alors, Sandrine, comme ça tu as les chapitres en avant-première ? T'as de la chance, dis donc ! *soupire *…Dire que, même nous, on doit attendre que Titou mette sur FF.net pour savoir ce qu'on va devoir jouer…^^

_ AL (Arsène Leblanc) : La review suivante est de…**Ophélie** ! Ca va être rapide : MERCI ! Et la suite est l !^^

_ KA (Kellÿa Ashumi) : La revieweuse suivante est…**Liza black** ! Si, si ! La traductrice de « Married » !

_ RL : enchant ! Alors comme ça, tu …

_ LM : Fais gaffe ! *regard noir *

_ T : C'est vraiment gentil ! je te fais tomber amoureuse de Remus ?^^ C'est une coïncidence, mais c'est justement Married qui est une des fics qui m'a fait adoré Remus !^^ je l'aimais déjà beaucoup avant, mais c'était la première fois que je le voyais si bien décrit et tout…Merci vraiment pour ça !^^

_ BW (Bridget Weasley) : Et ouais, c'est ça les love/hate... Même moi ça me faisait mal au cœur de voir Lily et Zaak sortir ensemble et laisser James tout seul… * soupire bruyamment*

_ ZP et LE : Eh !!!

_ JP : * fier* et oui ! Je suis pas tout seul ! Même Liza s'est aperçu que le traitement que tu me faisais subir était inhumain !^^ Nah !

_ SB : * saute sur tout le monde, comme une star se jetant dans la foule* : C'EST MOI ! Alors, la revieweuse d'après est… **Kellÿa **?!? Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici et … et l ?

_ KA : t'occupe…

_ AL : Moi aussi j'aime bien le surnom « ma chocogrenouille »..Je sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois les anglais disent « grenouilles » pour les français, mais chocogrenouille, je trouve ça beaucoup plus mignon, affectif…^^

_ RL : EXACTLY ! Moony est phonétiquement beaucoup plus joli que Lunard… Lunard, je sais pas, mais ça ressemble à lunatique et le -ard péjoratif à la fin…enfin, je vais arrêter là, mais si tu veux, tu peux adhérer à mon groupe, l'APSM : * sort une petite banderole et des badges : « vive l'Association Pour le Surnom de Moony* 

_ LM : Moi à Serpentard ? C'est gentil ! Titou ? Je peux te faire confiance ?

_ T : pas de spoiler aux persos !^^

_ HP : Si, si, tu ne rêves pas, tu es effectivement dans la fic…^^ C'est pas un rêve !^^

_ JP : Si, si, c'est possible d'écrire de longs chapitres comme ça… Parfois j'aimerais bien qu'elle nous laisse un peu de pause, entre des longs chapitres, mais non ! Jamais ! Chaque semaine, un chapitre d'une vingtaine de pages ! Et elle a encore de l'inspiration, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge…

_ RL : moi, parfois, ça me fait un peu peur…Elle peut être très sadique quand elle veut, et je me demande ce qu'elle a prévu pour la suite, car elle compte écrire encore de très nombreux chapitre… mais bon, je lui fais confiance pour que ça se finisse bien…

_ RaC : ils sont cute hein ? En fait, je trouve surtout Léna trop cute, et même un peu plus... j'ai pas vraiment de tendance homo, mais si tu dis que Remus est très cute aussi…Par contre, je suis pas sur qu'ils aillent si bien que ça ensemble… *se tait devant les regards noirs de Remus, Léna et Titou)

_ RéC : Imbécile ! Bon, je confirme, Remus doit être un prof TRES sympathique… *soupire légèrement *

_ LM : oui… *soupire en se calant contre le torse de son petit ami *

_ ZP, SB, JP, RaC , en chœur : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ont toutes ?

_ T : Ah…. C'est un mystère…

_ RL : *s'est aperçu de rien, dans son monde avec Léna *… on parle de quoi ?

_ AL : Oui, c'est très désagréable de se réveiller quand quelqu'un hurle…

_ KW (Kyana Wald) : *se demande ce u'elle fout ici* : je crois que je me suis trompée de fic…

_ T et RL : Non ! tu peux rester si tu veux !

_ RL : je sais plus où j'en suis l

* KW se sauve par la porte du fond *

_  BW : Sirius qui sort de sa douche pas habill ? je veux voir !

_ SB : *carre les épaules * : si tu veux, je peux te montrer en direct !

_ toutes les fans de Sirius, c'est-à-dire la plus grande partie des revieweuses filles : OUIIII !

_ JP : Nan ! Rhabille toi !

_ T : *____* Si tu veux Bridget, je peux t'envoyer le chapitre…

_ BW : *air complice * : OJK…ça marche…

_ LM : l'air d'une amazone ?

_ RL : oui…J'adore quand tu as l'air d'une amazone avec tes cheveux éparpillés et… * lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille* 

_ HP : Hum…Effectivement, tu as l'air très enthousiaste ! L'était que tu décris est à peu de chose près l'état dans lequel ressort Titou quand elle vient de lire un chapitre de Fred et George… (elle en a lu un ce matin, d'où cet état lamentable…^^)

_ T : N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas dans un état entable, je suis juste enthousiaste ! Nuance !

_ LM : Avoue que tu avais invité Kyana sur les RAR… imagine si elle m'avait piqué le Remus de « le quatrième élément » ? J'aurais eu l'air maline moi… *lève les yeux au ciel mais est réconforté par Mumus, toujours prêt à réconforter la veuve et l'orpheline … *

_ SB : En tout cas, ça fait plaisir !^^ C'est toujours agréable de voir une admiratrice !

_ JP : * lève les yeux au ciel*

_ LE : pour uen fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Potter !

_ NB : Moi aussi…

_ RéC : La revieweuse suivante est **: Kinou** !

_ tous en chœur : merci Kinou !

_ LE : Une review par chapitre ! C'est ce qui s'appelle de l'enthousiasme ! Ca ait plaisir à voir en tout cas !

_ HP : T'as adoré le quiproquo ? moi je déteste les quiproquos… j'aime que quand ça se finit…

_ T : moi c'est le contraire : j'adore les quiproquos !^^

_ LE : de tout cour avec toi : Hourrah ! Hourrah ! Ils sont enfin ensemble ! *commence à jeter du riz sur Remus et Léna qui sortent de leur bulle *

_ RL et LM : Qu'est-ce qui a ?

_ JP : Rien…

_ SB : la revieweuse suivante est : **pitite maraudeuse** ! et bien, la suite est maintenant, et oui !^^ Et kiss à toi aussi ! k !

_ HP : **Philipe Griffondor : **un revieweur ! Et oui, il y en a !^^ Bienvenu alors ! Mais juste une rectification : je ne suis pê pas un pro, mais je ne suis pas non plus, malgré le tome cinq, un attard ! J'ai quand même embrasé Réa ! Et si… si Appelgate avait pas été l

_ LA : oui, mais j'étais là. Et heureusement !

_ RéC : j'en suis pas si sure… * l'air énervée *

_ JP : ça fait du bien de voir des mecs qui ont la tête sur les épaules ! pas comme ces folles qui gloussent en permanence…

_ SB : oui… et Lily est vraiment partagée, c'est clair...il lui faudra du temps..^^

_ LE :On parle de moi ?

_ ZP : meuh non…

_ LM : **Marie : **Tkt, tu vas pas devenir folle, Titou va finir l'histoire ! En tout cas, merci pour la review ! Et vili la suite !^^

_ BW : **Fenice :** Oh mon Dieu ! Fenice de « entre lune et étoile » ? Et traductrice de « promises umbroken » ? *frotte, frotte*… 

_ T : Kikoo !^^ Effectivement, je me suis inspirée de tes fics !^^ Comme je venais de les lire et que ça faisait un bout de temps que j'avais pas pu relire le cinq, j'en étais à vraiment croire cette histoire des quatorze famille, et à penser que j'avais simplement oublier le passage… Incroyable parfois…^^

_ RL : En tout cas, content que ça t'es fait rire !^^

_ NB : *d'une voix ennuyée, comme d'habitude * : Bon, c'est termin ! –enfin- et on vous laisse !

_ T : attendez ! Vous allez pas vous en tirer comme ça ! Vous devez aussi chanter le générique ! Allez, tous en chœur ! Pour chanter la chanson de la ruda Salska !

_tous en chœur entrain de chanter d'une voix morne :_

* je vous renvoie au premier chapitre où je vais retranscrire cette chanson où il y a un bref passage avec le quatrième élément…Pas vraiment de rapport, mais je l'aimais bien !^^ *

En tout cas, vraiment merci à vous d'être allé jusque l !^^ Et n'oubliez pas l'appel du bouton indigo !^^ (submit review ! Submit review !^^)

            Kissiouxxx

Titou ou Moony


	14. La Répartition

         Et merci à Angelina Johnson pour m'avoir corriger ce chapitre !^_____^ 

         Et j'en profite pour faire une petite pub pour Shiriliz, nouvelle sur ce site !:-)

         Bonne lecture !

**_Le quatrième élément :_**

**Chapitre 13 :**

**La répartition :**

         Il y a des jours où on est détendu… D'autres où on est stressé… D'autres où on est surexcité… Léna, elle, avait l'impression qu'elle avait envie de vomir, qu'elle allait avoir un malaise, ou qu'elle allait se rendre totalement ridicule et se faire renvoyer de l'école car elle était décidément trop vieille pour y entrer…

         Elle avait l'impression que son cœur n'avait jamais eu autant d'émotions contraires en même temps, et ça lui donnait le tournis…

         En ce moment-même, elle sortait du train, l'air livide, agrippant un peu trop fort la main de Remus qui n'en laissait rien paraître. A vrai dire, la main de Remus dans la sienne et le savoir à ses côtés, était la seule chose qui arrivait à la rassurer. Un petit peu.

         Car elle avait l'intime conviction que Remus allait se rendre vite compte qu'elle était une fille pitoyable, qui était ridicule et idiote, et qu'il allait vite s'éloigner d'elle… Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Ou alors il allait la faire cocue, comme son ancien petit copain… 

         Et puis, il avait certainement du être déçu par elle.. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse quoi au juste ? Cette question n'arrêtait pas de la tourmenter… Comment agissaient ses petites copines ? C'était tellement différent de la France à l'Angleterre… peut-être avait-il pensé qu'elle allait trop vite, ou qu'au contraire elle était trop coincée… Peut-être trouvait-il qu'elle embrassait mal… Ou qu'elle était vraiment moche vu de près… Ou peut-être que…

         Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et Remus, qui était derrière elle, posa sa tête contre son cou et lui demanda en murmurant et en l'embrassant dans le cou :

_ A quoi penses-tu ? Tu n'as pas besoin de tant stresser tu sais…

         Il lui fit un sourire quand elle tourna la tête pour l'embrasser légèrement et elle ne put résister à ce sourire et lui en redonna un : 

_ A rien de particulier.. dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle essaya de rendre naturelle, et toi ?

_ Mhh… J'étais entrain de penser à quel point tu étais jolie, et que j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Et je le suis encore.

         Il la tourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face et il l'embrassa doucement, en la prenant dans ses bras et en caressant ses cheveux.

          Elle s'aperçut alors qu'ils étaient encore détachés, et elle rougit en pensant qu'en plus d'être cruche, elle devait avoir l'air d'une sorcière –au sens figuré- avec ses cheveux retombant sur son visage comme la Chose. Au même moment Remus songeait combien elle était jolie, dans n'importe quelle situation.

_ tu peux me rendre mon élastique ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

         Il lui en fit apparaître un et elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux. Remus lui fit un demi-sourire amusé en la voyant rougir en tâtant ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de bosses, et elle lui tapa dans les côtes pour qu'il arrête de se moquer d'elle. Cela n'eut pour effet que de le faire éclater de rire.

         Elle eut une mine renfrognée et lui lança un regard noir en levant le menton comme si elle se moquait de ce qu'il pouvait penser, et il arrêta de rire pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Elle lui sourit, puis lui demanda d'une voix sérieuse :

_ Je…je voulais te demander…

_ Oui ? demanda-t-il en s'emparant d'une mèche de cheveux et en la tirant pour l'enrouler autour de son doigt.

         Elle se sentit alors complètement stupide en pensant à ce qu'elle allait lui demander, mais c'était tellement vital… Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en lui jetant un regard en coin, avant de se lancer, en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

_ Réponds-moi vraiment, est-ce que tu regrettes que nous sortions ensemble ?

         Elle ne sentit rien venir. En moins d'une seconde, Remus étai deux mètres plus loin, loin d'elle, dos tourné. Il s'était éloigné d'elle dès qu'il avait compris la question. Elle lui jeta un regard gêné en s'approchant de lui, et en le détournant, elle put voir qu'il regardait ses pieds, l'air blessé et triste. Elle perdit toute sa timidité à voir son si beau visage aux sourcils froncés, et elle lui demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ? je veux dire…

         Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il haussa les épaules et  releva la tête d'un air triste, mais résolu :

_ Je comprends… Je n'arrêtais pas de douter depuis tout à l'heure…Je savais que tu n'avais pas vraiment envie et que tu n'avais fait cela seulement par …

         Ce fut là qu'elle le dévisagea avec incrédulité. Elle était toujours étonnée du pessimiste de Remus parfois… Elle soupira intérieurement de soulagement et lui mit sa main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres en se collant à lui, et il mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et de l'enlacer.

_ Ne doute jamais de mes sentiments pour toi… La dernière chose que je regrette, c'est bien de sortir avec toi 'Mus'…

_ habituellement je déteste ce diminutif, mais dans ta bouche, il me semble soudainement beaucoup plus intéressant… dit Remus avec un sourire en l'embrassant à nouveau.

         Ils furent interrompus par un toussotement discret et amusé. Ils regardèrent d'un air interrogateur la perturbatrice, Lily, qui les regardait d'un air narquois et affectueux, avec derrière elle, Harry, qui semblait particulièrement gên :

_ Ce n'est pas pour vous déranger, mais Léna doit prendre la barque, de même que harry. Il doivent se faire répartir…

_ Je ne peux pas l'accompagner ? Je suis le préfet, je dois lui montrer le château… essaya Remus avec espoir.

_ je ne crois pas que Hagrid ait reçu des informations dans ce sens, Remus ! dit Lily en riant, et tout le monde sait très bien que tu as très envie de montrer à léna les salles inutilisées du château, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche…

         Remus eut un petit sourire en levant les yeux au plafond, mais il avait les joues délicieusement rouges, et Léna ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un léger baiser sur la joue avant de lui chuchoter avec un sourire quelque chose à l'oreille. Il sourit aussitôt et rit doucement en rougissant davantage.

La voix de Hagrid retentit parmi le tumulte des élèves : 

_ Les premières années, par ici !

_ Je vais quand même lui demander si je peux les accompagner…dit Remus avec un sourire en se dirigeant vers Hagrid.

         Il lâcha la main de Léna et s'avança vers Hagrid avec un air sérieux et efficace :

_ Hagrid, ça faisait longtemps deux mois sans te voir ! Je voulais savoir si je pouvais accompagner Harry et Léna dans le bateau… Pour leur expliquer un peu le fonctionnement de l'école, etc.

_ Désolé Remus ! dit Hagrid en donnant dans le dos du loup-garou une petite tape amicale, qui fit grimacer celui-ci, les ordres de macGonagall sont formels : Harry Potter et Léna Manel doivent prendre une barque comme les élèves qui vont être répartis, et si elle a des questions, Harry sera là… Désolé, Remus, tu sais que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi…

         Remus haussa les épaules avec ennui et lança un regard d'excuse à Léna. Il s'approcha d'elle, et sans se soucier des filles gloussantes qui les entouraient, il l'embrassa tendrement en lui remettant une mèche derrière les oreilles. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Le baiser était rassurant, et Léna sentit ses craintes s'envoler en même temps que les papillons dans son bas-ventre.

         Mais quand il s'éloigna en lui faisant un petit signe de la main et qu'elle dut monter dans le bateau en compagnie de Harry et Arsène, ses craintes resurgirent aussitôt, et elle sentit ses entrailles se glacer.

         Harry lui lança un regard réconfortant, ou du moins l'essaya-t-il, car il était lui même extrêmement nerveux. Seul Arsène semblait relativement tranquille, en train de bavarder avec une certaine Annie, plutôt banale, mais avec un certain charme, dû à des yeux plus grands que la normale…

         Harry émit un bruit glauque, puis rougit, toussota et réessaya de parler d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ça devrait bien se passer. Ca ne peut que bien se passer…

         Mais Léna eut un léger sourire car il était évident que le jeune Potter essayait surtout de s'en convaincre lui-même… Elle eut un sourire fatigué, las, et elle retomba dans ses pensée. Elle ne sortit de sa torpeur, que quand le château, brillant de mille feux, lui apparut. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'émerveillement, et Harry, qui avait l'air assez blasé, éclata de rire. 

         Remus se dépêcha d'attraper l'avant-dernière calèche. Elle démarra dès qu'il entra, et il songea qu'il avait eut de la chance. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Léna comme ça, sans l'embrasser, alors qu'il ne la verrait pas avant… Avant plus d'un quart d'heure minimum ! 

         C'est seulement quand il sortit de sa songerie en s'asseyant à côté de la fenêtre qu'il s'aperçut que son arrivée avait été accueilli par des gloussements. Il eut un sourire amer en pensant qu'elles gloussaient certainement parce qu'il était le copain de James et Sirius, mais s' il avait regardé une seule des jeunes filles dans les yeux, il aurait su qu'à cet instant elles le regardaient toutes avec adoration, les cils battant furieusement.

_ Excuse-moi tu es Remus Lupin, c'est ça ? A Griffondor ? minauda sa voisine, une blonde platinée, surmaquillée, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans.

_ Oui, effectivement… répondit Remus avec réluctance en essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible de la jeune fille.

_ Enchantée. Je suis à Pouffsoufle, en quatrième année, Lola est 

         Remus ne fit pas bien attention à la série de nom qui suivit, présentant les quatre jeune filles qui étaient avec lui dans le compartiment. Il ne put par contre pas louper le regard plein de jalousie des filles de l'autre côté de la banquette, qui regardaient sa voisine avec envie, mais il n'en comprit pas la raison.

         Il adressa un vague « enchant » avant de se caler dans son siège, et de regarder résolument dehors. Les conversations s'étaient tues, et Remus eut l'horrible impression d'être épié par quater paires d'yeux féminins… Il sentit ses joues rougir. Ses sens surdéveloppés étaient parfois très désavantageux aussi, car même sans bouger les yeux, il avait une vision à 180 degrés beaucoup plus complète que la vision des humains. Et les filles étaient effectivement toutes tournées dans sa direction…  
  


         Il ne fut pas mécontent de pouvoir s'échapper de la calèche, surtout quand il s'aperçut qu'à chaque secousse, sa voisine essayait de tomber sur lui ou de se rapprocher de lui. Il respira un grand bol d'air frais, et se dirigea vers Sirius et James qui le regardaient d'un air narquois :

_ Tu as fait la connaissance de bien jolies filles dis donc, Remus… Dit Sirius avec un sourire, tu aurais du voir celles qui étaient avec nous… Nous ne les avions pas remarqué tout d'abord, mais il avait quatre filles de cinquième année. De Griffondor et Pouffsoufle… Horrible ! dit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel et en portant sa main à son cœur. 

_ Parle pour toi, ricana James, « Cindy » a failli te violer en te voyant.

_ Cindy était l ? dit Remus en éclatant de rire.

         Cindy était une fille de cinquième année à griffondor, particulièrement cruche, pas moche au naturel, mais beaucoup trop maquillée, et qui collait tout le temps les maraudeurs, particulièrement Sirius. Remus songea qu'il avait peut-être eut de la chance finalement…

_ Je n'arrive pas à décider quand j'ai eu le plus envie de sortir de la calèche en marche, dit Sirius très sérieusement, quand elle m'a sauté au cou en criant « Siiiirrrriiiiiiii » d'une voix perçante, ou quand Audrey est venue vers moi en sautillant et qu'elle m'a dit « Oh ! Siri ! tu mas tellement manqu ! » et qu'elles se sont presque battues pour me prendre dans leurs bras, alors que j'essayais surtout de leur échapper…

         Remus éclata de rire, en songeant que décidément, il n'était pas si mal tombé… Cindy plus Audrey…

_ C'est ça Sirius d'être le beau gosse de Poudlard, il y a des inconvénients ! Je n'aurais pas aimé être à ta place… dit James en se moquant de son ami.

_ Que veux-tu, c'est ça d'être beau et irrésistible ! dit Sirius en se rengorgeant et en carrant les épaules avec suffisance, avec un sourire auto-ironique sur le visage mais c'est sur que ça ne risque pas de t'arriver jamesie, avec tes cheveux indomptables ! dit il en frottant les cheveux de James avec énergie pendant que Remus était explosé de rire et que James bougonnait :

_ Remus, tu devrais faire moins le malin… Dès qu'Audrey a dit bonjour au « beau » Sirius, dit James avec ironie en lançant un regard noir au dit black, elle a demandé de tes nouvelles, et elle doit être à ta recherche en ce moment, alors je te conseillerais de te dépêcher d'entrer dans la grande salle, des fois qu'elle te voit…

         Remus arrêta aussitôt de rire et regarda son ami en palissant :

_ C'est vrai ?

         La confirmation des dires de James ne vint ni de celui-ci, ni de Sirius, mais d'une voix féminine et aiguë, de la dénommée Audrey, une fille un an plus jeune à Griffondor, et appartenant au fan-club des Maraudeurs, et ayant depuis longtemps jeté son dévolu sur le beau blond aux cheveux caramels et aux yeux dorés.

_ Remiii ! Deux mois sans te voir ! Ca a été dur tu sais ! Cette année tes BUSEs sont passés, on va pouvoir se voir plus, c'est bien non ? Il faut que tu te détendes un peu avant l'année prochaine, parce qu'avec tes ASPICs ce sera encore comme l'année dernière ou tu n'avais jamais…

         Le débit très accéléré et le ton aigu de Audrey donnait mal à la tête de Remus qui essayait de se dégager de la prise de la jeune fille sans lui faire de mal. Il finit finalement à balbutier quelque chose et à s'enfuir, mais son cauchemar n'était pas fini. En passant en courant la grande Porte, il fonça dans une personne dont il ne vit d'abord que les cheveux. 

         La jeune fille avait une coiffure compliquée, composée de mèches bouclées relevées en un chignon… Cela aurait pu être joli si la taille de la coiffure n'avait pas été démesurée par rapport à la taille de la tête. La jeune fille le regarda avec un grand sourire carnassier :

_ Remus ! Quelle bonne surprise !

_ Euh… Rita, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux p…

_ Tut tut tut… Ne dis rien… Je t'ai vu embrassé une fille brune tout à l'heure : qui est-elle ? Mes auditeurs ont besoin de savoir les nouvelles ! C'est la jeune fille qui est arrivé de France c'est ça ? C'est bien ça, français ! Ca apporte une touche d'exotisme, de raffinement, qui va tout à fait bien avec ton image…

         Remus respira un grand coup et dit d'une voix calme et dure :

_ Ma vie privée ne te regarde en aucun cas, et si je vois que tu harcèles Léna tu vas entendre parler de moi. Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter ton stupide journal de potins une minute ? Le temps de me laisser respirer ?

         Il avança mais Rita continua à le coller, un air de ravissement profond sur le visage :

_ Léna, hein ? C'est un peu la princesse et toi le preux chevalier qui la défend.

Quelle noblesse, digne de Griffondor !

         Remus ferma un instant les yeux en inspirant profondément pour garder son calme et ne répondit pas en allant s'installer à sa place. Rita Skeeter était une fille de cinquième année à Serdaigle. Elle avait été envoyée là-bas car elle était curieuse et voulait tout connaître, mais elle poussait sa curiosité à un paroxysme… Il avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi persévérant et d'aussi chiant…

         Il avait eu de a chance aujourd'hui, elle avait vite lâchée prise, mais Remus ne voulait même pas regarder le journal « les potins du jour » de demain… Chaque année Skeeter préparait un hors-série pour le premier jour racontant les rumeurs des vacances passées des personnes les plus en vue de Poudlard… Cela avait pour résultat d'énerver particulièrement James, Sirius et Remus, qui faisaient régulièrement la une pour des âneries…

         Sirius se souvenait encore de la photo qui avait fait la Une l'année dernière : Cindy s'était précipitée sur lui et sans lui laisser le temps de sortir sa baguette, elle l'avait embrassé. Rita en avait profité pour les prendre en photo et Sirius avait été de mauvaise humeur pendant une semaine après avoir lu le titre « Sirius Black, le batteur de Griffondor, a en,fin avoué son faible pur a jeune et jolie cinquième année, Cindy… »

         Cela réussit à rendre le sourire à Remus pendant qu'il s'asseyait, et Sirius le regarda avec étonnement :

_ Pourquoi souris-tu ? Skeeter vient de te tomber dessus et toi tu souris ? Il y a des fois, je ne te comprends plus… dit Sirius avec un sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.

         Remus hésita puis préféra ne pas gâcher la bonne humeur de son ami en remettant son heure de ridicule sur le tapis.

_ Tiens, les voilà qui arrivent, regardez… dit James en leur montrant la grande porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

         Une longue file de première année venaient de passer la grande Porte et avançaient en tremblant et en se regardant avec nervosité. A la fin, Harry et Léna étaient entrain de parler avec Arsène, et en les voyant, ils leur firent un petit signe nerveux.

         MacGonagall s'avança et déposa le choixpeau sur le tabouret et se plaça quelques mètres plus loin avec un sourire pincé en scrutant les tables, plus particulièrement celle de griffondor avec un regard perçant.

         Le choixpeau commença à s'ouvrir en une large fente et il commença à chanter sous le regard étonné des premières années :

Oh oh ! Que vois-je ? 

Des petits nouveaux,

Qui ont peur de passer sous un vieux chapeau

Mais aussi des gens de tous âges…

Des jeunes et des grands,

Des gentils et des futurs méchants…

Des grands héritiers du pass

Ou de simples écoliers

Des voyageurs, des étrangers…

Des Espagnols, des Français…

Et moi dans tout ça

Qui doit faire le bon choix…

J'essai de ne pas me tromper

Entre mes quatre possibilités…

Je vous envoierais à Serpentard

Si vous avez l'ambition précoce,

Et un humour féroce

Mais le courage en retard…

Votre place est à Poufsouffle

Si vous désirez travailler jusqu'à votre dernier souffle

Et à Serdaigle vous irez

Si vous aimez les intelligences démesurées

Et enfin les Griffondor

Acceuilleront ceux au cœur d'or

Mais où que vous alliez

N'oubliez jamais

Que ces choix ne règlent pas vos destins

Et que c'est à vous de prendre le futur en main

Maintenant, n'ayez plus peur

Je saurais choisir sans erreur…

         Le chapeau s'inclina sous les applaudissements, et macgonagall prit la liste et commença à appeler chaque élève de première année…

         Il n'avait pas vraiment peur. Il ne doutait pas, il ne se posait pas vraiment de question. Il écoutait juste les noms avec attention, et regardant les visages de ses camarades en essayant de les mémoriser. Il préférait faire le vide dans ses pensées et songer à autre chose que de repenser à ses cauchemars le montrant ridiculisé devant la grande Salle. Non, il serait réparti, personne ne se préoccuperait de lui et il serait heureux…

         Mais plus l'appel avançait, plus il se sentait nauséeux… Il avait une sorte de boule dans la gorge et il avala difficilement quand ce fut son tour.

         Mais il se reprit et avança d'un pas calme et assuré ver le choixpeau, en essayant d'oublier les battements anormaux de son cœur.

« Arsène Leblanc… Tu es donc espagnol ? J'imagine que tu dois te sentir dépaysé, loin de chez toi et de ton époque… »

         Arsène sursauta car le chapeau lui parlait en espagnol.

« Oui, je parle espagnol… Mais là n'est pas le problème… Tu es un cas assez particulier, comme tout le monde, plus particulièrement les héritiers… Tu es travailleur, mais tu es aussi intelligent, tu aimes comprendre et apprendre… Tu aurais ta place parmi les Serdaigles, mais tu es plus… Et bien, tu aimes bien aussi aider les autres et tu es loyal et noble, et je pense que tu serais mieux à Pouffsoufle… Tu représentes les qualités de Helga, la gentillesse, la détermination alliée à la douceur… oui, plus de doute, POUFFSOUFLE ! »

         Arsène sentit le poids dans sa poitrine disparaître d'un coup et il eut un grand sourire en reposant le choixpeau et en se dirigeant vers sa table.

Léna attendait avec une boule dans l'estomac, et elle essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui allait suivre. Elle repensait aux lèvres de Remus, à ses mains dans son dos, à ses cheveux si doux…

« Nora Newel »

         Les yeux de Léna s'ouvrirent brusquement. Elle avait mal du entendre… Elle n'était pas pass ! On avait sauté son tour ! Son cœur s'arrêta de battre et elle se tourna avec inquiétude en attente de réconfort vers Harry, qui paraissait aussi déstabilisé qu'elle. Il la regarda avec inquiétude avant de regarder MacGonagall, puis Dumbledore.

         Léna essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur, et elle regarda en direction de la table des Griffondor, ou Remus lui sourit doucement. Elle se calma inexplicablement et lui sourit légèrement, en sentant ses joues rosirent. Elle se maudit elle-même d'être si cruche, mais il était si adorable comme ça, avec son petit demi-sourire et son air ailleurs, légèrement rêveur et mystérieux…

« Annie Rickman »

         Léna regarda avec effarement la jeune fille s'avancer, et aussi, elle dut se l'avouer avec honte, avec rassurement, car s'il y avait un problème, au moins Harry avait le même, elle se sentait moins seule et ridicule… Elle regarda le dit Harry, qui regardait avec étonnement, un –joli- sourcil haussé, la table des professeurs.

         La liste continua et s'arrêta, et MacGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge :

_ Et cette année, exceptionnellement, nous allons répartir deux nouveaux élèves en sixième année. Je vous prie d'accueillir chaleureusement Harry Potter, et Léna Manel. Melle manel, veuillez venir mettre le choixpeau.

         La professeur de métamorphose eut un sourire rassurant,et Léna s'avança avec un petit sourire légèrement crispé vers le choixpeau. Elle avait beau essayer d'être naturelle et élégante, elle avait l'horrible impression d'être un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine… Elle s'assit sur le petit tabouret avec l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer sous son poids. « Il ne manquerait plus que ça… »

« Une française, c"est cela ? demanda une voix dans sa langue maternelle, alors comme ça tu va arriver directement en sixième année… Tu vas devoir travailler, mais tu as d'étonnantes capacités… En fait, tu es un cas très particulier, car au contraire des premières années qui arrivent ici sans rien savoir du monde, toi, tu l'as déjà découvert, et tu as déjà fait tes preuves… Tu es très intelligentes je vois que tu as été habituée à comprendre vite et à travailler avec méthode… Mais d"un autre côté, tu n'as pas le naïveté des premières années qui croient que ce sont les autres qui font leurs choix pour eux… Non, tu as envie de créer ton propre destin, tu n'as pas envie de te faire dicter une conduite, et c'est bien normal pour une jeune fille de seize ans… Tes hormones changent, et tu es dans une période de lourd bouleversements… Intéressant… Et je vois aussi une forte interaction avec M. Potter… Mais tu découvriras ça par la suite… Tu n'as pas peur du danger quand tu sais à quoi t'affronter.. Tu analyses vite même dans les cas extrêmes, et Griffondorr serait très content de te voir parmi les siens… Mais… Oui, malgré ton interaction avec l'héritier de Groiffondor, il ne fait aucun doute que ta place est à SERDAIGLE ! »

         Léna ouvrit les yeux et déposa le choixpeau. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait parlé pendant des heures, et qu'il aurait encore pu sonder son esprit plus longtemps.

         Elle se dirigea avec un sourire vers la table des Serdaigles où Réa, Bridget et Katharina lui faisait des grands gestes. Elle s'installa à côté de la jolie Katharina et d'un grand noir à l'air sportif et autoritaire, mais qui lui fit un immense sourire sympathique quand elle s'assit à côté de lui.

          En face d'elle, Réa et Bridget étaient assises, avec à côté de Bridget, Léo, qui lui fit un petit sourire et un signe de tête, et à côté de Réa : Brenda, qui détourna le regard et eu un reniflement de mépris tandis que Réa levait les yeux au ciel en souriant à l'intention de Léna, qui eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-amer.

         Elle commença à parler avec Katharina, Bridget, Réa et Yannick Jordan, le grand noir qu'elle trouva très rapidement sympathique, avec son rire franc et son regard intelligent. Il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et il était un excellent observateur de la nature humaine, comme elle s'en aperçut vite. 

         Léo était entrain de parler avec une voisine, prenant part de temps en temps à la conversation très intéressante sur les professeurs et les cours de Poudlard. Brenda tournait obstinément la tête, et à ce qu'elle put en juger, la jeune fille ne devait pas être très appréciée car cela ne semblait gêné personne.

         Ils étaient vers la fin du repas et tout le monde commençait à sortir quand une fille un peu plus loin vint la voir. Elle avait un air carnassier derrière ses lunettes, et une coiffure tarabiscotée et compliquée. Léna haussa un sourcil en souriant :

_ Oui ?

_ Tu es Léna Manel, c'est ça ? tu vas entrer en sixième année, mais on dit que tu n'as jamais étudié de magie avant… Comment vas-tu faire ? A moins que tu ai rattrapé tout ton retard cet été avec Lupin, mais cela semble quand même invraisemblable, même pour une très intelligente Serdaigle… Mais je me présente : Rita Skeeter, je m'occupe du journal de Poudlard : « les potins magiques »… Ton histoire nous intéresse, comme tu dois t'en douter… C'est un peu un conte de fée, avec une jolie princesse et un preux chevalier… JE voulais savoir aussi si tu n'étais pas déçu de ne pas être dans la maison de ton petit ami, ou si au contraire, tu préfères ça pour éviter qu'il devienne trop envahissant et pour que tu puisses garder ta libert ? et…

         Léna était stupéfaite, les yeux grands ouverts, par l'audace de la jeune fille… Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.. Elle essaya de remonter à la surface, et fut sauvé de la noyade de phrase par une voix masculine douce, mais ferme.

_ Skeeter, Je te serais infiniment reconnaissant si tu laissais Léna tranquille.. Et moi par la même occasion…

         Léna se tourna avec soulagement vers Remus, qui sourcillait en regardant Rita qui partit sans demander son reste, mais avec quand même un petit sourire qui ne plut pas vraiment à Léna.

_Tu m'as manqué pendant le dîner… dit Remus en souriant et en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant légèrement.

         Elle lui sourit. Elle était fatiguée, mais elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire… Dans ses bras, tout semblait beaucoup plus simple, et elle se demanda comment elle avait pu faire pour douter une seconde de lui.

          Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois tendrement sur les lèvres, sans approfondir, jouant au chat et à la souris, et retirant rapidement leur lèvres. Puis ils mirent plus de temps avant d'écarter leurs bouches, et c'est au moment où celles-ci faisaient pleinement connaissance que une voix sèche et sévère  les interrompit.

_ Excusez-moi, dit sèchement MacGonagall en les regardant et en fronçant les sourcils, mais le directeur voudrait voir Miss Manel. Et vous pourriez faire ça dehors… 

         Léna crut clairement voir MacGoonagall sourire avant de se reprendre et de se diriger vers la table des professeurs. Remus l'embrassa encore une fois en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

         Léna fut aussitôt soulagée. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais elle était exténuée, et la perspective de se balader avec Remus ce soir précisément ne l'enthousiasmait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait enthousiasméééé un autre jour. Elle était lucide : elle savait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas assez d'être avec son petit copain maintenant, alors que tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était d'être un peu seule pour faire le vide de ses pensées et de se reposer un peu.

         Il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier Remus pour ça, pour savoir ce dont elle avait besoin ou pas… Les premiers jours où elle sortait avec un gars, elle avait rarement envie de le voir tout le temps, il lui fallait toujours quelques temps pour s'acclimater et apprécier à cent pour cent ces moments, et dans les deux premiers jours elle préférait que son petit copain ne soit pas trop envahissant…

         Elle avait toujours aimé la liberté… Ca pouvait paraître idiot, mais quand elle sortait avec quelqu'un il lui fallait quelques jours pour s'habituer à être tout le temps avec cette personne, à priver son intimité.

Les premiers jours passés, c'était très agréable, mais au début, elle avait toujours une boule dans la gorge et elle se demandait constamment si elle n'avait pas été trop vite…

         Mais avec Remus c'était légèrement différent. Quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras et qu'il l'avait embrassé, elle avait senti des papillons se répandre dans son corps, et elle avait su qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il s'arrête…

         Elle arrêta de penser à Remus quand elle croisa le regard malicieux du directeur.

_ Bonjour Léna ! Je vois que tu t'es déjà bien intégré à Poudlard… Je dois te parler pour t'expliquer comment nous allons gérer tes cours. Car j'imagine que tu te poses cette question ?

_ Effectivement, vous lisez dans mes pensées avoua Léna en souriant, légèrement intimidée, mais Harry m'a parlé d'un retourneur de Temps…

_ Harry a deviné juste. Les sorciers n'ont pas des milliers de solutions qui permettent de suivre plusieurs cours en même temps, et personne n'a encore inventé de potion qui permettait de tout savoir… En fait, tu vas devoir suivre plusieurs cours en même temps.

_ je devrais suivre tous les cours de la première à la sixième année ? demanda Léna avec intérêt.

_ pas seulement. Car si tu n'aurais pas de mal avec les cours des premières années, pour suivre les cours des années suivante, il faudrait que tu aies des  bases que tu n'as pas encore… Non, tu suivras les cours de première année, ainsi que des cours particulier tous les jours. D'où l'intérêt d'un retourneur de Temps… Tu aras le même programme de rattrapage de cours tous les jours, plus l'emploi du temps normal des premières années.  Mais je dois te prévenir : tu vas vite t'apercevoir que c'est long et difficile… Tu vas devoir travailler si tu veux t'améliorer rapidement… Tous les matins, en plus de tes cours habituels, tu auras quater heures de métamorphose en cours privé avec MacGonagall, plus quatre heure de DCFM, ainsi que quater heures de potions… Tiens, voilà l'emploi du temps de te cours de rattrapge.

         Léna prit la feuille, mais son sourire se fana quand elle vit la liste des cours qu'elle devrait suivre dans une même journée.

_ Euh… Je ne suis pas particulièrement insomniaque, alors je ne pense pas que je pourrais suivre d'affilée auant d'heure sans dormir ni manger…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons déjà révu cela. Tu feras ta journée normal, et avant de te coucher, tu remontras le tremps pour te retrouver le matin. Tu suivras les cours de macGonagall, puis tu pourras dormir autant d'heures que tu le voudras, et manger dans la pièce que nous t'avons préparer, avant de suivre les cours de DCFM, etc… Nous avons prévu une suite de plusieurs chambres qui te permettront de suivre différents cours en même temps, de manger et de dormir sans jamais te croiser. Le plus dur en fait, sera de t'habituer à ne voir tes amis que peu… Ils te verront tous les jours souvent, en dormant, etc, mais pour toi, tu les verras moins, car chaque journée sera l'équivalent de plusieurs… Mais tu devrais rapidement progresser et quand tu auras rattrapé le niveau, nous pourrons baisser la cadence… Tu peux aller te coucher maintenant, les cours ne commenceront que demain, et Flitwick, le directeur de ta maison, t'aidera à aller dans la salle. Tu le rejoindras demain soir à onze heure, pour éviter que tu croises quelqu'un. Et parle au minimum de gens du retourneur de temps… C'est très dangereux, et dans de mauvaises mains… mais ton directeur t'expliquera les dangers d'un retourneur demain.

         Il lui tendit une chaine en or avec un sablier, qu'elle mit précautionneusement autour de son cou et lui donna son congé. Elle partit, et rejoignit Katharina, Réa et bridget qui l'avaient attendu à la sortie de la Grande salle. Elle ne fut nullement étonnée de ne pas voir Bredna, et même secrètement soulagée. Quelques filles la regardaient et l'avaient visiblement attendu, mais pas pour les même raisons. Elles la regardaient avec envie ou haine, mais Bridget se tourna vers elles et sortit sa baguette magique avec un air menaçant. Les jeunes filles lui lancèrent un regard glacial avant de partir.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, elles sont justes jalouses…On t'a attendu car tu n'es encore jamais allée dans la salle commune des Serdaigles… On te fera visiter une autre jour, j'imagine que tu dois être vraiment fatiguée là, et je te comprends… dit Bridget en rangeant sa baguette avec négligence.

_ Elles ont vite déguerpies, tu n'as que fait que sortir ta baguette pourtant.. dit Léna en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oh… disons que… j'ai été vite habituée à me faire respecter, avec tous les frères et sœurs que j'ai… Disons que ça forge un caractère, je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par les gens que je n'aime pas… dit Bridget en souriant légèrement, l'ai un peu gênée et rougissante.

         Léna éclata de rire et elles se dirigèrent vers la salle des Serdaigles. Elle monta une dizaine d'escaliers et parcourut une vingtaine de couloirs… Elle regarda avec effarement Réa lui indiquer les marches piégées et la faire passer sous deux tapisseries et elle eut vraiment l'impression que jamais elle ne pourrait s'y retrouver…

         Elles arrivèrent devant une tenture représentant un centaure blond à visage grave mais emprunt de beauté. Léo les attendait devant, avec Yannick et deux autres garçons, adossés au mur.

_ Vous en avez mis du temps ! dit Léo d'un ton assez sec en fuyant le regard de Réa et Bridget, Assomption.

         Le centaure hocha la tête avec un sourire et la tenture s'ouvrit. Léna laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée en entrant, et Katharina lui rentra dans le dos. Elle était émerveillée… La salle était absolument magnifique… Elle était dans une salle ronde, aux lumières tamisées… les tapisseries sur les murs et les voilures étaient dans les tons bleu et bronze…

         Sur les bords de la salle il y avait des tables rondes et des canapés en velours confortables, ainsi que des poufs, et vers le centre il y avait des plus longues tables, prévues pour travailler. Il y avait des bougies, des brûle-parfums et des encens partout qui diffusaient une lueur diaphane et des vapeurs envoûtantes… Léna se sentit aussitôt à l'aise dans l'ambiance chaleureuse et agréable de la pièce.

         Mais elle ne s'attarda pas dans la salle, et elle suivit les filles dans un des côtés. Katharina souleva un voile bleu marine d'un geste machinal et les entraîna dans un petit escalier en colimaçon. Elles montèrent trois étages avant de s'arrêter devant une porte qui indiquait sur un petit écriteau « sixième année filles ».

         Elle était épuisée, lessivée… Elle se laissa tomber dans le seul lit restant, et alla se laver après Réa. Un quart d'heure plus tard elle dormait profondément, la chaîne en or enfoncée dans sa poitrine.

_ Ca  y est ! Nous sommes de retour ! cria Sirius en se laissant rebondir sur son lit.

         Remus éclata d'un rire joyeux en s'asseyant sur le sien, et Harry alla s'installer dans le l'ancien lit de Pettigrow. Il sourcilla un peu au début, n'y voyant pas un bon présage, mais il finit par s'allonger sur le lit à baldaquin. 

_ Nous allons préparer notre farce maintenant ou nous attendons demain ? demanda James en s'asseyant sur son lit.

_ Je propose maintenant et en revenant, je passerais pas la salle de bain des préfets, dit Remus en prenant ses affaires dans son sac, ça me détendra bien… dit-il avec un sourire.

_ ouais, j'irais demain matin. Le premier jour d'école, je me lève toujours trop tôt… dit Sirius en passant ses mains derrière sa tête.

_ Bon, on y va ? demanda impatiemment James qui sautillait presque sur place, sa cape à la main.

         Les quatre jeunes sorciers se dirigèrent vers la porte et sortirent de leur dortoir. Ils glissèrent sous la cape pour sortir de la salle commune sans se faire remarquer, et ils arrivèrent presque sans encombres au tableau de la grosse Dame qui grogna en les laissant passer.

_ Ca fait du bien de revenir à  Poudlard, il y a pas à dire… dit Remus en respirant un grand coup.

         Il avait un seul regret : il aurait bien aimé pouvoir être au même moment avec Léna… Mais elle avait l'air vraiment fatiguée, et il préférait lui faire visiter les recoins du château une autre fois…

         *J'hésitais à arrêter ce chapitre là, mais déjà il aurait été très court, et ensuite, je pense que vous préférez connaître la blague de maraudeurs

^______^ Si je me suis trompée, tant pis, ne lisez pas plus loin… -p*

         Léna se leva et s'étira. Elle sursauta et regarda l'environnement dans lequel elle était… Elle avait oublié la veille de fermer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, et le soleil entrait doucement par la fenêtre dans son lit. Il devait être vers les six heures du matin, et elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller avec un soupir heureux. 

         Il est toujours agréable de se réveiller et de savoir qu'on a encore du temps pour dormir… Elle commença à sombrer dans des pensées toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres… Elle était vraiment levée du bon pied ce matin… Elle se leva une demi-heure plus tard, et partit prendre une rapide douche.

         Elle s'habilla rapidement et se maquilla légèrement avant de sortir de la salle et de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être réveillée. Katharina la salua d'un signe de tête et d'un grand sourire en entrant dans la salle de bain :

_ Je ne suis donc pas la seule qui se lève tôt le premier jour ? demanda d'un ton amusée la jolie jeune fille aux yeux bleus clairs en attachant ses cheveux châtains.

         Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes filles passaient en riant la porte des Serdaigles. Léna entra dans la Grande Salle et regarda avec espoir la table des Griffondor, qui n'avait malheureusement aucune trace des sixièmes année. Le visage de Léna se ferma légèrement, et elle haussa  les épaules. Au moment où ses épaules s'affaissaient, deux mains se posèrent dessus. 

         Léna se tourna avec surprise, et elle eut à peine le temps de voir deux yeux dorés avant de sentir ses lèvre pressées contre celles de Remus. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et quand ils s'écartèrent, elle lui fit un grand sourire. Elle avait l'impression de rêver, la journée commençait presque trop bien…

_ Bien dormi ? Tu viens manger avec moi ?

         La jeune fille accepta imédiatement la proposition et se laissa guider jusqu'à la table des Griffondors. Ils étaient à peine assis depuis un quart d'heures, parlant de choses et d'autres, quand les Serrpentard furent en grande majorité installés à leur table. Ils étaient tous en train de manger et de parler quand soudainement, il y eut un grand remue-ménage. Léna regarda dans cette direction avec étonnement, et réprima un sourire…

         C'était la pagaille complète chez les Serpentard. Personne ne pouvait attraper les plats, ceux-ci disparaissaient dès qu'un Serpentard          approchait sa main à moins de cinq centimètres du plat… On voyait les assiettes de bacon et de toast disparaître et réapparaître à tout moment, sous les yeux gourmands et énervés des Serpentard…

         Les autres maisons étaient mortes de rire, et Léna éclata de rire elle aussi. Remus sourit puis après cinq minutes de brouhaha, il bougea discrètement sa baguettes, et tous les plats réapparurent. Léna eut un grand sourire en se tournant vers lui :

_ C'est vous ?

         Sirius et James, assis pas très loin, eurent un grand sourire en carrant les épaules et Léna éclata de rire. Par contre, un garçon noir, à côté de Sirius, ne semblait pas s'amuser du tout. Il lançait des regards noirs en direction de quelqu'un qui venait de Serpentard… Léna vit arriver devant elle une fille noire, aux yeux gris, particularité qui lui donnait beaucoup de charme, assez petite, et qui avait les mains posées sur les hanches avec fureur :

_ J'imagine que tu es fier de toi, imbécile ! Laisser tes amis faire une farce sur ta propre sœur ! il y a de quoi être fier, vraiment ! Et tu ne m'as même pas aidé, tu ne m'as même pas proposé de me donner un coup de main ! hurla la jeune fille sur le dos du garçon qui fronçait les sourcils en se calant sur sa chaise.

_ J'aurais pu te la proposer, mon aide, mais tu es tellement fière et obtuse que tu l'aurais refus ! Et j'ai trouvé cette blague très marrante moi ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je les aurais empêché, si je l'avais su ! 

_ Digne exemple ! Et c'est toi qui a été envoyé à Griffondor ? le noble, le courageux ? Qui laisse sa sœur être ridiculisée ?

_ Euh… Madgie ? demanda avec un sourire Sirius, on t'as envoyé un hiboux pour que tu ailles dans la grande salle après la farce, tu es arrivé au moment où ça finissait…

_ C'est vrai… mais il ne m'aurait pas aidé même si j'avais été l ! Je ne vois même pas comment je fais pour  parler avec des gens au parti aussi pros que vous… siffla la jeune fille avant de faire un demi-tour et de partir en tornade.

_ Et ben… il y a pas à dire, ta petite sœur, elle a du punch… dit simplement James en se beurrant un toast.

         Devant l'air ahurie de Léna, Remus lui expliqua avec un sourire :

_ Et bien… il est temps de te présenter Soan Johson et tu viens de voir sa sœur, Madgie… Leurs batailles font partie de l'histoire de Poudlard ! Ils sont frères jumeaux, mais ils sont vraiment différents…

         Il ajouta dans l'oreille de Léna avec un sourire, en profitant du passage pour l'embrasser légèrement dans le cou :

_ En fait, ils ont beaucoup de points communs, mais si tu leur dits ça, ils vont faire une syncope…

         Léna regarda plus attentivement Soan, qui était un beau garçon aux traits volontaires, qui semblait sportif et qui avait un regard sombre à faire pâlire le cœur de bien des filles… Madgie, elle, était du genre provocante et avec un caractère fort. Elle avait un corps très bien fait, et elle le savait. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air idiote, et elle semblait être le genre de filles qui parvient toujours à ses fins…

_ Potter ! Ne me dis pas que tu es à l'origine de cette blague idiote ? demanda sèchement une jolie rousse, qui était auparavant assise à la table des Pouffsouffles en compagnie du séduisant Zaak.

_ Et bien… dit James en semblant soudainement très mal à l'aise et en passant avec maladresse et habitude sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide... tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

         Lily virevolta dans un froissement de tissu avant de se diriger vers son petit ami. James semblait tétaniser…

_ James ? Ouhou ! La terre appelle James ! Ca va ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle…balbutia seulement James en rougissant, avec un sourire rêveur.

         Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Remus ria doucement, tandis que Léna le regardait avec compassion. Il y avait des fois où elle trouvait James vraiment puéril, mais elle ne pouvait pas résister quand elle le voyait essayer en vain d'attirer l'attention de Lily…

_ Et bien, Léna, bienvenue à Poudlard ! Dit Remus joyeusement en la serrant contre lui.

Et maintenant, les RAR !^^ (je sais j'avais pris beaucoup de retard sur les RAR… kof kof… mais pour me faire pardonner je met un morceau inédit à la fin !^__-)

Cette semaine la guest star sera le beau gosse de Poudlard, celui pour lesquelles toutes les filles donneraient tout ce qu'elles ont, qui nous fait tous rire, j'ai nommé… SIRIUS BLACK ! *clap, clap, clap*

*Sirius arrive, un sourire coquin sur els lèvres*: Hello everybody!

*la foule en délire* : HELLO !!!

*quelques évanouissements*

SB : hum, hum…Je ferais donc les RAR seul car la dernière fois il y avait trop de monde, Titou a failli pêter un cable… (*Titou gromelle toute seule dans son coin*) et ça sera plus simple ! Et puis, je suis bien sufisant, non ? *clind 'œil coquin, la moitié des filles ont des vertiges*

         Alors, *s'éclaricit la voix en s'installant nonchalemant sur le canapé et en rejettant élégament ses cehveux vers l'arrière* : On va commencer par notre première revieweuse : Tobby ! Au nom de tout le monde merci ! Dommage, j'aurais aps été contre quelques milliers de reviews, ça change des centaines de carte de St-Valentin, mais bon, tant pis… *clin d'œil et sourire carnassier*

         Nous avons ensuite… *tadadadam* : Morri ! Pour la surprise, il y en a deux. Une, q ue tu as lu je crois : « derrière le loup » pour le dépassage des cents reviews. Et ensuite à la fin, un petit passage bonus. ^_^Pour récompenser ceux qui seront venus lire les RAR, s'il y en a !^__- Et Titou a aussi mis « Janus, ou la cruauté sort de la bouche des enfants » un one-shot en lien avec « derrière le loup » ! Donc tu as le choix…^__^ 

         Un revieweur cette fois-ci : Zaak ! Et ben, jsute un mot ! Merci ! -)

         *cherche un peu dans les papiers* : ensuite nous avons Kikou224 ! Dans ce chapitre et ceux d'après, tkt, on reparle à nouveau beaucoup de Remus et Léna, mais il fallait bien parler un peu des autres persos pour un peu situer le décor !^__^Mais Léna et Remus vont revenir en force !^__^ Et bien sur… Titou ne lâche pas Mon Caprice, la suite arrive bientôt !^^

         Philippe Griffondor : Au nom de Titou : Merci !^__^

         Lady Ly ! En personne !^_^ Une façon de répondre aux reviews marrante ? Bah à vrai dire… *Sirius s'assure que Titou regarde pas* : c'est fatiguant mine de rien, et comme je fais partie du casting, Titou considère que je fais ça bénévolement, alors.. Bah jsuis aps payé…è__é Mais j'ai aps le choix, c'est soit ça soit je sors avec Rita Skeeter ! *éclairs dns les yeux en direction de Moony qui ne se doute de rien*

         T'as l'air de bien les aimer tous les deux !^__^(Remus et Léna)… C'est titou qui t'a fait découvrir Remus ? bah ça fait super plaisir, je t'assure !^^ Avant c'était qui ton préfér ? je sais que c'est uen question indiscrète mais… *Siriu nous fait un sourire à la Lochart*

         Il faudra que tu nous racontes ton rêve sur le quatrièpe élément dis donc !^__^ Je veux savoir de quoi t'avais rêv ! mdr

         Gros bisous et merci pour la review !^__^ Plus on en a, plus on est content !^__-

         Notre aimable revieweur suivant est…Potter68 ! Et oui, faudrait pas l'oublier l'Arsène… *fronce les sourcils en se souvenant du mémorable vampiiiiire*

         Alpo ! Et oui, en fit le début est du point de vue d'Arsène puis le PoV devient omniprésent. Sur la version Word, ça se voit par une jolie ligne, amis qui n'est pas apparu sur FF…^__^Mais merci de nous en avoir averti quand mêem… *un ton plus bas et en se penchant vers Alpo* : Mais entre nous, Titou a eu la flemme de changer… Une vrai paresseuse en dehors d'écrire….é__

         Liza Black ! Toi, jsute en lisant le nom de famille, je t'adore ! *prend Liza par l'épaule en guise d'affection et en regardant la review* *Liza qui manque s'étouffer* : alors encore une review trèèès intéressante *Sirius lance un soruire charmeur à Liza* : C'est vrai ? « je ne pourrais jamais résister au regard charmeur et provocant du beau Sirius... » ? Je te dis pas comme ça me fait plaisir de se sentir aimé comme ça ! Je te pardonne presque pour le « on vire Nadine » !lol Tu peux venir quand tu veux t'es la bienvenue ! Ert Titou aussi ! Tout le monde dans le même bateau ! Allez hop !^__^Je t'assure, vous serez acceuilli comme des reines !^___- (N Titou : C'est quand meêm moi qui tape, que voulez-vous… he he)

         Oh.. t'étais déçu parce que je suis arrivé juste après ? *fait un petit bisous sur la joue pour la consoler* *___* Bah cette fois-ci c'est moi qui réponds, j'espère que tu es contente !^__^

         Gros bisous de la part de tout le monde *sourire charmeur* et de moi bien entendu *clin d'œil* et à la prochaine review !^__-

         Coco1 ! Ah, une autre adepte du 'lundi-matin-sous-la-couette ' !mdr Je te comprends, et titou est de totu cœur avec toi : le lundi matin quelle plaie ! Moi je comence par deux heures de potion en plus, je t'explique pas le manque de motivation pour se lever… *sourire complice*

         La suite arrive trèèès bientôt ! Tkt !^^

         Encore merci pour la review !

         Une jeune consoeur : Pitite Maraudeuse ! Notre nouvelle héritière ? mdr merci beaucoup pour la review ! Ouais, Arsène Leblanc (failli l'apelle Arsène Lupin, lapsus compréhensible…) est assez gamin mais Titou a bien tripé dessus… é_è et ouais, ça fait du bien de changer pour une fois de persos !^^ Ca fait prendre un peu l'air ! -p

         Jamais-revenir : Merci pour la longue review ! Ca fait plaisir !^__^ *ressort son sourire colgate*

         Mauve ? Mouais… ca change peut-être selon les ordis ! -p A vrai dire, personnellement, je trouve que c'est pas uen couleur trèsbien définie, mais commme c'est aps un débat très intéressant, je vais pas m'étendre dessus !lol

         Ouais, au début, avec Remus et James ont a eu peur… Les premiers chapitres étaient sombres et tout, on s'est dit « onva encore mourir dans d'atroces souffrance, voir tous nos ami(e) et nous-même mourir et pareil pour notre famille, ça va pas être gai… Et puis finalement, après… he he… C'est beaucoup plus romance !^__^ Mais si titou voulait régler ce problème super agaçant de traître etde Voldy, fallait qu'elle le fasse pas non plus comme ça sans rien expliquer (ça aurait pas fait très crédible. Et meêm comme ça…^__-)

         Mais si ça te plait, tant mieux !^__^

         T'as pas lu « parfois les serdaigles » ? C'est uen historie GENIALE (tous ceux qui l'ont lu sont d'accord que c'est une des meilleures sur Remus) sur notre loup-garou préfér !^^ Mais « loup-garoutisme » est aps mal non plus !^^ Et mêem si je suis pas « le » perso principal je suis quand mêem bien présent alors je l'adore aussi ! -p

         Ouais, pareil pour Titou, il y a très peu de fics Harry/Ginny qu'elle aime bien (disons qu'après le tome cinq… Elle voit plus trop de romance avec Harry et d'autres filles.. de son époque… -p) et pourtant celle-là est vrametn bien !^^

         Léna te pique Remus ? Et ouais, c'est le problème des Remus roMAnces… C'est qu'il finit généralement cas !^__^Mais Titou a jamais été possessive, du moment qu'elle voit Moony avec quelqu'un… elle est contente… Allez savoir pourquoi… *Sirius lève els yeux au ciel*

         Merci beaucoup pour les compliments !^^ Et la traduction c'ets pas mal aussi !^Sans toi Titou aurait jamais découvert Les échos ! (titou : *___*) 

         Encore merci pour ta grosse review ça fait plaisir !

         Woh woh woh ! O_o Bravo Kellÿa pour ta big review!^^ Ca fait plaisir!

         Pas mal le club DERAPGE !^^ Il y a de l'idée ! (Titou a adhér !^^)

         Et ouais, Kellÿa Ashumi, c'est toi !^__^ Contente que ça te fasse autant plaisir !^^C'est sûr ça doit être bizarre de se voir d'en-dehors… C'est pour ça que moi je lis pas de fics sur les Maraudeurs…^__-

         Une statue à Titou ? fait gaffe, je la voie rougir et je voie déjà ses chevilles qui enflents ! mdr.

         He he… Je pensais pas que tu l'adorais autant Arsène ! ^__^Titou a bien fait de te faire s'occuper de luia lors !^^

         Ah… l'anglais… Ouais, ça sous-entends que tu parles couramment l'anglais…^^ Comme ça se passe en angleterre…^^

         Finalement, le one-shot elle l'a fait «c'est « derrière le loup » et elle a fait un autre one-shot « Janus » qui a un lien avec le précédent !^^ 

         Aie aie aie.. Effectiement si Léna s'aperçoit que tu es entrain de baver sur Moony… (Titou : « C'est totu à fait légitime ! C'est le mauvais côté de sortir avec un sex symbol comme Moony ! »*recommence à baver tranquilement* SB : « Eh ! C'ets moi le sex Symbol normalement ! è__é)

         Mais tkt, Léna devait être bien trop absorbée par une contemplation de Remus pour faire gaffe que vous étiez dans le mêem cas !^^

         Oh, si tu l'avai appelée « future Mme Potter » totu le monde, sauf harry,aurait compri et ardonné to lapsus !lol

         Et ouais, la dernière fois on est tous venus !^__^Je t'assure, ça faisait une sacrée ambiance dans la petite chambre de Titou !^^ Mais maintenant Titou ferme le verrou pour éviter les débordements !^^

         Ca te fait tant d'effet que je répnde à ta review ? he he *sourire à la Lochart* *prend par l'apule une kellÿa rougissante* alors commme ça tu m'aimes bien ? C'est gentil ça tu sais… et… (Titou : « c'est pas que je veux vous interrompre –en fait si- mais il y a des reviews et Sirius, t'as son num au cas o !^^ »). Bon, ok, ok… revenons à nos moutons !^__-

         Et oauis, je sais pas poruquoi, dès que Remus dit un mot anglais,Titou est *__*… en fait, dès que remus est là totu court amis bon…

         Et bien en fait… *jette un regard en coin à Titou*… Effectivement ça va pas être tout beau tout rose pour Moony et léna… mais pour l'instant c'est le calme avant la tempête !^^ y a encore pas mal d'anecdotes à raconter, le seul prob, ce serait qeu Titou les oublie… he he…^^

         En tout cas, content que le chapitre t'ai plu, avec tous les persos secondaires et tout !^^ Titou avait un peu peur que Kellÿa (le perso) ne te plaise pas ! Ca la rassure comme ça !^^

         Gros bisous ! *smack* et à la prochaine reviews !^^

         Ensuite, nous avons… Ophélie ! You're hooked on this foc ? Thanks, thanks !^^ (au cas o : tu es accro à la fic ? Merci, ça fait plaisir!^^) Et la suite arrive très bientôt !^^ Merci pour la review !^^

         Hiroshima : Coucou ! (N Titou : ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles !^^ t'es en vacances ?) merci pour la longue review !^^

         Ouah, 13 chapitres d'un coup ! T'es courageuse dis donc ! Surtout que Titou a tendance a faire des chapites plus longs que ce qu'elle prévoit (exemple : dernir chapitre de Mon Caprice : qui devait avoir deux fois plus d'anecdotes, mais comme elle avait mis trop de détail et en rajouter encore plus… ben elle a du couper ! é__è)

         Meuh non tu n'es pas barbare ! C'est totu à fait normal de souhaiter la mort de Peter…è__é le sal rat…

         C'est vrai ? Ca fait super plaisir d'entendre ça ! (Titou : Ouais…*___*)

         C'est vrai ? T'es en totale dépendance de Remus ? (Sirius : *voix originale* : You're hooked on Remus ?O_o) Je sais pas ce qu'il utilise comme aftershave, mais ça a l'air efficace… *air songeur*

         Tu aimes Remus ? Je vois titou faire des petits bonds de joie partout !^^ Je sais que certaines personnes quand elles aiment un perso le veulent pour elles toutes seules, mais titou c'est le contraire… Dès que quelqu'un lui dit qu'il aime bien Remus (voir plus si affinité) elle danse partotu et saute de joie… faut dire u'elle est pas très nette non plus…*Sirius lève els yeu au plafond en soupirant* enfin bon… Odnc elle était très contente, et trèèèès loin de vouloir te frapper par jalousie !^^ (encore un sentiment qu'elle ne connaît pas je crois…^__-)

         Oh que oui ! Il va encore y en avoir des histories sur eux…. C'est que le début ! Malheureusement ! Enfin, si ça te palit les histoires compliquées et tordues de Titou, c'est parfait !^^

         Ah… l'épisode du suçon…. *Sirius essaie de se cahcer dans un trou de souris, mais ça marche aps* : je savais que Peter avait trouvé  bon truc en se transformant en rat.. Dans des cas comme ça, ça sert ! *grommelle en rougissant* Bon, disons que c'était une erreur le suçon, amis si tu t'es bien amusée… Disons que j'aurais quand même référé qu'il soit pas là Arsène ç ce moment-là…é__

         Mias non, c't agréable le hors-sujet !^____^ Titou adre la lecture, et c'est toujours un plaisir de lire une review, et s'il y a des hors-sujets, tant mieux !^__^ Ca lui fait de quoi parler !^^

         Héroïnes attachantes ? je vois Titou être vachement contente.. Ce qui est bizarre, 'est qu'au début, Carmen était pas sensée du totu être attachante. Titou ne voulait pas d'une mary Sue mais au contraire, elle voulait faire son histoire du point d ue d'une pouf.. Au début ça dvait même être le point de vue d'une groupie de Remus mais qui n'aurait jamais aucune chance. Elle avait pas du tout où ça la mènerait, mais elle vaiat envie de l'écire !^Et finalement, au fur et à mesure qu'elle écrivait, elle s'est dit qu'un love-hate, ça serait encore pplus marrant, et de fil en aiguille, elle en est arrivé à une petite intrigue…^_____^ Donc tu vois, dans le genre dérivation de pensée, Titou est pas ma aussi….é___

         Venir me consoler ? *Sirius qui parait soudainement trèèès tenté* : moi je suis pas contre !^^ Il y a déjà Kellÿa qui vient, mais, plus il y en a pour me consoler après que Titou se soit « dfouler » sur moi, mieux c'et… *prends un regard de Puppy-chou* j'ai tellement souffert… *la moitié des lectrices qui se précipitent vers lui pour le prendre dans les bras*

         Je sais pas pourquoi Titou aime me faire autant souffrir, elle a pas voulu me le dire, pourtant elle dit que je suis son deuxième perso préféré… Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas… Mais elle a dit qu'après j'aurais plus de chance avec les filles donc j'attends ! ^__^

         A très bientôt aussi Hiro !^__^

         Ensuite, nous avons… Caliméra !          T'as lu tout d'un coup ? Ouah ! ça fait vachement plaisir ! Content que ça t'es plu ! *grand sourire made in Sirius*

         Quoi??? Ne jamais donner de mauvaise idées à titou! Elle risquerait de prendre ta proposition pour que je me fasse taper avec un bouquin de DCFM au premier degr ! *Titou qui prend un air innocent*

Te rappelle un de tes poteaux du lycée ? Arghhh… moi qui pensais que je t'aurais plutot rapelé le beau gosse sur lequel toutes les filles fantasment…*air dépité* *Hiro et Kellÿa qui le prenent dans leur bras pour le consoler*

         Ah !^^ *air victorieux* tu n'es pas si insensible que ça à monc harme !^^ Et tu sais, si tu veux des photos, je crois que titou en a pris pendant le tournage… On lui demandera pas à quoi ça lui sert… *air soupçonnneux*

         Bisous t à bientôt !

         Ensuite, l'avant-dernière revieweuse : Fée Tiltide ! Je crois que le deal avait été conclu, mais ça a du te faire du boulot… Tout le moden conait la manière dont Titou frappe… (faut die qu'elle a les yeux tellement exorbités quand elle est entrain de penser aux Maraudeurs qu'elle voit plus très bien son clavier… he he)

         Tu sais, j'ai pas lu ta fic, je ne lis jamais de fics, j'ai pas le droit… *Sirius gromelle* mais Titou a dit qu'elle était géniale, alors à mon avis, t'as pas trop de bile à te faire !^^ Elle a dit que tu serais plutot Tsiu que Milicent…Ô_o j'ai pas trop bien compris, mais elle a dit que toi tu comprendrais…^^

         En tuot cas encore un gros merci pour la review et les compliments ! *smack*

         Et maintenant, celle qi betaèreade avec brio cette fic : Angelina Johnson !^__^ 

         T'as bien aime le « vampiiire » ? Bah moi pas trop… *Sirius fronce les sourcils en repensant à l'intervention inopinée du jeune Arsène* mais bon, il est qu'en première année, c'est normal…*hoche la tête* *pour lui-même* : C'était pourtant bien parti…

         Encore un gros merci pour avoir corrigé et reviewé le chapitre !

         Ca y est, les RAR sont finis ! Encore un énorme merci de toute l'équipe *grand sourire et clin d'œil façon Gilderoy* à tous les revieweurs et lecteurs !^^

         Et le passage inédit (lol) pour me faire pardonner de l'attente...^__^ Attention, peut-être que le passage changera lors de l'écriture du chapitre, mais normalement, ça devrait donner ça…^^

         C'était magnifique… Elle était dans les bras de Remus, entrain de regarder le lac illuminé par les étoiles. C'était presque trop féérique pour être vrai… Et soudain, un gargouillement s'échappa de son ventre. Elle se maudit et se frappa intérieurement. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et Remus l'avait très bien entendue. Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_ Je crois qu'une descente aux cuisines s'impose si ton ventre crie autant famine…

         IL rie doucement, et elle sentit rougir de honte. Elle venait de gâcher un moment merveilleux, jsute parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu faim au dîner ! Mais elle sentit dans son cou les lèvres de Remus venir agréablement la chatouiller et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire…

(…)

_ Ch'est délichieux ! Faudra que j'apprenne à y aller, ça peut être pratique… dit Léna en mangeant une tarte au chocolat avec délice.

         Remus la regardait amusé. Il 'navait pas trs faim, mais il n'avait pu résister à l'appel d'un éclair au café. Léna finit sa part et rougit :

_ Je dois ressembler à un homme des cavernes, mais j'avais tellement faim…

         Remus éclata de rire devant sa mine dépitée et rougissante. Et il s'aperçut qu'au bord des lèvres il y avait encore un petit peu de chocolat… Ce qui ne faisait apparaître les lèvres que plus intéressantes encore…

         Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et elle haussa un sourcil devant son sourire mystérieux. Il mit u  doigt sur la bouche douce et pleine de la jeune fille, et devant ses yeux écarquillés il se pencha. Elle ferma les yeux par automatisme et quand il vint avec gourmandise gouter ses lèvres au chocolat elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant la réconfortante chaleur qui semblait maintenant l'envelopper. 

         Délicatement il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. 

_ Délicieux ce chocolat… murmurat-il doucement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

         Elle rit doucement contre ses lèvres et ils commencèrent à approffondir le baiser lorsque…

Bon je m'arrête là parce que je vais pas écrire tout le chapitre non plus ! -p J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout, j'ai hésité à le mettre… Menfin…

Bisous et merci pour vos reviews c'est sper encourageant !^^ J'en ai jamais assez, je suis une vrai gourmande de review comme Remus l'est de chocolat !^^ (et de lèvres he he)

Bisous

Titou

(alias Ptite Moony)


	15. A la découverte de Poudlard

         Si vous avez déjà l ce chapitre ALLEZ VOIR A LA FIN il y a les réponses aux reviews !^^ et si vous l'avez pas lu… je vous laise lire !^^

         Merci à Angie pour avoir corriger mon chapitre en vraiment très peu de temps (je lui avais envoyé le matin même !^__^) Et vivement les photos ! he he he *air innocent* Gros bisous !

         Et voici le chapitre, corrigé et avec les réponses aux reviews à la fin !^____^

         Bonne lecture !

Titou Moony

**__**

**_Le quatrième élément :_**

**__**

****

**Chapitre XIV :**

A la découverte de Poudlard… 

**_        Point de vue de Léna :_**

         Le cours de potion était vraiment amusant, et très facile. Il fallait dire qu'elle s'était entraîné pendant les vacances, et elle avait longtemps fait de la chimie, qui s'en rapprochait beaucoup. M. Lemarin, qui avait constamment une moue dédaigneuse et blasée sur le visage, haussa un sourcil dans un geste qu'il jugeait certainement séduisant mais qui était très loin de l'être en regardant sa potion :

_ Je ne m'étonne pas que votre potion soit bien faite. Si une Serdaigle qui devrait être en sixième année ne savait pas faire une composition aussi simple, je pourrais mettre en cause le choixpeau…

         Aimable comme gars… Elle eut un sourire mi-amusé mi-ennuyé en pensant qu'il lui rappelait un de ses profs de maths. Tout aussi moche, tout aussi prétentieux, et un peu la même posture, le buste en avant, la main posée « négligemment » sur le cœur et regardant les potions avec un constant froncement de sourcil et une moue… Autre point commun entre son ancien prof et celui-ci : tous les deux pensaient avoir du succès auprès des élèves filles…

         Elle eut un sourire en repensant à cela mais elle ne rit pas longtemps car elle s'aperçut que s'il était aussi incompétent que son ancien professeur, qui se souciait plus de montrer aux élèves qu'il était plus intelligent qu'eux que de leur apprendre quoi que ce soit, elle allait en avoir pour ses frais…

         Heureusement, ce cours était en commun avec les Pouffsoufle et elle avait eu le plaisir de pouvoir parler avec Arsène. Il avait un petit dictionnaire d'anglais dans son sac et il essayait visiblement d'apprendre l'anglais le plus vite possible. Léna lui proposa de l'aider à traduire ses cours et à les comprendre et elle eut un élan de compassion en songeant que le pauvre ne devait pas comprendre grand chose, lui qui n'avait jamais appris l'anglais…

         Le cours suivant n'était pas en commun, et les Serdaigle de première année se dirigèrent sans parler vers le prochain cours, de Sortilège. Léna voyait bien qu'il y avait un léger malaise. Déjà du au fait qu'aucun ne se connaissait et qu'ils tenaient maladroitement de faire connaissance… Mais elle voyait aussi qu'ils la regardaient tous avec de grands yeux et même de l'admiration pour cette jeune et jolie française de sixième année qui faisait cours avec eux… Et elle en vit certains la regarder avec presque de la peur.

         Cela avait le don de la mettre profondément mal à l'aise mais elle ne pouvait les blâmer. Elle avait cinq ans de plus qu'eux, ne dormait pas dans leur dortoir, mais suivait leur cours… Et elle avait l'impression qu'ils la craignaient un peu, car elle connaissait d'autres sixième années. Et elle-même ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec les premières années, avec lesquels elle n'avait pas énormément de point commun…

         Elle était un peu nerveuse en entrant dans la classe de sortilège. Elle allait rencontrer le directeur des Serdaigles, et en plus, Remus lui avait dit qu'en général les Serdaigles étaient les plus doués en Enchantement. Et si elle se trompait ? Qu'elle oubliait tout ce qu'elle avait appris ? Ou qu'il lui fasse faire des exercices plus difficiles ? 

         Quand elle entra dans la classe et que Flitwick leur dit d'une voix chantante de s'asseoir, elle eut un sourire de soulagement. Le petit homme au grand sourire chaleureux qui leur faisait face avait l'air aussi sympathique que Remus et Lily lui avait dit. 

         Il fit l'appel et en arrivant à son nom il eut un petit sourire en la regardant et lui demanda de le rejoindre à la fin du cours. 

         Si Léna avait eu peur de perdre tous ses moyens et d'avoir l'air d'une cruche incapable d'agiter sa baguette, elle fut vite rassurée. Les Sortilèges lui semblaient logique et elle arrivait parfaitement à visualiser l'effet qu'elle voulait donner à son sort. Ils étudièrent beaucoup de théorie mais la petite séance pratique qui suivit remonta le moral de Léna. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait été très humiliants de rater le sortilège alors que la moitié de la classe –plus jeune qu'elle- y arrivait…

         A la fin du cours elle se dirigea tout sourire vers le petit professeur.

_ Je savais que vous arriveriez à faire ce sortilège… Vous vous débrouillez vraiment très bien, je suis fier de vous ! Je vais maintenant vous proposez quelques exercices pour évaluer votre niveau. Vos autres profs le feront aussi. Nous pourrons ainsi vous mettre avec d'autres classes pour certains cours, dit Flitwick d'une petite voix aiguë.

         Léna fit sans problème les exercices proposés, et ne commença à peiner que vers les sorts d'attraction. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle y arrivait moins bien mais elle arrivait à peine à faire bouger la plume vers elle de dix centimètres…

_ C'est tout à fait normal. Vous n'avez pas encore étudié depuis assez longtemps pour savoir instinctivement canaliser votre énergie. Cela viendra rapidement… A partir de la semaine prochaine vous rejoindrez les cours des quatrième années de Serdaigle en enchantement. Vendredi soir je vous ferai parvenir vos nouveaux horaires… Vous pouvez disposez.

         Il lui fit un grand sourire en trottinant jusqu'à la porte. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, il ferma d'un sort la classe et se dirigea avec enthousiasme vers la grande Salle. Léna allait le suivre quand une main lui attrapa le poignet. Elle se tourna en sourcillant, légèrement agacée, vers la source du problème avant d'avoir un grand sourire.

_ Et bien alors ? je t'attends depuis je ne sais combien de temps et tu passes sans me voir ? dit d'un air vexé Remus En l'attirant vers lui.

         Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son petit air de chien battu et il sourit en la voyant rire. Il l'embrassa doucement, et il la sentit rire contre ses lèvres.

_ Moque-toi de moi, fille ingrate ! dit Remus en la regardant de haut, un sourire sur les lèvres, avant de se tourner majestueusement en se drapant d'une toge imaginaire. C'en fut trop pour Léna qui éclata de rire avant de passer ses mains autour de ses épaules et de lui faire un baiser dans le cou. 

_ Pffff… n'importe quoi… un vrai gamin ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, toujours souriante.

_ Eh ! C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes ! dit Remus en riant.

         Léna ne répondit pas mais pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Remus se retourna complètement et la prit dans ses bras. Le baiser commença à devenir plus passionné et ils se séparèrent les lèvres rouges. Remus passa doucement et avec tendresse son pouce sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, la faisant frissonner. Elle sentait des petits picotement très agréables dans le bas-ventre quand il faisait ça, et elle savait qu'il le savait.

         Il rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à être front contre front et il joua suggestivement avec son nez avant de caresser doucement ses lèvres avec sa langue.

_ M. Lupin, j'attendais mieux de vous… Quand à vous, Miss Manel, pour votre premier jour de cours, ce n'est pas bien brillant non plus… Dit d'une voix dédaigneuse Lemarin, en les regardant comme si il avait sous les yeux une espèce particulièrement repoussante de veracrasses. 

_ Nous allions manger, Professeur dit d'une voix polie Remus, comme si il n'avait pas remarqué l'air de dégoût sur la face de son professeur de potion.

         Il prit la main de Léna et se dirigea tranquillement vers la Grande Salle, pendant qu'elle était encore trop stupéfaite pour parler.

_ Tu crois qu'il va le dire au professeur Flitwick ? On a pas le droit ?

_ Si, on a le droit. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire cependant que c'est très bien vu par certains professeurs, mais tant qu'on ne fait rien de… bien méchant, ils ne disent rien. 

         Remus lui lança un sourire très suggestif en insistant sur le mot « méchant » avant d'éclater de rire et de l'attirer plus proche de lui en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille d'une manière presque possessive et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_ Tu crois qu'il trouverait ça trop choquant et qu'il nous collerait si il voyait ça ? demanda en souriant Léna, avec un sourcil haussa de manière narquoise.

_ Non, je ne pense pas… On ne fait rien de bien méchant… dit Remus avec un demi-sourire en la regardant d'une certaine façon qui provoqua un soudain rougissement chez la jeune fille.

         Ils entrèrent bras dessus, bras dessous dans la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi, et Remus l'invita à manger à sa table. Léna fit un signe de loin au sixième années de Serdaigle avant de s'asseoir entre James et Remus. 

_ Vous avez été long à venir dis donc, dit d'un air narquois Sirius en haussant un sourcil de façon suggestive.

         Léna rougit légèrement et Remus éclata de rire :

_ Je t'assure, on a rien fait… Léna est restée plus longtemps dans la classe de Flitwick, et ensuite Lemarin est arriv

         Sirius et James grimacèrent en même temps :

_ Je comprends… dit James en regardant sérieusement et gravement Remus et en mettant sa main sur son bras, comme pour exprimer son soutien. Remus prit une mine grave et triste, Sirius hocha gravement la tête, et Harry ricana :

_ Lemarin, c'est le prof de potion qu'on a eu les deux dernières heures ?

         Sirius hocha la tête avec un sourire narquois, Remus acquiesça avec l'air de porter un lourd fardeau, et James et Harry ricanèrent. Léna sourit et leva les yeux au ciel avant que Remus l'embrasse en souriant et lui glisse quelques mots dans l'oreille.

         Elle frissonna en le sentant si proche et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire idiot accroché au visage.

         Remus la regarda et sentit son cœur se serrer agréablement et son estomac remonter de plusieurs centimètres. Elle était vraiment magnifique, elle souriait et semblait rayonnée. Et il avait son bras autour de sa taille et sourit en pensant que personne ne pouvaient rien y trouver à redire : _ils sortaient ensemble_. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant que James et Sirius les regardaient en essuyant faussement une larme sur la joue.

_ C'est beau l'amour… renifla bruyamment James.

_ Dis rien, t'y connais rien dit Remus en levant les yeux au plafond, les joues délicieusement rouges.

         Léna avait pris une délicate teinte rosée et se serra un peu plus dans les bras de Remus, un sourire qu'elle jugeait idiot aux lèvres. C'était presque trop beau pour durer…

_ C'est sur que notre petit Jamesie n'a expérimenté que la face la moins agréable de l'amour, puisque ça n'a jamais été réciproque avec Lily ! dit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux déjà assez décoiffés d'un James ressemblant à une tomate particulièrement mure.

_ C'est sur que toi t'y connais rien à l'amour... bougonna James avant de se reprendre aussitôt, ET JE N'AIME PAS EVANS ! Elle m'intéresse juste un peu, c'est tout ! Arrête donc avec ça !

         Sirius allait commencer à le taquiner et à chanter « Jamesie est amoureux ! » en battant des mains et en attirant l'attention complète de la Grande Salle sur eux quand Remus leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit avec un ton mi-exaspéré, mi-amus :

_ Sirius ! Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Tu verras le jour où tu te trouveras ta Lily…

_ Ca risque pas ! rétorqua aussitôt Sirius, je prends mes précautions ! Les sentiments, très peu pour moi ! Je n'ai pas DU TOUT envie de vous ressembler les gars, sans offense. Je préfère continuer ma petite vie tranquille, l'amour fait toujours mal… Regarde donc James !

         Remus préféra se taire et Léna décida d'en faire autant, malgré le petit regard qu'elle avait lancé à l'autre bout de la table, où Lily discutait avec Nadine. Elle adorait Sirius, il était charmant, farceur, amusant, terriblement séduisant, des grands yeux noirs vivants et rieur mais… qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être aveugle parfois ! Bien dommage d'ailleurs ._Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours les derniers à nous rendre compte de ce qui est évident ?_

         Remus l'accompagna jusqu'à sa salle de métamorphose, et quand il fut sure que personne ne les regardait, il la prit tendrement dans ses bras fins et puissants  et l'embrassa doucement. Léna déglutit. Elle n'arrivait pas à descendre de son nuage. Comment l'aurait-elle pu alors que Remus la tenait dans ses bras musclés et l'embrassait avec tendresse ? Elle avait l'impression qu'elle décollait et que sa tête était merveilleusement vide.

_ Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te fasse découvrir quelques coins de Poudlard ce soir ? chuchota Remus à son oreille, effleurant son cou au passage.

         Léna pouvait à peine respirer et elle ne se souvint que de justesse des règles élémentaires. _ Respire. Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire…_

_ Oui, bien sur… réussit-elle à articuler avec un sourire, se surprenant elle-même d'avoir pu aligner trois mots sans bégayer.

         Un sourire éclaira le visage de Remus et il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il embrasse si bien ? Il lui caressa la joue en la regardant avec douceur, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres :

_ On se retrouvera à 9h30 alors.. Je viendrai te chercher à la sortie de ta salle commune.. Je ne voudrais pas que ma princesse se perde…

         Il rougit légèrement et elle ressentit le besoin urgent de l'embrasser. Ce qu'elle fit. Il s'écarta doucement d'elle et l'embrassa une dernière fois  avant de partir :

_ Bon cours !

         Elle lui fit un grand sourire et un signe de la main avant d'entrer dans la Salle de classe. Elle se sentait bêtement heureuse et elle savait que seul Remus pouvait lui procurer un tel sentiment de béatitude. L'amour donne des ailes. Katarina ou Réa aurait aussi pu lui dire qu'une femme aimant et étant aimée par quelqu'un est toujours belle. Et c'était vrai. Elle resplendissait, avec un grand sourire sur le visage, les joues roses et les yeux brillants.

         MacGonagall eut un léger sourire en la voyant, mais qui disparut vite.

         Le cours fut très théorique et Léna qui avait un instant eu peur de s'ennuyer s'aperçut que la métamorphose était décidément presque une science avec une logique implacable… Heureusement pour elle, Léna avait toujours adoré les Sciences et la logique et elle comprit sans difficulté ce que macGonagall essaya de faire comprendre à ses élèves.

         Si Léna fut un peu déçue en ne voyant pas Remus à la sortie, elle n'en laissa rien paraître : il avait encore une heure de cours alors qu'elle quittait. En revanche, Katarina, Bridget et Réa l'attendaient.

_ On a pensé que ce serait plus sympa de venir te chercher.. tu viens, on va faire un tour au terrain de Quidditch ! dit joyeusement Bridget.

_ Bridget est poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Serdaigle, mais comme le Capitaine a changé, elle a peur de ne pas être prise, alors elle bosse dure… confia Réa à Léna en souriant.

         Katarina ne disait rien et avait un sourire aux lèvres mais Léna s'aperçut qu'elle semblait fatiguée et même triste. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout la jeune fille châtain, mais elle la trouvait sympathique. Elle aimait bien sa manière de s'habiller, de parler sans prendre les gens de haut… Mais Katarina n'avait pas fait preuve d'une chaleur excessive à son égard, juste la simple politesse. Léna avait du mal à se l'avouer mais elle se sentait légèrement vexée et elle trouvait sincèrement dommage que la jeune fille semble si distante parfois.

         Pourtant, il y avait eu des moments de complicités entre elles, comme le matin, mais à certains moments Katarina semblaient se souvenir de quelque chose et elle devenait plus distante, sans même s'en rendre compte. Comme si elle n'avait pas confiance en Léna… Cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

_ Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Léna d'une voix douce en regardant d'un air soucieux la jeune fille.

         Les yeux bleus d'habitude chaleureux de la jeune Serdaigle la transpercèrent pendant une fraction de seconde avec défiance mais aussitôt après katarina sourit et Léna se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêv :

_ Non, ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas… juste un peu fatiguée.

         Léna haussa un sourcil, l'air sceptique, mais n'insista pas. Si Katarina ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait, elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Mais elle était légèrement dépitée quand même.

_ Toi, par contre, tu rayonnes, continua la Serdaigle d'une voix douce, en regardant le sol, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

         Léna eut un sourire un peu gêné et sentit ses joues rosir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle rougisse autant ? A côté d'elle, Katharina, habillée d'une jupe rouge en lin très large lui arrivant aux mollets et d'un haut marocain dans les tons jaune ocre, noir et décoré de motifs en perles et dont le col très large était retenue par une fine cordelette de cuir, enleva le foulard noir et violet qui retenait ses cheveux, ainsi que l'élastique, et les secoua pour les faire retomber dans le dos. Elle soupira brusquement, les sourcils froncés et se tourna vers Léna, en la regardant dans les yeux.

_ Tu sais que tu es une des filles les plus chanceuses que je connais ?

         Léna rit doucement, l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose :

_ Je sais. J'ai une bonne étoile extrêmement efficace… son ton devint plus doux et elle eut l'air de se perdre dans ses pensées en continuant avec un léger sourire, ma mère m'a dit que le jour où je suis née, la constellation du loup brillait beaucoup, autant que l'étoile Sirius, et ma mère disait que c'était un signe… que j'avais deux bonnes étoiles qui veillait sur moi… il faut dire que ma mère a toujours adoré les chiens et les loups…

          C'était bizarre comme la jeune fille semblait plongée dans ses pensées, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Son regard se voilà légèrement de tristesse et elle haussa les épaules en hochant la tête comme pour vider son esprit des pensées qui l'habitaient.

_ La plupart des filles adoreraient être à ta place… Profites-en. C'est toujours frustrant de voir quelqu'un d'heureux qui ne s'en rend pas compte… ajouta doucement avec un sourire Katarina.

         Léna parut étonnée et se retourna avec surprise vers la jeune fille. Pourquoi quelqu'un aimerait-il être à sa place ? Elle n'avait rien de particulier ou de… si. Remus. Elle avait Remus, elle sortait avec le mec certainement le plus convoité avec Sirius et James de Poudlard… Et elle était une sorcière.

         Car même si pour les élèves de Poudlard ça n'était rien, pour elle c'était vraiment étrange de pouvoir faire de la magie. C'était tout son monde, tout ce dans elle avait cru jusque là qui s'effondrait. Elle avait toujours cherché des explications logiques à tout, refusant de croire en l'incroyable et en le surnaturel. Et soudainement, la preuve que tout ce qu'elle pensait s'appuyait sur des bases fausses, sur des lacunes, la déstabilisait.

         Et pourtant, malgré ça, des gens aimeraient être à sa place. Cela lui semblait illogique. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle pouvait penser…

         Mais Katarina avait raison. Elle était heureuse, malgré tout. Ou plutôt grâce à ça. Elle se tourna brusquement vers Katarina et sans réfléchir elle lui demanda d'un ton abrupte, en la regardant dans les yeux :

_ Et toi, tu aimerais être à ma place, Katarina ?

         Au moment-même où les mots sortir de sa bouche elle aurait voulu les y remettre, mais c'était trop tard. Mais la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains eut un grand sourire amusé en la regardant, et sous l'œil stupéfait de Léna elle dit, mi-figue m-raisin :

_ Parfois… oui.

         Et elle éclata de rire. Léna elle, était interloquée. Puis elle haussa les épaules et rit avec l'autre jeune fille.

         Elle ne vit pas la lueur de tristesse et de mélancolie qui traversa les yeux de Katarina, et elle ne sentit pas son cœur se serrer douloureusement comme celui de la jeune fille.

_ Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Rina. C'est plus rapide, ça fait moins pompeux… 

**        ***_Point de vue de Nadine Boulgkov ***_**

         Si Black pense être discret, c'est raté… Quel imbécile… Qui se vanterait de n'être jamais tombé amoureux ? Il n'y a que lui pour sembler aussi arrogant et sur de lui. Regardez-le se pavaner, faire le beau… je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il avait été envoyé à Griffondor. Ils devraient faire une cinquième maison, pour les arrogants, les fiers…

         Sirius Black. Rien que le nom est pompeux. Je l'ai entendu tant de fois raconter à voix haute l'étymologie de son nom et de son prénom… Je l'entend encore… « Oui ! Sirius, comme l'étoile !^^ Qui est, en passant, l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel…*sourire séduisant* Je suis l'alliance de la lumière de l'étoile et des ténèbres… » (je pense que tout le monde le sait, mais bon, Black veut dire Noir, et Sirius est une étoile très brillante de la constellation du chien.^^)

         C'est étonnant comme quelqu'un peut être aussi fier de son nom… Il veut paraître sans faiblesse, fort et heureux, parfait… Il veut faire des envieux. Et il arrive, c'est certainement cela le pire.

         Je ne suis pas comme Lily, qui nie toujours que Potter est mignon. Non. Black est séduisant. Très beau. Physiquement, il est le genre de mecs que j'adore… Brun, aux cheveux un peu trop long qui retombent sur ses yeux, des yeux noirs, une peau mat… Physiquement. Mais dès que ça touche au mental, M. Black perd aussitôt tout son charme.

         Il faut dire qu'il l'a bien cherché aussi… Il se pavane constamment, se croit tout permis… James ne vaut pas beaucoup mieux, mais il est un petit peu plus modeste. C'est toujours ça… Et Lily a beau dire, je trouve que l'ego de notre cher attrapeur a bien descendu depuis que Peter le faire-valoir n'est plus l

         Tiens, voilà Mister « je drague tout ce qui bouge mais je n'aime personne, merci pour moi ! » arrive. Lily me jette un regard compatissant avant de partir avec Julia en me faisant un clin d'œil. La peste. Me laisser toute seule avec l'autre…

_ Alors ma belle ? Tu t'es remise de ta défaite ? Pas trop amère de voir que mon charme opère plus vite que le tien ?

         Qui a dit qu'il était prétentieux ? je suis étonné qu'il arrive encore à se chausser !

_  Je préfère  ne rien dire… De toute façon tu as une tête tellement gonflée que les insultes glissent sur toi sans t'atteindre, dis-je d'un ton monocorde, comme si c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

         Je sais très bien que Sirius déteste quand les gens –surtout les filles- lui sont indifférents… Il fronce les sourcils et son nez se pince légèrement mais il garde son sourire charmeur.

_ J'ai peut-être une tête gonflée (au moins il l'avoue… on peut peut-être espérer une guérison !) mais je ne me pavane pas comme le roi de poudlard, pas comme certains… et même certaines.. continue-t-il d'un ton chargé de sous-entendu.

_ Tu parles de qui ? De ton grand pote Potter ? 

_ Non, je parlais de toi, _Miss_… Dit-il d'un ton narquois en faisant une révérence pompeuse avant de partir en ricanant.

         Pitoyable. Je hausse les épaules  en hochant la tête avec défaitisme. Il est irrécupérable… Mais mignon. Comme dit Julia, « ça repose l'œil de regarder des gars mignons, du moment qu'on est assez loin pour ne pas les entendre »

**_        ***Point de vue de Lily ***_**

         Après une heure –éprouvante- de potion où James a cru bon de faire une potion autre que celle demandée pour énerver le prof (ce qui a très bien marcher puisque Lemarin nous a enlevé 30 points…)  je peux enfin aller manger. Je suis en train de parler avec Remus et Nadine sur notre emploi du temps –qui n'est pas à notre avantage, comme chaque année- quand Dumbledore prend la parole.

          Je vois Remus faire un petit signe à Léna, à la table d'à côté, et Réa lance un regard très rapide à Harry avant de reparler avec katarina. Harry est entrain de parler avec Mathias Lemarin (le neveu de notre prof de Potion, mais heureusement beaucoup plus mignon et sympathique) et Julia Smith. J'imagine que Lucas ne doit pas être très loin. Et Caroline a commencé à bavardé avec eux. 

         Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ressens une pointe d'antipathie très prononcée pour Caroline qui drague ouvertement harry. Car elle le drague, cela ne fait aucun doute, puisque mathias est déjà casé avec Katarina. Ce n'est pas que Harry m'intéresse –oh non !- mais… Mais je n'aime pas cette manière de l'aborder et… Bon, il est vrai aussi que je n'ai pas vraiment de sympathie pour Caroline, une fille de notre dortoir.

         JE vois Katarina froncer des sourcils. Elle doit s'inquiéter pour Mathias…Avec Caroline dans les parages, qui ne la comprendrait pas ? Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que Harry semble la trouver très sympathique…

         Je tourne la tête de manière agacée et me recentre sur ce que dit Dumbledore :

_ … Nous en avions parlé l'année dernière, en rendant la coupe de Quidditch aux Griffondor, et finalement nous avons réussi à organiser ça avec l'école de Durmstrang et de Beaubatons…

_ Que..Q uoi ? De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda Lily d'un air effaré en se tournant vers un Remus Lupin surexcité.

_ Le championnat inter-école ! souffla-t-il en fixant le directeur avec avidité.

         Le yeux de Lily s'ouvrirent sous le choc.

_ Mais ils avaient arrêté quand on était en première année parce que c'était trop compliqué à organiser ?

_ Je sais…

_ …L'équipe de Griffondor jouera donc contre l'équipe de la Tour Nord, gagnante à Beaubaton, et l'équipe de l'Eau, gagnante à Durmstrang. L'équipe de Beaubaton viendra en Octobre et affrontera notre équipe vers le milieu du mois. J'aimerai voir l'équipe au complet de Griffondor dans mon bureau à la fin du repas ainsi que Lily Evans.

         Dumbledore s'assit sous les applaudissement enthousiastes de la table de Griffondor et ceux quasiment inexistants de la table de Serpentard. La table de Serdaigle et pouffsoufle applaudissaient par sympathie, même s'il n'étaient pas directement concernés.

_ Je savais qu'on pouvait faire confiance à Dumbie pour nous faire une surprise pareille ! s'exclama avec enthousiasme james.

         Forcément. Dès qu'on parle de Quidditch Môssieur s'enthousiasme et retombe en enfance… mais je préfère quand il semble gamin que quand il essaie de faire plus mature et qu'il prend une voix grave et mure… Remus, Sirius et James commencent à parler avec enthousiasme aux autres membres de l'équipe. 

         Mon regard dérive tranquillement vers Remus, à l'improviste. Il a les yeux brillants d'excitation et il tient à peine sur sa chaise mais il est terriblement mignon… Il presse ses mains dans ses cheveux, comme pour montrer son degré d'excitement. C'est un geste que j'ai appris à apprécier…

         Je n'ai plus cette sensation complexe au niveau de mon estomac mais… mais quand même. Un petit pinçon au cœur et un sourire légèrement idiot… A ce moment-là Remus se tourne vers Léna et lui fais un grand sourire de loin en levant les pouces, avec un air enfantin sur le visage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai une pointe de tristesse. 

         Je ne connais pas beaucoup Léna. Elle est gentille et je sais qu'elle peut être très amusante quand elle veut et qu'elle rit beaucoup, mais… Mais soudainement la réalité me frappe. C'est moi qui l'ai appuyée au près de Remus. Et pendant quelques seconde j'ai des regrets. Je sais que c'est égoïste de penser ça, mais ça me fait bizarre de me rendre compte que je n'ai plus de chance avec Remus depuis que nous ne sortons plus ensemble… je crois qu'au fond de moi j'avais toujours espéré que nous nous remettrions ensemble, que James nous lâcherai…

         Mais quand je vois Léna, avec ses cheveux noirs et bouclés, qui a un grand sourire innocent sur le visage et dont les yeux brillent même de loin, j'ai des remords. Pourquoi j'ai pensé ça ? Ce n'est plus comme si j'aimais encore Remus… Mais j'ai du mal et c'est là le problème à faire les points sur mes sentiments…

         Et je sais qu'il faut que je fasse le point sur ce que je ressens. Mais je crois que je ne veux pas y penser, qu'une partie de moi préfère ne pas savoir. Parce que j'ai Zaak.

         Sincèrement, je pense l'aimer. Je veux dire, il est adorable, terriblement mignon, il joue bien au Quidditch, il est marrant, intelligent… mais si je regarde bien, ces qualités que je trouve chez Zaak, je les trouve aussi chez james. Pourquoi donc James m'agace-t-il à ce point ? Il est arrogant mais… Je ne sais pas. C'est comme si, à chaque fois que je le voyais… je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de le baffer, je sens que je m'énerve, que je perds le contrôle sur mes actes.

         Il a le don de me mettre hors de moi…

         Le repas se finit bien trop vite et je dois accompagner l'équipe chez Dumbledore. Je discute tranquillement avec Remus en essayant de ne pas faire attention à James qui passe sans cesse sa main dans ses cheveux en écoutant notre conversation. Arrivé devant la gargouille nous nous regardons un moment avec gène. Remus passe machinalement la main dans ses cheveux dorés, les sourcils froncés de concentration, alors que Sirius commence à citer tous les noms de pâtisseries qu'il connait.

_ Championnat inter école…

         La gargouille ne bouge pas et je réessaie :

_ Equipe de Griffondor… Quidditch…

         C'est le mot magique. La gargouille tremble un instant avant de tourner et Sirius me lance un regard rempli de respect. 

_ Bien, bien, bien.. je vois que vous êtes tous là. Miss Evans, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'écouter les détails qui vont suivre... me dit gentiment Dumbledore.

         Il s'adresse pendant un bon quart d'heure à l'équipe pour leur expliquer les détails, leur donner les dates, et autres détails que j'écoute d'une oreille distraite. C'est la première fois que je viens dans ce bureau et j'admire en silence le magnifique phénix qui est devant moi, fier et majestueux… Je me réveille de ma léthargie quand j'entend Dumbledore dire aux autres de partir :

_ James, tu peux rester, cette partie te concerne… J'aurais bien aimé que Harry soit là mais il est préférable que vous ayez le temps de réfléchir un peu avant de le voir…

         Lily regarda avec inquiétude le vieux Directeur qui les regardaient avec un mélange d'attendrissement et d'amusement.

_ Miss Evans et Mister Potter, asseyez-vous. Vous savez comme tout le monde que Harry Potter est le fils de James ici présent… commença-t-il avec un sourire amusé, et je pense que vous avez remarqué qu'il a des yeux verts très particulier, captivant, qui doivent vous rappeler quelqu'un.

         Lily blanchit. Comment se pouvait-il que… non, cela ne pouvait pas être ça… C'était impossible…

_ Si, mIss Evans, Harry est aussi votre fils…

_ Que.. QUOI ??? Vous divaguez professeur ! Vous savez autant que moi que c'est impossible ! m'exclamai-je en me levant d'un bond de mon fauteuil.

_ Non, je ne divague pas Miss Evans, du moins pas maintenant… répond d'un ton amusé le directeur, les parents de Harry sont.. vous deux.

_ Mais… mais…

_ Je le savais ! s'exclame James d'un ton triomphant.

         C'en est trop. Je sens que je suis prête à exploser. Dumbledore doit le sentir aussi car il nous congédie rapidement. Arrivé dehors, je prends difficilement ma respiration. Potter s'approche de moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

_ Tu vois ma jolie, je te l'avais promis… je te l'avais dit qu'un jour je t'aurais…

         Il a un sourire amusé. Je prend un grand bol d'air pour lui crier dessus mais il me prend par surprise. Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi et je me rends compte que je suis contre la gargouille de pierre (position inconfortable) Je commence à paniquer en voyant le sourire sur les lèvres de Potter et l'air rêveur qui habite ses yeux. Comme ça il a l'air d'un ange mais je suis bien placée pour savoir que derrière ses manières de gentleman…

         Et effectivement, je sens ses lèvre se presser contre les miennes. Je me sens toute engourdie, et mes jambes me lâchent quand il passe une main sur ma joue tendrement en m'embrassant . Il n'arrête pas pour autant et approfondit le baiser tout en me retenant de ses bras pour m'éviter de tomber. Il me tient fermement et je sais que je ne pourrais pas lui échapper, mais je sais aussi que si je le repousse il me laissera partir.

         Pourtant je ne le repousse pas. Tout courage m'a quitté. Pourtant j'ai un petit copain et je ne suis pas du genre à tromper mon petit ami… Soudainement j'ouvre les yeux et reprend mes esprits. Je voudrais repousser Potter avec vigueur mais je n'arrive qu'à le repousser légèrement, doucement, loin de moi.

         Je voudrais l'insulter mais je n'y arrive pas.

_ Pourquoi tu me rejettes comme ça ? demanda-t-il de mauvaise humeur, tu sais que tu m'aimes, Dumbledore vient de nous dire que nous  nous sommes mariés, c'est donc que tu m'aimais… dit-il avec reproche et presque peiné.

_ Je ne vois qu'une explication à ça… C'est que tu m'a forcé à te marier ou que tu m'as viol ! crachai-je avec haine.

         Pourquoi une telle haine ? Ses propos n'étaient pas si blessant que ça… mais c'est comme si j'essaie de le repousser pour me préserver. J'ai un petit copain quand même…

         Il a l'air d'avoir été baffé et il me regarde avec peine.

_ Tu as beau dire Lily, un jour tu m'aimeras… Et malgré ce que tu penses jamais je ne te forcerai. Je t'ai déjà volé des baisers mais il y a des choses que je ne volerai jamais…

         Il se tourne et part, sans bruit, d'un pas souple et élégant. Ma gorge se serre un instant avant que je me reprenne avec colère. Ce garçon n'est qu'un imbécile… Il essaie de me rendre accro à lui mais ça ne marchera pas… il fait ça avec tout les filles et il croit qu'il a une réputation sérieuse ?

         Je marche avec rage dans la direction opposée. Et machinalement ma main se porte à mes lèvres que j'effleure doucement. _Il embrasse bien en tout cas, je ne peux pas lui retirer ça…_

**_        ***Point de vue de Remus Lupin***_**

         Il marchait avec enthousiasme vers la salle commune, passant régulièrement sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air surexcité. On avait l'impression qu'il était remonté sur des ressorts et il devait se retenir de bondir et hurler de joie à chaque pas. 

         Il n'en croyait pas sa chance… Il pourrait affronter les équipes de Durmstrang et Beaubaton ! Parmi les plus grandes écoles de Sorcelleries Européenne…

         Il resta dans la Salle commune avec Sirius et Harry entrain de rire et de plaisanter dans la bonne humeur manifeste qui régnait. Tout le monde venait les féliciter, les encourager, Mathias avait même réussi à dérober à son oncle quelques bouteilles de firewhisky qui passait entre les mains des plus âgés…Tout le monde était prêt à cacher la bouteille incriminée si jamais la préfète Evans se montrait.

         Remus avait hate de savoir pourquoi James et Lily avaient été convoqués et il se demandait si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec Harry… Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs assez nerveux, comme si il en était venu aux même conclusions.

         Quelqu'un surgit du trou derrière le portrait et James se dirigea en sautant presque vers eux et il serra dans ses bras Harry :

_ Viens là, mon fils ! Je le savais ! Je savais que tu ne pouvais tenir tes yeux que de Lily ! Tu m'as bien fait marcher, hein ? 

         James continua à parler sans cohérence, en sautant partout comme un petit chien, jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui ébouriffe les cheveux et lui dise d'une voix ironique :

_ C'est pas pour te vexer James, mais ici, le chien, c'est moi… Et si tu pouvais arrêter de déshonorer l'Homme et le Chien en jappant presque, je pense qu'Evans apprécierait… on a presque l'impression de voir ta queue frétiller, et je t'assure, ce n'est pas une image plaisante…

         James ne s'offusqua pas et eut un grand sourire en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, un air d'extase sur le visage, les yeux regardant le plafond d'un air rêveur.

_ Euh… C'est pas pour te réveiller, mais elle est où ta dulcinée ? demanda Remus en arquant un sourcil, un demi-sourire aux lèvres devant la joie évidente de son ami.

         James rougit brusquement et bafouilla quelque chose.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On entend rien…. Dit d'une voix moqueuse Sirius.

_ Je… je crois qu'elle s'est enfui, elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur en apprenant ça…

         Il y eut un silence gêné et soudainement Harry se leva, sourit à la ronde d'un air nerveux et balbutia :

_ Je pense que c'est à moi de…. Et bien… d'aller la voir… Vous avez la carte du maraudeur ?

_ Tu es au courant ? Et non, nous l'avons juste commencé l'année dernière…dit Sirius.

_ Moi aussi il faut que j'y aille ! dit Remus avec bonne humeur 

_ Léna ? demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil, un demi-sourire légèrement moqueur sur les lèvres.

_ Exactement ! Sur ce…

         Remus passa le portrait en prenant sa cape au passage et James lui lança une longue cape argentée discrètement. Remus lui fit un clin d'œil et le remercia avant de partir. Harry le suivit rapidement, allant sans doute chercher Lily dans le château…

         Quand il arriva devant la Salle commune des Serdaigle, il n'eut à attendre qu'une ou deux minute avant qu'une silhouette familière sorte du portrait du centaure. Il attendit qu'elle soit à son niveau pour l'encercler de ses bras et l'embrasser doucement.

_ Où allons-nous ? demanda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

         Il aimait la manière dont ses yeux brillaient de la lueur des torches dans le noir et il aimait encore plus le goût de ses lèvres.

_ Je ne sais pas. J'avais pensé à plusieurs endroits… les serres, la Tour d'Astronomie, où te montrer les couloirs, ou aller dans le parc… Comme tu veux…

_ Tu es mon guide, je te suis… Et les noms dont tu me parles ne me disent absolument rien alors je te fais confiance.

_ Et bien va pour la Tour d'Astronomie alors ! s'exclama avec un sourire Remus.

         Il prit sans hésiter la main de Léna et il sentit une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir en sentant ses doigts s'entremêler aux siens. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes en bavardant de temps en temps et en s'embrassant la plupart du temps lorsque Remus s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un couloir. Léna qui avait continué à avancer se retourna, sa main toujours dans la sienne et le sourcil légèrement haussé. Remus lui fit signe de se taire, l'oreille aux aguets et il se retourna ensuite vers elle :

_ Vite, cours… Teigne arrive !

         Il commença à courir, et la jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal de suivre son rythme soutenu, mais elle le ralentissait. Elle lâcha sa main pour lui permettre de courir plus vite mais le seul résultat fut de le faire stopper et revenir vers elle :

_ Je te porte.

         Elle le regarda stupéfaite avant d'éclater de rire, pensant qu'il plaisantait .Sa voix douce mais ferme arrêta son rire :

_ Je ne plaisante pas. Nous irons plus vite si je te porte.

_ Non. Il n'en est pas question…répondit fermement Léna, ton risque de se faire prendre tous les deux alors que si je me fais prendre toute seule je pourrais plaider le fait que je ne connaissais pas le couvre-feu. Toi non.

         Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lui fit un joli sourire. Il faillit presque céder en la voyant sourire si innocemment mais il finit par rire doucement. Il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire carnassier et avant qu'elle eut put faire quoi que ce soit il la souleva et la jeta sur ses épaules comme un sac de pomme de terre et commença à courir.

         Il riait doucement en accélérant. Elle ne pesait presque rien pour lui, et il aimait bien la sentir se débattre en riant. Ses poings martelaient son torse et ses abdos et il avait du mal à courir tellement il était plié de rire.

**_        *** Point de vue de Léna ***_**

         Il la bouscula sur ses épaules et elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle mit une pleine seconde avant de s'apercevoir que son sois-disant petit ami la trimbalait comme un colis en riant. Elle commença à se débattre en essayant de ne pas rire et de lui frapper sa poitrine mais cela ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur le jeune homme –qui possédait la plus belle plaquette de chocolat qu'il lui avait été donné de tester.

         Finalement elle finit pas arrêter de se débattre, ayant déjà assez de mal à essayer de ne pas rire trop fort pour attirer l'attention de Miss Teigne. Quand son rire se fut calmer elle regarda les murs défiler à toute vitesse et elle s'aperçut qu'il avait raison : même en la portant il allait extrêmement vite. C'était grisant et excitant et Léna ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de sentir une boule de stress et d'excitation dans son ventre. Où était-ce du au fait que les bras de Remus la tenaient fermement et qu'en la portant sa chemise avait remonté laissant voir sur le côté la naissance d'un torse aux formes très intéressantes.

         Ils montèrent les escaliers toujours en courant et Léna s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait même pas dans quelle partie du château ils étaient. Mais Remus avait l'air de le savoir parfaitement et cela la soulageait –légèrement.

         Il eut un soupir de satisfaction en arrivant en haut et il ferma la porte avant de s'approcher de la balustrade, Léna toujours sur son épaule droite. Celle-ci laissa échapper un cri de stupeur en essayant de relever la tête : il y avait un superbe coucher de soleil et du haut de la haute Tout on avait un horizon extrêmement large. 

         Mais sa position n'était pas très agréable et elle se débattit légèrement pour que Remus se souvienne de sa présence. Il étouffa un ricanement en la sentant se débattre et resserra sa prise. Léna avait beau essayé de bouger elle ne pouvait quasiment plus rien faire, mais étrangement c'était grisant.

_ Tu ne veux pas me lâcher ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire séducteur pour le faire céder.

_ Ca dépend… je veux bien mais à une seule condition.

_ Oui ?

_ Que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

         Elle éclata de rire et il la déposa au sol. Il laissa ses mains s'attarder sur sa taille, la faisant frissonner agréablement.

_ Tu sais, c'est idiot, tu peux m'embrasser même sans ça… dit-elle avec un sourire.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que j'utiliserais mon bon pour un baiser maintenant… dit-il avec un demi-sourire moqueur avant de l'attirer vers lui et de l'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément.

         Elle était plus petite que lui et il devait se baisser mais cela semblait naturel, dans l'ordre des choses et elle adorait ça. Elle était devenue accro à sa manière d'embrasser, de la prendre dans ses bras…

         Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps avant que Remus l'aide à monter sur une plate-forme, un peu plus haut. En passant il déplaça une guitare dans un coin et Léna haussa un sourcil. Il rougit légèrement :

_ Je viens de temps en temps jouer de la guitare ici, quand j'ai envie d'être seul.

_ tu pourrais jouer un morceau pour me montrer ? demanda Léna avec avidité.

_ Si tu veux… dit-il avec un faible sourire gêné, mais il prit quand même la guitare. Ils s'assirent en silence l'un à coté de l'autre avant de rire doucement.

_ C'est vraiment très cliché, mais j'aime bien… chuchota Remus dans son oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser  dans le creux entre le coup et l'épaule.

         Elle rit doucement avant de se laisser aller dans ses bras. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, lui son bras autour de ses épaules et lui caressant d'un geste machinal et du bout des doigts le bras et elle, sa tête appuyée contre son épaule, à parler de tout et de rien, ou à imiter Professeur Lemarin. Ils en vinrent à parler de musique et Léna lui avoua qu'elle avait commencé la guitare, c'était son ancien petit copain, Valentin, qui lui apprenait des morceaux, mais cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle n'avait plus touché à une guitare.

_ Au fait, tu m'avais promis de me montrer comment tu jouais ? demanda Léna avec un grand sourire en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre.

         Il éclata de rire et s'étira pour prendre la guitare, derrière elle. Léna se sentait bêtement heureuse entrain d'essayer de profiter au maximum de chaque instant et il commença à jouer.

_ Je joue certainement moins bien que ton ex-petit copain, mais j'adore ça… avoua Remus en souriant, les joues rouges et en évitant de croiser ses yeux.

         Il commença à jouer et Léna ne put que le regarder bouche bée. Il jouait un morceau des Doors, un groupe qu'elle adorait, malgré le fait qu'il ait été créé bien longtemps avant sa naissance et joué par Remus c'était presque encore mieux… (j'ai eu la musique des Doors toute la journée dans la tête comme je l'ai écouté de matin et ce midi en écrivant !^^ mais pour une fois que je connais un groupe qui existait à l'époque !lol)

_ Tu joues vraiment très bien, tu sais… dit Léna en retrouvant la parole.

         Elle remerciait d'ailleurs la timidité de Remus qui avait regardé sa guitare en jouant sans lui jeter un coup d'œil car elle put reprendre une contenance à peu près normale.

_ Mais tu ne chantes pas ? 

_ Euh… Remus rougit soudainement, parfois je chante mais je ne chante jamais devant quelqu'un… C'est déjà assez rare que je joue devant quelqu'un… avoua-t-il avec un grand sourire en l'embrassant légèrement.

         Elle essaya le regard de chien battu :

_ S'il te plait… Jamais je ne me moquerais de toi ! J'aimerais vraiment t'entendre chanter…

         Elle lui fit un petit sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté, avec des yeux suppliants. Remus faillit céder et eut du mal à résister mais finalement il eut un petit rire :

_ Tu peux essayer n'importe quoi Léna, je ne chanterai pas ! Je déteste que quelqu'un m'entende chanter, ça me bloque…

         Léna eut un sourire forcé comme pour dire qu'elle s'en remettrait mais qu'elle se sentait blessé. Qu'il n'ait jamais chanté devant quelqu'un lui importait assez peu… Elle avait eu la prétention de penser que pour elle il oserait et elle venait de redescendre sur Terre. Cela faisait mal et elle avait envie de ne plus parler à Remus dans une sorte de vengeance puérile mais elle ne put résister à son sourire timide et ses yeux qui la scrutaient en essayant d'y lire désespérément quelque chose.

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais joué devant quelqu'un tu vois et…

         Remus semblait réellement gêné et mal à l'aise et elle eut pitié de lui. Pour seule réponse elle l'embrassa légèrement avant de s'écarter légèrement de lui. Il l'embrassa à nouveau plusieurs fois, des petits baisers mouillés, en passant un bras autour de sa taille et en déposant au loin sa guitare. 

         Léna passa instinctivement ses bras autour de son cou et les petits baisers papillons se firent plus longs et langoureux. Il fut le premier à commencer à attraper sa lèvre entre les siennes doucement et passer lentement sa langue dessus. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement allongés sur la plate-forme et malgré l'air rais qui les enveloppaient, Léna s'était doucement retrouvée entrain de déboutonner à tâtons la chemise fine de Remus pendant qu'il glissait une main dans son dos et sur son ventre, n'osant pas encore s'aventurer plus haut.

_ Hem… Excusez-moi je ne vous avais pas entendu…

         Remus et Léna se redressèrent aussitôt et regardèrent l'intrus en essayant de remettre leur vêtements à peu près dans l'ordre.

_ Salut Ray ! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si on est sur la plate-forme ? demanda Remus en serrant la main du séduisant Serdaigle qui avait les joues rouges.

_ Salut Ray… dit timidement Léna.

         Dire qu'elle avait les joues rouges aurait été un euphémisme. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir l'air ridicule…

_ Non, ça me dérange pas du tout je vais aller de l'autre côt ! dit Ray en souriant, à plus les tourtereaux !

         il leur fit un clin d'œil et alla de l'autre côté de la tour, en marchant sur la plate forme.

_ Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas pensé que Ray sera là, dit Remus pour briser le silence, l'air gêné et extrêmement déçu d'avoir été arrêté en si bon chemin.

_ Vous venez souvent ici ? demanda Léna, curieuse.

_ Assez oui. Parfois il amène une amie ou moi et alors l'autre va dans la corniche derrière. Ca permet plus d'intimité… expliqua Remus avec un sourire.

         Léna lui sourit mais elle avait ressenti un petit pinçon au cœur en pensant aux autres que Remus avait amené. Dire que ça l'avait refroidi aurait été faux : elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un sceau d'eau glacée par derrière. C'était idiot pourtant, et elle le savait. Elle savait très bien quelle n'était pas la première et… et bien , elle ne serait certainement pas la dernière non plus…

         Remus dut s'apercevoir de son mal-être et il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Elle se plaça entre ses jambes, sa tête posée contre son torse et il l'entoura de ses bras, lui faisant une sorte d'accoudoir où elle mit les siens. Elle se laissa aller contre sa poitrine, et il appuya son menton contre sa tête, respirant l'odeur de fleur d'oranger qui se dégageait de ses cheveux.

         Elle était vraiment bien. Tranquille, agréable, confortable… elle aurait pu rester ici pour toujours, avec Remus faisant glisser ses doigts légèrement sur son ventre et avec tous ces papillons qui semblaient comme aimantés au bout des doigts de Remus, et avec cette douce chaleur perturbatrice, frustrante et tellement agréable qu'elle ressentait quand Remus était près d'elle.

         Un bien-être presque frustrant car elle savait que malgré son désir d'arrêter le temps il continuait sa route tout doucement.

_ Tu sens bon… souffla Remus dans son oreille.

         Elle frissonna en souriant. C'était magnifique… Elle était dans les bras de Remus, entrain de regarder le lac illuminé par les étoiles. C'était presque trop féerique pour être vrai… Et soudain, un gargouillement s'échappa de son ventre. Elle se maudit et se frappa intérieurement. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et Remus l'avait très bien entendue. Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_ Je crois qu'une descente aux cuisines s'impose si ton ventre crie autant famine…

         Il rit doucement, et elle sentit rougir de honte. Elle venait de gâcher un moment merveilleux, juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu faim au dîner ! Mais elle sentit dans son cou les lèvres de Remus venir agréablement la chatouiller et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire…

         Il lui fit des dizaines de petits baisers papillons dans le cou avant de tourner la jeune fille à moitié vers lui pour embrasser ses lèvres et jouer avec son nez.

_ Tu veux que je te porte pour aller aux cuisines ?

_ non, ça ira… répondit Léna avec un sourire.

         Il se leva et la leva par la même occasion. Il descendit en premier en sautant et il se posta en dessous d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la faire descendre. Quand elle fut à terre ses mains s'attardèrent sur ses hanches et ils se regardèrent en souriant timidement une seconde avant que Léna rapproche sa tête de celle de Remus et presse ses lèvres contre les siennes.

         Elle ne sut pas comment ils firent pour finalement se détacher et partir aux cuisines alors qu'ils s'embrasaient, mais ils arrivèrent devant le tableau main dans la main en riant et Remus chatouilla la poire avant de pousser le portrait et de laisser galamment entrer Léna…

***

_ Ch'est délichieux ! Faudra que j'apprenne à y aller, ça peut être pratique… dit Léna en mangeant une tarte au chocolat avec délice.

         Remus la regardait amusé. Il n'avait pas très faim, mais il n'avait pu résister à l'appel d'un éclair au café. Léna finit sa part et rougit :

_ Je dois ressembler à un homme des cavernes, mais j'avais tellement faim…

         Remus éclata de rire devant sa mine dépitée et rougissante. Et il s'aperçut qu'au bord des lèvres il y avait encore un petit peu de chocolat… Ce qui ne faisait apparaître les lèvres que plus intéressantes encore…

         Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et elle haussa un sourcil devant son sourire mystérieux. Il mit un  doigt sur la bouche douce et pleine de la jeune fille, et devant ses yeux écarquillés il se pencha. Elle ferma les yeux par automatisme et quand il vint avec gourmandise goûter ses lèvres au chocolat elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant la réconfortante chaleur qui semblait maintenant l'envelopper. 

         Délicatement il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. 

_ Délicieux ce chocolat… murmura-t-il doucement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

         Elle rit doucement contre ses lèvres et ils commencèrent à approfondir le baiser lorsque…

_ Miss, Mister, vous voulez autre chose ? demanda une petite voix couinant.

         Remus se sépara aussitôt de Léna et celle-ci maudit aussitôt tous les imbéciles qui se croyaient obligés de les déranger aux meilleurs moments.

_ Non, ça ira, nous allons bientôt y aller, merci ! dit Remus d'une voix polie en souriant.

         L'elfe partit à reculons en les encensant d'éloge et de remerciement sous les yeux écarquillés de Léna. Remus éclata de rire d'une voix grave et terriblement sexy et Léna rougit en bougonnant.

_ tu n'avais jamais vu d'elfes de maison, c'est cela ? demanda-t-il en riant et en passant son bras autour de la taille de la jeune file avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie.

_ Oh ! Mince ! J'ai complètement oublié le rendez-vous avec Flitwick ! s'exclama Léna en mettant une main sur sa bouche, l'air horrifiée.

_ C'était à quelle heure ? demanda avec inquiétude Remus 

_ Onze heure si je ne me trompe pas…

_ Et bien c'est loupé… il est minuit passé… je suis vraiment désolé Léna je ne…

         Léna commença à couper Remus dans ses excuses.

_ Est ce que tu sais comment fonctionne un retourneur de temps ? Harry m'a expliquer vaguement en qui ça consistait mais crois-tu que je pourrais l'utiliser avec toi pour que nous soyons quelques heures plus tôt et que je puisse aller voir Flitwic ?

_ J'en suis sur ! s'exclama Remus avec un sourire, deux tours devraient suffire !

         Le visage de la jeune brune s'éclaira de plaisir et elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière. Elle sortit alors une longue chaîne en or de son haut et Remus se rapprocha d'elle .Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et elle passa la chaîne autour de son cou. Elle avait beau savoir qu'ils sortaient ensemble et que c'était donc normal, elle se sentait étrangement bizarre dans les bras de Remus… Elle tourna deux fois le retourneur et aussitôt ils virent le paysage autour d'eux tourbillonner et devenir blanc avant de reprendre des couleurs tourbillonnantes.

         Soudainement ils arrêtèrent de tourner et tombèrent sur le sol. Léna leva doucement la tête en se la frottant énergiquement mais ne reconnut pas où ils étaient. Remus lui par contre semblait savoir où ils avaient atterri. Il l'aida à se lever avant de l'entraîner à sa suite en lui tenant la main :

_ On est dans la partie où Miss teigne était tout à l'heure, nos autres nous ne devraient pas tarder à passer par là, il faut qu'on se dépêche d'aller dans l'autre direction… dit Remus avec un sourire en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de la jolie brune.

_ Et bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre avant de voir Flitwick dit Léna avec un grand sourire, et je compte sur toi pour ne parler à PERSONNE du retourneur, hein ? Pas même les maraudeurs ! Même si je pense qu'ils s'en douteront rapidement, comme Harry… ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

_ ne t'inquiète pas, je serai muet comme une tombe… dit-il avec un air sérieux et grave, la faisant rire.

         Il adorait la faire rire. Elle avait un rire chaud et agréable à entendre, ça lui donnait envie de l'embrasser, de ne pas la lâcher… il l'attira plus près de lui et la serra contre sa poitrine en embrassant ses cheveux bruns et doux. Elle releva la tête et il l'embrassa passionnément

 Ils commencèrent à se déplacer en trébuchant et sans regarder vers le mur et Remus tâtonna avec la main pour trouver la poignée d'une porte. Il l'ouvrit, toujours entrain d'embrasser Léna et ils reculèrent toujours collés l'un à l'autre dans la salle vide.

         La porte claqua et il y eut un gloussement vite étouffé parmi quelques éclats de rire…

***

         Prochain chapitre : Harry parle avec Lily, Léna prend ses premiers cours de rattrapage, quelques disputes, un peu de love-hate… du quidditch peut-être…^^

         Et un remerciement pour les revieweurs de TWWO !^^ Je sais qu'il y en a très peu qui reviewent par rapport au nombre qui lit mais je suis toujours super contente quand je reçois une de vos reviews !^_____^ Donc merci :

_ **Sharia :** un vrai auteur ? *comemnce à rougir* merci pour la comparaison !^___^ j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !^_____^

_ **Sara Potter :** une review ne m'embête JAMAIS !^^ j'adore quand on me raconte sa vie et tout, c'est sympa !^^ Relire ma fic ? *totue fière* merci beaucoup !^^

_ **Mary Larry :** Je dois me tromper mais je suis presque sure davoir vu ton nom dans une fiction…é___è et merci pour la review !^___^

_ **Re Sara Potter** : he he he…^^ Quand Voldemort essaie de lire dans l'esprit de Remus, il ne dit nul part _clairement_ qu'il est loup-garou. Nous nous comprenons parce que nous le savons mais léna ne songe même pas à cette possibilité (elle est dans un rêve en plus). Et au réveil elle ne se souvient quasiment plus de rien, ou presque… je sais que certaines personnes se souviennent de leurs rêves mais moi pas du tout et Léna pareil…^^ elle se souvient de certaines « images » genre les mangemorts ou les yeux de Remus mais ça reste flou…^^ Voilà, j'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question !^^ et merci pour les deux reviews !^^

_ **Gody :** j'adore quand tu me « harcèles » lol avec plein de reviews !^^ les reviews, plus j'en ai, plus je suis contente !^____^ alors emrci de reviewer !^_^ et je suis aussi contente que Aristide soit fini ! et vive Madgie !lol

_ **Syllian :** salut !^^ Est-ce que Léna va tenir le coup ? pas sur…^^ j'espère pour elle !^^ On verra plus la prochaine fois !^_________^ et c'est toi qui m'a mis comem auteur favori dans le forum ? si oui MERCI !^_________^ bisous et à la prochaine review !

_         Et maintenant les reviews de FF.net : **merci à tous les revieweurs** :_

_ **Philippe Griffondor** : Merci !^___^ Ma première review pur ce chapitre !^^ c'est toujours important !^^

_  **Morri :** Ah !^^ ma petite Morri !^__^ Je vais bientôt pouvoir m'attaquer au prochain chapitre de la traduction !^__^ Les meilleures fics ? *___* ça fait plaisir !^^ (comment me remonter le moral !^__^) Pareil, j'ai plein de boulot et cete semaine j'ai rien ait, la semaine prochaine ça va être horible…é__è Mais quelle idée de nousdonner autant de boulot aussi ! è_é ^^ Et tkt, Léna pourra voir Remus !^^ he he ( quoi servirait le retourneur de temps sion ? (a) ^^ Et ouais !^^ Belle analyse ! Ils se disputeront moins c'est sur !^___^ Encore merci pour la review fidèle 'Rigan ! mdr Tu finiras par le trouver ton pseudo idéal !lol gros bisous et à bientôt !

_ **Hiroshima** : ta review a été coupée dommage ! é_è ^^ Mais j'ai compris l'essentiel… Remus te plait toujours autant !^__^C'estbien ça !^^ Belle mentalit ! (*Titou sort ses badges VLLGTPS « Vive Les Loups-Garous Totalement et Pleinement Sexy » * PS : lgtps est copyright F&G) ^^ A la prochaine review !^___^

_ **Alpo** :  je suis contenten si tu as réussi à me relire malgré tout !^^ Merci !^___^ gros bisous à toi aussi !

_ **Coco1** : He he he… Je vois que tu n'es pas très joyeuse d'aller en cours !^__^ Mais ça finira par passer !^^ Et coontente que mes fics te plaisent autant !^__^ Et j'ai réussi à te relire tkt ! ^_-

_ **Fée Tiltide** : ^^ Ouais, je vais « m'amuser » come tu dis avec les retourneurs de temps !^D'un autre côté, c'est l'épisode du retourneur de temps qui m'a donné l'idée alors…^^ (bah oui… contrairement à ce que l'on pense il est possible de modifier le présent… Si Harry n'était pas retourner en arrière dans le troixième tome, Sirius serait mort deux ans plus jeune ! é_è) ^__^ Par contre c'est pas sérieux pour ta fic !^^ Faut que tu t'y remettes !lol A bientôt la puce !

_ **Potter-68** : Aaaaahhhh ! Ma sauveuse !lol Et oui, avec tous les problèmes de mon ordi et toutes les fois où j'ai du recomemncer le chapitre  j'ai oublié de réécrire la répartition de Harry ! é_è Aussitôt que j'ai lu ton mail je l'ai faite !^^ Merci de m'avoir prévenue !^^ Et mercipour la review !^__^

_ **Marie** : Merci !^^ Je suis contente que tu adores les persos et ma fic !^____^ ça fait plaisir !^^ Et encore merci pour la review !

_ **Madgique **: ^^ Salut toa !^^ Et ça y est, j'ai écrit le rpemier chapitre de la fic sauf que maintenant elle s'appelle _Quand le loup a rendez-vous avec la lune _!^^ Et merci pour ta review !^^ Et bon aniversaire ! Le chapitre de Mon Cparife que je poste aujourd'hui ou demain t'es dédicac !^^

_ **Sandrine Lupin :** Ah !^^ ma petite beta-readeuse !^^ (enfin grande… mais tu m'as compris !^^) Effectivement Remus sait pour le retourneur de temps !^^ Et Harry…. Il lui faudra une bonne dose de courage pour oser enfin aller voir sa belle ! lol Mais il y arrivera ! A la fin !^^ mdr Et c'ests ru que ça doit faire bizarre de plus voir Peter mais d'un autre côté, les journaux ont du beaucoup en parler !^^ Tout le monde doit être au courant de l'affaire, sauf que tout le monde a une version un peu différente…^^ Encore merci poru ta review !^^

_ **Miss tania :** Merci !^___^

_ **Les Twin's :** Ne vous rendez pas folle !^^ Je culpabiliserai !^^ Et oui, Lily en mets du temps…Mais elle ne peut pas comprendre du jour au lendemain non plus, ça serait bizarre…^__^ Et Remus et Léna… Peut-etre pas pour toujours non plus… C'est à voir ! mdr  Merci pour votre review les jumelles !^^

_ **Skyblack 4** : hello !^^ Non tkt, c'est bien moi qui est reçu ta review et ça m'a fait super plaisir !^^ Et je poste demain le chapitre de « Mon caprice » et dedans on sera avec qui maddie sort !^^ Et je suis d'accord avec toi ! C'est quoi cette face de rat qui joue Remus ? Hein ? C'est pas normal ! *cmmence à bouder* contete que tu aimes mes fics !^____^ et encore emrci pour la review !^^ n'hésite pas à en laisser d'autres !^__-

_ **Morri** : he he he… Je suis contnet, au moins quelqu'un qui avait lu l'extrait !^^ Maintenant tu sais qui les as interrompu !^__^ C'est déjà une bonne chose ! Non ?^___^ et merci pour tes reviews !^__^ Et te suicide pas s'il te plait ! é__è ^__^ sinon tu sauras jamais la suite !^^ (meuh non c'est pas du chantage ! mdr)

_ **Tobby **: Me retirer la garde de mes persos ? Mais non ! Je les zaime moi ! Rendez-les moi ! Je leur ferais plus de mal, promis ! *commence à supplier à genoux la DASS de les lui rendre* ^^ he he… tu verras pour l'interaction avec Potter ! (a) ^__- Et je te comprends : tu as tous les éléments en mains pour écrire une belle review après !^^ J'ai mis un peu de tmeps pour écrire les RAR mais bon…^^ Et moi aussi je me suis bien marrée en écrivant le stress de Léna (le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres ! mdr) et maintenant tu sais où j'ai coupée !^^ Mais je tenais à mettre une petit passage en plus, pour une fois !^^ (de temps en tems comme ça…^^ de quoi faire réfléchir en attendant le prochain chapitre ! -p) Encore merci pour ta review la miss !^^

_ **Fée Fléau** : C'est vrai que Tsiu a eu de la chance… il y a que Peter qu'elle a pas eu et c'est pas plus mal !^__- Donc maintenant je penserais à Tsiu en pensant à toi !^__^ et au fait, en parlant de Tsiu… (a) cette histoire elle a un peu avancée ? bah oui, j'ai envie de connaître la suite moa..é_è ^^ Et bonne nuit à toi aussi alors !^^ Moi ça me dérange pas, plus on me le dit, mieux je dors !^_____^ Bon courage pour ton DS de philo j'espère que tu l'as réussi !^^ (que le Dieu des fics te vienne en aide !lololol) ^__^

_ **Herm'O21** : Oki je la continue !^^ et merci pour la review !^__-

_ **Cheyna** : Tout lu d'un coup ?^^ Contente que tu n'aies pas eu d'indigestion !^___^ Et contente qu'elle t'ai plu !^^ Si tu cherches des fics sur Remus, t'es bien tombée, j'écris que ça !^____^ (petit coup de pub en passant pour mes autres fics ! (a) ) ^^ ET VIVE REMUS !*____*

_ **Alieonor :** He he… T'adores vraiment les Maraudeurs, hein ?^ Je te comprends !^^ et je ne suis pas si sadique que ça quand même…é_è hein ? ^___^ Gros bisous et à la prochaine review !^^

_ **Electa Warren** : Oki je note Electra pour un perso serpentard !^^ ça marche !^^ Je sais pas quand je le mettrai mais ça peut toujours être utile !^^ et merci pour la review !^_^

_ **Ghost** : he he he… Contente de t'avoir fait douté sur l'avenir de certains couples ! ^__- Et maintenant tu as eu la suite !^^ Merci poru ta review !^^  et conte te que ça te plaise !^^

_ **Lily Rose** : T'as été voir le site avec les images et tout ? Ah ça fait plaisir !^^ Contente qu'elles t'ai plu !^^ Et merci pour tous ces compliments ! *commence à rougir* ça fait super plaisir !^__^ Et vvie Remus et Sirius en maillot ! (a) ^^

_ **Moonchilds** : ça faisait logntemps toa !^^ Tu m'as manqu !^__^ C'est gentil de prendre le temps de me laisser une review !^^ Et je vais venir avec toi à la chasse aux groupies des Maraudeurs… Il y en a qui collent Remus d'un peu trop près aussi ! è_é ^___^

_ **Ambre** : ah la la… Toi tu m'as gâtée !^^ Des reveiws pour chaque chap !^^ ça fait plaisir il y a pas à dire !^______^ merci merci merci !^^ c'est super sympa !^^ et j'ai du répondre à toutes te squestions ou presque par mail mais si t'en as d'autres, hésite pas !^^ Encore merci ! *smack* ^____^

         Voilà c'est termin !^^ Encore merci à tous les revieweurs, mais aussi aux lecteurs silencieux qui n'osent peut-être pas me mettre une review ou qui ne savent pas qu'il faut simplement appuyer sur go à côté de « submit review » je vous adore tous quand même!^___^ encore merci de lire ma fic !^^

Bisous ! Besos ! et vive les reviews !^^

Titou Moony 


	16. Fic en pause

**

* * *

**

_-o-o-O-o-o-_

_**Le quatrième élément**_

_-o-o-O-o-o-_

* * *

****

_Hello!_

_Pour éviter tout malentendu, cette fic est_ arrêtée_ jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ce n'est pas dans mes projets proches de la continuer. Depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic, il y a bientot deux ans, trop de choses ont changé, y compris mon idée d'une fic intéressante... je suis la première à trouver cette histoire un peu trop bourrée de clichés, avec un style un peu trop lourd... J'ai honte en y repensant é.è _

_Mais beaucoup de gens semblent attachés à cette histoire, y compris moi-même (c'est quand même ma première fic sur les maraudeurs!;o) c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu m'améliorer, que j'ai pu recevoir des conseils d'autres auteurs pour améliorer mon écriture, etc.). J'attends donc le tome six dans quelques semaines pour me faire une idée...) si c'est dans le domaine du possible et de l'intéressant, j'aimerais bien réécrire complètement cette fic, en tenant compte de ce qui se passera dans le tome six. Ca devrait changer, les caractères serotn certainement différents (Léna est beaucoup trop Mary-Sue... c'est le premier truc que je changerai...>o ) mais l'idée me tente bien (depuis le temsp que j'aimerais réécrire complètement cette histoire!lol)_

_Voilà! j'espère avoir répondu à vos questions sur la suite de cette fic..._

**_Bisous à tous!_**

**Titou**

_

* * *

_


End file.
